El Rey Salvaje
by USAKOSERENITYETERNAL
Summary: Una chica con una misión... La Serena Tsukino está en una misión. Su trabajo consistía en asegurarse de que el líder de la mafia médica no abandonará el planeta de Qurilixen. Sin embargo, cuando su objetivo es asesinado por su propia hija, su misión ha terminado. Ahora, está atrapada en un planeta bárbaro durante tres meses hasta que la Agencia llegue a recogerla. Fue secuestrada
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA CHICAS! PRONTO LES TRAERE ESTA NUEVA ADAPTA, AL IGUAL QUE PRONTO LES SUBIRE LA CONTINUACION DEL LIBRO THE STRANGER.. NOS LEEMOS **

**SAGA LOS SEÑORES DEL VAR PROXIMAMENTE…**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

_Una chica con una misión..._

La Agente Serena Tsukino está en una misión. Su trabajo consistía en asegurarse de que el líder de la mafia médica no abandonará el planeta de Qurilixen. Sin embargo, cuando su objetivo es asesinado por su propia hija, su misión ha terminado. Ahora, está atrapada en un planeta bárbaro durante tres meses hasta que la Agencia llegue a recogerla.

Fue secuestrada por el Rey Armando, quien la ha dejado en el harén Var a la espera de su regreso. Sin embargo, el rey muere en la batalla y no viene por ella, pero ella queda atrapada con su hijo, el nuevo rey salvaje Var. Esta es una complicación que Serena no necesitaba.

_Una complicación real..._

Los Príncipes Var fueron criados por un hombre duro que como regla era: no hay existencias en el amor, especialmente el amor con una mujer. Criado para nunca tener una compañera de vida, estos hombres harán todo lo posible para cumplir con las expectativas del Rey muerto y nunca enamorarse.

Darien es un hombre que tiene que cumplir con su deber, sólo que no esperaba hacerlo tan pronto. Cuando su padre muere, él sabe que es su destino es ser rey. Lo que no esperaba es la amante molesta que ahora está tratando.

**Capítulo 1**

La agente Serena Tsukino se quejaba y golpeaba el comunicador en su rodilla en un último esfuerzo para evitar la posibilidad de hacer basura una herramienta de trabajo muy costosa. Su campamento estaba cerca, pero oculto, por lo que ella no podía ver su ubicación exacta. No se arriesgaría a revelarlo hasta cerciorarse de que el perímetro fuera seguro. Su experiencia en el campo le había enseñado a ser muy cuidadosa.

Ella se arrodilló en el suelo, mirando el cielo brillante de Qurilixen con frustración. La neblina azul verdoso de la atmósfera del planeta brillaba a través de las gigantescas hojas del bosque. El planeta estaba siempre arrojando la luz diurna debido a sus tres soles, con excepción de una noche al año cuando todo caía en una alineación perfecta.

La noche en que había llegado con un cargamento de mujeres de la tierra en un buque de Novias Galaxia, se parecía a esa noche. Fue obligada a transportar su mochila por un terreno duro y oscuro mientras que los guerreros de Draig se separaban con sus novias de pedido por correo.

—Cuando vuelva, saldré de la Agencia —Serena despotricó en voz baja, dándole un manotazo al comunicador debido a su frustración. Nunca podría salir de aquí. La Agencia de Inteligencia de Humanos era su vida. Era toda su razón de ser. —Después de esto definitivamente estaré tomando unas vacaciones. Voy a tomar un baño, una botella de licor fuerte y un filete raro tan grande como este infierno abandonado y un prostituto, un prostituto silencioso que sólo sepa seguir órdenes. Primero voy a estar limpia, después me emborrachare, y, a continuación, voy a echar un polvo.

Habían pasado casi cinco meses ya desde que había tenido un hombre y apenas había valido la pena alardear sobre eso. El sexo había sido mediocre y después hubiera querido un abrazo. Ella tuvo más diversión saliendo de su cama que realmente estando en ella. Serena sonrió, recordando cómo había escalado por su ventana y bajar quince pisos mientras él iba a la cocina para conseguir un bocadillo.

Parte de la razón por la que ella había sido célibe desde entonces fue que había estado en capacitación y en cuarentena para su misión. Tan pronto como terminó, la Agencia le hizo ir de incógnito en un barco de Novias Galaxia como una de las posibles novias. Pasándose un mes entero rodeada nada más que de mujeres, que se transformaban en unos personajes odiosos, _produciendo demasiado estrógeno_ y que hablaban de nada más que de los hombres con los que iban a casarse.

— ¡Ugh! —gruñó Serena con disgusto. —Qué alguien quisiera casarse, está más allá de mí. Pobres, pobres, tontas están equivocadas. Realmente no tienen idea en lo que se están metiendo.

Los árboles rojizos del bosque extraterrestre eran colosales, algunos de ellos eran más anchos que una casa de la Tierra. Helechos amarillos esparcidos sobre ella, crecían silvestres en la tierra roja de la superficie del planeta. Se sentía como un enano corriendo en la tierra de los gigantes. Sólo que los habitantes del planeta no eran técnicamente gigantes, aunque eran bastante grandes y feroces.

Todos eran nada más que cambia formas, pero cambia formas masculinos. Era un pequeño dato sobre el que la Agencia se había olvidado informarle. La mitad norte del pequeño planeta estaba gobernada por los Draig, una tribu de cambia formas dragón. La mitad sur era gobernada por los Var, una tribu de hombres gato. Si no fuera porque los había visto pelear desde su puesto en los árboles, ella nunca los habría conocido.

De lo que obtuvo de los archivos del Novias Galaxia, la radiación de su Sol Azul hacia que las mujeres tuvieras niños excepcionales. Durante generaciones, la radiación había alterado la genética del hombre para producir sólo fuertes y grandes hombres, herederos de Guerreros. Tal vez un nacimiento de cada mil en Qurilixen nacía una mujer. El hecho de que no tenían ninguna mujer era el porqué de los servicios de empresas como Novias Galaxia eran tan valiosas para ellos. Lo contrario, era la explotación de los yacimientos minerales que sólo se encontraban en sus cuevas. El mineral era una fuente de energía para naves de travesía larga, pero inútil para todos los Qurilixen, quienes no eran conocidos exploradores del espacio.

Lo bueno es que era muy cautelosa y enmascaró su olor antes de abandonar el campamento. Los cambia formas normalmente tenía un gran sentido del olfato y los guerreros Draig habrían detectado con seguridad su presencia en el bosque, y si no los Var la habrían encontrado. Si tuviera que elegir, ella prefería ser capturada por los Draig. Ellos parecían ser los más civilizados de las dos criaturas.

Los Qurilixen fueron clasificados como una clase guerrera, aunque habían sido pacíficos durante casi un siglo, aparte de pequeñas batallas territoriales que estallaban cada quince años entre algunas de las casas rivales. La mejor comparación que cualquiera podría hacer es que los hombres eran como los guerreros de la tierra Medieval, la versión romántica de todos modos. Los Qurilixen adoraban a muchos dioses, preferían las comodidades naturales a las modernas comodidades tecnológicas y realmente preferían plantar, cultivar y cocinar sus propios alimentos, la verdadera marca de una sociedad primitiva.

Aunque parecía que a veces estaban a punto de cambiar. El bosque literalmente avanzo con las dos razas. Ella no era estúpida. Podría decir que el planeta estaba al borde de una guerra. Lo último que necesitaba era quedar atrapada en medio de ella.

Esto era definitivamente un planeta primitivo, quizás uno de los más primitivos que se le había asignado en mucho tiempo. Por lo que ella sabía, su sitio para acampar estaba en tierras de los Var. No importaba. No era como que no había pedido permiso para establecer su campamento. De hecho, ninguna de las dos razas sabía que ella estaba allí. Prefería seguir ese camino. Si Novias Galaxia fuera a buscar, a su novia perdida, todo lo que encontrarían sería un rastro fantasma de una mujer que nunca existió.

Serena gruño en voz baja, jurando cada maldición que ella conocía. Necesitaba informar a la sede y sin el maldito comunicador nunca podría transferir los datos y decirles que terminó su misión.

El viaje que ella realizó a través de Novias Galaxia fue una tortura que para nada la hizo feliz. Pero, por el lado positivo, había conseguido hacerse una depilación permanente eliminando el picor de algunas cicatrices de la batalla, aunque tales lujos absurdos apenas hacían que su situación actual valiera la pena. Depilarse nunca había sido una preocupación primordial y ella sólo recogería más cicatrices de la batalla para reemplazar las viejas.

Recogiendo barro seco pegándolo a su piel bronceada, Serena hizo una mueca. Así que necesitaba una unidad de descontaminación. Joder, ella incluso intentaría darse un baño de agua primitiva, con tal de que pudiera frotarse y quedar limpia.

De repente, el comunicador se iluminó. Ella suspiró, no le gustaba el hecho de tener que informar a sus superiores que su misión había sido infructuosa. Le gustaba menos estar atrapada en un planeta salvaje hasta que uno de los barcos de la compañía pudiera andar cerca y recogerla.

— ¿Hola? —una voz dulce, anciana preguntó desde el comunicador.

—Agente 596 —respondió Serena—. Haciendo clic en la unidad.

—Informe —una voz sombría ordenó desde la pequeña unidad portátil, reemplazando al primer operador.

—Serena 596, código Gena, Qurilixen —dijo Serena en la unidad.

—Adelante —respondió la voz.

—Blanco muerto, asesinado por los suyos —Serena retiró la unidad para añadir una maldición amarga. Ella acababa de pasar la noche oscura en el bosque, abrazada a un árbol, mientras que el campamento de clones de la Mafia Médica era levantado. Su objetivo, un líder de la Mafia Médica, Doctor Aleksander, fue asesinado por su hija en defensa propia. Asumieron que Doctor había estado en el planeta para hacer un intercambio por algunos de los minerales preciosos. —La Hija ha disuelto el linaje familiar, no se tenía ninguna información.

— ¿Qué? —exigió otra voz más fuerte que la anterior. Serena reconoció al director de la misión, Franklin. Ella rodó sus ojos. — ¿Qué quieres decir con que ella disolvió la familia?

— ¿Estamos seguros? —Serena preguntó—, cuidando de mantener su voz suave mientras miraba alrededor del bosque. La llamada trinando de un _sofliar_ que provenía de la densa maleza, llevándolo sobre el zumbido de los insectos. Todo estaba pacífico.

—Sí, agente, hable claramente —dijo Franklin.

—Doctor está muerto. Rei se ha casado con uno de los príncipes de la casa Qurilixen de los Draig. Ha disuelto la familia y dejó todo a su madre. Se terminó la rama de Aleksander. Estoy transmitiendo un informe completo ahora. —Serena dejó de hablar y apretó un botón. Cuando el informe fue enviado, ella exigió, — ¡ahora, sácame de esta maldita roca flotante de bárbaros, Frank!

—Lo tengo —respondió Franklin. —Buen trabajo.

Serena resopló. Apenas llamaría buen trabajo a una misión infructuosa.

— ¿Qué sobre mi viaje?

—Bueno, agente —Franklin aclaró su garganta—, Para decirte la verdad no tienes uno. No esperábamos que esto sucediera. Los videntes no predijeron la muerte de Doctor, sólo que él estaría en el planeta. Nosotros estábamos planeando en tenerte allí mucho más tiempo que un par de semanas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo Frank? —Serena preguntó con voz dura.

—La nave más cercana está a tres meses de allí.

— ¡Tres meses! —Serena silbó— ¡Yo no pasé un mes en ese maldito buque de Novias Galaxia, transformada como una rubia tonta, agarrando mis senos y haciendo comentarios estúpidos, sólo para pasar tres meses infernales en este planeta sin ninguna buena razón! ¡Consígueme la nave más rápida!

Frank se rió entre dientes. — ¿Qué? Pensábamos que te gustaría fingir ser una chica por un rato 596.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¡Excelente! Aquí vienen los chistes —eres peor que un hombre—. Patearle al macho un poco su trasero, nunca llamar después de tener algo con ellos y consigues el calificativo de una despiadada perra.

—¡Uch! —Ella gimió— necesito conseguir algo de acción. Esto está recibiendo mal.

—¿Qué fue eso, 596? —pidió Franklin.

—Nada, señor —Dijo Serena luchando con las ganas de reír.

—¿Cómo están tus suministros?

—Voy a estar bien.

—Lo sé, agente —El silencio llegó por el intercomunicador, pero sabía que él estaba todavía allí. Muy tranquilamente, —Frank dijo—, ten cuidado, muchacha.

—No te preocupe por mí, Frank. Soy igual que un gato, siempre aterrizando en mis pies.

—Lo sé, agente, lo sé. No es el aterrizaje lo que me preocupa. Son esas nueve vidas suyas. No las utilices hasta el final. Me debes una cita cuando vuelvas.

—Sigue soñando, luz de sol —Serena se rió, mirando su entorno rústico con disgusto. Mantuvo la irritación en su voz. Ella sabía que si Franklin podía sacarla de ahí antes, lo haría. —Pero te dejaré comprarme una bebida. Me debes al menos eso.

—Hecho —convino Franklin—. Contacta sólo si hay problemas, de lo contrario llama en once semanas.

—Conozco la rutina, 596 fuera.

—Comando fuera.

Serena pulsó el botón del intercomunicador y lo vio apagarse antes de ajustarlo a su cinturón.

—Tres meses —Serena comentó con el ceño fruncido—. —Sólo genial…—

De repente, ella se quedó inmóvil, muy quieta. Los pájaros no cantaban y el bosque se había quedado en silencio, demasiado tranquilo.

Poco a poco, alcanzo su pierna, sintiendo ciegamente su arma. Su pulgar enganchado alrededor de la correa de cuero, quitando el barro seco que estaba sobre él.

Un fuerte estruendo resonó entre los árboles, mientras sacaba su arma. Frenéticamente sacó la pistola, cayendo sobre su espalda mientras se volvía hacia el ruido. Pero era demasiado tarde. Dos patas gruesas presionaron en sus hombros.

Los colmillos le gruñeron desde una boca caliente.

—Oh —exclamó nerviosa. —Desde su lugar en el suelo parecía ser un león de las montañas demasiado grande.

—Lindo gatito. Tranquilo, chico grande. Tómalo con calma.

El gato gruñó ante sus palabras suaves y alzó una pata carnosa al lado de su cabeza golpeándola. Mientras la pata hizo contacto, no fue una garra la que la golpeó fue la sensación de un puño muy humano. Su visión se nubló.

El dolor atravesó su cara desde su mejilla. La sangre manaba de su boca, derramando pequeños ríos sobre su pálida piel. Cuando ella miró hacia arriba, se quedó sin aliento. Ya no era un animal la que la inmovilizaba, sino un hombre desnudo. Sus brillantes ojos azules la miraban con intención letal.

—Mira lo que encontré vagando en mi reino —dijo el hombre con una risa oscura que la dejó fría. —Una recompensa pequeña y sucia.

Sin advertencia, saltó a sus pies, tomando a Serena por su muñeca. Sus pies se agitaron en el aire antes de aterrizar torpemente sobre el suelo. Por reflejo, ella lo pateó. Su pie golpeó la cintura musculosa del hombre. Soltó su muñeca con un gruñido, pero no se dobló. Serena sonrió, pero su victoria fue pequeña y de corta duración.

Justo cuando su pie aterrizaba en el suelo, media docena de guerreros aparecieron desde las copas de los árboles como si cayeran del cielo. Ella se cuadró para defenderse, pero estaba en desventaja por la reunión de los morenos Vars. Ellos luchaban con una habilidad que rara vez había visto en una especie, con armonía y sin problemas de movimiento, como ninjas de la antigua Tierra. Ella intentó contra—atacar con patadas y puñetazos mientras dejaban su marca en su cuerpo. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, estaba vencida.

Serena gritó, mostrando la cantidad adecuada de ira femenina que un pueblo bárbaro esperaría. Su corazón se aceleró con la adrenalina, pero nunca perdió la calma. Salvajemente unas fuertes manos la sujetaron, elevándola. Ella fue atada y amordazada con precisión rápida. La habían cogido desprevenida, y al final no pudo competir con su fuerza bruta. Jadeando a través de la mordaza, cayó inerte.

Uno de los grandes guerreros la levantó sobre su hombro. En la lengua de Var, el Guerrero dijo, —Rey Armando, ¿qué haremos con ella?

Serena estaba de repente muy agradecida por su chip traductor intergaláctico. Ella había sido cautelosa cuando la Agencia implantó el pequeño dispositivo en su oído. No podía traducir cada palabra extranjera, pero normalmente era suficiente para entender lo que pasaba. Y, puesto que era un chip inteligente, iba aprendiendo y había ampliado su vocabulario.

—Tómala y tenla limpia para que yo pueda examinarla —dijo el rey de Var—, quien fue el que la había atrapado en el suelo. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada, mientras el agarraba con fuerza su barbilla estudiando su rostro sucio. Su fuerte cuerpo estaba completamente desnudo y se movió indiferente hacia ella. Los demás iban vestidos con túnica sueltas, camisas y pantalones ajustados. Serena asumió que fue despojado de sus ropas a medida que cambió. —Si ella es como su dulce olor, disfrutaré inmensamente en la celebración de la victoria, tan pronto como enviemos a esos cobardes de los Draig a la tierra donde pertenecen.

Los guerreros ovacionaron, sus ojos encendidos por el calor de la batalla y la sed de sangre. Serena arrancó su barbilla del agarre del Rey Armando. El Rey sólo se reía de su desafío.

—Oh, tendré el placer de domarte, Briallen. Harás una adición agradable a mi harén. Si tienes suerte, puede ser que incluso engendres —el rey reía más fuerte, incitando a sus hombres a hacer lo mismo. El fornido hombro debajo de su estómago se sacudió con el movimiento. Sus manos hormigueaban por la tirantez de los lazos.

Uno de los guerreros entregó al Rey un taparrabos y él lo envolvió alrededor de su cintura, dejando al descubierto su pecho. Con una mirada de severa expresión, y sin quitar sus ojos de ella, ordenó a sus hombres —si ella les da problemas, tírenla en los calabozos hasta que regrese. Voy a estar más que dispuesto a enseñarle la pena Var por desafiar la orden del rey.

Serena gruño contra su mordaza, mirando y maldiciendo a sus captores hasta que su rostro se puso rojo. Armando se inclinó y arranco del suelo una planta verde con un centro amarillo. Exprimiéndolo entre sus dedos, frotó el polen debajo de su nariz. Al instante, sus ojos se oscurecieron. Ella cayó completamente flácida, profundamente dormida.

Una semana más tarde

—Nosotros no podemos hacer las paces con los Draig! Son nuestros enemigos.

El sonido de la voz de su hermano era duro, el Príncipe Darien de Var levantó la mirada de donde había estado estudiando sus manos. Las tensiones de los últimos días habían dejado arrugas en sus ojos, ojos que eran de un azul tan oscuro que a menudo se confundían con negro. Se estuvo quieto, sin moverse de la silla en la que descansaba.

La antigua sala del Consejo estaba vacía, excepto por Darien y tres de sus hermanos. Espacio profundo, sillas antiguas, y cojines se disponían alrededor de una chimenea grande e intrincadamente tallada. El fuego ardía brillantemente, dando a la sala sepulcral luz y calor. Almohadas largas se alineaban en el suelo de alfombrado rojo. No había ventanas en la parte antigua del castillo, ni siquiera una pequeña rendija. Cuando eran niños pequeños habían hecho de la sala su fortaleza privada. Ahora que ellos eran mayores, todavía se convocaban allí para relajarse y hablar en privado. El aire estaba cargado e inmóvil, pero los cuatro príncipes estaban demasiado preocupados para notar esas cosas.

Zafiro, el comandante de la guardia, se sentó a la izquierda de Darien. Su cuerpo era inamovible en su rígida disciplina. Zafiro comandaba a los guerreros en el castillo y estaba a cargo de los militares. Después de medio siglo al mando, se había vuelto duro e implacable.

La contraparte del Zafiro y su hermano menor, Nicolás, era comandante de las Tierras Exteriores. Nicolás pasaba sus días lejos del Palacio, vigilando las fronteras del Norte. Nicolás tenía un hermano gemelo, Malachite, de quien no habían sabido en mucho tiempo. Malachite era vigilante alrededor de las galaxias. Los gemelos eran los únicos príncipes con la misma madre.

En el piso descansaba Kelvin, el más joven y elegante de los príncipes. Su estatura pequeña había sido muy útil en muchas ocasiones. De niños, encajaba en los espacios reducidos, convirtiéndolo en el observador o espía, dependiendo de las travesuras que hacían.

— ¡Al menos nos convoca en la vieja casa y nos permite votar! —Zafiro continuó en su tono severo, irrumpiendo en la contemplación de Darien. Darien respiró profundo. Él no podía culpar a Zafiro de su ira. El comandante había visto muchas batallas con los guerreros Draig y así había visto la mayoría de las muertes de los Var.

— ¿Y tú, Kelvin? —pidió Darien.

—Veo el mérito de guerra y paz —respondió Kelvin con voz tranquila.

—Eres alguna clase de Embajador —rió Nicolás—, lanzando el cojín detrás de su espalda donde Kelvin estaba sentado en el piso. Kelvin sonrió y metió el cojín detrás de su cabeza para reemplazar sus brazos doblados.

Zafiro dirigió una mirada con el ceño fruncido a Darien por las bromas, sus ojos pidiendo orden. —Enviaré más guardias a las Tierras Exteriores. Debemos asegurarnos de que las fronteras estén bien protegidas. Si va a haber una batalla, que sea lejos de nuestra ciudad.

Nicolás asintió. Su sonrisa se desvaneció ligeramente desde su rostro bronceado. —Eso sería sabio. No se ha producido ningún problema en los pantanos de sombras, no desde que nuestro padre intentó secuestrar a la novia del Príncipe Andrew.

Ante la mención del Rey Armando, los príncipes se quedaron en silencio. Su padre no sentía amor por los Draig y cada uno sabía que había sido la causa principal de la guerra en el pasado. Sus ojos solemnes se volvieron hacia el fuego, mientras cada Príncipe recordaba ver el cuerpo de su padre quemarse en el rito funerario.

Armando no había sido un hombre cariñoso, pero seguía siendo su padre. Eran la realeza y la realeza no tenía tiempo para el amor o las debilidades. Como al difunto Rey le gustaba decir, Los reinos son tan fuertes como sus gobernantes.

Los Draig son débiles. El Imperio de Var resucitará.

— ¿Tienes contacto con Malachite para decirle? —le preguntó Darien a Nicolás.

—No, pero le he enviado mensajes a través de líneas seguras. Es difícil saber dónde ha ido. La última vez que escuché de él fue que estaba en Tragon, pero eso fue hace unos seis meses —dijo Nicolás encogiéndose de hombros. Entonces, para romper el sombrío estado de ánimo, bromeo, — ¿entonces hermano, cuando seas coronado Rey, mantendrás a las preciosas mujeres del harén para ti?

Darien frunció el ceño, rodando sus ojos, dijo —Padre recopilaba mujeres como Zafiro colecciona armas. No tengo ni idea qué hacer con todas ellas. No tengo ningún deseo de una compañera de vida, por no hablar de varias medio compañeras.

Todos los príncipes asintieron en firme acuerdo. Ninguno de ellos se veía comprometiéndose con una mujer, nunca.

¿Por qué adherirse a una cuando puedes tener muchas?

—De acuerdo a la ley, son tu responsabilidad, —dijo Kelvin suavemente—, riéndose entre dientes.

Darien le lanzó una mirada desafiante y gruñó. Kelvin rió a carcajadas, despreocupado. Suspirando, Darien abandonó su ira fingida, se recostó cómodamente en su silla y pasó una pierna por un lado. —Traté de darles libertad, pero la mitad de ellas no quieren abandonar el Palacio. La otra mitad no tiene a donde ir. Y la loca de Taura, me solicitó que la atara al cadáver de padre para que pudiera quemarse con él.

—Es la costumbre en Roane, —dijo Zafiro—, en defensa de su madre. Los otros príncipes sólo se rieron. Taura era en parte la razón de que Zafiro fuera tan serio. Mientras que los otros tenían la sangre humana y de Var en ellos, Zafiro era mitad Roane. El Roane era un pueblo de hombres valientes y duros, con estricta disciplina y rígidos ideales. Taura pasó esos rasgos a su hijo. De niños, cuando los muchachos estaban jugando y haciendo travesuras, Zafiro había estado entrenando para ser un guerrero.

—Ah, supongo que tendré que cumplir al menos con todas ellas. ¿Cuántas puede haber? ¿Cincuenta? —preguntó Darien.

—Ciento sesenta y tres, hermano, según mi último conteo, —se rió Kelvin. —Da o toma unas pocas docenas.

— ¿Casi te hace respetar a nuestro padre, no es cierto? —dijo Nicolás levantándose de su silla y desperezándose, incitando a los demás a hacer lo mismo.

—El difunto Rey siempre tuvo respeto. Fueron las otras emociones las que uso poco, —respondió Darien. Con una mirada reflexiva sobre su rostro, él anduvo por el pasillo dela antigua sala del Consejo, dejando a sus hermanos pensando.

Serena hizo una mueca, sacudiendo furiosamente su cabeza a la mujer que extendió en su mano un vestido casi transparente de color negro y plata. Ella miró con recelo por encima de la línea de las mujeres jóvenes ya vestidas con trajes similares. Había pasado casi una semana desde su captura, el rey bárbaro aún no había cumplido su palabra y no había regresado por ella. Era realmente una lástima, tenía algunos golpes que le gustaría darle a él, justo antes de que ella le arrancara su preciosa hombría.

Serena suspiró. Sabía que era mejor que no hubiera venido por ella. Matar a un rey no sería bueno en su hoja de vida, y podría obstaculizar su fuga. Ella dudaba que los Var fueran a darle un juicio justo. Ella sonrió. Dudaba que pudiera ganar un juicio justo en un caso así. El asesinato era asesinato, después de todo, y ningún delito podría ser más premeditado que la muerte del Rey Armando por su mano, era todo lo que pensaba acerca de eso.

—No vestiré como una muñeca para cualquier hombre, —dijo Serena a la mujer, enunciando sus palabras. Dándole la espalda, despidiéndola. La mujer finalmente se rindió y la dejó sola.

Cuando Armando dijo que tenía un harén, él no había mentido. Sólo podía esperar que se olvidara el tiempo suficiente para ella poder salir de esa cárcel lujosa. Rascándose detrás de la oreja, ella negó nuevamente con la cabeza, ampliando sus ojos azules en la persistente mujer.

Serena llevaba pantalones negros ajustados y un top negro. Eran suyas, afortunadamente recuperados cuando llegó. Habían tomado todo lo demás, incluidos su comunicador y la pistola. Al menos la habían dejado en un descontaminante. Eso era algo, aunque habían estado buscándole enfermedades.

Por el aspecto de las mujeres acicaladas, esperaban compañía. Serena no tenía intención de sentarse alrededor y esperar a que esa visita llegara. Tranquilamente, caminó alrededor de la habitación hacia la mesa del buffet.

Eligiendo la comida, comió rápidamente. A continuación, tomó una copa, y bebió a fondo el vino. Ella hubiera preferido licor fuerte, pero estaba feliz de que al menos era alcohol. No importa donde se dirigiera en las galaxias, cada raza tenía alguna versión de licor.

—Emborracharse, el pasatiempo galáctico de Campeones, —murmuró en voz baja con una risita de diversión.

El harén era justo lo que ella esperaba que pareciera, seda y satén, almohadas y pieles, una fuente de agua en el centro rodeado de árboles frutales y helechos amarillos. Los pisos eran cuadros de azulejos grises y blancos, construidos a partir de una piedra parecida al mármol.

A Serena le tomó un rato localizar el lugar donde ella los había visto antes, pero finalmente recordó que el palacio se veía como la vieja arquitectura marroquí en la Tierra. Ella había visto las ruinas una vez cuando era una niña y había estado fascinada por sus patrones intrincados. Sin embargo, también había una influencia de castillo medieval dentro de la estructura básica.

Había un aviario en el centro de la habitación donde un _sofliar_ cantaba alguna canción triste, sin parar, una y otra vez, hasta que Serena quiso retorcerle su pequeño cuello plumoso. Había leído los documentos históricos sobre lugares como los harenes en la Tierra, de hace mucho tiempo. Ella nunca había pensado que viviría para ver la definición de primera mano.

Serena posó sus ojos en las mujeres con disgusto mientras tomaba otro bocado. Ella estaba atrapada nuevamente con mujeres de sonrisa boba que no hacían nada durante todo el día pero se acicalaban mientras esperaban a que un hombre viniera a elegirles para el sexo. Ella no podía decir que eran peores que las mujeres en el barco de Novias Galaxia, pero eran simplemente patéticas.

¡Uf, no gracias!

El harén sólo demostró una vez más cuan bárbaro era realmente el planeta Qurilixen. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida al saber que tenía la capacidad para viajes espaciales. Sin embargo, optaron por no emplear los más finos avances tecnológicos en la vida y en su lugar optaron por una existencia simplista.

Ella había estado por todas las galaxias y había visto muchas cosas. El pueblo de Var era todavía una raza demasiado primitiva para su gusto, pero su talento para el arte y el diseño tenía que ser admirado. Nunca uno reduce la velocidad y observa las cosas buenas de la vida, Serena se sorprendió encontrándose a sí misma mirando las tallas intrincadas sobre el arco de las puertas principales del harén, o los patrones particularmente hermosos, simétricos que brillantemente mostraban colores —azules, rojo, naranja, oro, verde —incrustados en las paredes. Un diseño circular en particular era bastante vertiginoso cuando miró de cerca. Ella parpadeó, tocando la superficie desigual con fascinación.

La prisión habría sido soportable para Serena si ella todavía tuviera una misión. Ella funcionaba mucho mejor cuando tenía un propósito para ocupar sus pensamientos y mantenerse ocupada. Ahora su único objetivo era escapar de su prisión y esperar tres meses para que un barco viniera a recogerla. Lo bueno era que tenía un comunicador de seguridad en su campamento o el barco nunca sería capaz de localizarla. Estaba cubierta a profundidad y eso significaba ningún transmisor corporal. Eran demasiado fáciles de encontrar en una exploración de cuerpo completo.

Pensando en su situación, frunció el ceño. Con su campamento encubierto, podría tardar tres meses sólo para encontrar el sitio. Había estado inconsciente cuando fue llevada al Palacio Var, y no tenía ni idea de en qué dirección empezar a caminar. La perspectiva grave de su situación no le perturbaba. En realidad, era todo lo contrario. La excitaba sobremanera.

Viendo la oportunidad que había estado esperando, observó como la Guardia del harén ayudó a un sirviente a llevar en una bandeja grande lo que parecía un cerdo asado. Mientras gruñían y se tensaban con el pesado peso, Serena se deslizó sobre su espalda y salió por la puerta sin previo aviso.

Si la suerte estaba de su parte, todas las salas estarían vacías y no se vería forzada a luchar contra cualquiera de los hombres gato. No es que estuviera demasiado asustada para intentarlo. Podrían ser capaces de someterla en grupo, pero si era uno a uno, entonces estaba segura de que podría hacerlos caer.

Las paredes del largo pasillo del Palacio Var eran lisas, con incrustaciones de mosaicos intrincados. El pasillo sí estaba vacío. Ella sonrió, sintiendo su sangre agitarse a la señal de peligro. La adrenalina bombeaba en sus venas, electrizándole como nada más podría. Sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, ella corrió por el pasillo y tomó la primera curva.

**Continuara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 2**

Serena continuó por los pasillos, dando varias vueltas más. Ciegamente trató de guiar su camino a algo que le diera algún indicio de fuga. Los pasillos parecían laberintos y pronto notó que estaba perdida en ellos.

Escuchando un ruido detrás de ella y temiendo que podría ser un guardia Var del harén, se deslizó por una esquina para esconderse. Casi instantáneamente, chocó contra un pecho cálido y firme. Serena se echó hacia atrás por la sorpresa justo cuando dos fuertes manos sujetaron sus brazos como una prensa.

—Relájate —dijo una voz—. El oscuro y rico sonido envió escalofríos por su espalda, brotando bajo su carne ráfagas de deseo sensible. Cada pulgada de ella hormigueó. Luchó por respirar. El hombre se rió entre dientes, y con un sonido seductoramente bajo preguntó — ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Serena retrocedió, girándose bruscamente con el ceño fruncido. Lista para pelear con cualquier clase de criatura que se atreviera a tocarla. Su mirada se encontró con dos ojos oscuros y curiosos y se quedó inmóvil. Su corazón casi dejó de latir en su pecho. No podía respirar, apenas podía pensar. El deseo, caliente y líquido, se disparó sobre ella al ver al guapo hombre que la sostenía. Nunca su cuerpo había reaccionado con esa fiera conciencia, como para quedar atónita o sordo—muda.

Una oscura barba sombreaba la cincelada mandíbula del hombre, a juego con el largo pelo negro que caía sobre sus anchos hombros. Él estaba perfectamente constituido, no muy ancho ni muy delgado. Incluso inmóvil, ella podía decir que él se movería con la elegancia de su especie. Había algo lento y seductor en la forma en que los Var se movían, como cazadores agazapados, listos para atacar, acechando a su presa. Ella había visto la calidad atlética en todos los guerreros, pero nunca la posibilidad de ser su presa la excitó hasta ese momento.

Cintas de cuero negro con tachuelas plateadas agarradas y aseguradas a sus bíceps y muñecas, en ambos brazos. Su camisa parecía ser una pieza de material con dos correas estrechas sobre sus hombros, estaban unidas por un cordón negro cruzado bajo sus brazos, dejando sus costados y cintura expuestos.

Serena casi se desmayó cuando tórridas imágenes se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Él no vestía la túnica de los guardias, por lo que ella no estaba preocupada de que la arrestara y la llevara de vuelta a Armando. De hecho, no estaba preocupada por nada por el momento. Espontáneamente, sus ojos continuaron bajando, sobre su cuerpo. Él no la detuvo, no sacudió su brazo para tener su atención. Inconsciente de la acción, ella se lamió sus labios, repentinamente hambrientos por atención masculina.

Sus pantalones eran del mismo material de la camisa, suave, también moldeando su cuerpo firme, delicioso. Un cinturón combinaba con su brazalete, agarrado alrededor de su cintura estrecha. Más cordones cruzaban desde la rodilla, sobre la longitud exterior de sus muslos, no dejando ni una marca de firme músculo a la imaginación, como lo revelaba la bronceada carne hasta la cadera. Ella flexionó sus dedos, deseando llegar adelante, sumergirse bajo el material para sentirlo a él.

Un ruido bajo irrumpió en los pensamientos de Serena. Ella parpadeó sorprendida, casi olvidando dónde estaba y lo qué había estado haciendo. Antes de que ella pudiera pensar en protestar, su captor la empujó hacia su musculoso pecho y la presionó contra la pared.

La piedra a lo largo de la columna estaba fría, haciendo un extraño contraste con el duro calor de él a lo largo de su cuerpo delgado. Ella jadeó, atrapada por su cuerpo. La gruesa excitación de él creció entre ellos, inequívocamente en deseo. La presión provocó una reacción líquida dentro de sus entrañas. Sus pezones se endurecieron fuertemente contra su camisa, hormigueando cuando su respiración se aceleró, lo que causó que se frotaran a lo largo de su pecho. Serena se estremeció, su cabeza gritaba por pelear y correr. Ella no se podía mover. Un eufórico trance la atrapó en su red, drenándole la razón.

— ¿Cuándo una mujer mira a un hombre con esa invitación, quién es él para negarse? —dijo el hombre Var en su tono de voz bajo y retumbante. La pasión hizo que sus palabras sonaran roncas. Su cálido aliento sopló sobre su mejilla, causándole un escalofrío de anticipación.

El hombre audazmente se movió contra ella y Serena sintió la presión de su deseo meciéndose suavemente en su cadera. Ella sintió su calor en sus pechos, convirtiendo sus pezones en puntos duros y atrayentes. Cuando ella miró dentro de sus ojos profundos, ojos con manchas color ámbar dentro de un oscuro mar de café y negro, ella supo que estaba en problemas.

El príncipe Darien trató de tomar un hondo respiro, tratando en vano de hacer a su cuerpo alejarse de la suave mujer que tenía atrapada contra la pared. Él no podía hacer a sus miembros obedecer. Cada nervio le gritaba que continuara. Su cuerpo estaba rígido con el estrés de varios días. Había sido bastante tiempo desde que había tenido una mujer, incluso más desde que había tenido a una mujer tan adorable como esta criatura ante él.

Ella aún no hablaba. Pero lo que ella no decía con su voz, lo gritaba con sus ojos grandes y azules, ojos oscuros y que brillaban con las estrellas del espacio profundo. Él pudo ver cómo un hombre se perdería fácilmente en su mirada. Ella era la visión más hermosa que había tenido. Su longitud entera tembló, lista para responder a la llamada primitiva de su cuerpo al suyo.

Su pelo era de un peculiar tono rubio rojizo, recogido hacia atrás de su cara en un moño que descansaba pulcramente sobre la larga forma de su cuello. Él quería liberarlo, pero se contuvo. Al bajar la mirada por su cuerpo tonificado, gruño de placer.

Un pensamiento destelló en su cabeza al preguntarse quién era ella, qué estaba haciendo sola, caminando sin escolta en su sección del palacio. Cuando sus labios se entreabrieron, el pensamiento huyó y no le importó. Él necesitaba liberar la tensión de su cuerpo, el duro y punzante dolor de sus entrañas. Su corazón bombeó fuerte en su pecho, llevando lujuria a cada miembro. Él estaba listo para reclamarla. Sería fácil inmovilizarla en la pared y tenerla justo ahí en el pasillo vacío. Él quería ver también si ella se lo permitía.

De repente, el pensamiento retornó a él. — ¿Eres una de las de Armando?

Serena pestañeó, mirándolo momentáneamente aturdida. Lentamente sacudió su cabeza negando. En un bajo y gutural tono, ella susurró. —No.

Darien gimió, sintiendo el húmedo calor de su deseo irradiando de sus muslos. Sus ojos bajaron a su boca justo cuando su lengua rodeó el borde de su labio inferior en invitación. Presionó su cuerpo firmemente contra ella. Dejándola sentir toda la longitud de su deseo, balanceó sus caderas, apretándola a lo largo de su ropa. Una lenta y seductora sonrisa curvó su boca como si la invitara a un beso con el simple levantamiento de su mandíbula. Para su gran placer, ella se inclinó, aceptando su boca ofrecida sin vacilar. Sus labios estaban calientes, suaves y cuando ella los inclinó ofreciéndoselos, gimió ligeramente.

Serena lo vio moverse, su confiada boca curvándose en una masculina invitación. Su fuerte aroma masculino la atrajo, tentando sus sentidos, incrementando sus deseos. Sin pensar, ella se inclinó para besarlo, atrayéndolo para descubrir si él sabía tan bien como lucía. Sus labios se apartaron. Sus dedos rosaron un lado de sus mejillas para acercarlo. Su largo pelo era como seda cuando rozó la parte de atrás con sus manos.

Ni una sola vez se paró a pensar que él era un extraño, que no era siquiera humano. Hasta el momento, no le importaba. Él era sólido, real y tan sensual. Hacía ya tiempo desde que sintió una fracción del deseo que ahora sentía dentro de sus brazos. Y, si era perfectamente honesta con ella misma, quería ver qué tan salvajes eran los gatos Var en la cama. Con su gracia y destreza natural, ella apostaba a que eran dignos amantes.

Ella escuchó un suspiro suave, femenino y notó que venía de sus labios. Sorprendida, se apartó al mismo tiempo que la lengua de terciopelo de él estaba a punto de entrar en su boca. El breve toque envió una sacudida en todo su cuerpo, tan intensa que se inclinó para aceptarla.

Darien se apartó con una pregunta en su mirada cuando la saboreó. Su placentera expresión se desvaneció en un leve ceño. Sujetándola de los brazos, él preguntó, muy seriamente, — ¿Bebiste nef, verdad? Bastante porque tu mirada está vidriosa y esa es una indicación.

— ¿Nef? —repitió Serena, tratando de liberarse de su agarre, queriendo estar de vuelta contra su firme cuerpo. Ella presionó su oreja en sus hombros, preguntándose si el traductor se había roto.

Darien hizo un ligero ceño de disgusto, cuando lentamente hablo. —Trata de concentrarte, humana. Tú perteneces al Rey. Tú eras de él.

Serena parpadeó, tratando de entender sus palabras bajas. Su cambio de idioma no la ayudó en su confusión. ¿Por qué la había alejado de él? ¿Qué pasó? Su corazón golpeó, alimentando su deseo por mil. Sé estremeció incontrolablemente. Su cuerpo estaba húmedo, listo, pulsando con feroz abandono. —No, no pertenezco a nadie, sólo a mí misma.

De nuevo ella trató de inclinarse y otra vez él la apartó, agarrando firmemente sus hombros con sus manos fuertes. Serena gimió roncamente. Ella miró su cuerpo hacia sus delgadas caderas. Su excitación presionó fuerte contra los confines de sus pantalones. En un trance, ella alcanzó a tocarlo.

Darien se río entre dientes, evitando ingeniosamente el contacto de su mano buscándolo. Diciéndose a sí mismo, reflexionó. —Si no percibiera la inequívoca esencia humana en ti, hubiera jurado que eras una mujer Var. Eres audaz y asertiva.

Serena pestañeó, preguntándose por el comentario y la aprobación que detectó en él.

—Vamos —instó Darien. —Déjame sacarte de aquí. Es obvio que no sabes lo que haces. Te sermonearía sobre beber lo que no conoces, pero no creo que estés dispuesta a entenderme ahora mismo de todas maneras.

Serena de nuevo parpadeó confusa. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Ella miró su propio cuerpo. ¿Ella olía mal o algo? ¿Él estaba casado? ¿Qué le pasó para hacerlo parar? Frunció el ceño. ¿Era sólo ella o sus pechos estaban hinchados y sensibles? Miro hacia ellos y estuvo segura que lucían más grandes de lo normal. Tarareando suavemente, cubrió sus pechos en sus palmas, sintiendo la instantánea satisfacción de la caricia. Un bajo sonido de maravilla escapó de ella y de repente se sintió mareada cuando pellizcó sus pezones.

Darien gimió, inclinándose para bajar las manos de ella. —Ah, tú conduces a un hombre a la distracción, ¿verdad, humana?

Serena se volvió para mirarlo. Él se rió al ver su mirada.

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, humana? —preguntó.

—Serena —dijo arrastrando las palabras sin pensar, girándose para mirar sus pechos adoloridos. Un dedo se cruzó por debajo de su barbilla, atrayendo su atención de vuelta a sus ojos negros. Ella suspiró graciosamente, sonriendo como una tonta y no importándole.

—Serenity, yo soy Darien. Voy a llevarte a una parte diferente del castillo para que duermas y te saques los efectos del trago que tomaste. ¿Entiendes?

Serena frunció el ceño por su tono condescendiente. Sus ojos se estrecharon en disgusto, antes de ser distraída por la boca de él.

Darien rió suavemente. —Lo siento, pequeña, pero tendrás que perderte el apareamiento esta noche. No estás en condiciones de elegir pareja.

Serena resopló, no prestándole atención.

Darien frunció el ceño y miró alrededor del pasillo vacío, mientras pensaba que acción tomar. Finalmente, tomándola por su brazo, caminó con ella por el pasillo, lejos del harén. Él no la miró de nuevo cuando la condujo por los largos pasillos, serpenteando hasta que ella estuvo completamente perdida. A Serena ni le importó. Serenity no podría parar de mirar su cara, mientras sonreía como una criada estúpida.

—Qué pesadilla —se quejó Serena, juntando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Sabanas de satén envolvían su cuerpo, deslizándose sobre su carne desnuda en una caricia cosquilleante. Por un momento, sonrió y se arqueó hacia atrás para sentir la lujosa comodidad. Una ola de alegría poco familiar se apoderó de ella.

De repente, se congeló en la mitad de su estiramiento. La relajación en su cuerpo fue reemplazada por la lenta construcción de tensión en sus extremidades. Sus ojos se abrieron y se movieron. Estaba desnuda, en una cama extraña, en una extraña habitación de piedra. Esto no era una buena señal.

Serena disparada, se sentó en la cama. El gran dormitorio tenía un piso liso de piedra con alfombras tejidas. Podía decir que, como todo en el palacio Var, habían puesto una gran atención a los detalles en su decoración. Siendo fiel al estilo, la gran chimenea de mármol estaba tallada a la perfección y lucía un confortable fuego. La cama, cubierta de sábanas de satén azul oscuro y a juego con una colcha azul y plata, combinaban con el piso. Viendo dos entradas con arcos que conducían a la habitación, una con puerta y la otra sin ella, frunció el ceño.

— ¿Dónde diablos estoy?

Serena retiró las cobijas de su cuerpo y se movió a un lado de la cama. Bajó sus pies descalzos al piso. Caminando a la entrada sin puerta, miró. Era un largo closet, lleno con nada más que ropa para vestir a un hombre. Un destello de una mirada pecaminosa y oscura vino a ella. Cerró los ojos y tomó un hondo respiro.

—Piensa, Serena, razona.

Serenity.

El nombre fue un eco en su cabeza. Se estremeció, recordando una voz profunda, rica, con acento Var. Ella sabía que no era Armando. ¿Había dormido con el portador de esa voz? Seguramente si lo hizo, lo habría hecho como un plan de escape. No podía recordar ese plan, pero ella podía recordar cada detalle de un cuerpo firme junto a ella en el pasillo, apretándola y presionándola en la pared. Diablos, había estado lista para follarlo hasta sacarle los sesos justo ahí. ¿Por qué no podía? No era como si fuera tímida.

Serena frunció el ceño, arrugando la frente en una profunda reflexión. La noche se desplegó lentamente en su mente, nebulosa pero real. Había escapado del harén. Un hombre la encontró. Fue con él no pensando en escapar.

Serena hizo una mueca, pero no estaba avergonzada por sus acciones. Lo quería y había ido por él, no era un gran problema. Pero entonces, él la rechazó. Frunció el ceño, pegada en el recuerdo. ¿Él la había rechazado? Ahora, ¿cómo era eso posible? Eso nunca sucedía.

—Nada pasó — susurró, no segura si sentía alivio o irritación. Su orgullo escoció por el recuerdo, pero hizo lo mejor para ignorarlo. Ligeramente, se rascó la espalda desnuda y fue a explorar el enorme closet. Era más grande que todas sus habitaciones en la Agencia. Frotando la parte de atrás de su nuca, continuó con el ceño fruncido. —Me trajo aquí. Me quité la ropa y se la pasé a él. Él me dejó aquí sola, insatisfecha. Huh. ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Una ventana larga y rectangular comandaba la pared del closet, dejando entrar una suave luz del exterior. Pudo ver un balcón más allá de la ventana con piedra y pasamanos de metal en la orilla. El oscuro cielo verde azul se extendía ante ella y se dio cuenta que el dormitorio estaba elevado de la tierra. Una majestuosa muestra de bosque y montañas se extendía ante ella. Incluso podía ver un lago cristalino a la distancia. Su superficie vidriosa reflejaba los tres soles.

Serena quedó aturdida en un momentáneo silencio ante la vista imponente. Había algo bastante mágico sobre el palacio Var, algo que conmovió una parte suprimida de su ser. Pensó que era mejor no explorar esa parte de su alma. Algunas cosas era mejor dejarlas ocultas.

Una rápida mirada a las habitaciones comprobó que se llevó sus ropas con él cuando la dejó. Buscó en el closet algo decente para vestir y encontró una camisa cruzada, como una que el hombre había vestido la noche anterior. Esa camisa era muy grande para su cuerpo más pequeño, pero no le importó.

Sin importarle que estuviera robando, Serena deslizó la prenda sobre su cabeza y la trató de ajustar a su talla pequeña, tirando y apretando los cordones. Hizo lo mismo con un par de pantalones, amarrándolos a lo largo de sus muslos. Usando la longitud extra de los cordones, hizo un improvisado cinturón entorno a su cintura. Entonces, encontró en el piso una chaqueta con largas mangas y se la puso. No había forma de que entrara en las botas de él, así que ni siquiera lo intentó, optando por quedarse descalza por el momento.

—No está mal, —murmuró, mirándose a sí misma en el espejo y se desató su cabello sólo para estirarlo hacia atrás nuevamente. Encontró que sería más fácil trabajar si estaba fuera de su camino.

Caminando a través del dormitorio, lentamente abrió la segunda puerta y miró. La luz era tenue tras la brillantez de la chimenea del dormitorio. Lentamente, cerró la puerta y avanzó un poco. Lo que ella podía decir era que parecía una sala de estar con un sillón y sillas, más entradas arqueadas que llevaban a varias partes de la casa.

—Aquí gatito, gatito, gatito —murmuró, un poco malévolamente—. Quien fuera el hombre, su rechazo escoció y ella reaccionó a eso. — ¿Estás ahí, pequeña bola de pelos?

Esperó y no tuvo respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos ahora para ver que la luz del dormitorio no brillaba detrás de ella, atravesó la sala de estar. Al pasar por uno de los arcos decorativos, vio una gran cocina con comedor. Lo ignoró, yendo de inmediato al arco con puerta. Pensando que daba al exterior, empujó para abrirla. En su lugar, encontró un gran cuarto de baño. Una bañera rectangular con mosaicos y un montón de llaves procedentes de los lados de la pared. A su lado había probablemente la ducha más grande que había visto. Bueno, nunca había visto una, pero en la Agencia tenían fotos. A través del vidrio texturizado, ella detectó una banqueta.

—Hum, —reflexionó Serena— Paso recorriendo la habitación con una mirada irritada.

—Quizás estoy mirando muy arriba. Estoy segura que debe haber una puerta para un gatito por aquí, en algún lugar.

Darien miró la puerta de su dormitorio abierta. Había estado sentado en la oscuridad, tratando de aliviar el estresante dolor de cabeza que se había construido detrás de sus ojos por la última semana. El dolor empezaba en la base de su cráneo e irradiaba a sus sienes, hasta que sus ojos casi no podían ver bien.

Una pesada responsabilidad había sido lanzada sobre sus hombros, una responsabilidad para la que él realmente no estaba preparado: el bienestar de la gente Var. El Rey Armando no lo había dejado en una buena posición. Había llevado a la gente al borde de la guerra, convenciéndolos de que los Draig eran sus enemigos, e incluso fue más allá al atacar a la familia real Draig.

Darien quería ver paz en la tierra. Sin embargo, sabía que los hechos no presagiaban nada bueno. Los Draig tenían una larga lista de quejas contra el Rey Armando y el reino Var.

Antes de su muerte, Armando había ordenado un ataque contra uno de los cuatro príncipes Draig, el cual terminó horriblemente para los Var. El Príncipe Andrew fue apuñalado en la espalda, la más cobarde vergüenza para el guardia Var que lo hizo. De no haber sido ejecutado en las prisiones Draig, él habría sido condenado al ostracismo por la comunidad Var. Por suerte, el Príncipe Andrew sobrevivió o de lo contrario ya estarían en batalla.

Armando también había arreglado el secuestro de la nueva novia de Andrew. La Princesa Viluy había sido rescatada o sino también los habría llevado a la guerra. El viejo Rey había tratado de envenenar a la Princesa Molly, la futura reina, en dos ocasiones distintas. Ella también vivió. Y esas sólo eran las ofensas que Darien supo unas pocas semanas antes de la muerte de Armando. Él sólo podía imaginar las cosas que no sabía.

Darien suspiró, sintiéndose muy cansado. Sabía que desde su nacimiento que llegaría el día en que diera un paso adelante y guiara a los Var como su nuevo rey. Sólo había esperado que eso fuera en cien años o más. Su padre había sido un hombre fuerte, que tontamente había llegado a creerse como invencible.

—Aquí, gatito, gatito, gatito —el susurro de su adorable invitada le quitó la completa atención de sus fuertes pensamientos.

Serena se inclinó como si esperara respuesta a su llamada insultante. Dejó caer sus dedos desde su sien y una sonrisa burlona llegó a sus labios. Cuando la miró, no estuvo seguro si estaba enojado o divertido por sus palabras. — ¿Estás por ahí, bola de pelos? —dijo ella, un poco más alto.

Ella vestía sus ropas. Nunca ese traje había lucido tan sexy. Su mandíbula se apretó por el interés masculino cuando la miró descaradamente. Demasiado bien recordaba la suavidad de su cuerpo contra el suyo y el suave placer que ofrecían sus dulces labios. Ella había hecho suaves gemidos cuando la tocó, ronroneando desde el fondo de su garganta. Aún con la ayuda del Nef, él estaba sorprendido de cuán fácil y confiadamente se fundió en él. Las Var eran salvajes, apasionadas y se sentían atraídas por las mismas cualidades en los demás. Él sospechaba que sería una amante indomable.

Era muy malo que ella perteneciera primero a su padre. En su mente, eso la hacía completamente intocable, aunque nadie se atrevería a cuestionarlo si la reclamaba para llevarla a su cama. Técnicamente, por la ley Var, ella le pertenecía hasta que decidiera liberarla. Por un loco momento, pensó en mantenerla como su amante. Él sabía que no podía, pero pensarlo era entretenido.

La sonrisa de Darien se hizo más profunda. Serena avanzó hacia la puerta del baño con el ceño fruncido. Era obvio que ella no lo vio en el oscuro rincón, mirándola. Detectó su maravilloso aroma cruzando la habitación: el olor del deseo de una mujer. Eso agitó su sangre, haciendo sus miembros pesados por el deseo. Y, por primera vez desde la muerte de su padre, su jaqueca se alivió sola.

—Hum, a lo mejor estoy buscando muy alto. Estoy segura de que debe haber una puerta de gatito por ahí.

Su sonrisa murió ante las palabras de ella. Era fácil detectar la burla en ella.

— ¿Dónde está tu puerta gatito, eh? —susurró Serena, su mirada azul buscando en la oscuridad.

Darien hizo una mueca de disgusto. Él la vio abrir la puerta de su armario de armas. Sus ojos rodaron. Ella asintió en apreciación antes de cerrar la puerta y continuar su búsqueda de una salida.

Ella se detuvo en una pequeña ventana por la puerta de la cocina. Su cuello se estiró hacia un lado, mientras trataba de ver a través de la distancia. Darien supo que ella miraba el bosque. Por debajo de su respiración, susurró con vehemencia. — ¿Exactamente dónde me trajiste, bola de pelos? Oh, necesito salir de esta trampa de pulgas, aún si tengo que luchar con cada uno de los cobardes felinos para hacerlo. He luchado con especies el doble de grandes y tres veces más aterradoras. Una pareja de gatitos no me asustarán.

Si esta mujer insolente quería jugar rudo, oh, él jugaría. Doblándose graciosamente hacia adelante, Darien cambió incluso antes de que sus manos tocaran el piso. Puso silenciosamente una gruesa pata en el piso, seguida de una segunda. Pelaje negro corto ondeaba sobre su carne bronceada, mezclándose en las sombras. Sus ropas cayeron de su cuerpo y bajó su cabeza al avanzar hacia adelante. Un sonido de advertencia empezó en lo bajo de su garganta. Él estaba lívido.

Serena se congeló al oír el gruñido detrás de ella. Realmente no había esperado que alguien estuviera en la habitación o de lo contrario nunca hubiera despotricado como lo hizo. Mordiendo su labio, sus ojos automáticamente buscaron un arma cuando se volvió.

Viendo la pantera de gran tamaño acecharla, su cuerpo bajo contra el piso como si ella fuera su presa y se quedó sin aliento. —Oh, espera, tranquilo ahí amigote. ¿Eres uno de ellos o eres sólo una mascota?

Serena había luchado contra todo tipo de especies alienígenas y sin embargo su entrenamiento no la había preparado para enfrentarse a un animal salvaje como este. Ella podía ver la velocidad templada en el cuerpo aerodinámico de la pantera. Armándose de valor, lo miró a los ojos y extendió la mano. — Estás ahí, hombre… guerrero... Var? ¿Puedes oírme?

El animal rugió, fuerte y largo, blandiendo sus colmillos mortales. Ella se sobresaltó hacia atrás por la sorpresa. Su mandíbula se cerró de golpe, como si fuera a morderla y sus bestiales ojos verdes con amarillo se achicaron en alerta.

Serena perdió toda su valentía mientras retrocedía hacia la pared. Su corazón se desbocó, saltando en su pecho. La adrenalina se precipitó por sus venas, haciéndola sacudirse. Su respiración salió en jadeos rasgados. Ella estaba aterrorizada, muy asustada como para gritar.

El animal se acercó. Para su vergüenza, ella sintió que las lágrimas llenaban sus ojos. ¡La agente que resultó ser! Su programación para este planeta no incluía combate animal. ¿No se supone que uno se encogía ante animales salvajes y se les dejaba dominar? ¿O era al revés? Por su vida, no podía recordar. No era como si hubiera muchos animales salvajes corriendo por la tierra en esos días. Aquellos que los tenían los mantenían encerrados en conservatorios, manteniéndolos lejos de la interferencia humana y bajo sus propios recursos.

La pantera rugió, trayendo su atención de vuelta al problema en cuestión. Serena retrocedió, subiendo sus brazos para proteger su pecho y su cara cuando fue presionada en la pared de piedra. Algo azul oscuro se movió cerca de su nariz cuando volvió su cabeza. La imagen de una pantera se estiló delante de ella. Ella gimió, cerrando sus ojos. Su cuerpo se tensó, preparándose para el ataque inicial. El silencio siguió y ella no se pudo mover.

—Shh —un susurro calmado y suave. —No pensé que te asustarías tanto por mí.

Serena jadeó, reconociendo el acento de la voz de Darien de la noche anterior. Ella sintió el suave roce de sus dedos calientes en su mejilla. Por instinto, su mano se apretó en un puño y antes de que incluso pudiera abrir sus ojos, intentó pegarle. A ella no le gustaba tener miedo y el hecho de que él había sido capaz de asustarla la molestó. Su puño encontró su mandíbula, golpeando su cabeza hacia atrás. Pero, para su sorpresa, él ni trastabilló. La cabeza de él bajó en un movimiento controlado y sus ojos oscuros la perforaron. Lentamente, él movió su mandíbula.

—Bastardo —le dijo y lo fulminó con la mirada. — ¿Cómo te atreves a asustarme? ¡Debería destrozarte!

—Dm —él sonrió. El corazón de Serena revoloteó en su pecho ante la mirada que le dirigió. Él no estaba preocupado por sus amenazas. La boca de ella se secó. Los dedos de él fueron a su cuello, notando su rápido pulso. — ¿Cómo trataste de destrozarme anoche?

—Y… yo —tartamudeó, en una repentina perdida. ¿Lo había atacado anoche? Luchando para despejar sus recuerdos nebulosos, trató de recordar. Los ojos de Darien se dirigieron a su boca. Ella pudo sentir su calor sobre ella, absorbiéndolo en su piel.

—Trataste de ofrecerte a mí y cuando me negué, amenazaste mi vida.

Lamiendo sus labios, la mirada de Serena fue a la cabeza de él y se movió por su cuerpo hacia abajo. Para su sorpresa, descubrió que su pecho estaba desnudo. Músculos duros se movieron bajo su piel, ondeando por la superficie de su perfección masculina. La embriagadora esencia del hombre cayó sobre ella, con su intoxicante perfume que la dejó anhelante. La mirada de ella se movió sobre sus fuertes brazos, preguntándose cómo se sentirían sosteniéndola. Ni un gramo de grasa estropeaba su aspecto.

Entonces, muy lentamente, asimiló sus palabras. Él se negó. Era como una cachetada en la cara. Sus ojos se agrandaron con horror.

—Eres afortunada, brillen, —él murmuró. —Si hubiera sido esta noche, habrías muerto por la ofensa.

Darien se apartó de ella y se volvió. Serena lo miró alejarse. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver que él estaba completamente desnudo. Una ola de ardiente deseo barrió a través de ella ante esa visión. No pudo evitarlo. De un modo retorcido, su rechazo sólo la hizo quererlo más. Amaba un desafío, y este hombre era definitivamente el desafío más atractivo que había visto en un largo tiempo.

Lujosas ondas de negro cabello caían sobre su espalda y hombros, atrayendo los ojos femeninos hacia los duros músculos en torno a su columna y sus caderas estrechas. Sus tensas nalgas se movían con poder y gracia. Ella quería tocarlas, agarrarlas, controlarlas: controlarlo a él. Lástima que ella no le gustara. Pero, de nuevo, ¿cuándo te tiene que gustar una persona para dormir con ella? No es que ella quisiera estar por ahí haciendo una pequeña conversación primero. No es como si ella quisiera conocerlo en absoluto. Los hombres guapos nunca tienen algo interesante que decir.

Serena lamió sus labios en anticipación. Sonrió y ni siquiera vaciló antes de seguirlo al dormitorio. Él era lindo. Su cacería del día. Si él trataba de hablar, ella sólo tenía que amordazarlo para que se callara o por último darle a su boca un mejor uso. Dando un pequeño meneo de práctica a sus caderas, ella pensó, no estoy borracha ahora. ¡Veamos si intenta negarse a mí de nuevo!

**Continuara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo**_** 3**_

Darien la había encerrado. Serena se detuvo y trató de abrir la manija una segunda vez. Sí, definitivamente él la había dejado fuera de su dormitorio. Sus mejillas flamearon. Poniendo las manos en sus caderas, dio un rabioso golpe con su pie en el piso. Bien, si él iba a ser un mojigato no había nada que hacer al respecto. Tonto estúpido, se iba a perder el mejor sexo que le hubieran ofrecido en su vida.

Golpeando la puerta, ella gritó: —¡Hey minino! ¿Te importaría decirme cómo salir de aquí?

Para su sorpresa, la puerta se abrió. Él estaba completamente vestido, como lo había estado la noche anterior, seductoramente ajustado y en negro. Se apartó de la puerta para dejarlo pasar.

—No me tientes a cambiar, mujer. No seré tan amable como para retroceder la próxima vez—. La voz de Darien fue fuerte. Él pasó junto a ella hacia la sala de estar, recogiendo sus ropas del suelo. En voz baja ella le oyó murmurar algo sobre arrancarle la molesta garganta para callarla. Pensó que era mejor no pedirle que aclarara toda la frase.

—Lo siento —respondió, poniendo los ojos en su espalda y haciendo una mueca. Yendo al lado del baño él empujó un azulejo. Cuando una entrada apareció en la pared, tiró la ropa al interior y caminó hacia la cocina. El agujero se cerró detrás de él.

Cuando ignoró su tibia disculpa, ella lo siguió a la cocina y le exigió en voz baja.

—Y, ¿cómo sales de aquí?

— ¿Alguna vez paras de hablar? —Preguntó divertido. —La mañana es tiempo de silencio y reflexión del día.

La cocina fue construida de metal industrial contra piedra. A pesar de que estaban en un castillo, era muy moderno. Serena lo vio abrir un armario y tomar un plato. Ella hizo todo lo posible para no sonreír. A continuación, tomó una jarra de leche de la nevera. Se mordió el labio para no reírse. Oh, era tan fácil: gatito con su plato de leche. Incapaz de resistirse, preguntó. — ¿Tomando el desayuno?

Él le dirigió una expresión desconcertada. Serena resopló cuando trató de no reírse.

— ¿Qué pasa contigo ahora? —Darien preguntó, con su frente fruncida.

—Eh, nada —logró decir, aun luchando por controlarse.

—Eres extraña, ¿no es verdad? ¿Supongo que no escapaste de la sala médica, no?

La expresión de Serena cayó.

—Supongo que no —contestó él mismo.

Tomando un recipiente metálico, vertió una sustancia en polvo en ella y luego le añadió leche. Le entregó el plato. Ella miró la papilla con disgusto. Él alejó la leche, tomó una cuchara y la enterró en el plato.

—Toma, come. Luego te devolveré al harén.

El estómago de Serena gruñó, como para responder por ella. Estaba muerta de hambre. Levantando lentamente la cuchara, probó la mezcla con la punta de su lengua. Tenía un sabor suave, como la pasta de leche y se atrevió con un bocado más grande.

—Sólo ha sido una noche de emparejamiento, —dijo Darien, moviéndose de la cocina a la oscura sala de estar. Hizo una pausa para estirar los brazos sobre su cabeza. —Si eres afortunada, algunos de los solteros disponibles todavía estarán sin pareja.

—¿Disculpa? —Se atragantó, dejando caer la cuchara en el plato que llevaba consigo. —¿Qué es exactamente esa cosa del emparejamiento que quieres que yo haga?

—Los Var solteros vienen a cortejar a sus compañeras, al menos quienes no le han dado hijos al Rey Armando. Aquellas que lo deseen se casarán —Darien dejó de estirarse y se volteó para estudiarla.

—Oh, no —Serena dijo, sacudiendo se cabeza. —¡Demonios, ni por casualidad! El Rey Armando no me va a entregar a ningún…

Su frente se levantó en advertencia, como si pudiera sentir que venía un insulto. Lo contuvo con un poco de esfuerzo. Ella no solía contener su lengua.

—… ningún hombre —terminó débilmente.

—Tienes razón —dijo Darien —El Rey Armando no lo hará. Seré yo.

—¿Tú?, ¿quién eres tú para decidir mi destino? —Serena dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante y frunció el ceño. —Sólo eres un… No sé lo que eres. ¿Algún guardia?, ¿qué te importa si me caso?

Los brazos de Darien se cruzaron sobre su robusto pecho de una manera dominante. Su cabeza se inclinó arrogante hacia el lado. No dijo nada.

—Oh, ya veo. Eres un guardia y me elegiste para… cortejarme —Serena suspiró—Escucha, estoy realmente halagada, pero yo…

—Yo no tengo ningún deseo de emparejarme —dijo Darien.

—Oh, entonces estoy segura de que podemos llegar a alguna clase de arreglo— Serena le disparó su más dulce sonrisa, dejando sus pestañas revolotearan sobre sus ojos. Era una mirada que reservaba para ocasiones especiales justo como ésta. Era una mirada que un hombre no podía resistir.

Darien no se movió, excepto para pestañear, sin mostrar interés masculino.

—Bien —se quejó y puso los ojos en blanco hacia el cielo. —Escucha, seré honesta. No pertenezco aquí. No quiero casarme y barrer bolas de pelo el resto de mis días. Como puedes ver, haría de la vida de cualquier Var un infierno viviente. No estoy hecha para ser una…

—¿Qué es ese lugar, el infierno? —Darien la interrumpió. —¿Cómo _vives_ en ese lugar?

—Es ambos, un lugar y un concepto. Los humanos pecadores van ahí cuando mueren y… ah, no tiene importancia —Serena movió una mano hacia él distraída. —¡Es malo, muy malo! Es como ser quemado vivo y torturado al mismo tiempo, cada día, todo el día, eternamente. Eso es lo que estar casada sería para mí.

Darien frunció el ceño, mirándola como si estuviera loca.

Serena continuó. —Así que si fueras tan amable de decirle al Rey Armando que no me viste y me indicas la dirección de la salida más cercana, yo felizmente saldré de aquí. Nunca tendrás que poner los ojos en mí otra vez.

Como si una idea de repente se le presentará, él dijo —¿No te lo han dicho?

—¿Decirme qué? —Su queja de frustración fue audible.

—¿Cómo puede ser? —Preguntó Darien. Su cara se suavizó, así como su voz. —¿No estabas en el harén? Pensé que hacían un anuncio. Taura es quien usualmente se asegura de que el harén funcione sin problemas.

—Yo… exactamente yo no hablé con las otras mujeres de ahí —respondió Serena, recordando como la evitaban, como si les fuera a pegar alguna plaga. —¿Por qué preguntas?

—Siento mucho tener que decirte esto, pero el Rey Armando está muerto. Murió hace una semana, en una batalla. Tenía la impresión de que tus compañeras habían sido informadas de eso.

Serena mantuvo su cara en blanco. —¿El Rey está muerto?

—Si te hace sentir mejor, él murió valientemente —comento Darien.

—¿Qué me importa? —Se encogió de hombros. Su mente daba vueltas con preguntas y esquemas. Con el Rey muerto, el castillo podría estar en un estado de agitación. Podría funcionar a su favor. O, todo podría bloquearse y volverse contra ella.

—Armando era un idiota bárbaro, yo digo… ya era hora.

Después de decir las palabras, las quiso retirar. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que la desarmaba y la hacía pensar más en sexo y menos en sobrevivir? Los ojos de Darien cayeron, pero ella no se dio cuenta. Cuando la miró de nuevo, su rostro estaba endurecido.

—Entonces, ¿con quién tiene que negociar una chica para tener un poco de libertad aquí?— Preguntó, con ligereza.

—Conmigo —respondió.

Serena se centró en él una vez más, lanzándole una sonrisa juguetona. Su frente se levantó de su rostro cuando le preguntó —¿Ah, sí?, ¿por qué tú, cariño?

—Porque soy el hijo mayor de Armando y el futuro Rey de los Var —las palabras de Darien fueron suaves, pero mortales.

Serena palideció, al instante lamentó sus palabras sobre su padre. Ella nunca había dicho si se habían conocido. Se puso de pie, sin palabras, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta. Los ojos de él brillaron con una amenaza de oro y por un momento, ella pensó que cambiaría y la apartaría. Para su sorpresa, Darien se alejó de ella y caminó hacia la oscuridad.

En la oscura esquina, ella vio como una puerta se abría para ofrecer luz. Quería patearse a sí misma por no verlo antes, la puerta frontal a la vista y sin llave. El hermoso cuerpo de Darien llenó el marco de la puerta antes de que la puerta se cerrara una vez más.

Serena fue impulsada a la acción inmediata, con miedo de que él la encerrara. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió y miró por el largo pasillo. Darien se había ido y ella era libre para irse.

Darien irrumpió por los pasillos del castillo, ansioso por alejarse de la agravante mujer en su casa. Él no tenía tiempo para lidiar con ella. Él no quería lidiar con ella, ni hoy ni nunca. La dejaría irse. ¿Qué le importaba si se escapaba? Sería una mujer menos de Armando por la que preocuparse.

En unos pocos días, las mujeres de Armando serían libres para ir por el castillo, prefirió no pensarlo. Sin embargo, hasta que un nuevo Rey fuera oficialmente coronado, el castillo se mantendría bajo llave. Después de su coronación, sería él quien decidiría el destino de las mujeres. Así, la mayoría de ellas habían expresado interés en casarse con los soldados Var. Era una sabia y lógica decisión, ya que tendrían su propia casa y serían cuidadas. Muchos Var elegían emparejarse de por vida, otros por medio compañeros y estaban felices y contentos. Las mujeres estarían provistas, cuidadas e incluso amadas.

Darien repentinamente paró. Espontáneamente, sus ojos fueron detrás de él, mirando en dirección a su casa. Tragó saliva. No importaba como trataba de negarlo, él quería a la frustrante muchacha. Serena. ¡Gatos sagrados! Era bonita, ardiente y atrevida. Su sólo olor agitaba su sangre, haciéndole querer saltar y hacer estragos. Sólo una vez ella mostró miedo de él, aunque él lo había detectado en otras ocasiones, un olor débil que era suprimido y bien escondido.

Él no podía culparla por temerle a su forma de pantera. Él había hecho todo lo posible para asustarla. Pero cuando vio que su fachada valiente se derrumbaba y su cuerpo temblaba de la forma más femenina, no pudo continuar. Él quería, no, necesitaba, darle comodidad y confort. Notarlo lo hizo detenerse. Su cercanía le aceleraba y agitaba la sangre. Si era honesto consigo mismo, su cuerpo la necesitaba, la deseaba más que cualquier otra cosa en un largo tiempo.

¿Necesitar? Él no necesitaba a nadie. No podía. Él era el futuro Rey. ¿Su padre no había dicho que todos los reyes deben estar solos, en deuda con nadie?

—_Ser gobernado por una mujer es ser gobernado por la debilidad_. —Él podía escuchar la voz brusca de su padre claramente, mientras las palabras de Armando se renovaban en su cabeza.

—No la necesito. Necesito liberarme —gruñó en voz baja, moviéndose para acechar los pasillos una vez más. —Ella es una extraña. No es especial. Cualquier mujer lo sería, mientras sus muslos estén abiertos y su cuerpo suave. No necesito a nadie.

Darien se volvió, mirando una vez más sobre su hombro.

—No necesito a nadie.

Serena estaba perdida otra vez en los laberínticos pasillos del palacio. Era extraño, pero en una hora de búsqueda, sólo se había cruzado con un guardia y había sido fácil de evitar. Sacudió su cabeza. La seguridad en el palacio parecía ser bastante deficiente. Si ella estuviera a cargo… espera. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Ella no quería tener nada que ver con este lugar pagano.

Ella frunció el ceño, mirando los interminables pasillos con un sentido de aburrimiento, tratando de recordar si ella había visto un patrón particular en la pared. El mosaico de azulejos empezaba a parecerse y empezó a desarrollar una migraña por concentrarse en ellos, así como trataba de memorizar sus diseños únicos. No lo hizo bien. Ella estaba definitivamente perdida, aún más que al principio.

Los pensamientos de Serena fueron hacia el futuro Rey de los Var. Debería haber sabido que pertenecía a la realeza. Su bárbara y poderosa naturaleza se irradiaba en su gracia natural. Él era real y fuerte. Había una aguda inteligencia en su mirada, una firme advertencia, una tranquila prudencia. Serena estaba entrenada en cómo leer a la gente. Los Shifters no eran diferentes de los humanos, una vez que estudiabas sus hábitos. Todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre sus enemigos estaba en sus acciones y expresiones.

El hecho de que no había mostrado enojo por sus palabras contra su padre hablaba por sí sólo. Este era un hombre que esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar. Un hombre de sangre caliente la habría matado por tales calumnias, o al menos la habría golpeado. No el Príncipe Darien. Él era tranquilo, calmado. Él era una fuerza para tener cuidado y definitivamente el hombre perfecto para guiar a la primitiva nación Var. Ella estaba contenta de no tener que estar cerca lo suficiente para ver su gobierno.

Serena paró poniendo atención a dónde iba, cuando una pequeña sonrisa vino a su cara. El Príncipe Darien era definitivamente una de las más guapas criaturas que había visto en un largo tiempo y había visto muchas. Su propio cuerpo se calentaba y derretía sólo de pensar en la manera en que él se movía. Sus brazos dolían por tocarlo. Podía apostar a que sería salvaje en la cama. Era una lástima que ella no lo pudiera descubrir.

Casi tan malo, como que ella quería probar sus habilidades como amante, ella quería probar sus habilidades como luchador. Con esos reflejos animales, ella apostaría a que era un digno combatiente, incluso sin —cambiarse— o transformarse. Oh, ¡y sus armas! Casi se había desmayado de emoción al verlas. Sus dedos todavía picaban por querer sacar sus espadas del gabinete de armas. Ella sabía unos pocos movimientos defensivos, pero quería aprender más. Nunca parecía haber tiempo en la Agencia para el entrenamiento con las armas arcaicas. Casi todas las especies con las que había lidiado usaban algún tipo de arma. Los que no lo hicieron, no estuvieron a cargo de su unidad.

—¡Alto!

—Serena pestañeó al uniformado, sorprendida pero no asustada. Se volvió para ver a un gran guerrero Var parado ante ella. El hombre era medio transformado, sus características no eran todas de gato ni todas humanas. Él vestía una túnica de guardia, estilo medieval. Una ligera piel de tigre cubría su cara y cuello color naranja y negro, imitado por la piel en sus manos. Su voz era como un campo de grava, distorsionada por el inicio de un rugido.

Serena sonrió, con ganas de un poco de pelea. Una ceja se levantó hábilmente en su cara. Había sólo uno de ellos y ella quería probar sus habilidades con los Var en una lucha justa. —¿Si?

—No puedes estar caminando por los pasillos —dijo el hombre tigre.

Serena trató de esconder su sonrisa. —¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué?

—Porque está prohibido en la noche de la coronación —respondió otra voz.

El segundo Var estaba detrás de ella. Serena se congeló. No había escuchado que se aproximaba. No había gruñido en su tono, sólo un dominio plano. La oscuridad en su voz le dio escalofríos. Lentamente giró. Ante ella un gran guerrero, quizás el más grande guerrero Var que había visto. Hizo una mueca, no sería tan fácil de vencer. Incluso sin su impresionante físico, detectó una calidad de guerrero militar.

—Y yo tengo permiso —respondió Serena débilmente. Se odiaba a si misma por tartamudear.

—¿Permiso? —Repitió el gran guerrero, sin mostrar nada desde su cara seria. Luego, girándose al hombre tigre, ordenó —En camino, Navid.

—Si, comandante Zafiro —el tigre Navid respondió.

A Serena ni le importó ver al guardia obedecer. Era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

Zafiro se giró de nuevo a ella y otra vez le solicitó, —¿Permiso?

—Si —mintió Serena, levantando su mandíbula. —Del Príncipe Darien.

La ceja de Zafiro se levantó, urgiéndola silenciosamente a continuar.

—Él me ha elegido como su mujer —dijo, mirando la cara del hombre cuidadosamente. —Pasé la noche en su habitación, así que exijo que me deje ir antes de incurrir en la ira del Rey.

—Navid, regresa aquí —Zafiro se inclinó hacia adelante para olerla. Sus ojos miraron su atuendo. Al final, asintió. —Mi hermano ha elegido a su mujer. Tómala y prepárala para él, luego llévala a los aposentos del Príncipe Darien.

¿Él era el hermano de Darien? Oh, demonios. ¡Realmente lo hice bien ahora! ¡Excelente Serena! Pensó Serena con una pequeña ola de pánico.

—Eso no será necesario —empezó débilmente, tragándose sus nervios. Miró sobre su hombro a Navid. Sus brazos gruesos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho, esperándola para cumplir con la orden del Príncipe Zafiro. Girándose hacia el Comandante, ella sacudió su cabeza. —Yo…

Serena hizo la única cosa que ella pudo pensar, se lanzó a correr. Pasando al pequeño Navid, lo enganchó por el cuello con su brazo extendido. El hombre cayó hacia atrás. Con una velocidad relámpago, Zafiro la alcanzó, saltando por detrás y tirándola al suelo. Su cara se estrelló contra el duro piso de piedra, dejándola casi sin sentido por el impacto. Un ligero gemido escapó de sus labios.

—Si mi hermano te quiere, te tendrá. Vistes su ropa y tienes su olor —dijo Zafiro, sin verse afectado por su intento de escape. Trató de estrangularlo por sus palabras, pero su mano la inmovilizó en el suelo. Una rodilla implacable presionó en lo bajo de su espalda, sofocando su respiración. Abrió la boca sólo para mantenerse consciente. —En camino, Navid. Yo la manejaré. Será mejor que diga la verdad, si miente, enfrentará la furia del Rey.

Navid se inclinó y se fue, fulminándola con la mirada. Serena supo que él no tomó bien el ser maniobrado por una mujer en frente de su jefe. No le importaba. Era su culpa por pensar que ella sería una mujer complaciente que seguiría sus órdenes.

Zafiro la obligó a levantarse del suelo con un rápido salto en el aire. Serena tropezó mientras él aterrizó sin esfuerzo en sus pies. Sin otra palabra, el musculoso Príncipe se la echó sobre el hombro y corrió por el pasillo. Todo lo que ella pudo hacer fue aguantar.

La coronación de Darien fue corta, como todas las ceremonias Var. No encontraron razones para sacar la legalidad en el evento y pasaron directo a la celebración. Cuando el Preost habló, sus ojos escanearon sobre la multitud. La mayoría de las personas en el palacio real estaban presentes y obligadas a jurar lealtad al nuevo Rey. El salón del banquete estaba lleno, pero Serena no estaba allí. Se preguntó por qué se sintió decepcionado por su ausencia. Se preguntó por qué él había pensado en ella después de todo.

El salón de banquetes era un lugar espléndido con un techo abovedado de cristal que dejaba entrar la luz difusa de los tres soles. La música salía desde instrumentos de cuerdas, tocando las canciones tradicionales de su gente. Flores cubrían las paredes en largas guirnaldas, su fragancia dulcificaba el salón.

Bailarinas del harén de Armando se balanceaban en las mesas, entreteniendo a los hombres con sus movimientos seductores. Seda y gasa se ceñían en sus cuerpos, que fluían como olas del océano desde su carne firme. Darien miró sus movimientos para distraerse.

Él era ahora responsable por cada alma en el salón ante él y muchas más almas más allá de las paredes del palacio, en la ciudad Var y aún más allá. Era una carga pesada. Desde ese momento, cada vida Var dependía de él. Cada boca que necesitara ser alimentada sería suya para alimentar. Cada muerte negligente sería su venganza. Cada pelea, no importa cuán pequeña, sería él quien decidiría. Era una responsabilidad difícil, pero una que debía enfrentar solo.

A Darien se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en ello. No habría nadie dispuesto a hacerse cargo de sus siglos de reinado. Sus hermanos podrían ayudar, pero nunca lo entenderían. Él sólo hubiera deseado estar más preparado para la muerte de su padre, pero nadie había esperado que el indestructible Armando cayera.

Mirando alrededor del salón, Darien estaba feliz de que muchas de las mujeres de su padre hubieran elegido ya pareja. Una vez que una decisión estaba hecha, los Var no encontraban razón para esperar. Ellos dejarían el palacio esa noche después de una rápida ceremonia de matrimonio masiva.

La atención de Darien fue capturada por uno de los guardias, quien vino a inclinarse ante él. Detrás del hombre había una línea de atractivas mujeres. Darien ocultó su sonrisa. Una mujer para calentar su cama y templar el fuego en sus entrañas era justo lo que él necesitaba para relajarse y momentáneamente olvidar su carga. Majestuosamente, asintió al guardia, quien hizo un gesto hacia las mujeres. Una a una, las encantadoras criaturas se inclinaron ante él. Primero, una cabeza de color rojo con brillantes ojos verdes le llamó la atención, seguido por una seductora mística con el pelo oscuro como el espacio profundo. Su mirada brillaba con picardía.

Darien se debatió entre las dos, mirando sus dispuestos pechos y la curva de sus caderas. Al elegir una amante, él sabía que no tenía que mirar más allá que esas cosas simples. Por un momento, consideró tomar a las dos. Con el estrés bajo el que estaba últimamente, no estaba seguro de poder complacer apropiadamente a las dos al mismo tiempo. Al final, eligió a la seductora oscura.

Con un levantamiento de su mano, él le hizo un gesto. La mujer sonrió, acercándose a él. Sin dudarlo, Darien preguntó —¿No has estado con el último Rey?

—No, mi señor —respondió dócilmente la mujer.

Darien asintió, contento con su voz sensual. Ella haría bien en cumplir con las necesidades de su cuerpo. —¿Quieres estar conmigo en mi cama?

—Sí, mi Rey —no hubo duda en su respuesta. Sus labios se quedaron separados y le dio una mirada de pura invitación.

—Muy bien, el resto se puede ir —dijo Darien.

Las mujeres se inclinaron, su decepción era evidente. Era un gran honor ser elegida como la amante del Rey y si una mujer podía complacerlo lo suficiente para ser su querida, esa posición era casi tan grande cómo ser su esposa. Sin embargo, todos sabían que los reyes Var usualmente no compartían su poder con una reina.

—¿Tu nombre? —Le preguntó Darien a la mujer.

—Linzi, mi señor —murmuró. Sus ojos valientemente se deleitaron mirándolo.

Darien vio la atracción hacia él en sus ojos, una atracción que ella no trató de esconder. Instantáneamente, otro par de ojos aparecieron en su mente, ojos de un fascinante azul oscuro.

Echó un vistazo al salón, buscando una cabeza de pelo rubio rojizo, pelo qué destacaría en la multitud. Su cuerpo se tambaleó por sus ganas de Serena. Su esencia estaba todavía en su cabeza. Recordando el sonido de su voz bombeaba fuego a sus venas. Su encanto para él era potente, más potente que cualquier otro.

—¿Mi señor? —Preguntó Linzi, mirando sobre su hombro a la multitud para ver qué estaba él mirando.

La atención de Darien se concentró una vez más en el sonido de su voz. Suspiró, escondiendo su decepción por no ver a Serena. Ella probablemente estaba bien lejos. Así era mejor. Él no necesitaba el tipo de distracción que una mujer podía ser, especialmente ahora, cuando se amoldaba él mismo en el rol de un Rey.

Lentamente, se levantó del trono que comandaba el salón. El gentío se apartó para dejarlo pasar, los ojos se volvieron hacia él con respeto. Las bailarinas exóticas se alejaron de su camino y se inclinaron a medida que avanzaba. Linzi dócilmente lo siguió sin necesidad de ser guiada.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera del salón, Darien se giró y le sonrió a la mujer. Extendió el brazo para que ella lo tomara. Lo hizo sin dudarlo. No había timidez en ella cuando lo miró. Ella sabía bien qué quería de ella. No había modestia en los temas sexuales para los Var. El sexo era tan natural como respirar. Aun cuando Linzi no era Var de sangre, ella, como muchas otras, había adoptado las maneras Var como propias.

Gentilmente, el Rey dijo. —Vamos Linzi. Vayamos a la cama.

Las ventanas de la nariz de Serena estallaban en furia mientras luchaba contra las ataduras. Ese patán de Zafiro la había atado a la cama de Darien como una especie de regalo de coronación. Sus muñecas estaban amarradas sobre su cabeza y sus piernas estaban flojamente atadas a los puestos inferiores, manteniéndolas convenientemente abiertas. En realidad se había sorprendido de que no le hubiera puesto un gran lazo rojo sobre sus pechos. Los egos de esos hombres, pensando que podían hacer lo que quisieran con una mujer, cuando y donde lo quisieran.

Serena no estaba segura de que la hacía enojar más, el hecho de estar atada a la cama o que Zafiro la hizo ponerse un vestido. Ella hizo una mueca al mirar abajo al escaso conjunto. Apenas dos piezas de material transparente, el vestido negro y plateado tenía una pieza corta en el frente y un pedazo más largo atrás, unidas por correas transversales que pasaban por sus caderas y lados desnudos, finalmente un bucle en un hombro. Con un tirón de cada correa el vestido se vendría abajo. Serena sabía cuál era probablemente la función exacta que los Var tenían en mente cuando diseñaron esa cosa horrible.

Al oír un ruido, Serena se congeló. Una puerta se cerró y un pequeño sonido vino desde el otro lado de la puerta del dormitorio. Tensándose, ella miró hacia el sonido, tirando fuerte de sus ataduras en un renovado esfuerzo por ser libre. Hubo un choque seguido de una muy femenina risita. De repente, la puerta del dormitorio se abrió de golpe. Se abrió con un fuerte empujón, golpeando con fuerza al chocar contra la pared. La mujer se rió de nuevo, un sonido verdaderamente nauseabundo para Serena.

La espalda de Darien estaba ante ella. Una corona de metal en su oscura cabeza. Anomalísticos gemidos de placer salían desde él cuando tomo a la mujer oscura en sus brazos. Serena miraba en aturdido y frustrado silencio como las manos de Darien recorrían el cuerpo de su amante. Sus palmas cubrieron sus pechos, el pulgar frotando en lentos círculos sobre su pezón. La mujer siguió riendo hasta que todo lo que Serena podía escuchar en su entumecido cerebro era el sonido molesto del infierno saliendo de ella.

Un sonido bajo creció en la parte de atrás de la garganta de Darien en respuesta a la irritante risa, sacando a Serena de su trance. El estruendo mandó escalofríos por su columna. Unos calientes e irracionales celos prendieron como fuego en su sangre cuando los vio juntos, especialmente desde que ella casi se había quemado por él desde su primer encuentro. Sin pensarlo, ella gruñó: Si quieres usar la cama, entonces mejor ayúdame a salir de aquí primero.

¿De dónde vino eso? Serena estaba sorprendida por su arrebato. Ella vio como Darien se detuvo en la mitad de un beso. Sus labios firmes se apartaron de la mujer y su mano cayó desde su pecho a su costado. Se volvió con sus ojos confundidos para mirarla. Serena movió sus dedos hacia él en un saludo, llamando la atención a sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Ella presionó sus labios juntos, dándole una irónica y burlona sonrisa.

—¿Tú? —Empezó la sorprendida mujer a su lado. Sus grandes ojos vagaban sobre Serena. De repente, ella se inclinó. —Perdóneme, mi señora. No busqué una presentación. Yo soy Linzi. No sabía que el Rey ya tenía una primera. No sabía que tenía que buscar su permiso.

Darien frunció el ceño y abrió su boca para hablar. Las palabras de Linzi lo frenaron.

—Lo siento por tentarte, mi señor. Pasaré los necesarios treinta días en exilio de ti. Si desea tenerme, entonces ya sabe dónde encontrarme —Linzi hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Darien ni siquiera intentó detenerla mientras se iba. Una expresión triste cruzó sus rasgos y su mirada ardiente se volvió a la cama. Al verla, un ceño creció entre sus ojos color azul oscuro. Serena se encontró con su mirada. El desafío entre ellos una vez más estaba renovado.

**Continuara….**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 4**

—Linda noviecita tienes allí —dijo escuetamente, Serena—, agradable y sumisa. Tengo curiosidad, ¿tiene que pedir permiso para caer sobre sus rodillas y darle un golpe?

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Serenity? —pidió Darien, cruzando sus brazos. No tuvo ningún reparo en imaginarse con ella enlazada en su cama. El interés brillo dentro de él, mientras estudiaba descaradamente su tentadora posición.

—Uh, en caso de que seas ciego, en este momento realmente no tengo elección para estar aquí. El bárbaro de tu hermano, Zafiro, me ató aquí. —Serena había meneado nuevamente sus dedos para dar un efecto dramático, pero sus ojos no estaban en sus manos. Ella trató de unir sus piernas, pero no le hizo ningún bien. Si él se inclinaba sólo un poco más, él vería directamente debajo de su falda. La humedad agrupándose entre sus muslos, poniéndola más preparada.

— ¿Y por qué lo habría hecho él? —preguntó, llegando a estar al lado de la cama. Una sonrisa lenta y deliciosa había rizado sus labios. Una tenue luz brilló desde el armario, dando una agradable penumbra a su dormitorio, convirtiendo su piel más suave luciendo fuera de lugar en su batalla de voluntades.

—No sé —ella mintió. Su voz decayó y ella misma no podía dejar de mirarlo.

—Hum —Darien la estudió un momento más antes de encogerse de hombros—. Di lo que quieras. Sé que mi hermano no te habría atado ahí sin una causa. Hasta que estés lista para hablar con la verdad, me veré obligado a dejarte donde estas.

Darien hizo movimiento de irse. Serena se tensó.

— ¡Muy bien! —Gritó mientras su mano tocaba la puerta—. Estaba tratando de escapar de este maldito Palacio, estoy segura de que eres consciente que es un laberinto gigante. Algún guardia me detuvo, y luego tu hermano apareció de la nada y… —Serena suspiró, entorno los ojos—. Y puede ser que haya dicho que tú me elegiste para ser tu mujer. Ahora desátame.

—Dijiste ¿qué? —Darien palideció ligeramente. Sus ojos se lanzaron alrededor de ella.

—No tienes que mirarme así. Está bien, sé que no soy tu tipo. No tienes que restregármelo. ¡No soy una maldita leprosa! —Serena lo fulminaba con la mirada. ¿Qué diablos estaba mal en ella para ser amante? Ella era igual de atractiva como esa ramera que había echado fuera de la habitación. —Además, serías afortunado de dormir con una mujer como yo… ¡sí tú pudieras manejarlo!

—Yo no te elegí —Darien dijo suavemente. Una expresión extraña le llegó—. ¿Por qué lo dijiste?

— ¿Hola? ¿Estás incluso escuchándome? Dije que estaba tratando de escapar. Pensé que me conseguiría un pase libre al salón —Serena se encogió—. Ahora, te dije lo que sucedió. Desátame.

El labio de Darien se curvó ligeramente, pero él la ignoró de otra manera. Lentamente, caminó hacia la chimenea y dejó su corona de acero en la chimenea. Muy cuidadosamente, pasó un dedo sobre el borde de metal antes de moverse para alisar hacia atrás la larga longitud de su negro pelo.

— ¿No entiendes qué es lo que has hecho? —pregunto Darien.

—No —Serena lo había visto acercarse. Se volvió hacia ella, su mirada oscura y conmovedora. Susurrando, preguntó—, ¿Qué?

—Te has declarado mi compañera —dijo Darien—. Mi primer medio compañera para ser exactos. Eso te da poder en mi casa. Todo lo que tomaría es mi declaración y serías mi compañera de vida, mi esposa.

— ¿Qué? —Serena preguntó casi gritando mientras ella comenzaba a corcovear de nuevo—. ¡No seré la esposa de ningún hombre! Ahora desátame en este instante, tu pagano, salvaje…imbécil. ¿Cuál es la obsesión de tu raza con conseguir casarse de todos modos? ¿Por qué no te unes a la edad moderna, primitivo…hombre gato? Ni siquiera se atreven a creer…

—Por suerte —Darien destacó a modo de interrupción—, por el bien de los dos, no haré nunca tal declaración. No me sirves como mujer. Y ciertamente no quiero una que intentaría quemarme vivo cada día.

— ¿Qué? ¡Oooh! Dije que era como ser quemados vivos, como…ah, ¡no importa! —Serena lo miró encolerizada.

—De cualquier manera, no me eres útil como esposa —dio Darien, ocultando su sonrisita.

—De acuerdo, genial. Desátame y señálame la salida más cercana —Serena se relajó contra la cama. Sus brazos le dolían por tirar constantemente. Su dedo palpitaba por falta de sangre y sus muñecas estaban comenzando a picar de estar frotándose.

—Me temo que ya no es posible —Darien se volvió hacía ella y se dirigió a través del cuarto para colocarse sobre ella.

— ¿De qué demonios estás hablando?, ¿no es posible? —los ojos de Serena se redujeron, mientras ella le miraba fijamente.

Hombre, él era guapo. Si él no fuera tan malditamente frustrante, intentaría hacerle tumbarse encima de ella. Un hormigueo estallo en su piel. De repente, sus ataduras no parecían algo malo. Sus nervios llegaron a él, deseándolo.

—Tú te has declarado ser mi primera medio compañera. —Los ojos de Darien se suavizaron mientras miraba hacia abajo.

—Sí, ¿y? —Ella exigió, poniéndose rígida mientras luchaba por controlar su lujuria por el rey bárbaro. Tenía sus labios apretados—. Me retracto. Yo no soy tu mujer. Ahí, tranquilo. ¡Ahora…déjame…ir!

—Mi raza no puede dar marcha atrás a esas declaraciones, sobre todo en el mismo día que fueron hechas. Hacerlo sería deshonrarnos a nosotros mismos. Podría suponerse que mentiste o que yo abuse de ti y lo negué más tarde. De cualquier manera, no es una buena manera de comenzar mi reinado como rey…con un escándalo.

—Diles a todos que mentí. Me miraran airadamente. De hecho, puedes decir que me expulsaste del Palacio como castigo. Podría resolver nuestros problemas.

Espontáneamente, sus ojos comenzaron un viaje por su duro cuerpo. Era magnífico. Su mirada de detuvo en sus amplios hombros, su esbelta cintura, sus perfectamente proporcionadas caderas. Viendo el duro bulto presionando contra su pantalón, su boca estaba seca. Deseaba que sus manos estuvieran libres para que pudiera tirar de los cordones de sus caderas para ver mejor. Pero, como sus manos estaban ocupadas, gustosamente usaría sus dientes…si él sólo estuviera un paso más cerca.

—Podrías ser deshonrada.

Los ojos de Serena volaron hasta encontrarse con los suyos. Sus características fueron revestidas de gran diversión.

—No importa lo que la gente piense de mí. Así qué estoy deshonrada. —Ella amplió sus ojos y declaro burlonamente—, estoy segura de que podré superarlo.

—Ser deshonrado en mi cultura es enfrentar la cárcel o la muerte —los ojos de Darien recorrían su cuerpo, recorriendo su cuerpo como ella hacía con él. Su mirada se detuvo tranquilamente en sus pechos. Él intencionadamente lamio sus labios. —Si te dejo ir, podrías ser cazada.

—Bueno, oh una calamidad, dime. ¿Cómo conseguimos salir de este lío?

—Hay sólo dos maneras —contestó.

— ¿La primera?

—La muerte.

—Supongo que no estarías dispuesto a morir por mí, ¿lo estarías semental? —Serena pregunto con una subida de cejas.

—No —Darien sonriendo maliciosamente… una sonrisa realmente perversa. Nuevos temblores se generaron ante esa mirada. Era realmente demasiado atractivo, solo con mirarlo hizo a su mente vagar hacía cosas más traviesas.

— ¿Y la segunda? —su voz salió como un susurro. Su sonrisa se amplió. Los nervios de Serena crecieron—. ¿Cuál es la segunda forma?

—Tienes que permanecer aquí, en mi casa y ser mi amante.

Le tomó un rato digerir la audaz declaración. Serena lo miró fijamente, esperando la risa que estaba segura seguía a esa declaración. Pero nunca llegó. Aun cuando su cuerpo saltó con fuego con la idea de ser su amante, su mente se rebelaba. No pertenecía a nadie. No podría ser la amante de nadie.

Ligeramente, continuó. —Permanecerás, y tu cuerpo se liberara con el mío.

Darien miraba a la hermosa mujer atada a su cama, esperando su reacción a sus palabras. Su rostro estaba en blanco, pero no importaba. Podía ver la incredulidad en cada movimiento sutil. Su aliento atrapado y acelerado. Sus dedos curvados en ligeros puños. La declaración podría irritarla lo sabía.

—En cambio, el mío te dará placer —susurró con confianza. Veía a su cuerpo temblar con sus palabras.

¡Gatos sagrados! Ella era deslumbrante de contemplar. Desde la vista de su cadera sedosa todo el camino hasta la redondez de su pecho, sabía que ella estaba desnuda debajo del vestido tradicional. Su pezón oscuro presionaba contra el material transparente, que se veía a la perfección.

La región más oscura entre sus muslos reclamaba su atención. Ya sabía que lo deseaba. Él podría oler el aroma mientras lo recordaba. Su boca se le hizo agua, deseoso de degustarla. Sus labios se separaron ligeramente, quería probar la crema de su piel, el sabor de su esencia. Quiso encender las pasiones que sentía hervir a fuego lento por debajo de la ardiente superficie y al mismo tiempo asentar la necesidad de marcarla como propio.

Había sido sorprendido al encontrarla atada como ofrenda a un rey. Él no dudaba cómo dijo que llegó allí. Zafiro, su hermano obediente, seguía las viejas tradiciones de la Carta de Confianza. Si ella declaraba ser mujer del futuro rey y, luego, como sospechaba que ella tenía intención de escapar… Zafiro como era listo, su hermano el comandante podía muy bien haberla atado sin pensárselo dos veces. Siempre seguía el deseo del rey en esos asuntos.

Ella era fuerte, tan frustrantemente testaruda. Esos rasgos eran claros. Pero, bajo el exterior testarudo, detectó una vulnerabilidad que hizo que cada fibra de su masculinidad deseaba protegerla y mantenerla segura. Si hubiese estado allí en sus ojos cuando él la había asustado en su forma. Ella nunca sería más que una medio compañera, una amante. Pero, poseerla, sería un honor digno de un rey.

—No.

— ¿No? —Las cejas de Darien se levantaron en sorpresa—. ¿Qué quieres decir con no?

—Es correcto. No. No seré tu amante —dijo Serena—. No quiero serlo.

—Es una posición de gran honor —contestó.

—Uh, no todavía, gracias. Pasaré. —Serena sonriendo confiadamente.

—No estás en posición de negociar—Darien nunca tomaría a una mujer a la fuerza, pero ella había comenzado el juego entre ellos y francamente fue sorprendido por lo que dijo. Inclinando su cabeza hizo un gran espectáculo al tomar una respiración profunda. Su anhelo lo llenaba como un dulce y embriagador perfume—. Además, tu cuerpo dice que le gustaría mucho ser mi amante.

La boca de Serena cayó abierta, antes de que ella murmurara irónicamente, —buen intento, bárbaro. Si fueras a violarme, lo habrías hecho anoche. Ahora, déjame ir antes de que me enoje mucho.

—Quizás yo debería preguntar educadamente antes de que tomes una decisión. —Su voz prácticamente gruñó mientras él sonreía como un niño a punto de probar su nueva espada. Poco a poco se movió al pie de la cama, manteniendo sus oscuros ojos en ella.

Lentamente la mirada de Darien se deslizó por su cuerpo, sobre sus pechos, su cintura, pasando por sus caderas, hasta finalmente detenerse en el ápice de sus muslos oculto debajo del vestido oscuro. Su cuerpo curvado hacia adelante mientras avanzaba en la cama. Arrastrándose a cuatro patas, llegó por encima de ella. Posicionado de rodillas entre sus piernas ligeramente unidas y colocó sus palmas hacia abajo sobre la cama, fuera de sus muslos.

Lentamente, él la miraba, tomando su tiempo mientras estudiaba su cuerpo debajo del suyo. El cabello oscuro se derramaba sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Una luz de promesa filtraba en su mirada penetrante.

El corazón de Serena casi se detuvo en el significado de su expresión. Su aliento salió entre cortado cuando sus pantalones la rasparon. Por su vida, ella no podía pensar en una sola cosa que decir. Darien había lamido sus labios mientras su dedo avanzaba hacia adelante por su rodilla. La tocó ligeramente y ella tembló. Sus ojos se ampliaron. Un torrente de humedad se agrupo entre sus muslos, preparándola para él.

Viendo su dedo como si fuese la tarea más importante del mundo, Darien trazó círculos hasta llegar al interior de su muslo. El dorso de la mano subía poco a poco de modo agonizante a su falda. Su pierna tembló, cayendo ligeramente abierta a modo de invitación. El movimiento causó que su mano avanzara aún más sobre su piel. Darien gimió suavemente, inclinándose más para rozar con sus labios su rodilla levantada. Él no la besaba, sólo le permitió a sus labios descubrir la textura de su piel con una breve caricia.

El cuerpo de Serena se humedeció violentamente, traspasando las profundidades de su necesidad. Su centro estaba mojado, caliente, casi ardiendo en anticipación.

Sus manos trabajaban contra las cuerdas, luchando por ser libres. Sus labios rozaron a lo largo de su rodilla otra vez y ella nuevamente…se humedeció. Ondas de placer se dispararon por la simple caricia. Su espalda arqueada, ofreciéndose en invitación. Ella quería más de él, mucho más.

Darien gimió en aprobación de su pasión. Ella estaba tan salvaje en sus respuestas. A pesar de que sabía que una parte de ella luchaba por lo que había entre ellos… ella le quería a él. De repente, se detuvo y retiró su mano en un puño. Sentado entre sus piernas, estudiándola atentamente.

— ¿Qué? —ella preguntó, confundida. Sus fosas nasales flameaban mientras le buscaba en la penumbra—. ¿Por qué te detienes?

—Pertenecías a mi padre, Serenity —dijo simplemente.

Serena se tensó. —No pertenezco a nadie, especialmente no a tu padre.

Para su sorpresa, una sonrisa brilló con sus palabras. —Yo realmente sentiría lastima del hombre que te entregara su corazón, pues… sería una batalla perdida el ganar el tuyo.

Serena sintió el aguijó instantáneo de las lágrimas por sus palabras, pero parpadeó de nuevo. Ella empezaba a preguntarse si sería verdad, ya que sintió como una patada en el estómago. ¿No había dicho siempre la misma cosa? Pero, escucharlo de él resultaba… doloroso.

La mano de Darien alcanzó una vez más su muslo, empujando su falda hacia arriba. Su voz suavemente baja, preguntó, — ¿Deseas esto?

—Es sólo sexo, Darien —ella contestó, todavía herida por sus palabras y encubriéndolo con su manera directa de hablar—. He tenido mi toma de viajes intergalácticos y no puedo quedar embarazada. No tenemos nada de qué preocuparnos.

Se detuvo, teniendo en cuenta sus palabras.

— ¿Qué? ¿No puedo llamarte Darien? ¿Realmente deseas que grite su Alteza Real? —preguntó Serena.

Darien cubrió y rozo sus labios contra los suyos. Fue un beso que ambos sintieron hasta sus dedos. Susurrando a lo largo de la esquina de su boca, dijo: —No, en la cama puedes llamarme lo que desees. En público es mi Señor, mi Rey o Rey Darien.

—Te das cuenta que yo no me voy a quedar aquí —dijo Serena rozando su nariz juguetonamente contra la suya.

—Te das cuenta de que no permitiré que te vayas todavía —contestó, frotándose nuevamente.

—No te estaba pidiendo permiso. —Ella llegó a su lengua para trazar la unión de sus labios, intentando tentarlo hasta la locura. Él sabía a vino…cálido y delicioso—. No tienes ningún poder sobre mí.

—Yo no puedo permitirte salir —alcanzando su lengua, hizo lo mismo con ella. Sus oscuros ojos miraban dentro de sus ojos azules—. Y tengo poder sobre todo en mi tierra.

—Parece que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo —le susurró. Sus largas pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos, mientras la punta de sus lenguas se tocaban y enredándose en círculos lentos.

Darien chupo la punta de su lengua en su boca y cerró sus labios alrededor de ella lentamente tirando hacia atrás. —Mm, por lo que parece.

Serena gimió, no se podía escapar de su seducción. Su cuerpo vibraba con fuego. Ella lo necesitaba para satisfacer el dolor que provocaba su cercanía. Separando sus labios, empujó hacia arriba, para reclamar su boca con la de ella en un ardiente beso. Se retiró, como si él hubiera anticipado su avance. Dejó una sonrisa lenta en su boca mientras él hacia una pausa, para restaurar su control.

Entonces, con impaciencia, cerro la distancia y le dio lo que necesitaba. Profundizó su lengua entre sus labios, pasando la barrera de sus dientes para poseer y explorar mientras su boca correspondía. Se encontró con el plenamente, sin lugar a dudas. Sus dientes ligeramente mordían su labio inferior, mientras ella lo chupaba. Sus fuertes quejidos se entremezclaban en el dormitorio, haciéndose eco en las paredes.

—Mmm, es un sabor dulce, —dijo al besarla—. Igual que las bayas.

Sus manos recorrían sobre sus costados, tocando su piel a través de las ataduras. Llegando a la parte de su pecho, su pulgar se deslizó debajo del material para asentarse en un suave montículo.

―Tu piel es como la seda. —Los besos de Darien se movieron de sus labios, descendiendo desde su mandíbula a su garganta. Pequeños ruidos animales se le escaparon mientras él suavemente la devoraba. Dondequiera que tocó encendió su carne con fuego. Ella había estado con hombres, pero ninguno había provocado tal respuesta como para hacerla marearse.

―Y sabes a crema.

Serena tembló de placer. Nunca se había sentido más mujer que cuando habló con ella. De repente no le importo estar indefensa a su capricho.

―Mmm, bayas y crema. —Las manos de Darien se deslizaron hasta sus caderas. Su lengua jugó con el lóbulo de su oreja y luego se echó hacia atrás para ver como ponía su falda por encima de su cintura. Sus parpados cayeron pesados sobre sus ojos mientras la pequeña mata de pelo le era revelado―. Quiero comerte toda.

El placer explotó mientas su boca bajó a su montículo mojado. Al instante, su larga lengua se reunió con sus labios femeninos, los abrió para buscar un sabor profundo. Serena gritó. Sus manos la mantuvieron estable mientras él probaba la crema de su cuerpo. Cogida de sus caderas ella culminó contra él. Su bajada de placer resonó entre sus muslos, vibrando en su contra. Sus dientes rozaron la protuberancia del centro de su deseo. Lamió su apertura, sólo chupaba suavemente. Serena gritó.

Darien chupo a placer, ordeñando un orgasmo de su cuerpo.

Luces brillantes explotaron debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Se hizo casi sangre cuando sus dientes se cerraron duro en su labio por los temblores. Su cuerpo se puso rígido cuando se sacudió en la cama, agotada por el placer. Se vino duro contra su boca y todavía no paraba, no se acercaba el fin del tormento. Sólo cuando estuvo más débil y jadeante, pidiendo misericordia, se echó hacia atrás.

Una expresión de satisfacción llegó a sus rasgos oscuros. Se sentó hacia atrás, quitándose su cinturón. Serena luchaba por el control, por la razón. Sus ojos lo devoraron, tratando de enfocar mientras disminuían los temblores. Pronto, desató su camisa y la sacó sobre su cabeza, revelando la perfección de su pecho suavemente bronceado.

Serena estaba demasiado débil para moverse, pero mientras ella veía la lenta seducción, se encontró lista para más. Sólo que esta vez, ella le quería enterrado dentro de ella. Sus ojos se trasladaron hacia abajo a la protuberancia de su excitación. En lugar de revelar lo que sus curiosos ojos querían, llegó a desatar sus piernas. Una vez liberado, él masajeo suavemente reanudando la sangre a sus tobillos. Sus pies trabajaban inquietos en la cama, tomó su tiempo tocándola. Sus piernas permanecieron abiertas, esperándolo.

Teniendo su mirada todavía en su erección, Darien preguntó en un tono oscuro,

― ¿Te gustaría verla?

Serena asintió. Sin aliento, jadeó, ―Sí.

Sonrió y se situó al lado de la cama antes de remover los cordones a lo largo de sus muslos. El material se deslizó fuera cayendo al piso. Orgulloso, permaneció desnudo delante de ella, dejando que se deleitara ante la vista. Su cuerpo era todo tendón y músculo.

Ni una medida de grasa había estropeado su cuerpo perfecto.

Los ojos de Serena se posaron en su excitación y se quedó sin aliento por la agradable sorpresa. En todo caso, el suave eje era mayor de lo que debería haber sido en su cuerpo delgado. No estaba segura si el enorme tamaño la excitaba o le aterrorizaba. No tardo mucho antes de que su emoción ganara. No es de extrañar que no tuviera ningún reparo en desnudarse para ella. Con un arma como esa, es una maravilla que no deambulara todo el tiempo desnudo.

―Mm, ven aquí —ella susurró.

Alcanzándolo con su pie, ella rosó con sus dedos a lo largo del interior de su muslo. Sus movimientos eran refinados, su acecho elegante, mientras se arrastraba sobre ella una vez más. Adoraba ver la gracia dominante de sus músculos por debajo de su piel. Sus dedos encontraron sus cordones y lentamente le separaron la ropa, besando su carne mientras tranquilamente la desnudaba. Ella se retorció salvajemente contra él, frotando sus manos inquietas sobre su espalda, sus caderas, a lo largo de sus costados, dondequiera que ella pudiera alcanzar.

Mientras sus labios chupaban suavemente un pezón maduro, ella gritó. —Ah, desátame. Debo estar haciendo algo mal, porque estoy quemándome, tú estás tan tranquilo. Suéltame y prometo hacer que pierdas el control.

—No hagas promesas que no puedas mantener —dijo entre sus pechos, moviéndose para chasquear su otro pezón con su lengua.

— ¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso? —demandó, con fuerza. Ella agrando sus ojos con horror como si él la hubiera golpeado. Movió su pierna a lo largo, tratando de resistirse a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se humedecieron y ella parpadeó para evitar gritar su consternación y vergüenza. Ella le golpeó repetidamente a lo largo de su cintura con su muslo. El gruño ante su malestar, pero no detuvo la embestida de su boca.

Darien se alzó llegando a sus labios. Su pierna atrapada debajo de la suya, quemaba en ella su gruesa erección. Un brazo se abrió paso hasta su muslo para mantenerlo quieto para que no pudiera atacar de nuevo. De repente se hizo consciente de lo fuertes que eran los hombres gatos.

La beso hasta dejarla completamente sin aliento. Contemplativo, se volvió rozando su cabello dorado y preguntó en voz baja. — ¿Qué le pasó a la mujer segura de sí misma, que se atrevería a desafiar a un rey?

Su garganta tragó nerviosamente, ella no podía moverse. Sus ojos se clavaron en ella, confiado y seguro de su control. Ella parecía como si no sintiera toda la pasión. Sin embargo, no había demasiada ternura en él, y la ponía nerviosa. Ella ignoraba su lado más suave, concentrándose en estar enojada y dolida.

—Detente, —ella gritó—. Hemos terminado aquí.

—Eso no es lo que deseas, —afirmó, seguro de sí mismo.

Serena frunció el ceño, maldición si él no estaba en lo correcto.

—Al beber la nef, hizo que sintiera esa gran pasión descontrolada, eso me da la moderación que necesito para ver primero tu placer. Al hacerlo, aumenta el mío— Darien se detuvo para nuevamente besarla antes de trasladarse al hueco de su oreja con su lengua. Mordisqueando tiernamente su lóbulo, continuó— por eso no puedo perder el control. No tiene nada que ver con tus múltiples encantos. La nef controla la bestia dentro de mí. Es por eso que la bebo, nos templa.

A Serena no le gustaba esa injusta ventaja. Ella quería que él se pusiera frenético y necesitado como ella. Sin embargo, su explicación recomponía su orgullo herido.

—Si eso te desagrada, Serenity, en el futuro no beberé antes de venir —dijo Darien.

Serena se tensó. Con mucho cuidado, a modo que no hubiera ningún error, dijo, —sólo esta noche, Darien. No habrá más en el futuro.

Darien movió sus caderas hasta colocarse entre las suyas en una posición agraciada. Ella tembló cuando su duro calor se acercó a su delicada apertura. Ella estaba lista para él, más que lista. Su cuerpo liberó un torrente de crema debido a su proximidad.

— ¿Es un desafío? —preguntó con una audaz sonrisa en sus firmes labios.

—No —replicó ella, contenta de que su voz fuera fuerte y segura. —Es un hec….hhho.

Darien empujó hacia adelante mientras ella hablaba, cortando sus palabras cuando su miembro se incrustó profundo dentro de ella. Abrió sus ojos con asombro mientras sus labios encontraron el pulso en su cuello. El mordisqueó su piel, manteniéndola apretada a su cuerpo mientras se ajustaba a él.

Serena no era virgen e inexperta, pero lágrimas de dolor y placer escocían sus ojos. Sus labios se separaron, jadeando en sorpresa. Todos los argumentos lógicos la abandonaron hasta que lo único que puedo pensar era que él era más grande que lo que ella pensó primeramente.

— ¿Duele? —preguntó, con voz apasionada, quedándose quieto. Su tono era de preocupación, pero sus labios no detenían los tortuosos movimientos sobre su piel.

Ella se impulsó hacia adelante, olvidando todo movió su boca para capturar la suya. Ella lo besó salvajemente, gimiendo de placer. El grito en su boca y ella respiró el sonido con la suya. Sus caderas se movieron, instándole a moverse.

Para su sorpresa, se deslizó aún más profundo hasta que sus caderas estaban sentadas contra las de ella. Cada fibra dentro de ella se llenaba de él. Se arqueó, presionado su estómago y pecho frotando contra su calor. Se movió, lentamente al principio, trabajando su cuerpo en un ritmo muy preciso en su contra. Fácilmente, impulsando su duro eje superficialmente hasta que ella se acostumbrara a su tamaño.

Fuego y tensión combinados en sus caderas, avivados en un tono febril. Sus gritos de placer se unieron a sus gruñidos más suaves, mientras ella se retorcía por más. Ella intentó enlazar una pierna alrededor de su espalda. Con un gruñido, la agarró y colocó la rodilla sobre su hombro, la apertura se amplió para él. El ritmo de sus caderas se hizo más rápido, más fuerte, necesitaba excavar en ella, balanceándose dentro y fuera de su calidez en largos empujes, hasta que empujaron uno contra el otro en su búsqueda.

Darien levantado. Ella observó sus músculos, moviéndose eróticamente bajo su piel. Quizás era el hombre más bello que jamás hubiera visto…robusto pero refinado. Su cabello oscuro le hacía cosquillas en sus pechos. Sus brazos tensos. Desesperadamente quería tocarlo, pero sus ataduras eran demasiado apretadas.

— ¡Oh, mi! ¡Darien! —Serena grito en el dormitorio, acercándose a su clímax intenso. De repente, un terremoto se desató dentro de su piel y se estremeció con su fuerza. Su cuerpo se tensó, indefenso contra la marea de la pasión.

El grito de Darien se unió al de ella, tan fuerte y violento que también se puso rígido. Se quedó inmóvil como una gloriosa estatua encima de ella, su cuerpo apretado, y la boca abierta, los tendones de su cuello tensos. Él, estimulado en su liberación, ordeño su semilla en su cuerpo.

Cuando los temblores cesaron, Darien cayó hacia adelante. Sus codos sosteniendo su peso para no aplastarla. Juguetonamente, lamia su mejilla antes de rodar fuera de ella. En cuestión de segundos, tenía sus manos desatadas y eran masajeadas para recuperar su circulación.

Serena había visto de él, su debilidad y en asombro una suave fuerza. No dijo nada mientras dejaba caer sus manos y la atraía hacia su pecho. La abrazo a él, acurrucada íntimamente alrededor de su cuerpo desnudo.

Sentía la dura longitud presionándose contra su piel. Su cabeza encajada en el hueco de su brazo y su espalda extendida sobre su pecho fuerte. Rodillas dobladas hacia adelante sobre la espalda de ella. Un brazo fuerte rodeaba su cintura y sus dedos envolvían posesivamente su suave pecho, sobre su corazón. Ella nunca había sido protegida así antes, ni cuando era una niña. Fue esa sensación extraña, por la que no quería detenerse.

Serena sintió el aliento de Darien cuando su sueño se profundizo. Ella tembló, mirando por el dormitorio tenuemente iluminado por las puertas del armario. Ella sabía que el balcón estaba allí, más allá de la ventana. Se preguntaba si podría utilizarlo para escapar. Nunca había dormido al lado de un hombre después de tener relaciones sexuales.

Su corazón golpeo ferozmente contra su cálida palma, golpeaba tan duro que la mantuvo despierta. Pero, gran sexo o no, ella nunca sería la puta del Rey. Un dolor extraño empezó en su estómago. Era de lejos el mejor amante que ella había tenido.

A la mañana siguiente, Serena robo algo de ropa del armario de Darien y escapó de su casa antes del amanecer. Las salas del Palacio estaban tranquilas, cuando comenzó su camino. Ella estaba pérdida todavía, pero la idea de estar atrapada para siempre en el Palacio como una amante reforzaba su determinación por escapar. Ella no pertenecía a ningún hombre, incluso si ese hombre era un Rey.

**Continuara…**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 5**

Darien estiró sus brazos sobre su cabeza, arqueando su espalda contra el colchón. Con media sonrisa formándose en sus labios, suspiró de alegría y alargó la mano para tirar del cuerpo femenino en un cálido abrazo. Había dormido mejor que en mucho tiempo y las pesadillas que tenía desde la muerte de su padre se habían ido. ¡Se sentía maravilloso!

Su mano se extendió por las vacías sabanas causando que su sonrisa desapareciera. Bostezando, abrió un ojo y miró su mano. Él rodó a un lado para buscar a Serena en el dormitorio. Ella se había ido.

—Serenity —murmuro ligeramente sentándose. Su voz era ronca por el sueño y se aclaró su garganta para llamarla más fuerte— ¿Serenity?

El cuerpo de Darien estaba listo para ella, como era evidente por la pesada erección que tenía debajo de la sabana. Un gruñido creció en aumento en su garganta cuando él saltó de la cama. Frenéticamente comprobó su armario y el balcón de su casa.

Ella realmente le había dejado.

Arañando su vientre desnudo, él miraba hacia abajo su erección con decepción. El nudo del estrés llegó nuevamente a sus hombros, estableciéndose en su columna vertebral. Sus ojos se oscurecieron cuando retrocedió hacia el armario. Lo último que necesitaba era a su amante, una mujer marcada por su potente olor, recorriendo el Palacio declarando que ella no había sido reclamada. Darien sabía sin duda que Serena insistiría en tratar de dejarlo. Tal escándalo no auguraba nada bueno para su reinado. El Var se sentía orgulloso de muchas cosas, en particular de ser capaz de complacer a una mujer en la cama. Si un Rey…un hombre de gran poder y aún mayor sabiduría no podía mantener una mujer feliz una noche….bueno, sería desastroso.

Darien no quería pensar en ello. Apresuradamente se vistió con una ligera túnica y pantalones. Luego se deslizó las botas de cuero sobre sus pies. Cerró sus pantalones. Y tirando de los cordones de su camisa, salió de su dormitorio.

Una vez en el vestíbulo, miró en ambas direcciones sólo para encontrarlas vacías.

—Sirena, donde se encuentra Serenity… eh, que hace Serena.

Sólo tuvo que esperar un breve momento, antes de que le respondiera la sensual voz femenina de la computadora del castillo. —No hay registro de Serena, mi Señor.

Darien gimió. No estaba seguro de ello, pero había valido la pena intentarlo. Su ADN todavía no había sido programado en la computadora central del castillo, por lo que resultaba imposible de rastrear electrónicamente su ubicación exacta.

Empezó a caminar, sólo para detenerse. Volviendo a su casa, corrió a su dormitorio y busco en las sabanas. Encontró una hebra rubia sobre la almohada y la tomó. Volviendo a la sala, presionó una serie de azulejos sobre el patrón circular en la pared. Los azulejos no se movieron cuando los tocó. Pero, cuando terminó y alejo su mano, el círculo del centro se separó para revelar una pantalla.

Pulsando un botón, con cuidado puso el pelo de Serena en la bandeja que se deslizó hacia fuera. Sonriendo, dijo, —Sirena, reconoce a Serenity.

—Grabando Serenity, mi Señor —el equipo respondió en un tono meloso. —Nivel de Seguridad.

Darien lo pensó y finalmente dijo: —Diez.

— ¿Clase de prisionero, mi Señor? ¿Le gustaría que notificara a los guardias que ella no está en su celda?

—Ah, no, Sirena, mejor haz un…uh…ocho —Darien gimió ligeramente. Tendría libertad para moverse por el Palacio, pero no sería capaz de salir fuera del edificio sin ser notificado.

—Muy bien, mi Señor, Serenity guardado.

—Ahora, Sirena, busca a Serenity para mí —le ordenó Darien una vez más, pulsando un botón para retirar el equipo y devolver la pared a la normalidad.

—Serenity está fuera de la Oficina Real, mi Señor y no parece moverse. Los sensores de la puerta están recogiendo una vibración. El bloqueo está puesto. Los guardias de Palacio han sido notificados y están en camino.

Darien salió corriendo en dirección a la Oficina Real antes de que terminara Sirena. Su voz le fue siguiendo mientras corría por el final del pasillo. Esto estaba mal. ¿Por qué Serena intentaba ir allí? ¿Era posible que fuera una espía de los Draig? Después de lo que había hecho el Rey Armando a la familia Real Draig, él no podía culparla por tomar la iniciativa. Pero, incluso si lo entendía, no podía permitirlo. Tenía el deber de proteger a su pueblo, incluso si eso significaba luchar una guerra que él no empezó. Si Serena era una espía, Draig definitivamente había escogido bien.

Darien no sabía por qué le irritaba pensar que ella sólo había dormido con él para engañarlo, pero lo hacía. Él no deseaba profundizar demasiado en ese sentimiento. Ella era rara, eso era todo…un misterio, un cambio, una buena compañera de cama.

Bueno, si él era honesto consigo mismo, era más que sólo buena en la cama. Ella había estado fenomenal. Sólo de pensarlo le hizo correr más rápido para encontrarla.

— ¡Estúpidos, bájenme!

Darien suprimió rápidamente su sonrisa cuando él rodeo la esquina. Zafiro tenía cogida a Serena por detrás, ella continuó dirigiendo un chorro de maldiciones al gran comandante. Una docena de soldados los rodearon, pareciendo confusos.

— ¿Qué? ¿El gran Gato esta tan asustado que necesita a todos estos guerreros para ayudarle? ¿No puede sacar a una mujer sólo? —se burló.

Los ojos de Zafiro miraron sobre el hombro de Serena a su hermano. Ella se quedó mirando fijamente a un guardia. Él dio un paso atrás en vez de tocarla. Los hombres buscaron orientación en el Rey.

Darien sabía que no podían tocar a su amante sin su permiso.

Zafiro miró a Darien más cerca, tenía una sonrisa y asintió en aprobación. Darien gimió. La confianza de Zafiro sobre la aprobación de una mujer cuando actuaba como una arpía.

Los ojos azules de Serena se abrieron cuando aterrizaron en él y sintió una chispa de electricidad dispararse a través de su núcleo. Ella llevaba su ropa. No le gustaba que la hubiera cogido sin permiso, pero maldita sea si no le quedaba sexy. Ella se sacudió con fuerza. Zafiro endureció su agarre. Ella sintió dolor y detuvo su lucha al instante.

—Darien —comenzó, sólo para corregirse a sí misma—. Mi Señor, sería posible que le dijera a este bufón tuyo que me bajé.

Los guardias arrugaron su entrecejo por su tono de mando. El aliento que soltó Zafiro quedó atrapado detrás de su espalda. Las cejas de Darien se juntaron, cuando la miró fijamente con disgusto.

Los ojos de Serena observaban a los hombres de su alrededor. Ella tragó visiblemente para agregar, —ah, Grandeza, su Real…Alteza…Señor.

Darien suspiró y tomo una pose aburrida, despreocupada. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y miró hacia abajo a la nariz de ella. —Debe perdonarla. A mi amante le gustan los juegos.

Los hombres lo miraban expectantes. La boca de Serena cayó abierta y algo que vio le impidió hablar.

—Así que quería ser cazada como mi presa. Yo no podía dejar de satisfacer su capricho —Darien se adelantó para tranquilamente pasar la parte posterior de sus nudillos sobre su mejilla y garganta. Sus ojos se redujeron en advertencia cuando estuvo a punto de tocarle un pecho. De alguna manera sabía que ella no se lo tomaría amablemente el ser tocada en público.

Una parte de él le instó para continuar, pero era demasiado prudente para jugar con su suerte. Ella estaba tranquila. Él no vio motivo para que empezara a gritar.

Darien sintió los celosos ojos de los guardias sobre ellos. Serena era lo suficientemente hermosa como para disparar la sangre de cualquier Var. Pero, el hecho de que le gustase ser cazada decía mucho sobre su desenfreno entre las sábanas y eso les excitaba demasiado. El antiguo cazador en ellos, reprimido durante mucho tiempo por sus códigos sociales, siempre estaba bajo la superficie esperando una excusa para jugar. Era en parte la razón por la que bebían nef, para calmar a la bestia interior.

—Yo debía haberla avisado de permanecer dentro de mi sección del Palacio—continuó, sin sostener su mirada mucho tiempo. Movió su mano hacia los guardias—. Se pueden ir. Voy amonestarla en privado.

El corazón de Serena palpitaba en su pecho, más por ver a Darien ser pillado por su hermano. Ella sentía su cercanía y le quería nuevamente. Su cabello estaba despeinado cayendo sobre sus hombros, haciéndole verse increíblemente sexy y salvaje. Sus pechos estaban muy ansiosos por recordar cuánto había disfrutado de sus atenciones sobre ellos. Para su vergüenza, sus pezones se endurecieron contra su túnica. Ella miró hacia abajo brevemente y, cuando levanto la vista, Darien miraba fijamente a los traicioneros pezones.

Ella observó tranquilamente a los guardias inclinarse y dejarla sola con Zafiro y Darien. El poderoso Rey aún miraba fijamente sus pechos cuando ella volvió a mirarle, se aclaró la garganta para llamar su atención. Sus oscuros ojos brillaron, resplandecientes con una promesa. Su estómago se encogió y ella no pudo moverse. Su mirada le decía que él la quería. Sus labios se separaron como a él le gustaba. Había posesión en sus ojos, posesividad sobre ella. Ella lo sintió en su cabeza, escuchó su voz baja…un murmullo tranquilizante que no podía comprender. Escalofríos, la hicieron luchar nuevamente.

—Diga a su estúpido hermano que me deje ir.

Darien asintió a Zafiro de que estaba todo bien. Zafiro había aflojado sus manos. Su codo instantáneamente se clavó en el abdomen apretado de su captor. Ella aulló con dolor, acunando su codo hacia su pecho. El aliento del comandante quedo atrapado, pero él no se dobló como había planeado.

Se lanzó lejos de ellos, los ojos de Serena brillaban acusadoramente cuando frotaba su brazo lesionado.

—Tienes suerte…

—Sirena, desbloquea la Oficina Real por favor —Darien interrumpiéndola suavemente.

La puerta al instante se desbloqueó y oscilo abierta. Darien entro en la Oficina Real, ignorando el exabrupto de Serena. Ella gritó y fue hacía a él. Zafiro cerró la puerta detrás de ella y los dejó solos. Se preguntó si tendría que mantener a los guardias.

La Oficina Real era igual que el resto de Palacio, con el mismo hermoso trabajo de azulejo en las paredes y el mismo aire en la estructura de castillo medieval. Una gran chimenea estéril era empequeñecida por el marco aún mayor. Largas pancartas colgaban en ambos lados de la misma. Una larga alfombra, tejida en rojo y azul yacía sobre el suelo. Su intricada trama era quizás la más hermosa que jamás hubiera visto. Junto a la alfombra había grandes sillas, tan grandes que podrían tragarte si te decidías a utilizarlas. En la pared opuesta había una mesa larga de piedra, vacía y más sillas, un sofá, más alfombras y patrón de diseños de mosaico.

Serena paso por alto la belleza de la majestuosa sala. Cuando ella miró la mesa, Darien estaba apoyado contra ella, sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa pausada arqueaba sus labios e hizo reparos cuando sus ojos se aclimataron a ella.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así en frente de tus hombres? —las palabras de Serena salieron en un silbido y sus ojos se redujeron disparando dagas—. No te pertenezco y yo ciertamente no soy tu amante. ¿Realmente les dijiste que me gustaba ser tu presa?

—Eres mi amante —Darien permaneció tranquilo, inamovible, aparentemente afectado.

—No lo soy —chilló ella—. No pertenezco a nadie, especialmente no a algún Rey salvaje que se golpea en el pecho. ¡Te lo advierto Darien, déjame ir…o voy…!

—Independientemente de lo que declares tu misma, debes permanecer aquí como mi mujer—Darien suspiró—. Anoche te marque. Todos los hombres me huelen en ti. Tu posición en mi casa se está presentando como hablamos. Zafiro vela por la seguridad del castillo, es su deber.

—Escucha —ella le espetó, elevando su dedo para enfatizar su punto—. Simplemente porque hemos tenido gran sexo, no significa que me tengas o que me vaya a caer jadeando sobre tus pies.

—Realmente no tienes remedio, Serenity. Mi marca te une a mí. Seré capaz de encontrarte en cualquier lugar —Darien bajó su mandíbula y le dio una mirada significativa—. No habrá ninguna fuga.

— ¡Te atreviste a… marcarme sin mi permiso! Dios mío, ¿Qué clase de ser eres? Sin embargo, no me sorprende que seas un tirano. De tal padre, tal hijo, ¿eh?

—Te pedí tu permiso. Te pregunté que si querías ser mi amante, dijiste que sí. Tú lo permitiste encantada, te marque como mía.

— ¡Yo te permití joderme! —grito Serena con todas sus fuerzas, con los ojos desorbitados. Se sentía atrapada. Sus ojos se redujeron en alerta por su tono y ella apretó sus labios estrechamente. Ella no pretendía decir eso, aunque se negó a pedir disculpas. El silencio que quedo entre ellos, cada uno mirando al otro, contemplando la otra posición.

—Hablas demasiado —Darien dijo por fin, empujándose fuera de la mesa dirigiéndose hacia ella. Sus labios se curvaron en su cara—. Permíteme aprovechar mejor tu boca.

Los ojos de Serena bajaron automáticamente hasta el bulto entre sus muslos. Ella no le entendía. Estaba enojado, ella apostaría su vida que así era, y todavía quería acostarse con ella. Ella tragó nerviosamente, sabiendo cuán fácil sería doblegarse. Parpadeo, ella se puso recta con determinación. Forzó una mirada de desinterés a su rostro y puso sus puños a lo largo de sus caderas.

—No gracias —dijo Serena forzada—. Tengo algo de prisa y debo ponerme en marcha.

— ¿Dónde necesitas ir? —preguntó.

Cuando ella no le dijo nada, pasó y se sentó en una de las cómodas sillas. Ella puso sus ojos en blanco e hizo una mueca antes de pasar a seguirlo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Serena se sentó frente a él, casi tragada por los pliegues de la silla.

Ella luchó un poco antes de renunciar y relajarse en la comodidad de la misma. Inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, podía ver su rostro claramente. Estaba estudiando la estéril chimenea.

—Todo mi reino es de mi preocupación —Darien la miró. Sus rasgos se trasformaron y ella pudo ver una mirada de disgusto, cuando lo admitió—, además, estuviste aquí con mi padre. ¿Por qué de repente necesitas marcharte ahora?

— ¡Argh! —ella exclamó. Sentada delante de él decidió acláraselo, ella le dijo— Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Yo no estaba aquí con tu padre. Yo nunca he dormido con tu padre. Tu padre no me gustaba.

—Ah, pero estabas en el harén —Darien dijo—. Marcada. Las mujeres te recuerdan bien. Dijeron que eras…temperamental.

Serena palideció como si él la hubiera abofeteado. —No me importa lo que piensan de mí, las tontas sonrisitas.

—Ah, sí, me pregunto de dónde sacaron esa impresión— él balbuceo sarcásticamente por lo bajo. Ella no le creía gracioso.

—Sólo conocí al Rey Armando una vez —Serena hizo su mejor esfuerzo por estar tranquila y ser razonable, pero su cercanía la distraía. Era casi como si ella pudiera oler su piel. Sus nervios estaban sincronizados a él.

Su cuerpo le rogaba por su cercanía, dejarse acariciar por su tacto una vez más antes de que ella lo dejara. ¿Cuándo se había sentido así todas maneras? —Eso fue cuando él me secuestro en el bosque con un montón de Guerreros morenos idiotas.

—Si lo que dices es cierto, estoy seguro de que mi padre tenía sus razones —dijo Darien. Abrió la boca, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algún comentario, agregó— ¿Qué es lo que te trae a Qurilixen? ¿Por qué estabas en nuestro bosque?

Serena no tenía una respuesta.

—Por todo lo que sé, estoy tratando con una espía —Darien se sentó recto para imitar su mirada dura, en blanco.

—No lo soy. —La tensión se construyó entre ellos, se sentía en el aire como si fuera fuego eléctrico. —Hace una semana que me trajo al harén. Yo estaba acampando en el bosque, ocupándome de mis asuntos, tratando de conseguir que me rescataran de este maldito lugar, cuando él me secuestro. Ahora, todo lo que quiero es volver a mi camping. Además, realmente me puede importar menos lo que tú y tus compañeros felinos hacen. El planeta no me interesa. Es decir, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, hay una galaxia mucho más grande, mucho más interesante con planetas ahí fuera.

—Eso no explica lo que estás haciendo aquí —murmuro, negándose a dejar ir su ira. Sus pestañas bajaron sobre sus ojos y obtuvo la impresión de que apenas escuchaba sus palabras. Su mirada comenzó su viaje por su pecho. El borde de su lengua sobre la esquina de su boca.

Los ojos de Serena permanecieron fijos y ella no dijo nada. Utilizando todo su entrenamiento, ella mintió. —Me estrelle. Estaba a la espera de ser rescatada cuando tu padre me llevó. También tomó mi comunicador y me gustaría que me lo devolviera.

— ¿Rescate? —Sus labios se abrieron y ella podía recordar cómo se sentían sobre su cuerpo.

¡Esto es una locura! Pensó, intentado concentrarse. Ella desvió sus ojos de él y miró alrededor de la sala. Ella comenzó a sudar y sus extremidades a temblar cuando trató de calmar su pulso. Imágenes la bombardearon, era mejor dejar las fantasías a lo desconocido. Tenía que mirar otra cosa que no fuera a él. Ella quería saltarle y besar sus irritables labios. Quería hacer el amor allí en la silla hasta que estuviera bajo su total control.

—En tres meses… —apenas susurró, prestando atención a sus palabras. Ella podía sentir su mirada en ella, clavada en ella, desnudándola. Ella se meneo incómoda en la silla, de repente queriéndole dar algo para mirar. Sentía escalofríos en el estómago. Se reunió humedad entre sus muslos—…seré rescatada y voy a estar fuera de este planeta para siempre.

—Mmmm —contestó, como si saboreara un buen vino — ¿Dónde están los restos?

—Me lancé en paracaídas. —Sus ojos ya no podían contenerse de posarse sobre él. Se sentía atraída a estar a su lado. Eso estaba más allá de su control. Antes de que supiera lo que estaba haciendo, ella estaba allí. Darien sonrió hacía ella. Sus brazos se abrieron, amplios y acogedores. Ella no lo pudo resistir mientras se acercaba a él—. Creo que se estrelló pasando una gran montaña roja al norte. Encontrarás los restos allí.

—Eso estaría en la tierra de los Draig —dijo pensativo.

Serena se encogió de hombros. Ya lo sabía. Con ellos al borde de la guerra, no habría nada en absoluto que pudiera hacer para confirmar su historia… al menos no a tiempo para hacer nada al respecto.

— ¿Dices que la ayuda está en camino? —las manos de Darien estaban con las palmas hacia arriba.

Serena no se detuvo a pensar. Se arrastró en su regazo, encajando sus caderas con sus rodillas. Sus dedos dudaron antes de levantarlos para suavizar el material que cubría sus musculosos pechos. Su aliento salió con el contacto del suave pantalón. Sus palabras salieron en un quejido leve. —Si en tres meses. Me voy al campo hasta entonces.

— ¿Por qué no te quedas aquí en el palacio? Es más cómodo que el bosque.

—Pero… —Serena llevo sus manos lejos y trató de retirarse. Él la agarró por sus caderas inmovilizándola.

—Vamos hacer un trato, Serenity. Tú te quedas como mi amante hasta que llegue tu rescate. —Los dedos de Darien la apretaron y tiro de sus caderas acercándola más—. Puedo sentir que me deseas. Ya hemos estado juntos y has de admitir que el sexo entre nosotros es fenomenal.

—No quiero ser tu amante —trató de protestar.

—Acepta el título, Serenity. Actúa feliz conmigo, se vista junto a mí, vive en mi casa, se sumisa en público y, al cabo de tres meses, te permitiré ir —Darien se apoderó de ella, balanceo sus caderas ligeramente a lo largo de su apretado cuerpo. Ella sentía tenso los músculos debajo de ella en espera de su respuesta.

— ¿Prometes que, pase lo que pase, me vas a soltar? —Serena no podía creer que ella aún estaba considerando su oferta. Este hombre era definitivamente una complicación que no necesitaba. Ella estaría mejor en el bosque.

—Sí.

— ¿Qué garantía tengo que cumplirás lo que dices? La Realeza está acostumbrada a romper su palabra todo el tiempo. —Ella no quería creer que fuera posible, pero él más la forzaba. Sus ojos se redujeron volviendo su rostro en una sutil sombra roja.

— ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi palabra de honor? —Exigió entre dientes a través de su mandíbula. Él la agarró casi dolorosamente y sus caderas dejaron de moverse.

Serena lo consideró un momento. ¿Realmente que tendría que perder? ¿Pasar tres meses comiendo extraterrestres o pasar el tiempo con un guapo amante en un exuberante entorno siendo cuidada como una princesa? Si mantenía su palabra o no, ella le dejaría.

—Entonces tenemos un trato —dijo Serena—. Con la condición que me devuelvas mi comunicador. Fue un regalo y no puedo costearme el reemplazarlo.

—Hecho —convino Darien—. En tres meses, teniendo en cuenta que me hayas dicho la verdad y de hecho vas a ser rescatada de tu naufragio, te doy mi palabra de honor que te permitiré irte. Buscare tu comunicador. Cuando lo encuentre, lo tendrás. Serena.

—Hecho —dijo con una sonrisa—. Sellamos.

Una sonrisita ilumino el guapo rostro, con una lúdica luz. — ¿Qué quiere decir eso para los seres humanos? ¿Vas a besarme?

—Será suficiente para cerrarlo —Ella dio un pequeño quejido y se inclinó más para satisfacer su boca con la suya. Al igual que sus labios rozaban contra los suyos, la puerta de la Oficina Real se abrió. Ella se sentó recta y se inclinó sobre el borde de la silla. Ella gimió al ver a Zafiro, cuando dijo: — ¿Qué haces aquí? Desaparece.

Zafiro se inclinó, dándole una sonrisa burlona. —Mi Señora.

—Comandante —dijo Serena, no dándose la vuelta de Darien. Ella sonrió. Bueno, si Darien la quería declarar su amante, iba obtener una amante—. ¿Te importa? Estoy tratando de atender la hombría del Rey y su presencia es realmente una distracción para mi concentración.

Sentía a Darien endurecerse debajo de sus piernas, justo antes de que se sacudiera de la risa contenida. Zafiro le miró, no mostrando ninguna emoción…ni sorpresa. Estaba secretamente impresionada, pero no dejaría que su nuevo Némesis lo viera. De repente, pasar tres meses averiguando maneras de irritar a Zafiro tenía su atractivo.

—Mi Rey —dijo Zafiro, manteniendo su mirada constante hacia adelante. Serena vio cuál era su juego y le dio la bienvenida a superar el reto—. El Príncipe Diamante y el Príncipe Rubeus han llegado con una pequeña guardia Draig. Solicitan una audiencia.

—Llévalos a la sala y dales unos refrescos. Encuentra a Nicolás y Kelvin —Darien no se molestó en mirar a su hermano. En su lugar, su mano jugaba con los cordones de Serena, desatándolo solo para bajar su dedo por la curva de su pecho—. Voy a estar ahí.

Era todo lo que ella podía hacer para no gemir en voz alta cuando el dedo de Darien rozo suavemente el globo de su pezón. Lo froto en pequeño círculos. Levanto la mano para detenerlo.

—Muy bien, mi Señor —Zafiro dijo. Se inclinó, aunque Darien no podía verlo y abandonó la sala.

Serena se inclinó hacia tras para mirar a Darien. Sus rasgos decayeron decepcionados mientras miraba sobre su mano, deteniendo los dedos de la exploración de su pecho.

— ¿El Príncipes Diamante y Rubeus?—Serena preguntó, muriendo de la curiosidad. Ella sabía que eran Draig, pero quería saber lo que estaban haciendo en el Palacio del Var—. ¿Tus enemigos?

Darien dejó escapar una pequeña risa burlona. —Ojalá lo supiera.

Sentía una tensión creándose cuando tomó la mano de su camisa. Con gran facilidad, cogió sus caderas y la levantó de su cuerpo, la dejo firmemente plantada en el piso. Cansado, se paró. Por un momento, la estudió, encontrando nada. Levantó su mano y él la ahueco en su rostro.

—Deberías volver a mi casa —dijo al fin.

—Ah, yo no —Serena respondió—. Además, ¿no voy contigo? Ya sabes, hacer una aparición pública de sumisión o algo.

—No en esto. Son preocupaciones de este Reino no tuyas—Darien volvió a avanzar hacia la puerta—. Si lo deseas, te presentaré a mis hermanos más tarde en la cena. Por ahora, iras a mi casa.

Serena no le gusto cómo se lo ordenó. —No puedo ir a tu casa, oh poderoso gobernante.

Darien suspiro, volviéndose a mirarla

Antes de que pudiera hablar, ella corrió. ―No sé el camino. Me llevó dos horas recorrer esta distancia.

―Sirena ―anunció Darien ―Envía a Navid.

―Oh, um ―Serena levantó su mano y sacudió su cabeza.

― ¿Qué pasa ahora?

―Bueno…ese tipo, le derribe cuando intente escapar de Zafiro ayer. No creo que se sienta muy feliz por ayudarme ―Serena le dio una sonrisa de rebelión―. Estaba en mi camino.

―Sirena, cancela Navid. Envíame a Talure ―Darien suspiró, sacudiendo la cabeza―. No sé lo que me pasa contigo, pero intenta comportarte mientras no estoy. Sólo prométeme que no intentarás nada.

― ¿Podrías tomar la palabra de una humilde cautiva? ―ella bromeó.

Bajo su rostro. Él no entendía la broma. Preocupado con el pensamiento de ordenar cosas que ella no podía entender, simplemente contestó. ―Piensa en nuestra relación como desees, Serenity. Sólo recuerda lo que significa ser mi mujer, no lo contrario. Estoy tratando de arreglar nuestra situación. Espero que recuerdes nuestro trato. Voy a tomar tu palabra.

Serena lo vio salir. Se movió para seguirlo, pero cuando ella abrió la puerta se encontró en su camino un guardia alto y esbelto. A pesar de que era rubio como los demás guerreros era más pequeño que los otros Vars que había visto, era aún más robusto y apuesto. ¿En esta raza no tenían hombres feos? Ella movió su cabeza hacía él.

― ¿Talure?

―Mi Señora ―respondió con una respetuosa reverencia.

Serena lo vio olfatear el aire cuando se inclinó hacia ella. De repente se preguntaba si ella olía mal. Todos los Var intentaban olerla…Zafiro, los guardias. ¿La Marca de Darien dejaba un olor picante? Cuando Talure le dio la espalda para liderar el camino hacia abajo a lo largo del pasillo levantó su axila e inhalo. Ella no podía oler nada demasiado ofensivo. ―Hum.

― ¿Mi Señora? ―Talure le preguntó, volviendo su mirada sobre su hombro al igual que ella bajaba su brazo. Sus cejas se juntaron formando un surco con el comienzo de una mueca.

Serena empezó a sonrojarse. —Ella levantó su mano extendiéndola haciendo un lamentable intento por ocultar lo que había estado haciendo―. Ah, yo no dije nada.

**Continuara…**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 6**

Darien se sentó en la cabecera de la larga mesa en el salón principal, escuchando pacientemente al príncipe Diamante mientras hablaba. El príncipe Draig de cabello marrón claro que colgaba hasta sus hombros y estaba trenzado desde las sienes hacia abajo. Tenía los ojos verdes claros que parecía verlo todo a su alrededor y sin embargo no dejaban ver nada. Arrugas de sonrisa bordeaban su boca como si riera a menudo, pero él no sonreía ahora.

Diamante era El Draig embajador y por lo que Darien se dio cuenta, era un hombre honesto que realmente quería la paz entre los dos reinos.

El príncipe Rubeus era el temperamental hermano, por un lado le recordaba a Zafiro. Rubeus se quedó mirando con rabia contenida. Zafiro le devolvió la mirada sombría. Ninguno de los dos había hecho ningún movimiento agresivo, pero los dos parecían a punto de golpearse a la menor provocación.

Tenían la misma constitución robusta, trabajado por ellos y forjada por décadas de entrenamientos y guerras. Rubeus era el capitán de la Guardia Draig y su presencia exigía respeto. Él era el más difícil de los hermanos Draig y Darien sabía que no estaría satisfecho por el resultado de la reunión de hoy.

Rubeus como Zafiro, no se acobardarían si se trataba de ir a la guerra. Cuando Darien miro a los dos comandantes, supo que ninguno se doblegaría. La guerra iba a ser una opción sangrienta para ambas casas.

Usted sabe que no puedo admitir algo de lo que no tengo conocimiento. —Dijo Darien, por fin, haciendo todo lo posible para ser diplomático. El Draig quería respuestas. No podía culparlos. Pero lo que ellos querían, no podía y no quería dar.

Si el Rey Armando ordeno los ataques a su familia, yo no sé nada al respecto. No tenemos registro de esos eventos.

Rubeus se tensó. Diamante se limitó a asentir. Darien estaba bastante seguro de que su padre había hecho de lo que le estaban acusando, pero se negaba a expresarles sus sospechas a los Príncipes Draig. Hacer eso sería echar más leña al fuego entre sus pueblos.

Le puedo asegurar. Darien continúo—. Que yo no comparto las opiniones de mi padre acerca de nuestros reinos. Como ya les he dicho antes, yo espero que la Casa Draig y la Casa Var podamos encontrar la paz.

Zafiro se tensó a su lado. Kelvin le llamo la atención y asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Nicolás que estaba detrás de ellos, no se movió. Poco a poco Diamante se puso de pie y le tendió la mano.

—Voy a transmitir tus palabras a mi padre. Es también mi meta de que podamos llegar a un entendimiento.

Fue el turno de Rubeus de tensarse. Su mandíbula se flexiono cuando él también se puso de pie. Su voz fue un gruñido duro, señalando.

—No obstante, hay mucho que considerar.

—Si mucho. —Respondió Zafiro en duro acuerdo. Darien tomo la mano de Diamante y la estrecho brevemente. Ambos suspiraron, sabiendo que los comandantes se habían enfrentado entre sí a menudo en batallas por muchas décadas. No importaba lo mucho que lo deseará, la paz no sería obtenida esta noche.

—Y extienda mis felicitaciones a su familia por los embarazos de las princesas. Están verdaderamente bendecidos de tener a los cuatro niños a la vez. —Dijo Darien. Sus palabras fueron más que un reconocimiento de que sabía lo que pasaba en la tierra Draig que de unas felicitaciones a la familia real. Sirvió para recordarle a Rubeus que no eran ignorantes de los asuntos Draig. —Que el linaje se mantenga fuerte.

—Al igual que la suya —dijo Diamante.

Darien pensó en Serena. ¿Por qué ella apareció en su cabeza en ese momento? Podía sentir que ella no le decía toda la verdad, pero no creí que ella fuera un espía de los Draig. Lo que sea que ocultaba, no podía pensar en peores formas de sacarle la información que hacerlo en su cama.

Diamante se inclinó antes de darse la vuelta hacia Rubeus. Él hizo señas a un grupo de soldados Draig sentados alrededor. Los dragones guardianes cambiantes se pararon y siguieron a los príncipes por el pasillo. Zafiro lo siguió para acompañarlos afuera sin que se le hubiera pedido.

— ¿Qué piensas? —Nicolás le pregunto cuándo se quedaron solos. Se sentó donde Diamante había estado, agarro la jarra de cerveza Quirilixen de la mesa y se sirvió una copa.

—Creo que ellos están igual que nosotros. —Dijo Kelvin— Ellos quiere la paz, pero no saben cómo confiar en nosotros. ¿Cómo podemos culparlos?

—Como en verdad. —Dijo Darien.

Hubo un largo silencio. De repente, Nicolás sonrió. — ¿Son ciertos los rumores, mi Rey?

— ¿Qué rumores? —Darien parpadeo, confundido. Nicolás se echó a reír, lo que llevo a Kelvin hacer lo mismo. Gruñendo, añadió. —Y deja de llamarme mi Rey. Suena a burla viniendo de ti.

—Los rumores, mi lord son que tú has elegido una pareja tan rápido después de tu coronación. —Kelvin dijo, sus ojos azules brillaban con reflejos de diversión.

—Sí, mi lord y que estas a favor de perseguirla desnudo por los pasillos. —Añadió Nicolás antes de reír más fuerte.

—Ah, deja de llamarme, mi lord, miserable insolente. —Murmuro Darien, fingiendo irritación. Sabiendo que él sería una especie de broma de buen-humor entre ellos. —Es bueno que ambos cuenten con mi favor o los arrojaría a los calabozos.

—Y a ella le gusta huir de ti usando tu vestimenta real, para que tú tengas que perseguirla. —Kelvin añadió.

—Oh y que pasa con la… —Nicolás comenzó, solo para ser interrumpido cuando Darien golpeo la mesa.

—Basta ya. —Gruño frunciendo el ceño al pensar en el acuerdo con Serena. —Sí, he tomado una amante. Su nombre es Serenity. La conocerán en la cena esta noche.

— ¿Es cierto? Pensé que seguramente los rumores eran falsos. —Nicolás exclamo con asombro. Inesperadamente, él asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación masculina.

— ¿Serenity, dices? ¿Pero no te fuiste de aquí con Linzi después de la coronación?

Darien puso los ojos en blanco. Nicolás tenía una predilección con acostarse con muchas mujeres y no importaba quien lo supiera.

— ¿Vas a traerla aquí al salón? —Kelvin preguntó, un poco sorprendido de que el Rey concediera honrar a una mujer tan pronto. El Rey Armando nunca permitió que sus mujeres cenaran con él en el salón, no importaba el tiempo que tuviera sus favores. — ¿Estás pensando en unirte a ella?

— ¡Gatos sagrados! Darien. —Exclamo Nicolás horrorizado—. ¿Por qué harías algo así? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Les aseguro que estoy muy cuerdo. No tengo ninguna intención de tomar pareja. — La voz de Darien sonó severa. —Yo sólo pensaba prudentemente tener una mujer en casa que me atienda.

—Pero, ¿Por qué no tomar el harén? De esta manera, después puedes despedirla. ¿Y por qué sólo una si están dispuestas tantas? —Nicolás sacudió la cabeza aturdido.

—Seguramente tú no quieres dormir sólo con una mujer. ¿Qué se va a decir de ti, Darien? Eres el Rey. Se espera que tú satisfagas a muchas. Tú debes de tomar una docena de mujeres en la cama a la vez. ¡Aunque sólo sea para probar tu hombría! ¿Deseas que tu pueblo te vea como débil? ¿No puedes manejar más de una mujer, hermano?

Darien frunció el ceño por el insulto de Nicolás. Lo miro golpeando el puño con fuerza sobre la mesa. Las copas cayeron por la fuerza del golpe. —Bien Nicolás, parece que tienes demasiado tiempo libre en tus manos. En lugar de cuestionar mi destreza. ¿Por qué no encuentras alguna utilidad? Ah, ya se. ¿Por qué no cocinas para nosotros esta noche? Yo no quiero arruinar mi reputación trayendo a Serenity al salón.

Nicolás hizo una mueca. Darien sabía que su hermano consideraba la cocina un trabajo de mujeres. Hacer que lo hiciera era un castigo adecuado. Kelvin, viendo la mirada de Nicolás, se echó a reír.

—Estaremos en tu casa a las siete. Kelvin informa a Zafiro de nuestros planes. Los espero a los dos allí. —Darien sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que meterme en esto? ¿Qué hice yo? —Kelvin hizo una mueca, aunque estaba pasando apuros para ocultar la sonrisa.

Darien se movió para irse, solo para darse la vuelta sonriendo dijo. —Oh, ¿Y Nicolás?

— ¿Qué? —Se quejó su hermano.

—No defraudas a tu Rey. —Darien sonrió—. Será mejor que te des prisa. Tengo un apetito real.

—Tendremos suerte si no nos envenena. —Kelvin se quejó en tono más triste. La sonrisa en su rostro desmentía sus palabras.

Nicolás gruño. Cogió una copa y la arrojó a Kelvin. El hermano más joven se agachó. La copa cayó al suelo de piedra, haciendo un ruido espantoso mientras rodaba.

—Nos vemos en la noche, hermano.

Se burló Kelvin, corriendo al pasillo antes de que Nicolás pudiera darle una paliza.

Serena estiro los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezo. El gran baño estaba lleno de agua caliente y humeante. A pesar de su entrenamiento que incluía el concepto de baño con agua, ella en realidad nunca se había remojado en uno. ¡Chico! de lo que se había estado perdiendo. Tenía casi decidido permanecer en la bañera los tres meses enteros.

Encontró muchas botellas de jabón, le tomo un tiempo decidir cuál utilizar. En un descontaminante, todo lo que se tenía que hacer era apretar un botón y listo. Finalmente escogió el mejor olor de los líquidos, ella vertió una gran cantidad de jabón morado en su cabeza y lo froto con las palmas de sus manos hasta que fue impregnado en su cabello. Un rastro de espuma se derramo sobre su cara y grito, consternada cuando paso por sus ojos. Inclinándose, ella contuvo el aliento y sumergió la cara bajo el agua. Con furia se froto los ojos hasta que el ardor se detuvo.

Se sentó, escupiendo sin aliento. Parte de su pelo se pegaba a sus mejillas y agarro una toalla de la pared para quitar el mechón mojado hacia atrás. Nunca dándose por vencida, agarro la botella con el jabón y roció más en su mano. Se extendió entre sus dedos. Serena se quedó inmóvil, mirando su palma cubierta. De repente, ella grito a todo pulmón horrorizado, salto de la bañera, trastabillando y gritando en su camino desde el baño.

Darien camino lentamente por el largo pasillo, perdido en sus profundos pensamientos. Las palabras de Nicolás todavía le escocían. Sabía que su hermano se limitó a decir lo que el mismo no había querido admitir, que tener a Serena en su casa podría ser percibido como una debilidad para su reino. La gente Var fue usada por el Rey Armando y sus modos. Y mientras no hubiera ley establecida, Darien no podía pretender a una mujer para él, el hecho de que haya traído a Serena tan rápidamente a su casa podía afectar la opinión pública de él.

Incluso hoy algunos estaban cansados de sus decisiones. Muchos de las casas antiguas, dirigidas por Lord Myrddin, creían que se debía atacar a los Draig y vengar la muerte de Armando. El hecho de que Darien no lo había hecho no le cayó bien a los seguidores leales de Armando. Darien no podía descartar sus opiniones, ya que eran muy respetados, poderosos hombres dentro de la comunidad Var.

—Que lió. —Murmuro en voz baja.

Pensó en mandar a Serena a vivir en el harén. Pero el hecho de que la gente crea que ella había sido elegida como primera compañera y su amante, así también ellos verían que el ser desterrada de su cama como un signo de indecisión.

El orgullo Var era ser decisivos y confiados. Serena había dicho que ella era suya y que él debería tenerla al menos por tres meses. Tres meses era poco tiempo en su mundo, pero él solo esperaba encontrar una manera de salir de sus situaciones para entonces. Tres años hubiera sido más útil para sus propósitos.

Aún preocupado, se encamino a casa. Cansado de su reunión con los Draig, cerró la puerta de la entrada detrás de él. Un grito agudo resonó en el cuarto de baño. Él se sacudió en alarma y fue hacia a el sonido de terror. Darien se congelo, con los ojos muy abiertos mientras miraba la puerta del baño.

Serena se deslizo por el suelo de mármol por su espalda desnuda, dejando un rastro de agua con jabón por su paso. Sus brazos y piernas se agitaban en el aire, mientras trataba de detenerse. Él habría pensado que era cómico, si no fuera por el sonido de pánico.

Creyendo que ella estaba bajo ataque, Darien entro en acción. Él salto sobre el sofá, volando por el aire aterrizando junto a su cuerpo tendido. Como reflejo las garras de sus dedos y los colmillos de sus encías crecieron. Listo para defenderla, olfateo el cuarto de baño. No pudo detectar ningún peligro. De hecho, no pudo detectar nada en absoluto.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Pregunto con un casi gruñido. Poco a poco se retractaron sus garras y colmillos. Sus ojos brillaban con verdadero interés mientras miraba hacia el suelo. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, su sangre agitada, listo para pelear, para cualquier tipo de acción. La intensificación de sus sentidos fácilmente se volvieron a la mujer desnuda debajo de él, cubierta con espuma de jabón neutro. Se lamió los labios, mirando los pequeños senderos de burbujas que abrían camino sobre la superficie de su pelo.

Serena gimió y trato de ponerse de pie.

—Yo… necesito…un médico.

— ¿Qué?

Darien pregunto, inclinándose para oírla. Inhaló, tratando de detectar sangre y olió nada más que la fragancia del jabón que se mezclaba con claridad con su esencia femenina. La agresión se trasladó por su cuerpo para llenar lentamente sus entrañas.

—Necesito un médico. —Grito ella con frustración, temblando. —Yo… hay algo mal en mí. ¡Me estoy… derritiendo!

Darien frunció el ceño en confusión. Él la miro por encima. Ella se veía bien, más que bien. Escondió su sonrisa.

—La palabra humana derretir. ¿Significa quemado? —Pregunto él, preguntándose si no la entendía. Su carne era de un tono más oscuro de rojo por el agua caliente, como si hubiera estado en remojo mucho tiempo o se hubiera quemado. Se inclinó para ayudarla a ponerse de pie cuando lo que realmente quería era arrastrarse dentro de ella, atrapar su humedad debajo de él. Con mucho esfuerzo se abstuvo. Agarrando su brazo firmemente, la jalo hacia arriba. Sus pies resbalaron mientras luchaba por encontrar el equilibrio. Él la abrazo. Al instante sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo, primero en sus pechos enjabonados. Su boca se secó. Senderos de cabello rubio rojizo mojado se pegaban a sus hombros, tocando la curva lateral de sus pechos. Su pezones oscuros estaban arrugados y duros, erguidos orgullosos sobre los globos color crema. Su mirada siguió al jabón arrastrándose por su vientre plano hasta donde fue sostenido por la estrecha franja del vello entre sus hermosos muslos. Su mente quedo en blanco, incapaz de percibir otra cosa que la idea de que el jabón haría que él se deslizara dulcemente por su apretado cuerpo. Cada instinto primario dentro de él volvió a la vida. Su cuerpo respondió de la única manera que podía. Su eje creció con fuerza repentina de deseo, al presionar y palpitar en contra de sus ajustados pantalones, si no fuera por nef, él ya la hubiera arrojado sobre el sillón y la tomaría perversamente. Sin comprobar que ella estuviera lista para él o no.

—No quemada. Me estoy marchitando. —Dijo Serena en estado de pánico, no viendo su incomodo estado o el hecho de que la miraba como un animal ante la comida. Los ojos oscuros de Darien se lanzaron a sus labios temblorosos antes de mirar su cara pálida. Sus ojos estaban un poco rojos donde los había frotado y su pelo pegado al cuero cabelludo. Le tomo un momento comprender sus palabras. Se veía cómica. No podía ayudarse a sí mismo ya que comenzó a reír.

—Aquí. —Serena exigió con pánico. Ella le tendió las manos para que Darien las inspeccionara. —No es gracioso. ¡Mira! Creo que he usado acido o algo así. Me estoy extinguiendo.

Darien miró los dedos a medida que ella los empujaba a su cara. Él le sujeto la mano tirando de ellas hacia atrás para poder ver. Su cuerpo se sacudió violentamente. Podía oler su miedo y se agito un extraño sentido protector en su interior. En cuanto a las manos se echó a reír de nuevo. Sus dedos y manos estaban rojos y arrugados por el calor y por haber estado mucho tiempo en el agua del baño.

Serena se sacudió de él y trato de dar un paso atrás. Sus pies se resbalaron por el piso jabonoso y acabo cayendo en sus brazos. Darien la agarro con un gruñido.

—Me alegro que pienses que mi muerte es divertido, tu… ¡salvaje!

Ella luchó contra él pero sus pies se resbalaron y sólo termino dando tumbos en sus brazos. Al obtener una vista más cercana de su pelo ahogado en jabón, Darien no pudo parar de reír. Los problemas de los Var y los Draig se derritieron en su mente.

— ¿Cuánto jabón pusiste en tu cabeza? ¿La mitad de la botella?

— ¿Oh, fue el jabón, verdad? ¿No se suponía que tenía que usar el morado? ¿Le hace algo a los seres humanos?—Sus grandes ojos azules lo miraron, suplicándole ayuda. — ¿Es para mutar? ¿Me está transformando?

Darien dejo que sus brazos la envolvieran por la cintura y la atrajo íntimamente más cerca para que se quedara quieta. Serena abrió la boca y dejo de respirar cuando el fuego de su excitación le golpeo el estómago. Ella hizo un sonido débil en la parte posterior de su garganta y él pudo oler la lluvia instantánea de su deseo por él.

—No te estás muriendo. —Dijo él con calma, en voz baja. Su oscura mirada bajo posesivamente a su boca. —Te quedaste demasiado tiempo en el agua. Y el jabón que utilizaste es para la piel no para el cabello. ¿Nunca habías tomado un baño antes?

—Descontaminadores. —Suspiro ella por medio de su explicación. Se estremeció por el frio de su espalda desnuda ya que el susto había pasado. Darien puso una sexy sonrisa en sus rasgos.

—Mmm, bueno, mientras estés desnuda y mojada, te podría enseñar cómo utilizar correctamente el baño.

—No quiero volver allí. —Lo dijo muy seria. Darien se inclinó para acariciarle la mejilla con besos ligeros.

—Mmm. ¿Qué hay de la ducha? Me gustaría lavarme y tú necesitas enjuagarte.

—Hey, no soy tu sirvienta. —Gruño ella tratando de alejarlo. Su sonrisa gentil sobrepasó su situación punzante. Un rubor de vergüenza trato de arder en sus mejillas, pero ella lo evito.

—Ah, pero eres mi amante, Serenity durante por lo menos tres meses. Y tengo necesidades que una amante debe atender. —Dijo él con un gruñido bajo en su garganta mientras frotaba su dura erección contra su estómago húmedo. El jabón y el agua mojaron su ropa, el material se pegó a su carne.

—Yo acepte ser…sumisa… —Serena se encogió apenas siendo capaz de decir la palabra en voz alta. —…en público, pero en privado no tienes poder sobre lo que hago.

Darien se hizo para atrás y frunció el ceño. Su mano se movió a sus brazos para quitarla lejos de su cuerpo. Muy serio, afirmo,

—Yo soy el Rey.

—No pasó mucho tiempo para que el titulo se te subiera a la cabeza, ¿Verdad? — Se burló Serena, respiro hondo, tratando de calmar su corazón desbocado. Había estado verdaderamente aterrada. Ahora, sólo parecía tonta y no podía dejar de sentirse humillada, así que hizo la cosa más natural, comenzó una discusión. Además, si este hombre pensaba que iba a jugar al ama de casa y esclava de cama durante los tres meses estaba equivocado. Dejando que su voz se sumergiera en un murmullo sensual, propuso.

—Diga, Su alteza. ¿Qué te parece que yo me comporte y actué sumisa en público y tú seas sumiso para mí en privado? Creo que es lo justo.

Los rasgos de Darien se endurecieron. Muy severo, dijo: —Un hombre no puede someterse a una mujer, Serenity y seguirse llamando hombre.

Ella tembló por lo bajo de sus palabras. La distancia entre ellos era angustiosa. Ella estaba caliente por él. Su estómago ardió por la incomodidad del deseo.

— ¿Qué clase de tontería es esa? —Le soltó. Colocando las manos en las caderas, ella se enfrentó a él sin pensar en su desnudez.

—Es lógico. —Afirmo él—. Un hombre gobernado por una mujer es gobernado por la debilidad.

— ¿Así que las mujeres somos débiles? —Ella nunca lo admitiría, pero había pensado en él durante toda la mañana, hasta casi la locura por el deseo. De repente jugar a la lavandera no sonaba tan terrible. De hecho, si se daba la oportunidad de sentir su duro cuerpo, podría ser francamente agradable.

—Sí. —Él respondió sin pestañear. Su mano se elevó para acariciarle la mejilla. Ella no se movió, suavemente él continuo. —Son el sexo débil. Son para ser gobernadas, protegidas. Es por eso que sus cuerpos son más suaves, más ligeros que el de un hombre. Un hombre que se atreve a amar a una mujer va a tener debilidad en ese amor por que considerara su opinión sobre la suya. Y si el enemigo quiere atacarlo, lo lastimara en el corazón para llegar a él. Soy un hombre que debe llevar un reino ¿Crees tú qué puedo hacerlo si mi gente cree que soy débil? No puedo permitirme debilidad. Soy el Var de más alto poder en Quirilixen, justo debajo de nuestros dioses. Así que ya vez que un Rey no puede ser servil. No me puedo inclinar ante ti, ni siquiera en privado.

Serena considero su lógica barbará y siguió mirándolo. Detecto una tristeza en él, una soledad. Vio la tensión de su posición en sus ojos y sintió pena por él.

—Los reinos son tan fuertes como sus gobernantes. —Dijo Darien. Luego pareció luchar, agregando. —No quiero que hagas demasiado importante nuestro tiempo juntos. Nada va salir de eso. Nunca seré capaz de comprometerme plenamente.

Serena casi se rió.

—Piensas muy bien de tus habilidades como amante, ¿no?—Sus hombros se levantaron en un gesto varonil, como si estuviera constatando un hecho.—Es bueno saber que el Rey Var no tiene problemas de autoestima.—Esta vez sí rió. —No se preocupe su alteza real. Creo que voy a ser capaz de separarme de usted cuando el momento llegue.

—Serenity. —Comenzó el advirtiendo por su tono insolente.

—Tranquilo, Alteza.

Serena se lamió los labios a ella le gustaba su actitud de Yo-Hombre-Escúchame-Rugir. Ella no lo aguantaría de por vida, pero era condenadamente sexy en un amante. Obligando un puchero juguetón en los labios, ella le pregunto. — ¿Así que ni siquiera puedes jugar? ¡Qué triste!

— ¿Jugar? —Darien preguntó confundido.

—Deja el trabajo en la puerta, esa clase de cosas. Tú no me ves estresándome por mi trabajo.

—Ah, pero tu trabajo no abarca la mitad de un planeta. —La mirada de Darien recorrió su cara, acogiéndola. Parecía como que quería decir más, pero se contuvo. Sus ojos cambiaron a dorado, pasando de las profundidades oscuras mientras la miraba intensamente.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo se revelaba con algo más de deseo. A ella no le gusto. Él se lo había dicho a sí mismo. Nada podría salir de esto. Ella no quería que nada saliera de esto, ¿o sí?

Serena trago saliva. No, definitivamente no. Ella tenía un trabajo, una… misión. Bueno, ella tendría una misión una vez que la Agencia la recogiera de esta roca barbará de planeta en el que estaba atrapada, una nueva misión, una nueva aventura. Los ojos de Darien bajaron de nuevo a su boca y de nuevo a sus ojos. Ella suspiro. Ese debía ser su problema. ¡Estaba aburrida! ¡Es por eso que ella pasaba muchas horas contemplando a Darien! No estaba preocupada por él. Estaba preocupada por el aburrimiento. No porque él sea inalcanzable no significaba que tenía que pelear por obtenerlo. ¿Qué podría desea de un Rey de todos modos?

Relajarse ahora que lo tenía todo resuelto, Serena dejo que sus parpados cayeran lánguidamente sobre sus ojos. Dio un sexy gemido. Esto era sólo sexo. El rey bárbaro era sólo una aventura más. Inclinándose sobre él, frunció los labios.

—Eres muy serio, sabias eso, ¿verdad? Tú debes aflojarte un poco, relajarte.

—Y tú estás desnuda.

Respondió él dejando caer su mirada sobre ella. Sus manos se deslizaron por su piel haciéndole círculos alrededor de sus pezones erectos.

—Mmm y muy fría. —Serena inhaló un suspiro tembloroso, con cada paso de su dedo, ondas de choque entraron en erupción por debajo de su piel, viajando por su vientre para que su cuerpo estuviera listo.

—Fuego. —Él afirmo en voz alta y el fuego de la chimenea ardió. Sus labios se abrieron cuando se inclinó para chasquear la lengua sobre el pezón maduro. —Ven conmigo a la ducha y entra en calor.

Serena se quedó sin aliento. Los labios de Darien la capturaron antes de que ella pudiera contestar. Sus palabras eran una orden y ella descubrió que no le importaba. Su boca se hundió en la suya apasionadamente, al instante se le debilitaron las rodillas. Cayo hacia adelante en su pecho, gimiendo de placer por su tacto. No estaba segura de cómo lo hizo, pero él era absolutamente, de lejos el mejor besador que jamás había experimentado. Había algo en la confianza de sus movimientos, lo que reflejaba la gracia de su cuerpo. Era en la manera que él saboreó, la forma en que acarició y se entregó. Su legua sondeaba y conquisto su boca hasta que ella quedo jadeante y débil. Puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y tiro de su cuerpo ajustándolo al suyo. Ella estaba empapada de su calor y sus brazos la levantaron del suelo. Caminando con su esbelto cuerpo firmemente apretado al suyo, se la llevó al baño. Apartándose del beso, él dijo con voz ronca. —Abrir ducha.

La ducha roció el agua tibia. Los dedos de Serena se movieron para trabajar en los cordones de su camisa. Darien se hizo para atrás, dejando caer sus brazos a los lados ante la insistencia de ella de desnudarlo. Sus ojos ardían en ella mientras miraba su cuerpo desnudo. Hábilmente, ella jalo su camisa por los hombros, parándose a besar y tocar su amplio pecho. Él no se lo había permitido anoche y ahora se moría de ganas por sentir cada centímetro del calor de su suave piel, para descubrir si él sabía también como parecía.

A Serena le encanto la elegante manera en que sus músculos se doblaban bajo su piel bronceada cuando se movía. Sus ojos oscuros perforaban, mirándola, luchando por ordenarle. Serena podría jugar pero no estaba en control. Una sonrisa tembló en sus labios cuando ella se dio cuenta de que quería lo que él había dicho que era imposible. Ella quería hacer de él su esclavo de cama. Quería que él se inclinara ante ella, aunque fuera sólo en privado.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia él, ella lo acecho a su alrededor como si fuera su presa. Los ojos oscuros de Darien se estrecharon y sus fosas nasales se abrieron cuando él sintió sus intenciones. Serena toco su espalda cuando sus dedos se arrastraron por encima de sus fuertes brazos. Sus nalgas firmes golpearon su estómago, firme y esculpido debajo de sus pantalones. Explorándolo, finalmente se abrió paso para desatar los cordones de sus caderas. Darien jadeaba pesadamente para cuando ella termino de soltar el primer lazo. Su pecho se movía mientras él luchaba por respirar. Sus manos se sumergieron a lo largo de los cordones transversales de la hendidura de sus perfectas nalgas. Su toque se curvo alrededor de su vientre plano, bordeando la piel de su cintura, haciéndole cosquillas en la hendidura de su ombligo. Hizo que él sintiera las frías puntas de sus pechos sobre su espalda tibia, frotándose suavemente a lo largo de su piel.

Luego, con una sonrisa felina curvando sus rasgos, ella se apartó y se trasladó a la ducha. Cuando ella se dio la vuelta, su mirada penetrante estaba en ella. Se paró sosteniendo la puerta abierta mientras él la miraba. El agua caliente le golpeo la piel, calentándola aún más, lavando los residuos de jabón de su piel.

Los pantalones de Darien estaban aún enganchados en su erección donde ella los había dejado. Espero a ver qué hacia él. Lentamente, él saco su bota y luego la otra negándose a apartar los ojos de ella. Serena dejo la puerta de la ducha abierta mientras movía la cabeza sobre la corriente de agua. Dejo que la ducha le enjuagara el cabello, suscitada por el hecho de que él la miraba con tanto interés.

—Eres muy hermosa. —Afirmo él. El tono no era cálido, sólo constatando un hecho. El asintió con la cabeza en aprobación. —Y atrevida.

—Y tú sigues vestido.

Señalo con un movimiento de sus cejas. Coloco sus manos sobre sus caderas y le dio una sonrisa insolente. Las manos de Darien se movieron hacia su cintura, con un movimiento de dedos, empujo la cintura de sus pantalones fuera de sus caderas, dejando que se deslizaran hasta el suelo.

— ¿Mejor?

Serena sintió que se congelaba la sonrisa en su rostro. Trato de mantener la calma, pero el mero tamaño de su erección imponente parecía mucho más desalentador en la luz. Ella sintió una oleada de pánico momentáneo, pero rápidamente lo sofoco con una risa gutural.

— ¿Me tienes miedo? —Pregunto él, deteniéndose a medio paso cuando se acercó. Una mirada de confusión paso sobre él. Él respiro hondo.

—No. —Mintió, arrugando la cara. Los ojos de Darien se estrecharon, pero no dijo nada. Dio otro paso y se detuvo.

— ¿Quieres esto?

Serena frunció el ceño. Por supuesto que lo quería. Lo había hecho obvio, ¿o no? Su cuerpo temblaba y se dio cuenta de que estaba un poco nerviosa. La idea la tomó por sorpresa ¿Por qué iba a estar nerviosa? Ella había estado con hombres antes. Había estado con él antes ¿Y cómo lo había detectado él?

—Mmm. Si sigues hablando, su alteza voy a tener que empezar sin ti.

Para probar su punto, se llevó la mano a su estómago y la bajo hacia sus caderas, dejando que sus dedos se deslizaran por el agua en su piel. Serenity ladeo la cabeza hacia un lado y con picardía se lamió los labios. Darien no aguanto más tiempo. Un gruñido resonó en la parte posterior de su garganta. Se lanzó hacia adelante para jalarla en sus brazos, ni siquiera hizo una pausa cuando la puerta de la ducha se cerró detrás de él. Su cuerpo desnudo se presionó contra ella, obligándola a poner la espalda contra la pared de la ducha.

Serena sintió su largo cuerpo. El agua se deslizo entre ellos, haciendo que sus músculos se deslizaran por encima de sus suaves formas. Su gruesa excitación se asentó entre su cadera, más caliente que el agua. Gimió agitada y se froto a lo largo de su cuerpo entero mientras él la sostenía atrapándola. Sus manos la exploraron, dominando su piel mientras la tocaba con audacia donde quiera que él deseara, sus pechos, sus caderas, alrededor de su culo firme y tirando de ella hacia adelante. Él meció sus caderas contra las de ella, gruñendo de placer mientras la besaba.

—Ah.

Serenity jadeo, liberándose para respirar. Darien no se detuvo. Sus labios se deslizaron por su mandíbula mojada hacia la garganta, devorándola con la boca. Él mordisqueo su piel sólo para después calmarla con su lengua. Recordando que ella quería estar en control, Serena lo empujo duro. Él no se movió. Un fuerte sonido de queja salió de sus labios mientras seguía besándola.

—Yo quiero…quiero…

Serena intento hablar, pero sus labios estaban causando estragos en su piel. Sus palmas cubrieron sus pechos, levantándolos para encontrarse con su boca. Chupo el pezón duro hasta que fue rodeado de calor y se arrugo. Sonidos de poder animal salían de él, vibrando.

—Ahhh, Darien, por favor. Quiero tocarte.

Serena se dio cuenta de que rogó, pero no podía evitarlo. Su boca besaba con demasiada perfección. Su cuerpo se sentía demasiado bueno. Tembló de anticipación. Sus labios se apartaron de ella y paro para encontrar sus ojos.

—Quiero sumergirme dentro de ti.

Antes de que pudiera protestar él deslizo sus manos alrededor de su trasero y la levanto del suelo, suspendiéndola con su espalda pegada a la pared. Darien iba a salirse con la suya primero, no es que le importara en lo más mínimo. Serena se agarró de su cuello, aguantando. Sin siquiera pestañar, Darien se adentró hacia adelante, deslizando su eje erecto entre los labios de su abertura húmeda. Dejo que la punta danzara en la entrada, burlándose y poniéndola aprueba.

Su cuerpo estaba mojado, más que listo. Serena lo deseaba. Sus caderas se ofrecieron y él sonrió. Con tanto control que la condujo a la locura, él empujo dentro de su pasaje escurridizo, llenando su pequeño cuerpo con grados de agonía. Él vio su cara de cerca, tomando cada una de sus reacciones, sus ojos rodaron. Sus labios se separaron ya que le faltaba aire. El agua golpeaba sus cuerpos, acariciándolos como millones de dedos, lo que aumentaba el placer. Serena casi se desmayó cuando finalmente se hundió por completo en su cuerpo. Asentándose hasta la empuñadura él hizo una pausa. Ella le dio una patada en el muslo en señal de protesta. Darien se echó a reír y le lanzo una sonrisa confiada.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Pregunto, bajo y ronco. Sus dedos se apoderaron de las mejillas de su trasero, separándolas ligeramente. Sosteniéndola con facilidad, comenzó a moverse. Él le pasó la lengua y jugó con su garganta mientras sus caderas se hacían para atrás solo para empujar con movimientos superficiales.

— ¡Sí!

Serena grito, más allá de importarle que él tuviera el control. Se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado bien.

—Sí, oh, Dios, sí. Por favor, sí. Dame más, Mucho más, Darien.

A sus palabras él le dio más. Embistió hacia arriba en su apretado pasaje, golpeando con más fuerza contra su núcleo. Serena dio un grito de placer sin sentido. Su espalda se golpeaba contra la pared de la ducha, pero no le importo. Trenzo sus dedos en su pelo largo y negro, le gusto como la longitud mojada cubría su piel. Sus gruñidos se unieron a los de ella mientras el embestía, fuerte y rápido y profundo en su interior.

Serena envolvió sus piernas alrededor de él. Animándolo. Podía sentir los fuertes músculos de su trasero por debajo de sus pantorrillas. Se meció contra ella con violenta fuerza, conquistando sus profundidades. La tensión se formó dentro de sus caderas. Estaba cerca, tan cerca.

Ella deslizo una mano entre sus cuerpos, pellizco su nudo central con un dedo, rozando con pequeños círculos. Al instante, su cuerpo se estremeció.

Serena grito. Darien gruño en señal de aprobación y se movió más rápido, más duro, más profundo, asentándose hasta que no pudo dar más. Su cuerpo se convulsiono en torno a su duro eje cuando la fuerza de su orgasmo llego. Lagrimas asomaron en sus ojos por la intensidad pura del momento. Cuando su pasaje lo apretó, Darien se soltó. Grito, el sonido era de un verdadero salvaje. Él se adentró por última vez y lanzo su semilla en su interior. Se quedaron congelados en el tiempo, con la espalda contra la pared. Su cuerpo permaneció profundamente enterrado dentro de ella.

Lentamente él dejo que Serenity se deslizara hacia abajo, saliendo al mismo tiempo. Con confianza, él le dijo: —Vez no es tan malo que el hombre este en control. —Él se movió para besarla y ella se echó para atrás.

— ¿Que dijiste?

—Dije que no te importo mi dominio sobre ti. —Afirmo más claramente. Se movió para besar sus labios de nuevo y otra vez ella se echó para atrás.

—Tú no me controlas. —Serena lo empujo duro. Fue atrapado con la guardia baja y sus pies se deslizaron. Serenity irrumpió pasando junto a él, saliendo de la ducha. Agarrando la toalla, la envolvió furiosamente sobre su cuerpo. Los ojos oscuros de Darien desafiaban.

— ¿Necesitas que te pruebe quien está en control de quién? Vi tu plan Serenity, pero nunca va a funcionar. No me vas a mandar.

—Hijo de puta. —Dijo entre dientes, apretando la toalla en su pecho. ¿Él había echado a perder su lección? ¡Qué fresco! Ella miro sus rasgos ¿Pensaba que la estaba doblegando a su voluntad? ¿Él pensaba que ella era una mujer simple e ingenua a punto de caer a sus pies? Bueno, le enseñaría quién era ella. Levantando la mano le dijo. —Ya no te deseo.

Darien se congelo a medio paso, con la sensación de que ella lo había pateado. El miro a la mujer delante de él. Sabía que ella había llegado a la plenitud y sin embargo no parecía contenta. De hecho, se veía pálida. Sabiamente, el mantuvo la distancia.

—No quieres decir eso. —Afirmo. Mirando hacia abajo en su cuerpo, obligándola a hacer lo mismo. Su eje estaba empezando a levantarse de nuevo, preparándose para ella.

—Puedo oler que me deseas de nuevo.

—No me importa lo que huelas. —Su barbilla se levantó y quito sus ojos de la erección. —Ya no quiero esto.

— ¿Así es… como juegas? —Pregunto él pensando que podría ser un juego.

—No, estoy muy seria, su alteza.

El titulo lo escupió de la boca.

—Teníamos un acuerdo. —Dijo Darien. Tratando de mantener su tono de voz, pero era difícil. —Tú debes permanecer como mi amante por tres meses.

—Oh, yo sé lo que acordé. —Respondió ella, con desprecio. —Me voy a comportar en público. Sin embargo, en privado tú no vas a conseguir nada hasta que no lo pidas. Es hora de que aprendas un poco de humildad, ¡salvaje idiota!

—Un rey no mendiga. —Rugió él al perder la calma. Él sabía que sólo estaba repitiendo las palabras de su padre. Pero no las hacia menos verdaderas. Sus ojos arremolinaron con pasión siniestra. Su cuerpo tenso se sacudió. —Un rey no pide.

—Entonces esta amante ya no te complace. —Ella gruño.

Darien alzo su mano hacia ella, Serenity se estremeció, retrocediendo hacia atrás cuando él levanto la mano y creyó que la golpearía. Sus ojos se agrandaron y le hirió que ella supusiera tal cosa. Dando un simple gesto, conciso, susurro en voz baja.

—Será como desees, Serenity. No te voy a tocar.

Serena lo vio dejarla sola en el baño. Cuando se fue, corrió hacia la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Serenity no sabía que había sucedido, pero se sentía marcada por él y no le gustaba. De alguna manera, cuando llegaron juntos al clímax, el muy salvaje Rey Var había tocado su alma. Y la sola idea la atemorizaba.

**Continuara…**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 8  
**

Darien llevó a Serena a su casa sin decir una palabra y para su asombro, la dejó allí sola. Fue así como así. De repente se sintió como si tuviera mucho que averiguar. Una pequeña parte, pero abrumadora de ella grito por que la empujaran a un lado —su orgullo, su terquedad —y quería abrazarlo, tanto si se lo permitía como si no. Esa misma parte le dijo que se sometiera por completo, para darle, en lo que ella podía, lo que deseaba. No hizo caso a esa pequeña parte, porque no era su lógica la que hablaba, pero si su corazón traicionero. Serena rechazo enamorarse de un Rey bárbaro.

La primera semana paso del arrepentimiento a la ira. Hizo caso omiso de Darien. Él no le hizo caso. Comía sola, se bañaba sola, se sentaba sola, miraba a la pared sola. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tener conversaciones consigo misma, entonces se sacudió de su letargo y comenzó a buscar cosas que hacer. Y aunque se encontró con poco de que ocuparse, sus pensamientos permanecían ocupados.

La segunda semana parecía incluso más larga. La ira de Darien, parecía reducirse y empezó a comer con ella en las noches. La primera conversación fue forzada y corta, pero poco a poco creció a temas estúpidos sobre Qurilixen el clima y la comida. Trató de hacerle preguntas personales, que ella hábilmente evito. Las únicas historias en las que ella había participado, incluían a la Agencia y ese pequeño detalle no era algo que ella quería que él supiera.

Al final de su arrepentimiento, una incómoda tensión se instaló en la casa. Sus ojos se cerraban y los mantenía durante largos períodos de tiempo antes de que cualquiera de ellos pensara en mirar hacia otro lado. Darien caminaba por la sala sin una camisa, a sus anchas mientras hablaba, sabiendo todo el tiempo que lo observaba. Serena permitiría a su cuerpo rozarse al pasar junto a él. O ella permitía, que gran cantidad de escote se mostrara en su dirección. Era un juego y ambos lo sabían, una batalla de voluntades para ver quién se hundía primero. Hasta ahora, ninguno estaba dando su brazo a torcer.

Las dos semanas fueron una tortura total, durmiendo en el sofá, sabiendo que no tenía más que arrastrarse sobre su cama y ofrecerse a sí misma a él. Su obstinado orgullo le impedía ir. Obstinado orgullo, que se estaba convirtiendo en un duro consuelo en las últimas horas de la noche, cuando se despertaba de un sueño cargado de erotismo con Darien y de la magia de su lengua trabajando en su piel.

Una vez, había intentado aliviar la tensión sexual de su cuerpo por sí misma. Darien había tropezado somnoliento desde el dormitorio, olfateando el aire, al pasar al baño. Era como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. Ella no había intentado tal cosa otra vez.

Otra idea se filtró dentro y fuera de sus pensamientos cuando estaba sola. Darien había sido honesto con ella desde el principio. Él no podía sentir nada por ella o cualquier mujer. Él sólo quería una cosa de ella, su cuerpo. Ella lo respetaba por su honestidad, pero de repente se convirtió en una realidad difícil de digerir y no sabía el porqué. ¿Por qué importa si Darien podía cuidarla o no? ¿Realmente que quería de él? ¿Acaso quería más de lo que un apasionado romance aventurero, increíblemente maravilloso le podría dar? ¿Quería su corazón salvaje?

Serena dejó de recorrer la longitud de su casa. Su mundo giraba en su mente, acercándose más a la idea. Se dio la vuelta en círculo, en busca de algo sólido a lo que aferrarse, el sofá, la chimenea brillante, la sala de estar, todo borroso y rayas dentro de su visión.

— ¿Creo que... lo amo? —susurró ella con una mueca confusa, justo antes de caer al suelo, desmayada.

Darien se asomó por el balcón contiguo a la oficina real. No podía volver a casa, todavía no. Él necesitaba alejarse de la mujer frustrante que ya ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos en los últimos tiempos. Ella fue la erupción, franca, imprudente, todo lo que Armando había advertido a sus hijos en contra de una mujer.

El valle esparcido con árboles, las cimas que se mezclan con una planicie suavemente ondulada. Sus hojas brillaban de tal manera que parecía un campo de esmeraldas. Amaba esta tierra, su tierra. Y amaba a las personas que vivían en ella.

Darien suspiró, sintiendo el peso de su carga por diez. Sólo con Serena parecía disminuir, a menos que contara, el momento que ella abrió la boca demasiado grande delante de Lord Myrddin y su hijo. El noble era un anciano muy respetado y sus palabras le habían tentado al enojo. Ya corría el rumor de su desconfianza en el nuevo rey.

Había sido el sobrino de Lord Myrddin que contribuyo al secuestro de la princesa Draig Viluy. Debido a la locura del plan, Brouse y dos de sus compañeros habían muerto, sacrificados por los Príncipes Draig en los pantanos oscuros. Lord Myrddin había sido uno de los asesores más cercanos de Armando y fue también uno de las pocas personas que Darien tenía de qué preocuparse. El hecho de que él no asistiese a la coronación dio a entender que no estaba dando su apoyo al reinado del nuevo rey.

Darien conocía a muchos de los ancianos que querían atacar a los Draig, para matar a la familia real y vengar la muerte de su padre y, en un nivel más pequeño, la muerte de Brouse. Una parte de él quería lo mismo. Fue su padre, después de todo, quién había caído por el filo de la espada. Sin embargo, Darien el Rey ahora y tenía que mirar por encima de sus propias necesidades, sus propios deseos. Tenía que hacer lo correcto para su pueblo.

Darien nunca había creído en las guerras de Armando. Él creía que podría haber paz entre el Var y el Draig. No había que arruinar la pequeña posibilidad de paz, por vengar a un hombre que había provocado la guerra, en primer lugar. Él no arriesgaría su reinado por una mujer temperamental que estaría dejando en unos pocos meses, no importaba lo sexy que la encontrara, no importaba lo mucho que su cuerpo la necesitara en estas últimas semanas, no importaba cuántos pensamientos ocupaba en su cerebro.

Al entrar en la oficina real, él comenzó a caminar. — Sirena, ¿dónde está Serenity?

— Serenity está en su casa, mi señor, —respondió la voz sensual de la computadora, como lo hacía cada vez que le preguntaba.

Le preguntó al computador varias veces durante la mañana y la tarde, y siempre era lo mismo. Ella está en su casa, mi señor. Para sorpresa de Darien, ella había honrado su decreto y no había salido de su casa durante dos semanas completas. Él sabía que esto estaba matándola, siendo encerrada bajo llave.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Darien le preguntó, casi tragando nerviosamente.

— Ella no se mueve, mi señor. Realizando análisis. —Hubo una breve pausa, entonces Sirena le respondió: —Su estado de salud es bueno. Ella parece estar dormida, mi señor.

Darien suspiró profundamente, dejando la oficina. Cuando paso por la puerta, le ordenó, — Sirena, bloquea.

—Sí, mi señor, —dijo la computadora—. La puerta detrás de él se bloqueó.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, sólo para vacilar y detenerse. Una sensación de sombría determinación se apoderó de él. Él necesitaba sacar a Serena fuera de su sistema. Si tenía que seguir negándose a sí mismo mientras esperaba a que ella viniera, seguramente tendría que ceder.

Dándose la vuelta, camino por el pasillo hacia el harén. Algunas de las mujeres todavía estaban allí. Sin duda, una de ellas no sería tan reacia a complacer al nuevo Rey. Cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules oscuros al instante aparecieron en su mente. Él era capaz de recordar con todo detalle la sensación de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. Tragó el nudo en la garganta, sabía que sólo podría tomar más de uno.

Serena levantó la espada y la hizo girar alrededor de su cabeza. No sabía cómo manejarla correctamente, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba que Darien volviera a casa para que ella pudiera demostrarse a sí misma que sólo quería dormir con él, que no le amaba. Fueron las dos semanas de tensión sexual lo que puso ese pensamiento en su cabeza. ¡Ella estaba segura de ello!

Después de retirar su cuerpo del piso, ella había pasado la noche en el sofá. No es que importara. Por lo que sabía, Darien no había vuelto a casa. Se preguntó si había pasado la noche en el harén, se había preguntado a menudo si pasó un tiempo en el harén. Era una locura creer que un hombre con tales apetitos carnales se negaría a sí mismo, sobre todo con las insinuaciones sexuales que dejó caer para tentarlo a la locura.

Serena gruñó, moviendo más duro la espada para que silbara por el aire. Ella se negó a sentir celos. Sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo mientras ella se movía.

Vagamente, recordó su línea de pensamiento justo antes de desmayarse. A la mañana siguiente, cuando la lógica, una vez más reinó en su mente, ella sabía que probablemente sólo bebió un poco de esa cosa nef que Darien mencionó. Es por eso que se había sentido toda... compasiva.

Serena se estremeció con repugnancia, balanceando la hoja mortal una y otra vez. Inesperadamente, la imagen de Linzi y Darien fundidos en un abrazo vino a su mente y gritó de frustración. Sólo cuando ella jadeaba, faltándole el aliento, se detuvo. Sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados.

Levanto la espada, se movió para volver a meterla en el armario donde la había encontrado. Cuando ella la soltó, la puerta se abrió y ella se dio la vuelta. Su corazón dio un salto en la garganta al mirar a Zafiro.

—¿Zafiro? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Mi señora, —asintió con la cabeza Zafiro. Sus ojos se movieron para mirar por encima del armario abierto. —¿Sabes cómo utilizar eso?

Le tomó un momento a Serena superar el hecho de que Zafiro le habló más de unas pocas sílabas a ella, luego respondió: —Ah, no, no realmente. He hecho un poco con un cuchillo de combate, pero nada con las espadas.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que ella reveló. Zafiro no le dio nada de distancia.

Como si no fuera gran cosa, dijo: —Ah, fue en defensa propia la capacitación que todos los huérfanos tenían que tomar.

—¿Huérfano? —le preguntó—. Yo no estoy familiarizado con esa palabra.

— Los que no tienen padres. —Serena estaba más allá de sentirse mal sobre sus orígenes. La habían criado en un hogar durante once años antes de mudarse a la Agencia para comenzar su entrenamiento. —Mis padres murieron en un accidente de transbordador cuando tenía un mes de edad. Me crié en un hogar que acoge a niños que no tienen hogar o familia.

—Hum —reflexionó.

—¿Está buscando a tu hermano?

—No. Él me envió a…

—Para verificarme —concluyó.

—Sí, y para ver si necesitabas algo. Sus dos semanas se han terminado.

—¿Necesitar algo? ¿Quiere decir, además de esta casa? —Serena se echó a reír.

Zafiro no se movió de su posición frente a la puerta abierta. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No intentó escapar, por lo que es libre de caminar por el palacio. ¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que le gustaría que la llevara?

—Sólo salir. —Dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Se sentía casi mareada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Darien le dijo que tenía que expiar. Si ella fuera sorprendida en público, ella iba a romper su acuerdo acerca de comportarse y él se vería obligado a lanzarla a la cárcel. Dos semanas de reclusión era definitivamente mejor que ser una prisionera. En lo que se podría decir, las barras doradas del palacio eran mucho más fácil de asaltar que las de hierro, si alguna vez llegaba el momento y ella necesitara irse.

—Afuera —repitió Zafiro. Él asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien, afuera, coge la espada y ven. Vamos a salir.

—Afuera— consistió en un campo de entrenamiento vacío en el patio central del palacio. Cuatro paredes, rodeando el patio cubierto de hierba, el bloqueo en todos los lados con un pasillo cubierto de patrones intrincados y detallados mosaicos. Zafiro se había detenido primero para conseguir su propia arma, antes de llevarla a donde la iba a instruir.

Serena estaba muy impresionada con las habilidades de Zafiro. Él era un maestro paciente, un líder capaz, y un comandante duro. Ella admiraba las tres cualidades.

Adoptando una pose, empujo la espada delante de él y la retiró sólo para hacer una pausa mientras esperaba a que ella copiara el movimiento. Ella lo hizo y repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces para que ella siguiera. Trabajaban en silencio hasta que ella lo hizo a su satisfacción.

Después de una hora, Zafiro se volvió hacia ella y levantó su espada. —Ahora, haga lo que le acabo de mostrar como un ataque.

Serena sonrió emocionada de probar su nueva habilidad. Con un sonido metálico de su espada, Zafiro dio un paso aumentando lentamente sus movimientos, lo que aceleraba su ataque un poco a cada paso hasta que llego a utilizar su peso para los golpes.

—Sirena, encuentra a Serenity, —dijo Darien, mirando hacia arriba desde el escritorio hasta el techo con un suspiro de cansancio, mientras estiraba los músculos del cuello. — Esperó la respuesta estándar. Ella está en su casa, mi señor.

Darien estaba cansado. Había ido al harén, con la esperanza de drenar la tensión de su cuerpo, pero ninguna de las mujeres lo tocaba sin el permiso de su amante en primer lugar. Taura, la madre de Zafiro, había mandado a las mujeres lejos de él, recordándole ese pequeño hecho de la jerarquía.

Daba igual. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no quería a nadie, solo a Serena. La comprensión fue difícil de admitir, incluso para él mismo.

Darien bajo su cabeza, listo para continuar con la lectura de los antiguos decretos de su padre, tan pronto como Sirena le diera la respuesta que él deseaba. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba tomándole a la computadora mucho tiempo  
contestar.

—Ella está luchando con el príncipe Zafiro en el patio —dijo la computadora en tono sensual.

—Graci… ¿qué? —Darien frunció el ceño—. Repítelo Sirena.

—Serenity está luchando en el patio con el príncipe Zafiro. Mis sensores detectan espadas, mi señor.

Darien sintió que su estómago se sacudía en la garganta. Él respiró hondo. ¿Y si hubiera tratado de escapar de nuevo? ¿Acaso su hermano encontró necesario someterla para que se quedase? ¿Su amenaza de castigarla hizo que ella quisiera escapar de él? ¿Y por qué ahora, después de dos semanas?

Darien salió corriendo de la oficina real. Zafiro era un gran guerrero. Serena no sería rival para su fuerza y habilidad.

Anteriormente, había enviado a Zafiro para ver cómo estaba, no quería ir a casa y enfrentársele él mismo. Hubiera estado bien Zafiro o Nicolás, pero no le había gustado la forma en que había coqueteado con Nicolás, cuando cenaron en la casa del árbol.

Darien corrió más rápido. No le gustaba la idea de que ella lo dejara. Durante el último par de semanas, le había dado algo de consuelo saber que ella estaba en su casa, esperando por él. Bueno, quizás no lo esperaba, pero estaba al alcance de su mano. Sus cenas fueron un alivio después de un duro día de trabajo, adaptándose a su papel como gobernante de Var.

Al doblar la esquina de los pasillos cubiertos que rodeaban el patio, desaceleró y adaptó un paso más ligero. Su aliento era un poco pesado, no debería haber corrido la mitad de la longitud del castillo, pero fue por miedo a que hiciera algo en contra de Serena por sentido al deber. Cuando se trataba de la ley, Zafiro no se desviaba de su responsabilidad, no importaba lo que pasara.

—Zafiro — Darien rugió al ver a su hermano atacando a Serena con una espada. Fue un golpe cruel y por un momento Darien se quedó inmóvil, esperando ver la cabeza rodar. Para su sorpresa, ella se opuso al golpe y lo bloqueo con facilidad.

Serena parpadeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Zafiro se aseguró de que había terminado con su contra ataque antes de bajar la guardia y volverse hacia su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Exigió saber Darien, sus palabras fueron más duras de lo que pretendía. Él no se atrevía a mirar a Serena. Sus ojos la fulminaron con rabia. La ira era más fácil que el miedo y le dio la bienvenida.

—Mi fin era entretenerla. —En cuanto a Serena, Zafiro le preguntó en su tono serio, — ¿No estabas entretenida?

— Sí —respondió en un susurro suave.

Darien sintió sus ojos en él y no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar por encima de ella. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, haciéndola brillar en la luz del sol. Mechones de su pelo, caídos de su moño estaban pegados a la cara y al cuello. Ella era hermosa. Su corazón se aceleró en el pecho.

—Déjanos —ordenó Darien, mirando hacia atrás a su hermano. Una inundación de deseo lo invadió mientras la miraba y sentía que su cuerpo se tambaleaba por responder. Dos semanas era un tiempo demasiado largo para contenerse a ella.

Zafiro se inclinó hacia ellos y se volvió para irse.

—Oye, Zafiro —lo llamo Serena. El Comandante se dio la vuelta. —Gracias.

Se inclinó de nuevo, dejando una sonrisa asomar en la comisura de su boca, y se fue.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Serena volvió sus grandes ojos sobre Darien. Su expresión se cayó mientras lo estudiaba. —Déjame adivinar, estoy sujetando una espada y no está permitido por las leyes, por lo tanto te estoy avergonzando otra vez. ¿Cuantas semanas puedo conseguir esta vez? ¿Tres?

Darien no habló mientras se movía. Sus ojos se encontraron con su audacia. Le gustaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, directa y honesta. Ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo, se relajó. Su mano se levantó y recupero el aliento. En vez de tocarlo, ella sostuvo la espada para que él la tomara. Sus dedos rozaron contra los de ella mientras tomaba la empuñadura.

— ¿Así que estoy en problemas? —Sus ojos azules bajaron hacia el suelo.

¿Ella está preocupada? Darien fue golpeado con esa comprensión.

—No —dijo.

—Entonces... —Serena estaba confundida, obviamente. Ella se apartó y levantó una mano al rostro para detenerla.

—Ven conmigo, Serenity.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Serena miró a Darien, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Él esbozó una sonrisa omitiendo su pregunta y su corazón saltó. Estaba claro que hace un momento estaba rígido, había estado enojado sobre Zafiro enseñándole a manejar la espada.

—Vamos a dar un paseo. —Contestó él, su mano se deslizó por su mejilla hasta el cuello. Sus dedos se detuvieron en su pulso acelerado.

—Me estás llevando a la cárcel, ¿no?

Darien se rió entre dientes. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y sacó la espada a un lado.

— ¿Vas a cortarme la cabeza?

Una sonrisa lenta, depredadora se deslizó por la comisura de su boca. Sus dedos se cerraron en su garganta. Serena se tensó, preguntándose por el brillo peligroso que había en su mirada. Ella se estremeció, demasiado asustada para moverse. Su cercanía causó estragos en sus sentidos. Ella lo quería desesperadamente. Se olvidó de dónde estaba, quiénes eran. Nada importaba en ese momento mientras miraba profundamente sus ojos oscuros.

—Ven conmigo a mi casa —susurró, acercándose más. Las palabras sonaron como una orden.

Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos. —Pídelo.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos, pero no la besó. Sus dedos bajaron por su brazo y le tomó la mano en la suya. Caminó hacia atrás, tirando de ella con él. Luego, llegando a la parte del patio, se volvió y entró con ella en los largos pasillos del palacio. Ella lo siguió en silencio, fascinada por él. Sus ojos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, desviándose demasiado durante mucho tiempo donde los cordones cruzaban la carne firme de sus caderas. Se moría por tocarlo con su dedo índice allí, para correr hacia abajo el material ajustado para encontrar su erección.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, él la soltó y se trasladó a colgar la espada en su lugar. Ella lo observó casi en un sueño. Se movía con sigilo y gracia fluida. De repente, ella negó con la cabeza, tratando volver a la realidad.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —Serena subió a través de la sala de estar. Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella, calientes con deseo. Su excitación era grande, sin lugar a dudas presionando en contra de sus pantalones. Él la quería. —Sola.

Su mirada se estrechó y sus ojos oscuros se quedaron con ella, torturada con su pasión. Su excitación era tan espesa que cubría el aire entre ellos. —Dime que te acompañe.

—Pídeme dejarte —respondió ella, lo desafío. Si no se desmoronaba en ese momento, nunca lo haría. Su mandíbula se levantó con orgullo y ella sabía al instante, sin importar lo mal que su cuerpo estuviese, que él no cedería. Nunca iba inclinarse ante ella. Sus piernas temblaban y con una fuerza de control que nunca había visto en un hombre, se volvió y se dirigió lentamente hacia el dormitorio.

Serena tuvo que correr a la ducha para alejarse de él antes de que cediera a sus deseos y rogarle que durmiera con ella.

—Ducha encendida, —afirmó. Al instante, el agua la roció. Se apresuró a entrar en la ducha, lavarse rápidamente en el agua caliente. Luego, haciendo una pausa, ella golpeó su puño con fuerza contra la pared de azulejos. Recuerdos de haber sido presionada en contra de la cabina, invadió su piel. Ella estaba caliente por él. Y maldita sea su orgullo, quería ceder por él. Pero, también se acordaba de sus crueles palabras.

Mira, no es tan malo ser controlada por un hombre. No te importaba mi dominio sobre ti.

Ella lo imaginaba en su habitación, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo sin ella y la imagen la llevó a la locura. Jugar a la dominación era una cosa, pero ella no dejaría que la confundiera con una propiedad, una esclava. Ella tenía mucho orgullo para eso. Entonces, ¿qué haría ahora?

— ¡Argh! —ella gritó, golpeando su mano contra la ducha una y otra vez mientras luchaba contra su propio cuerpo traicionero. Rindiéndose, susurró, —apagar ducha.

El agua se detuvo. Salió, tomó una toalla y saliendo por la puerta, la sacudió sobre su húmeda piel. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo. Él no estaba allí. Ella entró y se trasladó al armario. A través de la ventana rectangular, lo vio apoyado en la barandilla de piedra y el hierro del balcón, la mirada pérdida en la distancia.

No pensó mientras se movía para reunirse con él. Una puerta estrecha al lado estaba abierta y ella se agachó para pasar a través. La fiebre se apoderó de ella, no muy diferente de aquella primera mañana cuando despertó en la casa de Darien. Había algo muy mágico sobre la vista, algo que agitaba su alma.

El aire frío golpeó su piel, lo que la hizo temblar. El balcón era elevado de la tierra, que sobresalía desde el lado del palacio. El oscuro verde azul del cielo se extendía ante ellos, brillando maravillosamente en la distancia. Una exhibición majestuosa de los bosques y las montañas se extendía a lo largo del horizonte, acunando a un lago cristalino. Su superficie cristalina reflejaba los tres soles. Los árboles alineados en la tierra como un montón de esmeraldas desechadas. Sus hojas caían en una sinfonía suave de la naturaleza.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la espalda de Darien. Su cuerpo se inclinó, se apoyó en la barandilla. Su cabello largo y oscuro voló hacia su cara, moviéndose con el viento. Su forma perfecta la llamó. Estaba más guapo para ella que el paisaje circundante y no podía apartar la mirada.

Serena dio un paso adelante, los pies descalzos sobre el sólido suelo de piedra. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia delante para tocarle la espalda, sobresaltándolo al ponerse de pie. El cabello voló sobre sus fuertes rasgos cuando dio la vuelta. Los mechones tocando sus mejillas como si fuera seda, ella dijo. —Sólo... vamos a hacer una tregua.

Él de manera visible se puso rígido y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

—Dime que me deseas. —Serena dejó su mano sobre su rostro, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en los hilos de seda de su cabello.

—Todo eso es más que evidente. —Su voz era baja y el tono intenso se apoderó de ella, haciéndola calentarse a pesar del frío viento. Sus pezones se endurecieron por debajo de la toalla. El viento movió el borde del material, levantándolo de un lado exponiendo sus muslos.

—Dime lo que quieres, —insistió.

—Yo quiero, —Darien vaciló. Ella era tan bonita. Él la quería a ella. Quería de ella más de lo debido y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. La negación sólo hizo su anhelo peor. Te quiero, Serenity. —Quiero hacerte el amor.

Serena dejó caer la toalla en lugar de responder. El viento la atrapó y se lo llevó como un pájaro. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Un suave gemido salió de ella cuando exploró su boca con su lengua sondeándolo.

Las manos de Darien estaban en todas partes a la vez, deslizándose sobre su piel, presionando suavemente los globos de su trasero, tirando de su espalda baja para que él pudiera frotar su erección en su cuerpo caliente. Había sido una espera demasiado larga. Cada roce envió un escalofrío de deseo fundido a través de ellos.

Sus dedos se perdían en los duros músculos de su pecho, que llegaban hasta la cintura. Ella sacó su cinturón liberándolo. La cinta cayó al suelo de piedra antes de deslizarse en el viento para unirse a la toalla y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ni les importaba que se hubiera perdido.

Serena metió la mano por los pantalones para apoderarse de su dura erección. Ella gimió en su boca, retirándose para respirar. Darien suspirando, se unió al placer de ella mientras acariciaba su pesada longitud en su palma. Entonces, empujo los pantalones de sus caderas, sonrió, ya que se agruparon alrededor de sus tobillos.

Serena había querido probar todo de él, desde el primer momento que había puesto los ojos en él. Trazándole besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, mordisqueaba y lamía el camino al lóbulo de su oreja. Con un pequeño empujón a su entrepierna, ella lo apoyó  
en la barandilla. Ella levantó la mano y con valentía se lamió la palma de la mano mientras se encontraba con su oscura mirada. Entonces, llegando abajo, se apoderó de su excitación, dejando que se deslizara en su palma húmeda.

—Dime qué quieres esto —ella exigió de él. La acarició más duro, más largo. Sus caderas se sacudieron y profundizo su respiración. Ella lo apretó, lo que lo hizo gritar. —Dime.

—Yo quiero esto —susurró, casi como si la admisión le causara dolor.

—Mmmm, ¿ves como no era tan malo, lo fue mi señor? —murmuró, lanzando su lengua para lamer la vena con su labios entreabiertos. Por un breve momento, él chupó sus labios, gimiendo de placer.

Su mano izquierda salió de su erección hacia su pecho. Ella le sacó la camisa, deslizando el material negro para exponer los planos duros de su cuerpo. Besó un pezón y luego el otro, chupándolos fuerte. Darien inmediato gimió de placer.

Serena se movió a lo largo de su piel, frotando las palmas de las manos alrededor de su espalda y en los costados, mientras lo besaba dejando un rastro caliente y húmedo por el centro de su estómago hasta el ombligo. La camisa cayó, escondiéndose de su vista una vez más. Sus manos encontraron la carne tensa de su firme trasero mientras se deslizaba sobre las rodillas delante de él. Llegando a sus caderas desnudas, ella le mordió ligeramente en la piel debajo de su ombligo.

—Serenity, —jadeó. Tenía las manos en su pelo mojado, empujando y tirando, como si él no pudiera decidir lo que quería de ella.

Serena rosó su mejilla a lo largo de su miembro duro y palpitante, subiendo desde la base a su punta suave y redondeada. Sus dedos apretaron su trasero mientras su lengua chasqueó sobre la punta. Un rugido salió de su boca. Los músculos de su estómago se apretaban y flexionaban mientras se apoderaba de su cabeza y se empujaba hacia adelante a sí mismo entre la barrera de los dientes.

Darien gritó de placer mientras lo chupaba en su boca. Las hebras de su cabello húmedo, azotaba alrededor de sus hombros, envolviéndolo alrededor de sus muslos. Su dorso la sostenía mientras trabajaba con su boca a lo largo de él. Mirando hacia abajo, sabía que al ver su boca en su erección fue la escena más cargada de erotismo que jamás había presenciado. Sus manos le cogieron mientras controlaba los movimientos de sus caderas. Verlo era demasiado y Darien trató de moverla con un tirón antes de que el orgasmo lo invadiera.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba con la liberación en el momento antes de que sus manos intentaran llevarlo a cabo. Sus dedos se apoderaron de su carne. Ella chupó más fuerte, empujándolo a su liberación. Sus manos abandonaron su lucha cuando él entró en su boca, dejando que ella tomara su esencia caliente. Sólo cuando el último de sus temblores disminuyó, lo dejó salir. Tragando, le miró a través de sus pestañas y se puso de pie con orgullo delante de él.

—Lo siento, —dijo, con la respiración pesada. —Yo no quería... No tomé el nef desde antes de que... desde antes de esa primera vez y yo…

—No beberás esa materia desagradable de nuevo, —dijo Serena, de repente dándose cuenta de dónde todos los Varones tenían su rígido control. El que inventó la bebida debería haber sido inyectado con una dosis de su concepto.

—Lo bebemos por ti, —dijo, casi perdido. —Por las mujeres. De modo que, no... No lo hacemos demasiado salvaje para ellas.

Serena apretó su cuerpo al de él y empezó a frotarse. Con voz ronca, murmuró: —Tú eres mitad animal, Darien. Salvaje es parte de tu naturaleza. No debes luchar contra tu naturaleza, por lo menos no ahora, no con nosotros.

Serena encontró que quería decir esas palabras. Él tuvo que esconder tanto de sí mismo, suprimir sus deseos, sus sueños, por los de su pueblo. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que hiciera lo mismo por ella?

Sus ojos brillaban con promesas calientes cuando él la miró. Sintió prácticamente en un instante el aumento de su miembro contra su carne. Para su sorpresa, él estaba listo otra vez.

—Más, —gruñó, exigente. Era como si una presa de control se rompiese dentro de él. —Quiero más.

—Bueno, estoy lista para darle más, mi señor. Mucho más.

Serena fue hacia atrás, el gusto del depredador brillo en su oscura mirada. Su mandíbula baja y un crujido bajo comenzó en la parte posterior de la garganta, como si quisiera saltar. Poco a poco, se trasladó a la barandilla y colocando los codos sobre ella, se inclinó.

Darien se quitó los pantalones de sus tobillos y llegó a tocar la suave piel de su trasero que le ofrecía. Casi en un trance, él vino detrás de ella. Sus dedos alcanzaron a tocarla y él descubrió que no había mentido. Su cuerpo estaba mojado, listo para tomarlo. El conocimiento era más de lo que podía tener.

Darien guió su pene hacia adelante, jugando en su apertura con la punta separándola para que lo aceptara. Entonces, tomando sus caderas, se adentró hacia adelante. Dio otro rugido mientras se deslizaba al fondo de su apretado cuerpo, sintiéndose a sí mismo hasta la empuñadura en su interior.

Serena lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Darien no se detuvo. Movió las caderas, el bombeó y balanceó en su contra sin pensar. Sus gruñidos primitivos de pasión llamaron a lo largo de la distancia. La bella escena bailó ante sus ojos. La distancia que abarcó desde la cabeza hasta el suelo, cuando él la empujó a un lado de la barandilla del balcón. El peligro de su posición sólo hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido en el pecho.

—Oh, Darien, bebé, sí. —Serena sintió que las lágrimas le picaban sus ojos y se alegró de que el viento las secara antes de que él las viera. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada, por lo que necesitaba los movimientos salvajes de su cuerpo. En sus palabras, sus caderas empujando más rápido, más profundo, más duro en su núcleo hasta tocarla más profundamente de lo que cualquier hombre lo haya hecho. La tensión acumulada como un cohete a punto de estallar en el espacio profundo. —Oh, allí, allí, oooh justo allí. Oh mi... Darien!

Serena gritó cuando el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Su caliente pasaje se cerró sobre él, y él respondió a su llamada con uno de los suyos. Él llego en calientes y largas ondas dentro de su cuerpo. Él permaneció profundamente, dejando su esencia en su interior, marcándola como suya, reclamándola. Si no fuera por el dominio de Darien, en sus caderas, ella habría caído por el borde y no le importaba.

Serena lentamente se puso de pie, retrocediendo débilmente hasta que llegó al ras de su pecho. Ella jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, débil y temblorosa. Darien le besó la oreja, chupándola entre los dientes.

—Más, —susurró. La palabra se vio empañada por un gruñido.

Los ojos de Serena se alzaron por la sorpresa. —Darien, yo... dame un segundo.

—Más, —gruñó más fuerte. Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella fue arrastrada en sus fuertes brazos. Sus labios presionaron los suyos, apasionado, fuerte, exigente, con un beso que le robó su misma razón. Cuando sus pulmones casi estallaban por falta de aire, él la levanto. Se quedó débil en sus brazos. Darien sonrió y le repitió más suave, —más. Quiero más.

Serena se quejó a la ligera. Sin perder el paso, Darien la arrastró hacia la puerta y al dormitorio. Él la colocó sobre la cama, se puso de pie el tiempo suficiente para desnudarse por completo, y luego se trasladó gateando sobre ella con una gracia furtiva. Ella se rió, amaba el juego de sus músculos debajo de su bronceada piel, mientras se acercaba por encima de sus piernas desde el extremo de la cama.

—Darien, tal vez…

Su rugido la cortó. Sus manos empujaron las piernas abiertas. Y antes de que sus labios encontraran su centro para humedecerla una vez más para él, gruñó, —Más.

Serena no podía moverse de la cama. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido. Darien, resultó ser mucho, mucho más. Por la séptima vez, estaba casi lista para salir y encontrar algo de nef para él, sólo para que le diera un descanso. En el octavo, estaba dispuesta a forzar la nef por su garganta. Por suerte, nueve parecía ser su límite y finalmente, la dejaría descansar.

Su resistencia era una cosa, pero su dueño la sorprendió. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía seguir más, que su cuerpo habría sido dejado en carne viva, él lo calentaba hasta el punto que ella se retorcía y pedía que lo terminara. Y terminarlo es lo que hizo, hasta que ella llegó con tanta fuerza que pensó que todo el bárbaro planeta estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Al sentir una mano en el muslo, miró por encima. Darien se había despertado de muy buen humor. Sonrió con ese significado, mientras sus manos se deslizaban más arriba debajo de las sábanas. Sus dedos encontraron un pecho y él pellizco el pezón, rodándolo ligeramente. No le había llevado mucho tiempo descubrir la sensibilidad de sus pechos y él utilizó ese conocimiento a su máximo provecho.

—Mmmm, —gimió en señal de protesta débil. —No más, Darien, no más.

— ¿Sientes dolor? —preguntó él.

—Sí, —se quejó ella. Sin embargo, la forma en que jugaba con su pezón fue lo que la hizo olvidarse de sí misma de nuevo.

Con la velocidad del rayo, tiró de las sabanas y se deslizó sobre ella. Las sabanas cayeron de sus caderas mientras él frotaba su erección en su abertura hinchada. —Entonces, déjame calmarte.

—Puedo ver el por qué tienes tantas mujeres, —murmuró, en tono de broma. Ella extendió la mano para dejar a un lado su cabello enredado para que pudiera ver su rostro.

Darien se tensó. Una mirada extraña pasó por encima de él. — ¿Ahora quieres que yo tome a otra mujer?

— ¿Quieres a otra? —preguntó ella, con cuidado. Su corazón dejó de latir y ella estaba segura de que casi muere en ese momento.

—En este momento, te quiero a ti, —le susurró después de un momento, besándola profundamente. Su cuerpo empujo hacia adelante y él le hacía el amor con lentitud, saboreando sus pasiones compartidas. Cuando ambos encontraron su liberación, se levantó de la cama para recuperar una caja del armario. Poniéndola en la cama sin hacer comentarios, él se fue para tomar una ducha.

Serena se sentó. Se quedó mirando la caja durante mucho tiempo antes de tirar a un lado la tapa. En el interior había unos pantalones de encaje transversal y una camisa de encaje, similar al estilo de Darien, pero hechas a su medida. También había un par de botas. Se estremeció mientras miraba el regalo y el corazón le dio unos pequeños latidos extraños. Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás, desmayada otra vez.

**Continuara…**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 8  
**

Darien llevó a Serena a su casa sin decir una palabra y para su asombro, la dejó allí sola. Fue así como así. De repente se sintió como si tuviera mucho que averiguar. Una pequeña parte, pero abrumadora de ella grito por que la empujaran a un lado —su orgullo, su terquedad —y quería abrazarlo, tanto si se lo permitía como si no. Esa misma parte le dijo que se sometiera por completo, para darle, en lo que ella podía, lo que deseaba. No hizo caso a esa pequeña parte, porque no era su lógica la que hablaba, pero si su corazón traicionero. Serena rechazo enamorarse de un Rey bárbaro.

La primera semana paso del arrepentimiento a la ira. Hizo caso omiso de Darien. Él no le hizo caso. Comía sola, se bañaba sola, se sentaba sola, miraba a la pared sola. Fue entonces cuando empezó a tener conversaciones consigo misma, entonces se sacudió de su letargo y comenzó a buscar cosas que hacer. Y aunque se encontró con poco de que ocuparse, sus pensamientos permanecían ocupados.

La segunda semana parecía incluso más larga. La ira de Darien, parecía reducirse y empezó a comer con ella en las noches. La primera conversación fue forzada y corta, pero poco a poco creció a temas estúpidos sobre Qurilixen el clima y la comida. Trató de hacerle preguntas personales, que ella hábilmente evito. Las únicas historias en las que ella había participado, incluían a la Agencia y ese pequeño detalle no era algo que ella quería que él supiera.

Al final de su arrepentimiento, una incómoda tensión se instaló en la casa. Sus ojos se cerraban y los mantenía durante largos períodos de tiempo antes de que cualquiera de ellos pensara en mirar hacia otro lado. Darien caminaba por la sala sin una camisa, a sus anchas mientras hablaba, sabiendo todo el tiempo que lo observaba. Serena permitiría a su cuerpo rozarse al pasar junto a él. O ella permitía, que gran cantidad de escote se mostrara en su dirección. Era un juego y ambos lo sabían, una batalla de voluntades para ver quién se hundía primero. Hasta ahora, ninguno estaba dando su brazo a torcer.

Las dos semanas fueron una tortura total, durmiendo en el sofá, sabiendo que no tenía más que arrastrarse sobre su cama y ofrecerse a sí misma a él. Su obstinado orgullo le impedía ir. Obstinado orgullo, que se estaba convirtiendo en un duro consuelo en las últimas horas de la noche, cuando se despertaba de un sueño cargado de erotismo con Darien y de la magia de su lengua trabajando en su piel.

Una vez, había intentado aliviar la tensión sexual de su cuerpo por sí misma. Darien había tropezado somnoliento desde el dormitorio, olfateando el aire, al pasar al baño. Era como si hubiera sabido lo que estaba haciendo. Cerró los ojos y fingió dormir. Ella no había intentado tal cosa otra vez.

Otra idea se filtró dentro y fuera de sus pensamientos cuando estaba sola. Darien había sido honesto con ella desde el principio. Él no podía sentir nada por ella o cualquier mujer. Él sólo quería una cosa de ella, su cuerpo. Ella lo respetaba por su honestidad, pero de repente se convirtió en una realidad difícil de digerir y no sabía el porqué. ¿Por qué importa si Darien podía cuidarla o no? ¿Realmente que quería de él? ¿Acaso quería más de lo que un apasionado romance aventurero, increíblemente maravilloso le podría dar? ¿Quería su corazón salvaje?

Serena dejó de recorrer la longitud de su casa. Su mundo giraba en su mente, acercándose más a la idea. Se dio la vuelta en círculo, en busca de algo sólido a lo que aferrarse, el sofá, la chimenea brillante, la sala de estar, todo borroso y rayas dentro de su visión.

— ¿Creo que... lo amo? —susurró ella con una mueca confusa, justo antes de caer al suelo, desmayada.

Darien se asomó por el balcón contiguo a la oficina real. No podía volver a casa, todavía no. Él necesitaba alejarse de la mujer frustrante que ya ocupaba muchos de sus pensamientos en los últimos tiempos. Ella fue la erupción, franca, imprudente, todo lo que Armando había advertido a sus hijos en contra de una mujer.

El valle esparcido con árboles, las cimas que se mezclan con una planicie suavemente ondulada. Sus hojas brillaban de tal manera que parecía un campo de esmeraldas. Amaba esta tierra, su tierra. Y amaba a las personas que vivían en ella.

Darien suspiró, sintiendo el peso de su carga por diez. Sólo con Serena parecía disminuir, a menos que contara, el momento que ella abrió la boca demasiado grande delante de Lord Myrddin y su hijo. El noble era un anciano muy respetado y sus palabras le habían tentado al enojo. Ya corría el rumor de su desconfianza en el nuevo rey.

Había sido el sobrino de Lord Myrddin que contribuyo al secuestro de la princesa Draig Viluy. Debido a la locura del plan, Brouse y dos de sus compañeros habían muerto, sacrificados por los Príncipes Draig en los pantanos oscuros. Lord Myrddin había sido uno de los asesores más cercanos de Armando y fue también uno de las pocas personas que Darien tenía de qué preocuparse. El hecho de que él no asistiese a la coronación dio a entender que no estaba dando su apoyo al reinado del nuevo rey.

Darien conocía a muchos de los ancianos que querían atacar a los Draig, para matar a la familia real y vengar la muerte de su padre y, en un nivel más pequeño, la muerte de Brouse. Una parte de él quería lo mismo. Fue su padre, después de todo, quién había caído por el filo de la espada. Sin embargo, Darien el Rey ahora y tenía que mirar por encima de sus propias necesidades, sus propios deseos. Tenía que hacer lo correcto para su pueblo.

Darien nunca había creído en las guerras de Armando. Él creía que podría haber paz entre el Var y el Draig. No había que arruinar la pequeña posibilidad de paz, por vengar a un hombre que había provocado la guerra, en primer lugar. Él no arriesgaría su reinado por una mujer temperamental que estaría dejando en unos pocos meses, no importaba lo sexy que la encontrara, no importaba lo mucho que su cuerpo la necesitara en estas últimas semanas, no importaba cuántos pensamientos ocupaba en su cerebro.

Al entrar en la oficina real, él comenzó a caminar. — Sirena, ¿dónde está Serenity?

— Serenity está en su casa, mi señor, —respondió la voz sensual de la computadora, como lo hacía cada vez que le preguntaba.

Le preguntó al computador varias veces durante la mañana y la tarde, y siempre era lo mismo. Ella está en su casa, mi señor. Para sorpresa de Darien, ella había honrado su decreto y no había salido de su casa durante dos semanas completas. Él sabía que esto estaba matándola, siendo encerrada bajo llave.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Darien le preguntó, casi tragando nerviosamente.

— Ella no se mueve, mi señor. Realizando análisis. —Hubo una breve pausa, entonces Sirena le respondió: —Su estado de salud es bueno. Ella parece estar dormida, mi señor.

Darien suspiró profundamente, dejando la oficina. Cuando paso por la puerta, le ordenó, — Sirena, bloquea.

—Sí, mi señor, —dijo la computadora—. La puerta detrás de él se bloqueó.

Darien comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, sólo para vacilar y detenerse. Una sensación de sombría determinación se apoderó de él. Él necesitaba sacar a Serena fuera de su sistema. Si tenía que seguir negándose a sí mismo mientras esperaba a que ella viniera, seguramente tendría que ceder.

Dándose la vuelta, camino por el pasillo hacia el harén. Algunas de las mujeres todavía estaban allí. Sin duda, una de ellas no sería tan reacia a complacer al nuevo Rey. Cabello rubio rojizo y ojos azules oscuros al instante aparecieron en su mente. Él era capaz de recordar con todo detalle la sensación de su piel, el sabor de sus labios. Tragó el nudo en la garganta, sabía que sólo podría tomar más de uno.

Serena levantó la espada y la hizo girar alrededor de su cabeza. No sabía cómo manejarla correctamente, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba hacer ejercicio. Necesitaba desahogarse. Necesitaba que Darien volviera a casa para que ella pudiera demostrarse a sí misma que sólo quería dormir con él, que no le amaba. Fueron las dos semanas de tensión sexual lo que puso ese pensamiento en su cabeza. ¡Ella estaba segura de ello!

Después de retirar su cuerpo del piso, ella había pasado la noche en el sofá. No es que importara. Por lo que sabía, Darien no había vuelto a casa. Se preguntó si había pasado la noche en el harén, se había preguntado a menudo si pasó un tiempo en el harén. Era una locura creer que un hombre con tales apetitos carnales se negaría a sí mismo, sobre todo con las insinuaciones sexuales que dejó caer para tentarlo a la locura.

Serena gruñó, moviendo más duro la espada para que silbara por el aire. Ella se negó a sentir celos. Sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo mientras ella se movía.

Vagamente, recordó su línea de pensamiento justo antes de desmayarse. A la mañana siguiente, cuando la lógica, una vez más reinó en su mente, ella sabía que probablemente sólo bebió un poco de esa cosa nef que Darien mencionó. Es por eso que se había sentido toda... compasiva.

Serena se estremeció con repugnancia, balanceando la hoja mortal una y otra vez. Inesperadamente, la imagen de Linzi y Darien fundidos en un abrazo vino a su mente y gritó de frustración. Sólo cuando ella jadeaba, faltándole el aliento, se detuvo. Sus brazos cayeron inertes a sus costados.

Levanto la espada, se movió para volver a meterla en el armario donde la había encontrado. Cuando ella la soltó, la puerta se abrió y ella se dio la vuelta. Su corazón dio un salto en la garganta al mirar a Zafiro.

—¿Zafiro? —preguntó ella, sorprendida.

—Mi señora, —asintió con la cabeza Zafiro. Sus ojos se movieron para mirar por encima del armario abierto. —¿Sabes cómo utilizar eso?

Le tomó un momento a Serena superar el hecho de que Zafiro le habló más de unas pocas sílabas a ella, luego respondió: —Ah, no, no realmente. He hecho un poco con un cuchillo de combate, pero nada con las espadas.

Serena se quedó sin aliento al darse cuenta de lo que ella reveló. Zafiro no le dio nada de distancia.

Como si no fuera gran cosa, dijo: —Ah, fue en defensa propia la capacitación que todos los huérfanos tenían que tomar.

—¿Huérfano? —le preguntó—. Yo no estoy familiarizado con esa palabra.

— Los que no tienen padres. —Serena estaba más allá de sentirse mal sobre sus orígenes. La habían criado en un hogar durante once años antes de mudarse a la Agencia para comenzar su entrenamiento. —Mis padres murieron en un accidente de transbordador cuando tenía un mes de edad. Me crié en un hogar que acoge a niños que no tienen hogar o familia.

—Hum —reflexionó.

—¿Está buscando a tu hermano?

—No. Él me envió a…

—Para verificarme —concluyó.

—Sí, y para ver si necesitabas algo. Sus dos semanas se han terminado.

—¿Necesitar algo? ¿Quiere decir, además de esta casa? —Serena se echó a reír.

Zafiro no se movió de su posición frente a la puerta abierta. Él asintió con la cabeza.

—No intentó escapar, por lo que es libre de caminar por el palacio. ¿Hay algún lugar en particular al que le gustaría que la llevara?

—Sólo salir. —Dijo Serena con una sonrisa. Se sentía casi mareada. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Darien le dijo que tenía que expiar. Si ella fuera sorprendida en público, ella iba a romper su acuerdo acerca de comportarse y él se vería obligado a lanzarla a la cárcel. Dos semanas de reclusión era definitivamente mejor que ser una prisionera. En lo que se podría decir, las barras doradas del palacio eran mucho más fácil de asaltar que las de hierro, si alguna vez llegaba el momento y ella necesitara irse.

—Afuera —repitió Zafiro. Él asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien, afuera, coge la espada y ven. Vamos a salir.

—Afuera— consistió en un campo de entrenamiento vacío en el patio central del palacio. Cuatro paredes, rodeando el patio cubierto de hierba, el bloqueo en todos los lados con un pasillo cubierto de patrones intrincados y detallados mosaicos. Zafiro se había detenido primero para conseguir su propia arma, antes de llevarla a donde la iba a instruir.

Serena estaba muy impresionada con las habilidades de Zafiro. Él era un maestro paciente, un líder capaz, y un comandante duro. Ella admiraba las tres cualidades.

Adoptando una pose, empujo la espada delante de él y la retiró sólo para hacer una pausa mientras esperaba a que ella copiara el movimiento. Ella lo hizo y repitió el mismo movimiento varias veces para que ella siguiera. Trabajaban en silencio hasta que ella lo hizo a su satisfacción.

Después de una hora, Zafiro se volvió hacia ella y levantó su espada. —Ahora, haga lo que le acabo de mostrar como un ataque.

Serena sonrió emocionada de probar su nueva habilidad. Con un sonido metálico de su espada, Zafiro dio un paso aumentando lentamente sus movimientos, lo que aceleraba su ataque un poco a cada paso hasta que llego a utilizar su peso para los golpes.

—Sirena, encuentra a Serenity, —dijo Darien, mirando hacia arriba desde el escritorio hasta el techo con un suspiro de cansancio, mientras estiraba los músculos del cuello. — Esperó la respuesta estándar. Ella está en su casa, mi señor.

Darien estaba cansado. Había ido al harén, con la esperanza de drenar la tensión de su cuerpo, pero ninguna de las mujeres lo tocaba sin el permiso de su amante en primer lugar. Taura, la madre de Zafiro, había mandado a las mujeres lejos de él, recordándole ese pequeño hecho de la jerarquía.

Daba igual. No le tomó mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que no quería a nadie, solo a Serena. La comprensión fue difícil de admitir, incluso para él mismo.

Darien bajo su cabeza, listo para continuar con la lectura de los antiguos decretos de su padre, tan pronto como Sirena le diera la respuesta que él deseaba. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que estaba tomándole a la computadora mucho tiempo  
contestar.

—Ella está luchando con el príncipe Zafiro en el patio —dijo la computadora en tono sensual.

—Graci… ¿qué? —Darien frunció el ceño—. Repítelo Sirena.

—Serenity está luchando en el patio con el príncipe Zafiro. Mis sensores detectan espadas, mi señor.

Darien sintió que su estómago se sacudía en la garganta. Él respiró hondo. ¿Y si hubiera tratado de escapar de nuevo? ¿Acaso su hermano encontró necesario someterla para que se quedase? ¿Su amenaza de castigarla hizo que ella quisiera escapar de él? ¿Y por qué ahora, después de dos semanas?

Darien salió corriendo de la oficina real. Zafiro era un gran guerrero. Serena no sería rival para su fuerza y habilidad.

Anteriormente, había enviado a Zafiro para ver cómo estaba, no quería ir a casa y enfrentársele él mismo. Hubiera estado bien Zafiro o Nicolás, pero no le había gustado la forma en que había coqueteado con Nicolás, cuando cenaron en la casa del árbol.

Darien corrió más rápido. No le gustaba la idea de que ella lo dejara. Durante el último par de semanas, le había dado algo de consuelo saber que ella estaba en su casa, esperando por él. Bueno, quizás no lo esperaba, pero estaba al alcance de su mano. Sus cenas fueron un alivio después de un duro día de trabajo, adaptándose a su papel como gobernante de Var.

Al doblar la esquina de los pasillos cubiertos que rodeaban el patio, desaceleró y adaptó un paso más ligero. Su aliento era un poco pesado, no debería haber corrido la mitad de la longitud del castillo, pero fue por miedo a que hiciera algo en contra de Serena por sentido al deber. Cuando se trataba de la ley, Zafiro no se desviaba de su responsabilidad, no importaba lo que pasara.

—Zafiro — Darien rugió al ver a su hermano atacando a Serena con una espada. Fue un golpe cruel y por un momento Darien se quedó inmóvil, esperando ver la cabeza rodar. Para su sorpresa, ella se opuso al golpe y lo bloqueo con facilidad.

Serena parpadeó y se tambaleó hacia atrás. Zafiro se aseguró de que había terminado con su contra ataque antes de bajar la guardia y volverse hacia su hermano.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —Exigió saber Darien, sus palabras fueron más duras de lo que pretendía. Él no se atrevía a mirar a Serena. Sus ojos la fulminaron con rabia. La ira era más fácil que el miedo y le dio la bienvenida.

—Mi fin era entretenerla. —En cuanto a Serena, Zafiro le preguntó en su tono serio, — ¿No estabas entretenida?

— Sí —respondió en un susurro suave.

Darien sintió sus ojos en él y no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar por encima de ella. Una ligera capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, haciéndola brillar en la luz del sol. Mechones de su pelo, caídos de su moño estaban pegados a la cara y al cuello. Ella era hermosa. Su corazón se aceleró en el pecho.

—Déjanos —ordenó Darien, mirando hacia atrás a su hermano. Una inundación de deseo lo invadió mientras la miraba y sentía que su cuerpo se tambaleaba por responder. Dos semanas era un tiempo demasiado largo para contenerse a ella.

Zafiro se inclinó hacia ellos y se volvió para irse.

—Oye, Zafiro —lo llamo Serena. El Comandante se dio la vuelta. —Gracias.

Se inclinó de nuevo, dejando una sonrisa asomar en la comisura de su boca, y se fue.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Serena volvió sus grandes ojos sobre Darien. Su expresión se cayó mientras lo estudiaba. —Déjame adivinar, estoy sujetando una espada y no está permitido por las leyes, por lo tanto te estoy avergonzando otra vez. ¿Cuantas semanas puedo conseguir esta vez? ¿Tres?

Darien no habló mientras se movía. Sus ojos se encontraron con su audacia. Le gustaba la forma en que ella lo miraba, directa y honesta. Ahora que sabía que estaba a salvo, se relajó. Su mano se levantó y recupero el aliento. En vez de tocarlo, ella sostuvo la espada para que él la tomara. Sus dedos rozaron contra los de ella mientras tomaba la empuñadura.

— ¿Así que estoy en problemas? —Sus ojos azules bajaron hacia el suelo.

¿Ella está preocupada? Darien fue golpeado con esa comprensión.

—No —dijo.

—Entonces... —Serena estaba confundida, obviamente. Ella se apartó y levantó una mano al rostro para detenerla.

—Ven conmigo, Serenity.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —Serena miró a Darien, preguntándose qué estaba haciendo. Él esbozó una sonrisa omitiendo su pregunta y su corazón saltó. Estaba claro que hace un momento estaba rígido, había estado enojado sobre Zafiro enseñándole a manejar la espada.

—Vamos a dar un paseo. —Contestó él, su mano se deslizó por su mejilla hasta el cuello. Sus dedos se detuvieron en su pulso acelerado.

—Me estás llevando a la cárcel, ¿no?

Darien se rió entre dientes. Sus ojos se posaron en sus labios y sacó la espada a un lado.

— ¿Vas a cortarme la cabeza?

Una sonrisa lenta, depredadora se deslizó por la comisura de su boca. Sus dedos se cerraron en su garganta. Serena se tensó, preguntándose por el brillo peligroso que había en su mirada. Ella se estremeció, demasiado asustada para moverse. Su cercanía causó estragos en sus sentidos. Ella lo quería desesperadamente. Se olvidó de dónde estaba, quiénes eran. Nada importaba en ese momento mientras miraba profundamente sus ojos oscuros.

—Ven conmigo a mi casa —susurró, acercándose más. Las palabras sonaron como una orden.

Sus pestañas revolotearon sobre sus ojos. —Pídelo.

Sus labios rozaron los suyos, pero no la besó. Sus dedos bajaron por su brazo y le tomó la mano en la suya. Caminó hacia atrás, tirando de ella con él. Luego, llegando a la parte del patio, se volvió y entró con ella en los largos pasillos del palacio. Ella lo siguió en silencio, fascinada por él. Sus ojos se movieron sobre su cuerpo, desviándose demasiado durante mucho tiempo donde los cordones cruzaban la carne firme de sus caderas. Se moría por tocarlo con su dedo índice allí, para correr hacia abajo el material ajustado para encontrar su erección.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, él la soltó y se trasladó a colgar la espada en su lugar. Ella lo observó casi en un sueño. Se movía con sigilo y gracia fluida. De repente, ella negó con la cabeza, tratando volver a la realidad.

—Voy a tomar una ducha. —Serena subió a través de la sala de estar. Sus ojos oscuros se volvieron bruscamente hacia ella, calientes con deseo. Su excitación era grande, sin lugar a dudas presionando en contra de sus pantalones. Él la quería. —Sola.

Su mirada se estrechó y sus ojos oscuros se quedaron con ella, torturada con su pasión. Su excitación era tan espesa que cubría el aire entre ellos. —Dime que te acompañe.

—Pídeme dejarte —respondió ella, lo desafío. Si no se desmoronaba en ese momento, nunca lo haría. Su mandíbula se levantó con orgullo y ella sabía al instante, sin importar lo mal que su cuerpo estuviese, que él no cedería. Nunca iba inclinarse ante ella. Sus piernas temblaban y con una fuerza de control que nunca había visto en un hombre, se volvió y se dirigió lentamente hacia el dormitorio.

Serena tuvo que correr a la ducha para alejarse de él antes de que cediera a sus deseos y rogarle que durmiera con ella.

—Ducha encendida, —afirmó. Al instante, el agua la roció. Se apresuró a entrar en la ducha, lavarse rápidamente en el agua caliente. Luego, haciendo una pausa, ella golpeó su puño con fuerza contra la pared de azulejos. Recuerdos de haber sido presionada en contra de la cabina, invadió su piel. Ella estaba caliente por él. Y maldita sea su orgullo, quería ceder por él. Pero, también se acordaba de sus crueles palabras.

Mira, no es tan malo ser controlada por un hombre. No te importaba mi dominio sobre ti.

Ella lo imaginaba en su habitación, liberando la tensión de su cuerpo sin ella y la imagen la llevó a la locura. Jugar a la dominación era una cosa, pero ella no dejaría que la confundiera con una propiedad, una esclava. Ella tenía mucho orgullo para eso. Entonces, ¿qué haría ahora?

— ¡Argh! —ella gritó, golpeando su mano contra la ducha una y otra vez mientras luchaba contra su propio cuerpo traicionero. Rindiéndose, susurró, —apagar ducha.

El agua se detuvo. Salió, tomó una toalla y saliendo por la puerta, la sacudió sobre su húmeda piel. Al llegar a la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo. Él no estaba allí. Ella entró y se trasladó al armario. A través de la ventana rectangular, lo vio apoyado en la barandilla de piedra y el hierro del balcón, la mirada pérdida en la distancia.

No pensó mientras se movía para reunirse con él. Una puerta estrecha al lado estaba abierta y ella se agachó para pasar a través. La fiebre se apoderó de ella, no muy diferente de aquella primera mañana cuando despertó en la casa de Darien. Había algo muy mágico sobre la vista, algo que agitaba su alma.

El aire frío golpeó su piel, lo que la hizo temblar. El balcón era elevado de la tierra, que sobresalía desde el lado del palacio. El oscuro verde azul del cielo se extendía ante ellos, brillando maravillosamente en la distancia. Una exhibición majestuosa de los bosques y las montañas se extendía a lo largo del horizonte, acunando a un lago cristalino. Su superficie cristalina reflejaba los tres soles. Los árboles alineados en la tierra como un montón de esmeraldas desechadas. Sus hojas caían en una sinfonía suave de la naturaleza.

Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la espalda de Darien. Su cuerpo se inclinó, se apoyó en la barandilla. Su cabello largo y oscuro voló hacia su cara, moviéndose con el viento. Su forma perfecta la llamó. Estaba más guapo para ella que el paisaje circundante y no podía apartar la mirada.

Serena dio un paso adelante, los pies descalzos sobre el sólido suelo de piedra. Sus dedos se dirigieron hacia delante para tocarle la espalda, sobresaltándolo al ponerse de pie. El cabello voló sobre sus fuertes rasgos cuando dio la vuelta. Los mechones tocando sus mejillas como si fuera seda, ella dijo. —Sólo... vamos a hacer una tregua.

Él de manera visible se puso rígido y asintió con la cabeza una sola vez.

—Dime que me deseas. —Serena dejó su mano sobre su rostro, dejando que sus dedos se enredaran en los hilos de seda de su cabello.

—Todo eso es más que evidente. —Su voz era baja y el tono intenso se apoderó de ella, haciéndola calentarse a pesar del frío viento. Sus pezones se endurecieron por debajo de la toalla. El viento movió el borde del material, levantándolo de un lado exponiendo sus muslos.

—Dime lo que quieres, —insistió.

—Yo quiero, —Darien vaciló. Ella era tan bonita. Él la quería a ella. Quería de ella más de lo debido y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. La negación sólo hizo su anhelo peor. Te quiero, Serenity. —Quiero hacerte el amor.

Serena dejó caer la toalla en lugar de responder. El viento la atrapó y se lo llevó como un pájaro. Ella se lanzó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios contra los suyos. Un suave gemido salió de ella cuando exploró su boca con su lengua sondeándolo.

Las manos de Darien estaban en todas partes a la vez, deslizándose sobre su piel, presionando suavemente los globos de su trasero, tirando de su espalda baja para que él pudiera frotar su erección en su cuerpo caliente. Había sido una espera demasiado larga. Cada roce envió un escalofrío de deseo fundido a través de ellos.

Sus dedos se perdían en los duros músculos de su pecho, que llegaban hasta la cintura. Ella sacó su cinturón liberándolo. La cinta cayó al suelo de piedra antes de deslizarse en el viento para unirse a la toalla y ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta ni les importaba que se hubiera perdido.

Serena metió la mano por los pantalones para apoderarse de su dura erección. Ella gimió en su boca, retirándose para respirar. Darien suspirando, se unió al placer de ella mientras acariciaba su pesada longitud en su palma. Entonces, empujo los pantalones de sus caderas, sonrió, ya que se agruparon alrededor de sus tobillos.

Serena había querido probar todo de él, desde el primer momento que había puesto los ojos en él. Trazándole besos a lo largo de la mandíbula, mordisqueaba y lamía el camino al lóbulo de su oreja. Con un pequeño empujón a su entrepierna, ella lo apoyó  
en la barandilla. Ella levantó la mano y con valentía se lamió la palma de la mano mientras se encontraba con su oscura mirada. Entonces, llegando abajo, se apoderó de su excitación, dejando que se deslizara en su palma húmeda.

—Dime qué quieres esto —ella exigió de él. La acarició más duro, más largo. Sus caderas se sacudieron y profundizo su respiración. Ella lo apretó, lo que lo hizo gritar. —Dime.

—Yo quiero esto —susurró, casi como si la admisión le causara dolor.

—Mmmm, ¿ves como no era tan malo, lo fue mi señor? —murmuró, lanzando su lengua para lamer la vena con su labios entreabiertos. Por un breve momento, él chupó sus labios, gimiendo de placer.

Su mano izquierda salió de su erección hacia su pecho. Ella le sacó la camisa, deslizando el material negro para exponer los planos duros de su cuerpo. Besó un pezón y luego el otro, chupándolos fuerte. Darien inmediato gimió de placer.

Serena se movió a lo largo de su piel, frotando las palmas de las manos alrededor de su espalda y en los costados, mientras lo besaba dejando un rastro caliente y húmedo por el centro de su estómago hasta el ombligo. La camisa cayó, escondiéndose de su vista una vez más. Sus manos encontraron la carne tensa de su firme trasero mientras se deslizaba sobre las rodillas delante de él. Llegando a sus caderas desnudas, ella le mordió ligeramente en la piel debajo de su ombligo.

—Serenity, —jadeó. Tenía las manos en su pelo mojado, empujando y tirando, como si él no pudiera decidir lo que quería de ella.

Serena rosó su mejilla a lo largo de su miembro duro y palpitante, subiendo desde la base a su punta suave y redondeada. Sus dedos apretaron su trasero mientras su lengua chasqueó sobre la punta. Un rugido salió de su boca. Los músculos de su estómago se apretaban y flexionaban mientras se apoderaba de su cabeza y se empujaba hacia adelante a sí mismo entre la barrera de los dientes.

Darien gritó de placer mientras lo chupaba en su boca. Las hebras de su cabello húmedo, azotaba alrededor de sus hombros, envolviéndolo alrededor de sus muslos. Su dorso la sostenía mientras trabajaba con su boca a lo largo de él. Mirando hacia abajo, sabía que al ver su boca en su erección fue la escena más cargada de erotismo que jamás había presenciado. Sus manos le cogieron mientras controlaba los movimientos de sus caderas. Verlo era demasiado y Darien trató de moverla con un tirón antes de que el orgasmo lo invadiera.

Serena sintió que su cuerpo se apretaba con la liberación en el momento antes de que sus manos intentaran llevarlo a cabo. Sus dedos se apoderaron de su carne. Ella chupó más fuerte, empujándolo a su liberación. Sus manos abandonaron su lucha cuando él entró en su boca, dejando que ella tomara su esencia caliente. Sólo cuando el último de sus temblores disminuyó, lo dejó salir. Tragando, le miró a través de sus pestañas y se puso de pie con orgullo delante de él.

—Lo siento, —dijo, con la respiración pesada. —Yo no quería... No tomé el nef desde antes de que... desde antes de esa primera vez y yo…

—No beberás esa materia desagradable de nuevo, —dijo Serena, de repente dándose cuenta de dónde todos los Varones tenían su rígido control. El que inventó la bebida debería haber sido inyectado con una dosis de su concepto.

—Lo bebemos por ti, —dijo, casi perdido. —Por las mujeres. De modo que, no... No lo hacemos demasiado salvaje para ellas.

Serena apretó su cuerpo al de él y empezó a frotarse. Con voz ronca, murmuró: —Tú eres mitad animal, Darien. Salvaje es parte de tu naturaleza. No debes luchar contra tu naturaleza, por lo menos no ahora, no con nosotros.

Serena encontró que quería decir esas palabras. Él tuvo que esconder tanto de sí mismo, suprimir sus deseos, sus sueños, por los de su pueblo. ¿Cómo iba a pedirle que hiciera lo mismo por ella?

Sus ojos brillaban con promesas calientes cuando él la miró. Sintió prácticamente en un instante el aumento de su miembro contra su carne. Para su sorpresa, él estaba listo otra vez.

—Más, —gruñó, exigente. Era como si una presa de control se rompiese dentro de él. —Quiero más.

—Bueno, estoy lista para darle más, mi señor. Mucho más.

Serena fue hacia atrás, el gusto del depredador brillo en su oscura mirada. Su mandíbula baja y un crujido bajo comenzó en la parte posterior de la garganta, como si quisiera saltar. Poco a poco, se trasladó a la barandilla y colocando los codos sobre ella, se inclinó.

Darien se quitó los pantalones de sus tobillos y llegó a tocar la suave piel de su trasero que le ofrecía. Casi en un trance, él vino detrás de ella. Sus dedos alcanzaron a tocarla y él descubrió que no había mentido. Su cuerpo estaba mojado, listo para tomarlo. El conocimiento era más de lo que podía tener.

Darien guió su pene hacia adelante, jugando en su apertura con la punta separándola para que lo aceptara. Entonces, tomando sus caderas, se adentró hacia adelante. Dio otro rugido mientras se deslizaba al fondo de su apretado cuerpo, sintiéndose a sí mismo hasta la empuñadura en su interior.

Serena lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Darien no se detuvo. Movió las caderas, el bombeó y balanceó en su contra sin pensar. Sus gruñidos primitivos de pasión llamaron a lo largo de la distancia. La bella escena bailó ante sus ojos. La distancia que abarcó desde la cabeza hasta el suelo, cuando él la empujó a un lado de la barandilla del balcón. El peligro de su posición sólo hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido en el pecho.

—Oh, Darien, bebé, sí. —Serena sintió que las lágrimas le picaban sus ojos y se alegró de que el viento las secara antes de que él las viera. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada, por lo que necesitaba los movimientos salvajes de su cuerpo. En sus palabras, sus caderas empujando más rápido, más profundo, más duro en su núcleo hasta tocarla más profundamente de lo que cualquier hombre lo haya hecho. La tensión acumulada como un cohete a punto de estallar en el espacio profundo. —Oh, allí, allí, oooh justo allí. Oh mi... Darien!

Serena gritó cuando el orgasmo más intenso que jamás había sentido la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies. Su caliente pasaje se cerró sobre él, y él respondió a su llamada con uno de los suyos. Él llego en calientes y largas ondas dentro de su cuerpo. Él permaneció profundamente, dejando su esencia en su interior, marcándola como suya, reclamándola. Si no fuera por el dominio de Darien, en sus caderas, ella habría caído por el borde y no le importaba.

Serena lentamente se puso de pie, retrocediendo débilmente hasta que llegó al ras de su pecho. Ella jadeaba para recuperar el aliento, débil y temblorosa. Darien le besó la oreja, chupándola entre los dientes.

—Más, —susurró. La palabra se vio empañada por un gruñido.

Los ojos de Serena se alzaron por la sorpresa. —Darien, yo... dame un segundo.

—Más, —gruñó más fuerte. Antes de que ella supiera lo que estaba pasando, ella fue arrastrada en sus fuertes brazos. Sus labios presionaron los suyos, apasionado, fuerte, exigente, con un beso que le robó su misma razón. Cuando sus pulmones casi estallaban por falta de aire, él la levanto. Se quedó débil en sus brazos. Darien sonrió y le repitió más suave, —más. Quiero más.

Serena se quejó a la ligera. Sin perder el paso, Darien la arrastró hacia la puerta y al dormitorio. Él la colocó sobre la cama, se puso de pie el tiempo suficiente para desnudarse por completo, y luego se trasladó gateando sobre ella con una gracia furtiva. Ella se rió, amaba el juego de sus músculos debajo de su bronceada piel, mientras se acercaba por encima de sus piernas desde el extremo de la cama.

—Darien, tal vez…

Su rugido la cortó. Sus manos empujaron las piernas abiertas. Y antes de que sus labios encontraran su centro para humedecerla una vez más para él, gruñó, —Más.

Serena no podía moverse de la cama. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido. Darien, resultó ser mucho, mucho más. Por la séptima vez, estaba casi lista para salir y encontrar algo de nef para él, sólo para que le diera un descanso. En el octavo, estaba dispuesta a forzar la nef por su garganta. Por suerte, nueve parecía ser su límite y finalmente, la dejaría descansar.

Su resistencia era una cosa, pero su dueño la sorprendió. Justo cuando pensaba que no podía seguir más, que su cuerpo habría sido dejado en carne viva, él lo calentaba hasta el punto que ella se retorcía y pedía que lo terminara. Y terminarlo es lo que hizo, hasta que ella llegó con tanta fuerza que pensó que todo el bárbaro planeta estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Al sentir una mano en el muslo, miró por encima. Darien se había despertado de muy buen humor. Sonrió con ese significado, mientras sus manos se deslizaban más arriba debajo de las sábanas. Sus dedos encontraron un pecho y él pellizco el pezón, rodándolo ligeramente. No le había llevado mucho tiempo descubrir la sensibilidad de sus pechos y él utilizó ese conocimiento a su máximo provecho.

—Mmmm, —gimió en señal de protesta débil. —No más, Darien, no más.

— ¿Sientes dolor? —preguntó él.

—Sí, —se quejó ella. Sin embargo, la forma en que jugaba con su pezón fue lo que la hizo olvidarse de sí misma de nuevo.

Con la velocidad del rayo, tiró de las sabanas y se deslizó sobre ella. Las sabanas cayeron de sus caderas mientras él frotaba su erección en su abertura hinchada. —Entonces, déjame calmarte.

—Puedo ver el por qué tienes tantas mujeres, —murmuró, en tono de broma. Ella extendió la mano para dejar a un lado su cabello enredado para que pudiera ver su rostro.

Darien se tensó. Una mirada extraña pasó por encima de él. — ¿Ahora quieres que yo tome a otra mujer?

— ¿Quieres a otra? —preguntó ella, con cuidado. Su corazón dejó de latir y ella estaba segura de que casi muere en ese momento.

—En este momento, te quiero a ti, —le susurró después de un momento, besándola profundamente. Su cuerpo empujo hacia adelante y él le hacía el amor con lentitud, saboreando sus pasiones compartidas. Cuando ambos encontraron su liberación, se levantó de la cama para recuperar una caja del armario. Poniéndola en la cama sin hacer comentarios, él se fue para tomar una ducha.

Serena se sentó. Se quedó mirando la caja durante mucho tiempo antes de tirar a un lado la tapa. En el interior había unos pantalones de encaje transversal y una camisa de encaje, similar al estilo de Darien, pero hechas a su medida. También había un par de botas. Se estremeció mientras miraba el regalo y el corazón le dio unos pequeños latidos extraños. Entonces, puso los ojos en blanco y cayó hacia atrás, desmayada otra vez.

**Continuara…**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 9**

La vida en el palacio Var se suavizó en una rutina constante. En las mañanas, ella incluso ejercitaba con Zafiro o daba un paseo por los jardines del palacio, tratando de aprenderse el camino. Darien le enseñó unos trucos simples para andar alrededor por si alguna vez se perdía, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar a Sirena cómo llegar a casa. Ella pronto aprendió que la computadora podía rastrearla en cualquier momento, donde fuera. Así, si Darien la quería, todo lo que tenía que hacer era preguntar. Desafortunadamente, no era lo mismo para ella. A pesar de sentirse como una prisionera que él podía mantener vigilada, las cosas estaban bastante bien entre ellos.

A veces Kelvin caminaba con ella, si él se la encontraba en los pasillos. Ella tenía la sensación de que Darien lo enviaba para hacerle compañía, o más bien para mantener un ojo en ella e investigar información personal que ella nunca daba. Kelvin nunca la dejaba y disfrutaban de una amistad fácil. Ella encontró que el hermano menor era de buen carácter, aunque tenía la misma vena obstinada de los hombres de la familia Var. Estaba claro que él, como sus hermanos, no ponía nada de acción en el amor o en buscar pareja.

Sobre todo, ella y Kelvin hablaban de la gente Var y su gran historia, una historia a la que los príncipes habían sobrevivido. Ella todavía no podía superar que Darien tenía edad para ser su abuelo. A pesar de los conocimientos médicos avanzados, los humanos raramente vivían pasado de los cien años. Pero, cuando ella estaba con Darien, no veía su edad y tampoco le importaba tanto como pensaba.

De Kelvin ella aprendió mucho sobre las reglas del Rey Armando. No podía estar segura, pero era casi como si él quisiera que ella entendiera a Darien enseñándole su pasado. Hacía mucho tiempo, muchos cientos de años antes que Darien naciera, antes que Armando fuera rey, las cosas habían sido diferentes para la gente Var. Era una época salvaje, un tiempo cuando los Var dejaban que las emociones guiaran su cabeza y sus corazones. Actuaban de manera imprudente, por instinto.

Por razones completamente desconocidas para Kelvin, Armando cambió las formas de los Var. Él fue un buen Rey, uno que trabajó duro por su gente. Él alentó el desapego emocional así que si un compañero o pareja moría, podría haber otros que tomaran su lugar. Fue Armando quien alentó a los hombres a tener el control, beber nef, probar su valor y confiabilidad con el desapego emocional. Él enseñó con el ejemplo que mostrar destreza en el dormitorio mostraba también destreza en el campo de batalla, hasta que la fuerza en uno significaba fuerza en lo otro. Muchos de los mayores siguieron el ejemplo del viejo rey y tomaron muchas parejas, aunque no tantas como el rey. Los compañeros o parejas de por vida eran un privilegio de las clases bajas, comerciantes, granjeros, incluso cazadores y soldados de bajo rango, todo hombre que mal podría mantener muchas parejas en el planeta, tan estéril de mujeres para empezar.

El padre de Armando había sufrido la locura de emparejarse con una mujer, la abuela de Darien. Ella murió cuando Armando nació y su padre nunca se recuperó lo suficiente para tener más hijos. Aun cuando llevó mujeres a su cama, dejó a Armando sin hermanos para ayudarle a llevar la nación Var. Así, cuando Armando tomó posesión del trono, se convirtió en dependiente de algunas casas poco nobles, como la de Lord Myrddin.

Serena lentamente entendió que, incluso después de que tuviera hijos, Armando debía haberse basado fuertemente en la vieja nobleza y era más que probable que Lord Myrddin no estaba feliz de estar fuera del poder. Con Darien como el nuevo Rey, la vieja nobleza no era más necesaria, pues Darien tenía a sus hermanos. Era una nueva era para los Var y en política, lo viejo raramente se ajustaba bien a lo nuevo.

Serena sospechaba que había más de la historia de Armando de lo que Kelvin sabía, pero dudaba de tener alguna oportunidad de saberlo por sí misma. El pasado del Rey había sido enterrado con él y así estaba bien. No importaba cómo Kelvin cantaba las alabanzas sobre su padre como Rey, lo cierto es que fue un mal padre y como hombre no era mucho mejor.

Serena levantó la vista de su lugar en el balcón, donde estaba mirando el sutil cambio de color del atardecer en el cielo que marcaba la última hora de la tarde. Ella dudaba que se acostumbrara a lo luminoso del planeta, pero al menos Darien aprendió que a ella le gustaban las cortinas corridas por la noche. Era una cosa pequeña, pero una que él nunca había olvidado hacer, incluso sin que se lo pidiera.

Serena suspiró, volviendo al interior del hogar de Darien. Ella había estado en el planeta por algo más de un mes y las últimas semanas las cosas habían sido casi como un sueño. Ella estaba demasiado cómoda con él y sabía que sería mejor si ella empezaba a poner distancia entre ellos.

Aunque sus cuerpos se unían a menudo, ellos no hablaban de nada íntimo más allá de lo físico. Había una muralla invisible entre ellos, dejando la emoción fuera de su arreglo. Él no se plegaba a ella, no pedía, pero ella tampoco lo hacía. Ellos mantenían su tregua y no hacían demandas.

Darien podía alejarse durante el día para ser Rey. Cuando venía a su hogar ellos tenían un entendimiento silencioso para que las preocupaciones externas no se interpusieran entre ellos. Sólo hacía falta una mirada, un toque de su mano y ella se fundía en sus brazos. Sin la ayuda del nef, él era insaciable. No importaba, porque ella también lo era.

Ellos hablaban de nada importante y hacían el amor constantemente, en la ducha, en el sillón, ante la chimenea, el closet, la cocina del comedor. Él incluso había conseguido regresar a la bañera con él. Serena sonrió ante el recuerdo de su cuerpo cabalgando sobre el cuerpo jabonoso de él, acariciada por el agua y sus manos al mismo tiempo.

Sus juegos y alegrías incluso se habían traspasado a otras partes del castillo, aunque siempre en privado. Cuando estaban solos, él era cariñoso, casi dulce. Sonreía más. Se reía y bromeaba. La besaba libremente, sin pensarlo ni dudarlo.

Sin embargo, las pocas veces que habían sido vistos en público, ignorándola como si ella fuera un sirviente a la espera de sus órdenes. Su mirada se endurecía y se desapegaba, apenas la miraba. Cuando estaban de nuevo solos, esos ojos se ablandaban y él pretendía que nada había pasado. Serena odiaba admitirlo, pero el cambio en él la hería profundamente. Era casi como si él se avergonzara de ella.

Algunas veces, cuando ella despertaba primero en las mañanas, había pillado a Darien mirándola. Era una mirada extraña en sus ojos, una mirada que tenía poco que ver con deseo físico. En esos momentos, había algo más entre ellos, algo que ninguno de ellos le importaba explorar.

Serena suspiró. Ella no quería pensar sobre ello tampoco. Era tarde y Darien aún no había llegado a casa. Decidiendo que no quería esperar por él, agarró un largo abrigo del armario y fue a ver lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Darien?, ¿Darien?, estás escuchando.

—Lo siento —respondió Darien, que estaba sentado en su silla donde miraba distraídamente la chimenea de la antigua sala de consejo. Se giró a mirar a sus hermanos. Nicolás había estado hablándole, pero ahora un ceño desfiguraba su rostro. Lentamente, Darien asintió con la cabeza hacia él para que continuara.

—Dije —continuó Nicolás— que ha habido signos de movimientos en las fronteras del norte. Los hombres han encontrado pistas.

—¿Draig? —Preguntó Kelvin desde su lugar en el piso con alfombra roja.

—Botas. Es difícil estar seguro si son nuestras o de ellos, pero no he ordenado a nadie a través de los pantanos. —El ceño de Nicolás se profundizó. Sus ojos entrecerrados miraron a Darien, quien estaba una vez más a la deriva de la conversación.

Darien suspiró. Estaba cansado de discutir sobre los Draig. Era todo sobre lo que hablaban desde la muerte de Armando. Ahora, él quería sólo ir a casa con Serena.

—Los hombres de Lord Myrddin pudieron haber ido por una fiesta de caza —señaló Zafiro.

Darien asintió. Todo lo que Nicolás había dicho no estaba lejos de ser mera especulación y difícilmente valía la pena enviar a las tropas a investigar. Sin embargo, Nicolás sabía mejor que nadie que si sus entrañas decían que algo iba mal, era porque podría ser algo malo.

—Ah, demonios —Nicolás gruñó. Sus ojos brillaban de color amarillo cuando miró a Darien. Darien pestañeó sorprendido. —Soy tu hermano así que sólo voy a decirlo. ¡Necesitas tener tu cabeza fuera de esa mujer! Ella está afectando tus deberes como rey. Te está distrayendo justo como nuestro padre advirtió que una mujer lo haría si la dejabas estar muy cerca.

—Estás hablando fuera de tiempo, Nicolás —advirtió Darien en un tono bajo de voz.

Nicolás se situó sobre la torre del Rey. —Tirando de tu rango para callarme no lo hace menos cierto. Lady Serena ocupa demasiado tu mente.

Darien se puso rígido antes de moverse. Se había escapado de sus manos la manera para asegurarse que su afecto por Serena no fuera mostrado en público, aún si había veces que él quería nada más que tocarla, besarla, empujarla cerca.

Nicolás lo miró acaloradamente. Zafiro se levantó pero su expresión no dijo nada. Kelvin se levantó del suelo, pero no miró directamente a ninguno de ellos. Aparte del crepitar del fuego, la antigua sala del consejo estaba en silencio.

Muy cuidadosamente, Darien respondió —Serena es una buena amante, pero nada más para mí. Si mis pensamientos están ocupados, no lo son con ella. Agradezco tu preocupación, hermano, pero no lo necesito. Sé mi deber y lo haré.

Antes de que Nicolás pudiera hablar, Darien se giró y salió de la habitación. La expresión del Rey quedó en blanco, sin expresión, pero su cuerpo estaba rígido y sacudido por la rabia.

—Bien hecho, Nicolás —murmuró Kelvin desde el piso— muy diplomático de tu parte.

—¿Estamos al borde de una guerra y quieres diplomacia? —preguntó Nicolás.

—Todavía hay tiempo para la paz— dijo Kelvin. —Si va a haber guerra, que venga y la lucharé. Pero no deseas la guerra y la muerte de las personas que crees amar. Y no condeno a nuestro hermano por tratar de encontrar algo de paz o felicidad para nosotros. ¿Acaso no se perdieron suficientes vidas por nuestro padre?

—No seremos, no podemos ser considerados débiles —declaró Zafiro.

—Los Draig se deben preguntar por qué no hemos atacado— Nicolás puso sus manos en sus caderas.

—Dejémoslos que se pregunten. —Dijo Kelvin encogiendo los hombros.

—Podría ser percibido como debilidad —afirmó Zafiro.

—Si, y puede ser percibido como fuerza —respondió Kelvin. — Cuando el tiempo de actuar llegue, Darien actuará. Tengo fe en eso.

—Yo también— admitió Nicolás reacio. —Pero ya hay rumores creciendo. Él pasa mucho tiempo con ella. Él ya tiene su cuerpo, ¿qué más quiere?

—Suenas como si estuvieras celoso —apuntó Kelvin suavemente.

—No hermanito, no celoso —rió Nicolás entre dientes. —Nunca celoso de esas cosas. Él me da pena.

—Ella es un misterio, es verdad, pero ella no es… deficiente —dijo Zafiro. Kelvin y Nicolás se voltearon a él con sorpresa. Sus bocas prácticamente cayeron abiertas ante sus palabras. Zafiro encogió sus grandes hombros y se sentó de nuevo en la silla. —Como dijiste, cuando sea el momento de actuar, Darien, actuará. No hay razón para morir en el intento.

—Sirena —dijo Serena calmadamente— ¿Puedes abrir la oficina real?

—Sí, mi señora —respondió la computadora.

Serena esperó. La puerta seguía cerrada. Poniendo los ojos al cielo, dijo —Sirena, abre la oficina real.

La puerta se abrió y ella entró. La habitación estaba oscura. Caminó en dirección al escritorio.

—Sirena, enciende el fuego —dijo Serena. El fuego ardió a la vida. Ella miró alrededor, esperando que Darien estuviera durmiendo en su escritorio. Lo había pillado así una vez antes. —Sirena, ¿dónde está el Rey?

—Lo siento. Esa información no está disponible para el nivel ocho de seguridad — respondió Sirena.

¿Nivel ocho? Serena frunció el ceño. —Sirena, ¿qué es el nivel ocho de seguridad?

—Nivel ocho es confinamiento en el castillo mi señora y privilegios limitados.

—¿Quién está en el nivel ocho de seguridad en el palacio?— Serena lentamente caminó hacia el escritorio, no pareciendo realmente concentrada en oír la respuesta de la computadora.

—Lo siento, mi señora, no estás autorizada para acceder a esa información.

Serena apretó sus dientes. Ella sólo tenía que preguntar de otra forma. —¿Están las mujeres del harén en nivel ocho de seguridad?

—No, mi señora —respondió Sirena.

Serena se relajó. Al menos estaba sobre el nivel de seguridad del harén. Eso decía algo al menos.

—La mayoría del harén está en nivel seis de seguridad, mi señora.

Su sonrisa se apagó. —¿Nivel seis? Explícame, por favor.

—Son libres de dejar el palacio, mi señora, con privilegios limitados del castillo.

Los dedos de Serena se apretaron sobre el escritorio de Darien, parando de tirar rabiosamente una pila de carpetas. Bajo su respiración, susurró —¿estoy en más estricta seguridad de la que Armando mantenía a sus mujeres?

—Sí, mi señora —respondió la computadora, causando muecas en Serena.

—¿Qué pasa si dejo el palacio, Sirena? ¿Si sólo salgo fuera?

—Los guardias serán alertados y te llevarán al nivel de prisión y confinada — respondió Sirena. —Ahí esperarás un juicio.

—Estima cuándo demoraría hasta que los guardias me encuentren, Sirena, si fuera a escapar.

—Los antecedentes indican que los guardias pueden rastrear a una mujer humana entre diez minutos y dos horas. Cualquier cosa más allá de las dos horas es poco probable.

De repente, Serena frunció el ceño. Alargando su mano, ella puso su dedo en un pedazo de papel dentro de una de las carpetas y lentamente la sacó del escritorio. El emblema en la esquina le llamó la atención en primer lugar. Era el símbolo de AMSP, Alianza Médica para la Salud del Planeta. Si no fuera por eso, no habría sido capaz de diferenciarlo de los otros documentos.

—¿Qué…? —Ella susurró, antes de parar a echar un vistazo alrededor. Mantuvo su boca cerrada, no queriendo activar una alarma silenciosa en Sirena por decir la palabra incorrecta.

La AMSP era una fachada para la Mafia Médica, una buena fachada que la Agencia había tratado de destruir por años. Fue la razón por la que la habían enviado a Qurilixen. Era su misión y de repente se dio cuenta que no la había terminado. Doctor Aleksander podía estar muerto, pero este era un documento que probaba sus tratos con la gente Var.

Serena tragó saliva, mirando la habitación vacía de nuevo, preguntándose si ella estaba siendo grabada. Ella no tomó el papel del escritorio pero fingió golpear la plana superficie superior con su mano en un gran show de frustración. Lentamente, se frotó la parte de atrás del cuello, mirando hacia abajo para ver el papel.

Ella había aprendido suficiente del idioma de los Var durante el último mes para darse cuenta que era un acuerdo comercial de algún tipo entre los Var y la AMSP. Ella no podía estar cien por ciento segura de qué estaba pasando, pero sabía que algunos de los ingredientes en la lista que aparecía en el documento eran ilegales para transportarlos o sacarlos de sus planetas nativos. Si eran empleados o manipulados por las personas equivocadas, podría ser un genocidio masivo. Serena sólo podía adivinar qué raza había querido eliminar de los libros de historia el Rey Armando, con su pequeña orden de armas biológicas.

El papel estaba en el escritorio de Darien, así que estaba claro que él sabía sobre eso. ¿Significaba que él quería seguir con el plan de su padre? Eso explicaría por qué él no había hecho ningún movimiento contra los Draig cuando todos alrededor lo presionaban por una guerra. Él podía estar esperando el momento oportuno hasta que el cargamento de la Mafia Médica llegara. Sin un antídoto, los Draig no tendrían oportunidad. Dependiendo de la forma del arma, sólo tomaría una gota en el agua o en una ráfaga de viento muy fuerte.

Serena había visto fotos de la devastación causada por la guerra biológica. El recuerdo por sí solo era suficiente para revolver su estómago. Incluso si los Draig descubrieran qué había causado la plaga, el antídoto nunca llegaría al planeta a tiempo.

—¿Serenity?

Serena se tensó al oír la voz de Darien. Ella tragó saliva nerviosamente, antes de poner una expresión indiferente en su rostro. Cuando lo miró, sus rasgos oscuros, sus penetrantes ojos, su corazón se agitó. Ella no quería creer que él fuera capaz de ese tipo de acto tan monstruoso. Pero, en verdad, ella no lo conocía realmente.

—Oh, hey —respondió, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para actuar fríamente. Por dentro estaba terriblemente noqueada. Ella abrazó el largo abrigo a su cuerpo desnudo. Quería sorprenderlo en su oficina, pero de repente, no se sentía con ganas de jugar.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Le preguntó él.

—Yo… yo estaba buscándote —respondió Serena suavemente. Ella tenía que tener ese papel. Echándose hacia atrás, ella dejó que un botón de su abrigo se abriera para revelar sus botas. Instantáneamente, los ojos de él miraron hacia abajo antes de volver a mirar los ojos de ella. Para su sorpresa, él se endureció ante ella. Una ola de pánico se apoderó de ella. ¿Sirena había visto lo que ella había hecho?, ¿Y si la maldita computadora le había dicho a él sobre eso?, ¿Por eso era que él estaba ahí de repente?

—¿Por qué me tienes en nivel ocho de seguridad? —Le preguntó con el ceño fruncido, esperando cubrir sus pistas.

—Eso fue antes de que te conociera —respondió él encogiéndose de hombros. —No podía permitir que dejaras el palacio.

—Oh —respondió Serena, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Por qué estabas buscándome? ¿Necesitas algo?— Su tono de voz coincidía con la dura mirada de sus ojos.

Serena decidió que su mejor curso de acción era distraerlo de la única forma que podía pensar. Pero, incluso cuando le temía, su cuerpo se excitaba por el juego. Además, él no sabía quién era ella realmente, ni para quién trabajaba.

Con un pequeño salto, se sentó en el escritorio y se movió para inclinarse en sus brazos. El abrigo se abrió revelando su cuerpo desnudo cuando cruzó sus piernas. Botas altas cubrían sus pantorrillas y rodillas, haciendo camino hasta sus muslos. Su mano golpeó la pila de carpetas que cayeron en espiral al suelo. —Oh, oops.

Darien miró a Serena moverse seductoramente sobre su escritorio. El abrigo se deslizó de sus hombros, descubriéndola más. La luz del fuego de suave naranja se posaba sobre su piel, acariciándola en formas en que él quería hacerlo y que se reflejaba en la superficie brillante de sus botas. Su cuerpo se sacudió. ¡Gatos sagrados! Ella era hermosa y audaz. Sólo Serena se atrevería a entrar a la oficina real del Rey vistiendo un atuendo de tigresa audaz.

Él no había esperado verla. De hecho, había vuelto a la oficina real para pensar sobre lo que Nicolás había dicho. ¿Él estaba preocupado por ella, pero, eso significaba algo?

Entonces él la encontró en su oficina, mirando en su escritorio. No pudo evitar las sospechas que lo golpearon ante el descubrimiento. Siempre, cuando ella hablaba, él tenía la sensación de que le escondía muchas cosas a él. Aún no había descubierto qué podía ser. Una persona simplemente naufraga, esperando por un paseo, no tendría la necesidad de mantener muchos secretos. ¿Dónde estaba el resto de la tripulación que estaba con ella? Era poco probable que ella manejara su propia nave en el espacio profundo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo cerca del espacio de Qurilixen? No era que estuvieran en una zona de alto tráfico. Estaban en el borde exterior del cuadrante Y, casi como una raza primitiva. Era cómo lo preferían los Var y Draig. Era una de las cosas en las que habían estado de acuerdo en el pasado.

Darien inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntándose si a ella le importaría dejar caer el abrigo completamente, así él podría tener una mejor vista. La pasión llenó sus entrañas, haciéndolas doler por necesidad. La quería, siempre la quería. Nicolás tenía razón, ella ocupaba muchas de sus horas. Pensaba en poseerla, poseer más que sólo su tentador cuerpo. Quería poseer su mente, su alma, quizás incluso su corazón. Quería saber quién era también. Quería saber qué estaba realmente haciendo en su planeta, en el palacio Var, en su cama. Quería saber si significaba algo para ella, más allá de un medio para encontrar liberación sexual.

Serena vio un sutil cambio de emociones cruzar sus oscuros rasgos, rabia, confusión, pasión. La ola de su sentimiento trató de invadir su cuerpo, pero ella lo bloqueó. Su largo pelo negro recogía la luz del fuego y se deslizaba elegantemente sobre sus hombros para combinar con el negro de su túnica. Su cuerpo estaba rígido con poder. Su mirada parpadeaba con oro.

Darien era peligroso y de repente ella le temió. Imágenes gráficas de muerte y destrucción que la Agencia le había mostrado parpadearon en su mente. Serenity no quería creer que Darien pudiera ser un hombre loco que terminaría con una raza entera de personas por discriminación. No quería creer que pudiera ser tan cruel, sin corazón. Pero, el hecho era, que sabía qué clase de hombre había sido Armando. Era probable que hubiera criado a su hijo de la misma manera, cruel, rencoroso, vengativo, mortal y sobre todo engañoso.

La primera lección del entrenamiento de Serena había sido que no confiara en nadie aparte de sí misma cuando estuviera en una tarea o misión. Cómo lo odiaba, Darien era su nueva misión. Serenity no necesitaba hablar con los cuarteles para confirmarlo. Sabía su deber. Si Darien estaba de alguna manera ligado a la Mafia Médica, ella necesitaba saber sobre eso. Si él estaba involucrado, ella tenía que tomarlo o detenerlo, independientemente de lo que sentía por él. Parecía que sus pequeñas vacaciones habían terminado.

Dejando que una pícara sonrisa cruzara sus rasgos, Serena sintió que algo dentro de ella cambiaba. Su corazón endurecido, rompiendo todos los sentimientos que tenía y dejándolos en una cáscara. Se forzó a si misma a verlo a él como una misión, no como a un hombre. Era la única manera en que podría seguir adelante con su trabajo.

Darien dio un paso adelante y dudó. Sus cambiantes ojos la estudiaron. —Hay algo diferente en ti.

—Mm —gimió suavemente, ignorando sus palabras. Sus manos se levantaron hasta el moño de su cabello. Tirando de lo que mantenía su cabellera rubia rojiza junta, lo soltó, dejando que sus rizos cayeran sobre sus hombros. Dándole un mohín femenino, ella murmuró. —Hice un desastre, déjame ordenar esto, mi señor.

Serena saltó desde el escritorio. No le importó cerrar el frente del abrigo, dio un paso hacia él antes de darse la vuelta abruptamente. Metió la pierna a un lado, mostrando una bota cuando se inclinó para recoger un archivo. Se detuvo en la mitad de su inclinación, su trasero se alzaba en el aire y ella pasó sus dedos sobre el material que parecía vinilo. Con un tirón hacia atrás de su pelo, ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y lamió su boca.

Darien tragó saliva visiblemente. Sus manos se crisparon en puños a sus costados. Agarrando una carpeta, ella la puso en su escritorio. Luego, inclinando la cadera hacia el otro lado, repitió el mismo procedimiento, esta vez parando para chupar su dedo en su boca mientras lo miraba a él. Él respondió a eso con un bajo gruñido de su garganta. Aún no se movía mientras ponía la segunda carpeta en el escritorio. Al llegar a lo último de su desastre, ella abrió sus piernas y se agachó. Escondido entre los pliegues del delgado abrigo, agarró el acuerdo comercial y lo metió en su manga.

Ella se tensó ligeramente cuando Darien se puso detrás de ella. Él movió el abrigo hacia un lado para exponer su trasero y la agarró firmemente de sus caderas, sacudiendo su espalda contra su erección. Un gruñido le salió cuando frotaba su pene desnudo a lo largo de la hendidura del trasero de ella. Ese primer choque de carne contra su carne caliente reverberó a través de ellos, uniéndolos de una forma en que sus cuerpos nunca podrían. Lo sintió dentro de ella, en su mente, tratando de conectar. Serena escondió sus pensamientos, concentrándose en la manera en que la hacía sentir.

Serena fue sorprendida fuera de balance por la posición, pero su fortaleza la mantuvo estable. Su erección estaba caliente, instantáneamente provocando estallidos de deseo donde la tocaba. La humedad se juntaba entre sus muslos, haciéndola marearse. Lentamente, Serenity se inclinó y empujó hacia atrás, dejando que su cuerpo se doblara, acariciando y deslizándose contra su eje. Puso su pelo sobre uno de sus hombros y cayó contra el pecho de él. Su cara instantáneamente se giró, enterrándose en ella para tomar una respiración profunda.

—Disfruto tu aroma —murmuró él. —Bayas y crema.

La carpeta se soltó de sus dedos y cayó sobre el piso, esparciendo papeles por todos lados. Darien se rió entre dientes. —Levántalos —pidió con voz ronca.

Serena se agachó y agarró el papel que estaba más cerca, sin importarle el resto de ellos. Lo arrugó en su mano cuando lo apretó en un puño. Sus ojos rodaron placenteramente cuando el calor se formó en ella, extendiéndose como pólvora con su contacto. Darien se frotó a lo largo de su cuerpo, gimiendo por el masculino placer.

—Ah — jadeó. —Sobre el escritorio.

Serena se puso de pie y puso el papel en la parte superior de la pila. Todo lo que podía sentir de él, el sonido de su voz, cayó de su mente. Antes de que se pudiera ir, Darien le dio la vuelta para enfrentarla.

—No, tú —gruñó, sin aliento. —Te quiero sobre el escritorio.

Él no le dio ninguna oportunidad de cumplir, la levantó y la sentó en la dura y plana superficie. Darien se había quitado sus pantalones, pero todavía vestía una camisa. Con un gruñido, se la sacó por los hombros y la tiró a un lado.

Los ojos de Darien brillaron con una amarilla promesa. Una lenta y seductora sonrisa curvó sus rasgos. —Sirena, grábanos. Archivo privado. Sólo el Rey tendrá acceso a él.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió la computadora.

Serena jadeó y se movió para cubrirse a sí misma con el abrigo. Serenity oyó el movimiento en el techo cuando cuatro pequeños lentes de cámara bajaron y enfocaron el escritorio. No dejaría que la computadora la grabara.

—Relájate —él susurró. Sus ojos estaban calientes con una promesa verde amarilla. —Quiero vernos después.

Serena tragó saliva cuando sintió algo que no reconoció de primeras. Era nerviosismo. La idea la emocionó más de lo que ella pensaba que lo haría, contra su mejor razonamiento o juicio, dejó caer el abrigo. Se sintió expuesta una vez más.

Darien se tomó a sí mismo en su mano cuando la miró, acariciando con sus largos dedos su dura longitud. Entonces fue directo a ella, atrayéndola hasta el borde del escritorio y metiendo su eje listo en su húmedo calor. Su cuerpo se deslizó entre sus jugos y se metió hasta le empuñadura. Serena jadeó ante el ataque repentino cuando la llenó. Cada vez que ellos se juntaban, era como sentir un choque venir y ella estaba maravillada de que su cuerpo aún necesitara estirarse para adaptarse a él.

Darien se quedó quieto por un momento para dejarla ajustarse a él. Sus piernas colgaban a los lados del escritorio. Se agarraba a sí misma con sus manos mientras él se movía. Él se retiró sólo para empujar duro y en largos embistes, empujando en su centro caliente.

Su mano se deslizó hacia adelante sobre su carne para rodar un pezón, pellizcándolo hasta ser un capullo duro. Serena cayó hacia atrás, pasando sus propios dedos en sus pechos para ayudarlo. Las sensaciones explotaron por el toque de sus dedos mezclados con los de él. Darien gruño en aprobación.

Su mano se movió de vuelta para controlarla y bombearla con gracia y fuerza, duramente en sus caderas. Su cuerpo se apretó alrededor de él, su canal se apretó a su alrededor cuando la montaba hacia el límite de sus deseos. Sus jadeos y gemidos se mezclaban en la oficina real, cada vez más fuerte con cada torturante metida de su eje en su interior.

De repente, Serena gritó. Su cuerpo se tensó en el escritorio, arqueándose bellamente ante él cuando los temblores de su liberación se apoderaron de ella. Darien gruñó en aprobación masculina y dominación. Su canal se apretó casi dolorosamente alrededor de él, forzando a la semilla de su cuerpo cuando su orgasmo lo hizo tiritar varias veces. Un gritó se escapó de su garganta.

En la secuela, Serena murmuró incoherentemente.

Darien se quedó inmóvil, inclinándose hacia adelante para escucharla mejor.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó, un poco duro, atormentado por sus deberes y sus sentimientos.

Serena pestañeó cuando él se retiró de ella. Sin aliento, preguntó —¿Qué?

—No he dicho nada.

—Mmm —suavizándose un poco, él dejó que su mano se levantara para tocar brevemente su mejilla, antes de girarse para tomar su camisa. —Sirena, deja de grabar.

Serena tiró el abrigo sobre sus brazos, sintiendo en el interior de la manga el papel. Una sensación de culpa la abrumaba por lo que estaba haciendo. Cuando Darien la tocaba, olvidaba todo menos a él. Sabía su deber, lo que debía hacer, pero por primera vez estaba en un conflicto sobre la elección obvia.

Tirando sus pantalones sobre sus caderas, Darien se giró a ella. El suspiró, luciendo muy cansado. —Vamos, Serenity, vamos a casa.

**Continuara…**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 10**

—Aquí.

Serena levantó la vista desde la chimenea, donde había estado mirando por horas. Estaba en una profunda reflexión, así que no oyó a Darien regresar a casa. Al mirarlo, ella se perdió en sus ojos oscuros. Parpadeó, no escuchando realmente lo que él estaba diciendo. Una chispa se encendió en ella, torturándola aún más. Por un momento, ella deseó no ser un agente y que él no fuera un Rey del que sospechaba que haría un acto horrible. Qué pasaría si él fuera sólo un piloto espacial ordinario y ella una… _lo que fuera_ que una mujer normal hacía. ¿Qué pasaría si el deber no estuviera entre ellos?

Algo cambió entre ellos esa noche que caminaron de vuelta desde la oficina. Ninguno de ellos habló. No pelearon, no dijeron nada importante más que hacer el camino de vuelta al hogar de Darien. Fue como si una muralla se hubiera construido entre ellos, cimentándolos aparte. Después de encontrar el documento, ella a propósito se distanció de él, pero tenía la extraña sensación de que él estaba haciendo lo mismo con ella. No se habían acercado desde entonces.

Como él no se movía, finalmente ella bajó la vista a su mano ofrecida. En ella estaba su comunicador. Su corazón se agitó ligeramente. Ella casi estaba asustada de tocarlo, como si al sostenerlo la conectaría de vuelta a su mundo, llevándola aún más lejos de él. La necesidad de confesar se hizo más fuerte. Ella abrió su boca, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella.

—Cuando hicimos este trato —dijo Darien suavemente— prometí encontrarlo. Estaba roto o tú lo habrías tenido de vuelta antes. Parece que algunos de los guardias lo rescataron para usarlo como partes para arreglar el transmisor de música.

Serena asintió rígidamente y se estiro para agarrarlo de sus dedos antes de que ella perdiera los nervios —Uh, gracias.

—Ellos dijeron que tenías una pistola, también —Darien la miró expectante y ella supo que él quería que se explicara.

—Oh, sí —se encogió de hombros, forzándose a parecer indiferente. Realmente quería tener el arma de vuelta, pero ni siquiera se atrevía a insistir en el tema. —Mi tío me la dio. Realmente no me gusta usarla.

Darien asintió. Cuando ella no se movió para encender el comunicador, él arrugó la frente. —¿No crees que deberías llamar a tu gente y dejarles saber que estás bien?

—Yo… sí, claro —Serena tragó saliva nerviosamente. Encendió la unidad, esperando que no funcionara como pasó en el bosque. Para su consternación, funcionó de inmediato. Miró a Darien. Él la miraba con curiosidad y no hizo ademán de irse. Ella trató de sonreír y se paró del sofá. Caminando alrededor de la sala, ella presionó el botón y se paseó.

—¿Hola?—una dulce voz anciana preguntó desde el comunicador.

—Hey, abuela —Serena dudó. Ella miró a Darien. No se había movido. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho y sus rasgos rígidos no dejaban nada a la imaginación. —¿Puedo hablar con el tío Frank?

—¿Qué? —Dijo la voz anciana, casi gritando —¡No puedo escucharte, habla fuerte!

—¡Abuela, el tío Frank! —dijo Serena, alzando la voz— ¡Es tu nieta, Serena!

—Oh, Espera, traeré a Frank. No puedo oírte —dijo la anciana voz, antes de gritar —¡Franklin!

Serena sabía que era una voz generada por el computador y que la operadora de la Agencia había hablado realmente. Cuidadosa de mantener su dedo en el botón para que así la operadora pudiera escuchar su respuesta a su código, ella miró de nuevo a Darien. Serena mordió su labio, más por tener que mentirle que por su pequeña actuación y explicó suavemente —ella es una ancianita sorda y a veces olvida quien soy. Mi tío Frank la cuida en su departamento. No sé por qué la deja contestar el teléfono.

Darien asintió una vez en entendimiento, pero no se movió. Ella le dio la espalda y se quedó mirando la puerta de la cocina. Su pie golpeó suavemente.

—Uh, hola —era la voz arrastrada y autoritaria de Franklin. —Frank aquí, ¿quién es?

—¿Tío Frank? Hola, soy yo. Serena.

—¿Serena? —repitió Franklin, sonando cálido y afectuoso pero no menos él mismo. —¿Está todo bien? Hemos estado tratando de contactarte. ¡Hemos estado enfermos de preocupación!

Franklin y la Agencia tenían alguna nueva información para ella.

—Mi comunicador estaba roto, pero estoy bien. Escucha, sobre ese transporte que me estás mandando. Ha habido un pequeño cambio en las coordinadas. Todavía estoy naufragando pero encontré un lugar donde quedarme. Las estoy escribiendo ahora—. Cuando Serena le dejó saber a Franklin que ella estaba en el mismo planeta, miró expectante a Darien. Él suavemente le dio las coordinadas y ella las escribió en el comunicador, añadiendo la palabra _activo_, así él sabría que ella estaba encubierta y en algo. —¿Lo tienes?

—Si —respondió Franklin preocupado—. ¿Dónde es esto?

—Es un palacio. El Rey es lo suficientemente bueno para dejar quedarme mientras espero mi rescate —dijo Serena. La boca de Darien hizo una mueca y ella se pudo imaginar qué estaba pensando. Se sonrojó y se giró de espalda a él una vez más. ¡No había forma en que ella le dijera a Franklin sobre parte del arreglo entre ellos! Él no tenía que saber todo. Queriendo seguir con la farsa, abrazó uno de sus brazos en su cintura y preguntó —¿Cómo está todo? Los extraño. ¿Qué tienes para mí?

—La plantación de rosas de tu tía Milly. Ella fue a ese proveedor que recomendaste pero ellos no trabajaban esas razas o tipos espinosos, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaban?

—¿Las Alexis? —preguntó ella cuidadosamente.

—¡Esas son! —Confirmó Franklin—. Milly estaba muy decepcionada. Ella te quería para tratar de encontrarlos antes de que regreses. Odiamos preguntar, pero ella tenía esa disertación pronto.

Doctor Aleksander, pensó Serena. Su misión no estaba terminada.

Serena mordió su labio. Franklin quería saber en qué estaba y sonaba como que tenía algo para ella. Espinas. Eso sólo podía significar que los dardos venenosos no habían sido recuperados por el otro equipo. Doctor debía haber llevado el veneno con él cuando llegó a Qurilixen. ¿Pero por qué él necesitaría los dardos de venganza? ¿Qué propósito tendría Armando en un dardo que hacía a las mujeres alérgicas al toque de sus esposos o amantes? Pero, si los dardos estaban en el planeta como Franklin obviamente sospechaba, entonces…

—¡Oh, Dios, no!

Con una repentina punzada de miedo que apretó su corazón, Serena se preguntó si las armas biológicas ya estaban en el planeta también. Ella tragó nerviosamente y empezó a sudar. Necesitaba enfocarse, concentrarse. Si Rei Hino, la hija del doctor, se escapó de él y se unía a las Novias Galaxia, era posible que él viniera al planeta simplemente para recuperarla. Era una apuesta arriesgada, pero tenía sentido. Rei casándose con un Príncipe Draig habría parecido un poco extraño, pero ella había estado tan preocupada por el padre que no había pensado sobre eso.

La Agencia no podía entender por qué el doctor se había molestado en ir tan lejos, en el cuadrante pero se asumía que era por el mineral en la mina en Qurilixen. El mineral era una gran fuente de poder para las naves de larga navegación y de inteligencia deducían que él estaba planeando algo grande que requería viajes de larga distancia. Por eso ella había sido enviada a pararlo, antes de que ellos perdieran sus pistas de él en las galaxias. ¿Pero, y si estaban equivocados? ¿Qué si el doctor sólo había venido para recuperar a su hija y conocer a Armando sólo fue un lado feliz del trabajo para él?

La Agencia no tenía idea sobre el trato que estaba pasando ahí. Ella había esperado contra toda esperanza que su inteligencia se diera cuenta del envío, especialmente desde que Franklin había tenido detenida la vieja nave del doctor y había sido inspeccionada por agentes encubiertos que se hicieron pasar por autoridades del puerto espacial. Todas las naves que venían en su camino habían sido escaneadas y el material biológico recogido por los sensores de la agencia. ¿Pero si no habían encontrado nada porque ya se había hecho la entrega? ¿Y cómo podía ella retransmitir un mensaje a él?

—Trataré —dijo Serena en respuesta a buscar los dardos. Unos pocos dardos de venganza perdidos eran el último de sus problemas. Ella había albergado la esperanza de que no fuera tan malo como pensaba. Pero, hablando con Franklin, sabiendo que él había hecho su trabajo, ella no estaba segura. Ahora le tocaba a ella.

¿Qué pasaba si la plaga biológica no podía ser contenida? Qué si los Draig entraron en pánico y un piloto infectado lo tomó por el espacio profundo para buscar una cura o sólo para escapar de la suerte del planeta. Él podría haber ido a cualquier parte. La plaga se pudo esparcir más allá de Qurilixen hacia otros puertos espaciales.

Ella no era científica. Todo lo que sabía era que había sido forzada a memorizar sus nombres en caso de que ella alguna vez se encontraba con ellos. Su departamento no lidiaba con este tipo de cosas. No estaba entrenada para esto, no realmente. No tenía forma de saber qué hacían los ingredientes en la lista o de qué manera lucían. Podía estar buscando un pequeño infame o una enorme caja. Sin posibilidad de nombrarlos en voz alta al comunicador, ella no tenía forma de decirle a Franklin a lo que se enfrentaba.

—Tío Frank, espera un segundo —Serena se giró. Miró a Darien. Él no se había movido. Su cara estaba extrañamente carente de emoción. —¿Darien, te importaría si tengo un momento a solas?

Se giró, pensando que él la dejaría tener eso al menos. Él no se movió. De hecho, le preguntó —¿Por qué? ¿Tienes algo que esconder?

Serena lo miró. Ella tragó saliva nerviosamente. —Yo… yo sólo quería algo de privacidad, eso es todo. Ya sabes, cosas de familia.

—¿Qué estás tratando de esconder de mí? —Darien lucía sospechoso. Ella tragó. Ella vio sus fosas nasales abrirse. Sus ojos filtraban oro en sus profundidades oscuras. ¿Él sospechaba de ella? ¿Había notado el papel que ella había tomado? Forzó a su mente a estar en blanco de pensamientos conscientes, temerosa de que él pudiera indagar en sus pensamientos. Ella lo había sentido antes y sospechaba que los Var podían ser telepáticos bajo las correctas circunstancias.

Un profundo suspiro salió de Franklin. El comunicador crujía. Si no se daba prisa, perdería el contacto.

—¿Franklin, estas ahí? —preguntó Serena, manteniendo la mirada en Darien.

—¿Serena? Apúrate. Tenemos un flujo bastante malo. —Franklin paró y ella supo que estaba preocupado. —Estoy por perder el contacto.

Darien no se había movido. Él estaba esperando una respuesta.

Serena tomó un respiro profundo. —Tío Franklin, estoy comprometida.

La cara de Darien palideció. Una onda de dolor cruzó sus rasgos. Su mirada apuñaló su corazón, pero también le dio a ella un sentido de esperanza.

—¿Qué? —la voz de Franklin perdió toda su suavidad.

—Es un contrato de matrimonio —se apuró Serena, girándose. No podía resistir ver la expresión de dolor de Darien. Su garganta trabajaba violentamente. No importaba. Ella tenía de dejarle saber a Franklin qué pasaba y una bomba como esta era justo la única manera de hacerlo, la única forma en que pudo pensar. —No lo conozco, pero es un científico, un biólogo, en Ranoz.

Ahí. Todas las pistas deberían estar en esa declaración. Hubo una ligera pausa y Serena supo que Franklin estaba poniéndolas todas juntas. Contrato, ubicación desconocida, Ranoz. No le tomaría mucho tiempo.

—¿Tú… tú estás segura? —Preguntó Franklin—. Es decir, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—Sip, contratos casi firmados —Serena paró. Ella miró a Darien. Su cara estaba roja con rabia. —Todo lo que queda es el final… el transporte de la novia.

Ok, pensó, esa última frase era débil. Pero Darien no parecía estar prestando atención.

—Está bien, pequeña —murmuró Franklin. Ella podía decir por su tono que estaba distraído con lo que le había dicho. Diciendo, por el bien de los intrusos, añadió. —Si eso es lo que realmente quieres, estoy feliz por ti. Voy a transmitir esta información a la nave. Lo último que supe era que iban antes de lo previsto. Ellos deberían estar ahí en tres semanas si es que no antes.

—Gracias Frank. No puedo esperar para estar en casa.

—Sí, no puedo esperar para tenerte de vuelta sana y salva. —Hubo una pausa y Franklin añadió —¿Oh, Serena?

—¿Si?

—Feliz Cumpleaños.

Una pequeña risa sin sonido salió de ella. Franklin era el único que alguna vez lo recordaba.

—Adiós Frank.

—Adiós niña.

Serena apagó el comunicador. Ella esperó, inmóvil, muy asustada para mirar a Darien.

Darien frunció el ceño ante la espalda de Serena, apenas oyendo las últimas palabras al terminar su comunicación. Él sintió como si le hubiera pateado en el estómago. ¡Estaba comprometida! No importaba que el hombre fuera un extraño para ella. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? ¿Ese era el gran secreto que ella le estaba ocultando?

No sabía en lo que ella estaba, pero definitivamente no se iba a casar. El apretón sobre su corazón se liberó una fracción y él pudo respirar de nuevo. Manteniendo su voz severa, ordenó. —Ven aquí.

—¿Qué? —los grandes ojos azules de Serena se giraron para mirarlo. Sus labios temblaban y los chupó entre sus dientes para pararlos.

—Ven —le hizo señas —Quiero que vengas a mí.

—Pero —ella frunció el ceño. —¿No oíste lo que acabo de decir? ¿No lo hiciste?

—¿Qué? ¿Enojado de que estés comprometida? —preguntó. Él forzó un tono de voz ligero y se encogió de hombros. Su mirada oscura se mantuvo estable cuando la miró directamente a ella. —¿Por qué debería estarlo? Yo no conozco al hombre. Obviamente tú no sientes lealtad por él, pues has estado conmigo.

—¿Pero… tú no estás…? —Sus rasgos cayeron. Sus ojos se movieron al piso, pero no antes de pasearse sobre su cuerpo elegante. Ella se giró de espaldas a él para que no pudiera ver las repentinas lágrimas en sus ojos, el dolor aplastándola desde el interior. Él no estaba celoso para nada. A él no le importaba. Nada de lo que había entre ellos le importada a él. Sólo era diversión. Era… el corazón de Serena se paralizó. Era una puta del Rey.

—Serenity —él comenzó. — Déjame recordarte que tú prometiste quedarte tres meses en mi casa. Sólo porque tu transporte llegue antes, no significa que puedas salirte de nuestro acuerdo.

El estómago de Serena dio un vuelco. No escuchó nada por el extraño zumbido en sus oídos. Se llevó la mano a la boca y corrió al baño. Al ver la taza del baño, cayó de rodillas y vomitó en el cuenco de piedra.

Darien corrió detrás de ella mientras miraba impotente. La preocupación arrugó su frente. Su mano se movió para tocarla pero se detuvo, sin saber cómo confortarla, inseguro de si sería bienvenido. Sabía que ella mentía, pero no sabía por qué. Podía ser su manera de hacerle saber que ella no estaba interesada. Habían sido mostrados muchos de sus sentimientos la última vez que habían estado juntos en la oficina. Había estado tratando de luchar contra ella. Había estado tratando de dejarla ir. ¿Era la mentira la manera de ella de decirle que no lo quería? Lentamente, dio un paso atrás. Pero él no se atrevía a irse, no hasta saber que estaba bien.

—¿Serenity? —él preguntó, la palabra fue un mero susurro.

—No —ella masculló, jadeando por respirar cuando la náusea disminuyó. Su corazón no podía estar cerca de él en ese momento. Serenity contuvo las lágrimas bajo el sonido del jadeo. Sus palabras en un susurro tembloroso cuando dijo. —No veas esto. Sólo… vete. Estaré bien. Los humanos contraen este resfrío del estómago a veces. Pasará, pero es contagioso. Sólo vete lejos, mi señor. No quiero que te enfermes. No sé cómo reaccionaría tu cuerpo a esta enfermedad. Sé lo que necesito y puedo cuidarme.

—¿Estas segura? Puedo mandar a un médico —ofreció él. Su voz era fuerte, tensa por la preocupación, pero no lo notó. Se sentía tan miserable.

—Sí, estoy segura —respondió, moviéndose para tirar la cadena y así no tener que mirar el vómito.

—¿Cómo… de dónde viene? —Darien aún estaba reacio a dejarla.

—Sólo pasa. No he estado comiendo bien. He estado… preocupada. Mi cuerpo sólo necesita reiniciarse —Serena sintió una onda de nausea viniendo a ella de nuevo. Oír su voz era un verdadero infierno. Ella necesitaba que él se fuera. Moviendo débilmente la mano detrás de ella, ordenó. —¡Vete, sal de aquí! No quiero que me estés mirando.

—Sirena —dijo Darien, por lo que Serena pudo oírlo.

—Sí, mi señor —respondió la computadora.

—Si Serenity me necesita, ella tiene permiso para llamarme o para encontrarme.

—Sí, mi señor —dijo Sirena.

—No te necesitaré —murmuró Serena con amargura. Ella se puso de pie. Darien la miró tropezar al cruzar su casa. Ni siquiera lo miró. —Todo lo que necesito es dormir. Será mejor que salgas de aquí. Esto puede ser bastante feo.

Serena sabía que estaba mintiéndole. No estaba enferma con gripe, pero desesperadamente quería acostarse y revolcarse en su autocompasión. Quería enroscarse como una bola pequeña y dormir, para olvidar su misión, olvidar las armas biológicas y la Mafia Médica, pero más que nada ella quería olvidar al Rey Darien.

—Sirena, monitorea las funciones de vida de Serena. Alértame si hay algún peligro para ella. —Dijo Darien una vez que él estuvo fuera de la casa. Era casi hora de cenar y decidió hacer una aparición en el salón de banquetes. Había estado pasando sus cenas con Serena y sabía que era una de las fuentes de los rumores sobre su excesiva atención a su amante. Estaba a punto de hacer una aparición en público y ahora sería tan buen momento como cualquier otro. No era como si pudiera volver a casa.

El salón de banquetes estaba lleno y Darien paró para hablar un poco con los soldados y de ahí se abrió paso a la cabecera de la mesa. Nicolás, Kelvin y Zafiro estaban ya sentados cuando llegó y asintieron en saludo. Antes de que incluso ocupara su asiento, los sirvientes le trajeron un plato de comida y una copa de vino para él.

Darien se sentó entre sus hermanos. Al tomar su copa, un silencio cayó sobre el salón. Darien levantó la vista. Taura estaba pidiendo silencio. Linzi estaba a su lado. Lentamente, las dos mujeres se acercaron.

—Mi Rey —dijo Taura, con una muy digna reverencia. Era una mujer alta, majestuosa con largas y esbeltas extremidades, muy características de su herencia Roane. Su vestido de oro brillaba cuando caminaba. Su cabello largo y dorado brillaba en ondas por la espalda, que imitaba al dorado avellana de sus ojos almendrados. Era una mujer bonita y al instante se podía ver por qué Armando la había elegido a ella como su primera pareja.

—Lady Taura, nos honra con su presencia —respondió Darien en honor a ella. Ellos molestaron a Zafiro por su madre, pero la verdad era que ella había sido una madre para ellos, especialmente cuando sus propias madres biológicas habían muerto.

—Mi Rey, Linzi ha terminado su mes de exilio. La traje ante ti en busca de la absolución por su mala conducta.

Taura hizo señas a la morena seductora a su lado. La mirada de Linzi tímidamente se encontró con la del Rey, antes de mirar al suelo.

—Por supuesto —respondió Darien. Sabía que su exilio no había sido su culpa. Ninguno de ellos tenía forma de saber que Serena se había proclamado a sí misma como su mujer. Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella. —Por favor, acompáñenos en la mesa así todos pueden ver que estás absuelta.

—Gracias, mi Rey —Linzi hizo una reverencia.

Taura la llevó alrededor de la mesa. Los sirvientes se adelantaron para mover los platos de los Príncipes para hacer más espacio en la mesa. Taura se sentó entre Darien y Zafiro. Linzi tomó lugar al otro lado de Darien, cerca de Kelvin. Le dio al Rey una pequeña sonrisa y no dijo nada cuando el plato de comida fue puesto frente a ella. Ella comió en silencio.

Darien estudió a Linzi por el rabillo del ojo. Era una mujer bonita, pero descubrió que no estaba interesado. Volviéndose, haciendo caso omiso de la mujer al pensar en Serena en su casa, sola y enferma. Más que nada, él quería regresar para confortarla.

Serena lloró hasta quedarse dormida, no con los miserables sollozos que ella sentía dentro, pero si las silenciosas e inamovibles lágrimas de alguien que bloquea sus sentimientos en su interior. Cuando despertó, la náusea de un corazón roto se había ido, pero un desapasionado sentido del deber lo reemplazó dejándola aturdida.

No tenía futuro con Darien. Lo había sabido desde el principio. Fue su culpa por permitirse a sí misma estar tan confortable en su hogar. La familia de él, algo que ella nunca había tenido, la había marcado. Seguro, ellos eran sus hermanos, que la habían acogido a ella, Zafiro entrenándola, Kelvin por sus caminatas y conversaciones y Nicolás por su cálido hogar y compartir recuerdos de infancia de los Príncipes Var.

Sus recuerdos eran de la escuela y el orfanato. Su infancia fue una cuna en medio de un largo pasillo, rodeada de las otras cunas de niños y niñas huérfanos. Su primer recuerdo feliz fue ese orgulloso día en que finalmente tuvo su propia habitación en la Agencia y no tenía que compartirla con un centenar de otros niños o cuando ella tomó un baño y se cambió la ropa en privado. Su infancia no permitió modestia o sentido de pertenencia. Había sido un número: niño 71577.

En la Agencia, le habían dado un sentido de propósito. Era un trabajo en el que su autonomía era práctica. Era una sobreviviente. Eso era lo que decía su expediente. Serena Tsukino, sobreviviente. Todavía no estaba segura qué significaba eso, excepto que era fuerte y podía enfrentar lo que fuera. Con la Agencia se puso a viajar. Llegó a hacer una diferencia. No tenía que compartir nada. El único inconveniente era que todavía era un número: Agente 596.

—Puedo superar cualquier cosa —dijo Serena para sí misma, saliendo de la cama con renovado propósito. —Y puedo superar esto. Lo superaré. Es sólo otra asignación. Otro día, otro crédito en mi cuenta bancaria.

Se dirigió al closet para cambiarse. Deslizándose en unos pantalones y una blusa, fue al baño para limpiar sus dientes con el desinfectante para boca. Luego, recogió su pelo hacia atrás con un moño para tenerlo fuera de su cara. Satisfecha al verse lista para trabajar, dijo —Sirena, dime dónde encontrar al Rey Darien.

Serena siguió las instrucciones que le dio Sirena a través de los pasillos hasta que escuchó el alto murmullo de una multitud. Sólo le tomó un segundo darse cuenta de que en el salón estaban reunidos para cenar. El tintineo de utensilios y platos era inconfundible. Serena lentamente se acercó a las puertas abiertas del salón. Nunca había estado en esta parte del castillo. Lentamente llegó a la estrecha rendija de un lado, entre la puerta y la pared, donde pudo ver dentro del salón sin ser vista.

Mirando sobre el salón de banquetes de los soldados, estiró el cuello buscando a Darien. No tardó mucho en encontrarlo sentado en el sitio de honor de la mesa principal. Se congeló, su aliento se quedó pegado en su garganta. Incapaz de moverse, vio a Darien al lado de la mujer morena, Linzi. Su risa se escuchó por todo el salón por algo que ella dijo, derramando sobre Serena una nube de lluvia para atormentar y ahogar su alma.

Los labios de Serena temblaron. Se imaginó que había una invitación en los ojos oscuros de Darien cuando miraba a la mujer, de la manera en que la miraba a ella cuando la quería. Darien nunca la había llevado a este salón. Él ni siquiera le había preguntado si quería ir y ahora estaba sentado y riendo con otra mujer para que todos lo vieran. Era demasiado. Respirando fuertemente, cubrió su boca y obligó a bajar a una ola de náusea. En público él siempre actuaba avergonzado de ella, como si fuera una humillación.

Serena miró hacia abajo a su cuerpo y por primera vez, sintió la opresión de la duda femenina. ¿Ella era deforme? ¿Ella era… fea? ¿Gorda? Frunció el ceño y tocó la ligera redondez de su estómago. Ella había sido floja en su entrenamiento, pero no había estado comiendo de más. No hubo un cambio tan grande como para hacer una diferencia en su apariencia general. A lo mejor era su pelo. Darien lo miraba a menudo. Quizás era de un color extraño para su especie. A lo mejor él pensaba que era fea.

Al oír pasos, retrocedió y se metió en un pequeño espacio para esconderse. Dos guardias caminaban por ahí, pero ella estaba demasiado preocupada para oír lo que decían. Entonces, mientras ella miraba, uno se giró a la pared y presionó sus dedos en un patrón circular. Automáticamente, sus ojos memorizaron la secuencia. La pared se abrió y el guardia presionó su mano en la pantalla que mostraba, sin parar en su conversación.

Vagamente oyó la voz de Sirena decir —Trillón, fuera de servicio.

Los guardias siguieron hablando cuando caminaban alejándose, uno de ellos mencionando que iba a casa. La pared se cerró. Mirando alrededor, Serena se coló hacia adelante y presionó la misma secuencia. La pared se desplazó y se abrió. Ella miró alrededor antes de llegar a la computadora. Estaba familiarizada con el sistema. Era una computadora central más vieja, pero una que ella fácilmente podía hackear si tenía los códigos correctos. Tecleando con furia, bordeó los protocolos básicos de seguridad, usando la puerta trasera del programador. Entonces, encontró su nombre en una lista de seguridad, que ella simplemente borró. Sacando su mano cuando escuchó más pisadas, corrió a su escondite. La pared del computador no cerró.

Contuvo el aliento y miró como un guardia pasaba, yendo en la misma dirección que los otros. Él paró y miró alrededor cuando vio la pared abierta. Entonces, maldiciendo a su compañero Var por su flojera, metió la mano y presionó un botón. La pared se cerró y él siguió su camino.

Serena se relajó. Se aferró a la sensación de aturdimiento con la que despertó. Diciéndose a sí misma que era algo bueno haber visto a Darien y Linzi juntos, quemó la imagen en su mente. Se mantendría fuerte. Tomando un hondo respiro y esperando que la reprogramación funcionara, corrió por el pasillo en la misma dirección de los guardias. Después de un minuto de búsqueda, tuvo suerte y encontró la puerta de entrada al palacio.

Como Sirena tenía sensores dentro del palacio, no había guardias en la entrada frontal. Tomando un hondo respiro, caminó a través de la puerta. Ninguna alarma sonó. Ella era libre.

La ciudad Var fuera del palacio era un laberinto de calles de tierra y grandes casas rectangulares, cuyas murallas y cimientos fueron construidos con ladrillos de barro cocidos que se mantenían juntos por morteros. Muchas de las casas eran de dos pisos con techos planos. El gran diseño indicaba que la mayoría de la población Var había prosperado.

Serena vio a unas personas caminando por la parte superior de sus casas. En su mayor parte, ni siquiera miraron en su dirección cuando ella pasó. No había muchas ventanas que ella pudiera ver, pero eso servía de ventaja mientras se alejaba del palacio.

Algunas de las casas tenían patios desde donde podía escuchar el sonido de los niños jugando. Había maceteros de greda o barro fuera de las puertas, algunos con flores, otras con plantas nativas. Las calles estaban limpias y ordenadas. Lindas alfombras tejidas colgaban afuera en el sol, secándose en hileras. Había un trabajo menos intrincado de azulejos que en el palacio, pero la ciudad no obstante, era una maravilla.

Pensando en el palacio Var, Serena miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro y jadeó. Se mantuvo de pie contra el cielo azul verdoso. Cuadrados torreones llegaban altos hacia el cielo, comandando los cielos sobre la ciudad. Era magnífico. Su mirada vagó automáticamente, tratando de detectar en qué parte podría haber estado el hogar de Darien. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se puso rígida, se giró y no volvió a mirar otra vez.

Nadie la detuvo cuando hizo su viaje hacia el norte, aunque recibió unas pocas miradas curiosas. Sabía que los Draig estaban al norte de los Var. Si ella iba a tener alguna posibilidad de encontrar las armas biológicas, sería con la ayuda de la Princesa Rei. Con un plan formándose en su cerebro, Serena encontró el bosque, sorprendida de haber escapado con tanta facilidad.

**Continuara…**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 11**

Darien miró a Zafiro, a sus cansados ojos oscuros, antes de dar la vuelta para ir a la pared del balcón. Estaban solos en la oficina real. Al pulsar un botón, la pared se deslizó hacia un lado para mostrar el campo de los alrededores. Él respiró hondo, cuando su mirada automáticamente se deslizó sobre la distancia en busca de su fugitiva amante.

— ¿Supongo que no hay noticias de ella? —Darien preguntó solemnemente. Él sabía la respuesta. Lo había leído en la dura cara de Zafiro. Serena se había ido definitivamente. Ella lo había dejado sin decir una palabra. Si no fuera porque Linzi explicó lo que la gripe humana era para él, habría pensado que algo horrible le había pasado a ella, como si ella se convirtiera en polvo. Aunque era desagradable, la gripe no sonó tan trágica como Serena lo hizo ver.

—Sí, mi Señor, —respondió Zafiro.

—La información de ella ha sido borrada de la seguridad informática. He recargado su DNA, pero ella no está en el palacio.

Darien se volvió. Sus ojos enrojecidos cayeron y por un momento Zafiro vio la crudeza de su dolor. No había dormido la noche anterior, no había dejado de pasearse y buscar desde el momento en que se dio cuenta que ella lo había dejado.

Él se había quedado en el salón de banquetes mucho tiempo, haciendo un gran espectáculo riendo y hablando con Linzi y Taura. Los músicos habían sido llamados a tocar. El vino había sido derramado en abundancia mientras se celebraba nada en particular. Darien disfrutó de su casa y de su pueblo, pero cuando había mirado a su lado, no le gustó el hecho de que Serena no estaba disfrutando con él también.

Él había regresado a casa tarde por la noche para descubrir que ella había desaparecido. Al principio pensó que ella jugaba un juego. Entonces, cuando no halló su escondite, preguntó a Sirena su localización. Un dolor sordo se había establecido en su pecho, haciéndole sentir débil e indefenso. Tuvo sin embargo, que dejarlo. En el momento en que descubrió que el ordenador había sido manipulado, habían pasado varias horas desde su posible fuga.

— ¿Ella te dijo algo?— Darien le preguntó a su hermano. Él sabía que ella se había encariñado con Zafiro, aunque estaba seguro de que no sabía lo que causó tan extraña amistad. Zafiro era difícilmente un hombre que las personas tomaban a la ligera.

La expresión de Zafiro se suavizó, revelando que sabía lo difícil que era para el orgulloso Rey hacer tal pregunta. Alguno tendría que encargarse, dijo él, —Juntemos nuestra inteligencia. ¿Qué pasó ayer?

—Le devolví su comunicador. Llamó a su tío Frank. —Respondió Darien. Él rápidamente le relató toda la conversación, a sabiendas de que en Zafiro se podía confiar. Dejó fuera sus propias reacciones ante sus palabras, excepto para decir: —Yo podía sentir que ella estaba mintiendo acerca del compromiso.

—Es el código, —afirmó rotundamente Zafiro. Sus labios se detuvieron en una línea dura.

— ¿Código? —Darien preguntó—. ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—Lady Serena no tiene un tío o abuela—. Zafiro frunció el ceño. — ¿Te ha dicho algo de sí misma? ¿No han hablado?

La cara oscura de Darien, palideció un poco. Nunca había compartido algo con él, no importa cuán suavemente le preguntó. Era como si ella no quisiera tener nada personal entre ellos. Saber que Zafiro sabía más sobre su vida personal que él lo picó amargamente.

—Pido disculpas— declaró Zafiro, levantando la barbilla. —No es mi lugar el cuestionarlo. Lady Serena es huérfana.

Darien frunció el ceño, sin entender el término.

—Es una palabra de la Tierra para una persona sin familia. Sus padres murieron en un accidente de un transbordador espacial.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es cierto? —Darien preguntó, haciendo todo lo posible para contener su emoción. Pero la verdad era que estaba preocupado, aterrorizado. Había estado enferma la última vez que la vio, tan pálida y frágil. Ella había estado temblando terriblemente, y podía imaginar el daño que podría ocurrirle a ella en el bosque.

—Es la verdad. Yo hubiera detectado la mentira— Zafiro hizo una pausa, esperando el asentimiento de Darien para continuar. —Tú dices que ella habló falsamente sobre el compromiso a raíz de pedirle intimidad. Es fácil asumir que el código de compromiso era para algo más. Dudo que incluso hubiera un naufragio. Si alguien sabía que había una posible guerra gestándose entre los Var y Draig, sabrían que nunca les preguntaríamos a los Príncipes Draig sobre un naufragio en su tierra. Nosotros no confiamos en ellos lo suficiente como para creerles de cualquier manera.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

—Siempre pensé que era extraño que ella pudiese entender la lengua Var, pero no hablarla.

—Y ella ha sido entrenada en las armas, aunque no ampliamente en la espada o el cuchillo. Sus reacciones fueron perfeccionadas— Zafiro asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación silenciosa de su habilidad.

—Y ella es inteligente —respondió Darien. Sólo de pensar en ella volvió su dolor de estómago. Él quería que volviese. La quería en su casa, esperando por él, a salvo, entera, así él no tendría que preocuparse por ella. ¡Y la quería allí ahora! Manteniendo su voz, incluso, continuó. —Su mente es aguda. Sólo tengo que decirle o enseñarle algo una sola vez antes de que ella lo entienda. Pero, la pregunta es, ¿quién es? ¿Por qué está aquí?

— ¿Una espía? —Zafiro ofreció. — ¿Una asesina?

—Si es una asesina, ella tendría que haber actuado antes de ahora— desestimó Darien.

— ¿Qué pasaría si...? —Zafiro se detuvo, mirando un poco incómodo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y si el Draig la envió? ¿Y si ella pretendía matarte y ha fallado?— Zafiro se aclaró la garganta. — ¿Y si ella no podía seguir adelante con eso?

—Yo no podría saber su pasado, hermano, pero no sentí muerte en ella. Ella no es una asesina—. Darien volvió la espalda a Zafiro e inclinó la cabeza hacia la ventana. Sus ojos recorrieron la distancia.

— ¿Espía? —preguntó Zafiro.

Darien sabía que Zafiro no quería renunciar a sus sospechas de que el Draig estaba detrás de su presencia, pero por alguna razón él no podía poner voz a eso, simplemente no podía verla. De repente, una idea le golpeó. —Armando.

Zafiro frunció el ceño.

—Nuestro padre la secuestró en el bosque, o por lo menos podría haberlo hecho. Serenity mencionó algo acerca de guerreros rubios. Podría haber sido la guardia personal de Armando. En los últimos años, él nunca fue a ninguna parte sin ellos. Encuentra a los leones de montaña y pregúntales cuándo y dónde la encontraron.

Por primera vez desde que descubrió que ella se había ido, Darien sentía que tenía un plan de acción, por lo menos en los comienzos de uno. Si pudiera encontrar su viejo campamento, entonces tal vez podría encontrarla. Si la encontraba, la arrastraría de vuelta por las raíces de su pelo y la encerraría en la prisión. Incluso si él tenía que encadenarla en sus brazos, ciertamente lo haría para que nunca lo dejara de nuevo. No importa lo mucho que ella protestara, él haría que se quedara. No tenía otra opción. Simplemente no podía vivir sin ella.

Serena estaba cansada. Su piel y la ropa estaban cubiertas de sudor seco y barro. Sin saber si Darien trataría de venir o no en pos de ella, sabía que era lo mejor para encubrir su olor con el olor del bosque. Si él llegaba, lo más probable es que sería por orgullo y no porque la echaba de menos. Pensó en Linzi e hizo una mueca.

Varios días habían pasado desde que salió del palacio. Había estado viajando a pie durante ese tiempo, evitando los transeúntes, mientras trataba de encontrar su campamento. Sólo permitiéndose una hora de sueño a la vez, había avanzado despacio hacia la frontera norte hasta que sus piernas se sentían como gelatina y pudo ver la alta montaña de color rojo del palacio Draig en la distancia. Luego, dirigiéndose al este, poco a poco dio marcha atrás al campamento cerca de donde la nave Novias Galaxia había aterrizado. A partir de ahí fue capaz de conducirse hacia su viejo campamento.

Cuando Serena encontró su campamento, el dispositivo de camuflaje estaba apagado. Parecía como si un animal salvaje lo hubiese masticado a través de los cables en la parte posterior. Por suerte, la mochila estaba todavía dentro de la tienda derrumbada y fue capaz de salvar un paquete de compuesto mineral liofilizado. Tenían un sabor desagradable, pero después de vivir de un puñado de bayas desde que salió del palacio, estaba más que feliz de tragar las pastillas de color marrón oscuro.

Sacando su comunicador, ella lo programó para llamar a la Agencia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la voz anciana respondiera: — ¿Hola?

—Agente 596.

—Informe— llegó el operador.

—Serena 596, nombre en clave de Gena, Qurilixen— respondió ella con rapidez, mirando a su alrededor con inquietud a la luz sombreada alrededor del bosque.

—Hemos estado esperando su llamada, ajustando a través de línea segura para el director.

Serena esperó a que una serie de clics sonaran en el comunicador. Buscó en su bolso con una mano, porque no quería ser agarrada sin un arma de nuevo.

— ¿Serena?

Serena soltó un largo suspiro: —Frank, estoy aquí. No puedo hablar mucho, pero ahora estamos seguros. Quiero empezar a moverme otra vez, pero tenía que saber lo que está pasando.

— ¿Es verdad? ¿Doctor Aleksander almacenaba las armas biológicas en ese planeta?— La voz de Franklin era tensa.

—Yo creo que sí. Me encontré con un acuerdo comercial con el viejo rey de Var, en el Palacio Var donde estaba... —hizo una pausa antes de afirmar diplomáticamente —...encubierta. No sé la cantidad o en donde está o incluso si está aquí con seguridad.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Eso no es mucho para seguir adelante, agente! Tenemos que saber a lo que nos enfrentamos—. Franklin hizo una pausa y se notaba que estaba preocupado por ella. —Oye, ¿por qué no vuelves? Tú no estás entrenada para esto. No hay nada más que puedas hacer.

—No puedo salir. Tengo un plan. Rei Hino está casada con un príncipe Draig, el rival de los de Vars. Voy a hacer contacto con ella, ver lo que ella sabe. Estoy esperando que nos ayude.

Serena frunció el ceño, mirando alrededor del bosque. Los pelos de la nuca se le erizaron. Con mucho cuidado, y en silencio, ella dijo: —Para estar segura, me gustaría enviar a un equipo de contención en caso de que esto salga. Nadie debe salir de este planeta vivo…

—Agente... maldita sea. Serena, escúchame. Si esta cosa sopla, no... No podemos traerte de vuelta.

—Lo sé, Frank, lo sé. Si sopla, me dejas aquí para morir con el resto. —Serena tragó, nerviosa ante la posibilidad de morir en Qurilixen. Si el arma fuese liberada, ella no tendría un antídoto.

—Tengo un equipo de especialistas en camino. Ellos deben estar allí en menos de una semana. Quiero que te concentres en encontrar el transporte fuera de ese planeta. No hay nada más que puedas hacer.

—No, Frank, estás equivocado. Al menos puedo intentarlo. ¿Y si el arma se libera antes de que lleguen aquí?

—Tú no tienes que hacer esto.

—Yo me quedo. No puedo dejar que estas personas mueran, —dijo Serena. Se armó de valor y repitió: —Me voy a quedar y voy a buscar esa arma. Te equivocas. Salvar vidas inocentes es exactamente para lo que fui entrenada.

—Pero.

—No, si se expande asegúrate de hacer estallar cualquier buque que trate de salir... entre ellos uno puede estar contaminado. El riesgo es demasiado grande para el resto de la galaxia. Yo…Yo no sé a lo que nos enfrentamos. Además, nadie debe salir, incluyéndome a mí. Yo ya podría estar contaminada.

— ¡Maldita sea! —Franklin juró sólo para seguir con una larga lista de maldiciones. Serena sonrió, sintiendo una extraña sensación de comodidad al saber que se sentía tan impotente como ella. —Está bien, adelante con tu plan y ten cuidado. —Es una orden.

Una punzada rodó por la columna vertebral de Serena y supo que no estaba sola. Metió la mano en su bolso, sentía un arma. Manteniendo su tono ligero, dijo distraídamente. —Tengo que irme, Frank. —Fuera.

—Agente.

La voz de Franklin fue cortada, mientras apretaba el botón, poniendo fin a la transmisión. Sin volverse, ella llamó: —Sé que estás ahí. Date a conocer.

Una risa ligera, fue su respuesta.

Dándose la vuelta, vio a Zafiro. Él asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación amistosa, aunque sus rasgos eran cautelosos.

—Me pregunté cuánto tiempo te iba a llevar sentirme.

A pesar de la suavidad de su voz, Serena movió rápidamente la mano de la bolsa y le disparó un tranquilizante a él. La bala perforó la túnica sobre el pecho, hundiéndose debajo de la piel. Zafiro miró en estado de shock lo que había hecho, evidentemente, no esperaba que ella reaccionaria ante él de tal manera. Parpadeó mientras sus ojos se volvieron de un blanco lechoso. Serena saltó hacia delante, en busca de otros cuando ella extendió la mano para agarrar a Zafiro antes de que cayera.

Sintiendo que había venido solo, se relajó un poco y lo acomodo contra el tronco de un árbol. Con un tirón, arrastró su enorme peso, y le adaptó lo mejor que pudo. Él no se movió y ella sabía que sus brazos y piernas serían como pesos muertos. Su boca se cayó floja y su cabeza rodó hacia un lado. Lo único que se movían eran sus ojos vidriosos. La miró con incrédula indignación.

—No deberías haberme seguido Zafiro, —dijo Serena en silencio, tratando de acomodar sus brazos en lo que parecía ser una posición cómoda. Su pecho se levantó en respiraciones superficiales.

Yendo a la bolsa, tomó un descontaminante de viaje de mano y empezó a echárselo por su cuerpo. Dándole la espalda a él, se arrancó la camisa estilo Var y comenzó a bañarse poniendo en marcha el láser rápidamente sobre la piel. Lo más discretamente que pudo, hizo las piernas y los pies antes de vestirse con rapidez con un nuevo cambio de ropa. Estaban un poco húmedas de estar almacenadas al aire libre, pero eran mucho más cómodas. Entonces, sacando un anillo de su bolso, ella se lo deslizó en el dedo.

Fresca y limpia, se metió el comunicador y una pistola en la cintura antes de tomar una botella pequeña. Ella cruzó hacia Zafiro. No se había movido, pero sus ojos la vieron acercarse. Serena se humedeció los labios antes de arrodillarse.

—Zafiro, lo siento por esto. Sin embargo, debes entender que no tengo otra opción. Sé que es una mierda no poder moverse. Me han disparado con esta maldita cosa cuatro veces y sí se quita. Te mantendrá así durante unas cuantas horas.

Tomando una pastilla pequeña de la botella, se la puso en la manga de la túnica.

—Toma esto tan pronto como entres en razón. Si no lo haces, tendrás un terrible dolor de cabeza que va a durar varios días. Probablemente no debería dártelo, pero estoy esperando que me prestes atención y simplemente me dejes sola.

Zafiro no se movió, excepto por el ascenso y la caída profunda de su pecho.

Tomando un generador de impulsos de su mochila, lo metió en el suelo y lo encendió. La máquina en forma de cúpula se encendió.

—Esto evitará a los animales hasta que te recuperes.

Zafiro logró parpadear, pero eso fue todo.

—Yo realmente lo siento Zafiro, sobre todo. Dile a Darien que no me pudiste encontrar—. Sacudiéndose ligeramente, se puso de pie. —Dile que desaparecí.

Sin saber exactamente por qué, ella se dejó ver. Ella se mantuvo de pie delante de él y volvió el anillo en su dedo. Tal vez si la viera transformarse la escucharía y se mantendría al margen de su misión. Ella gruñó las veces que se transformó, nunca se había acostumbrado a eso.

Su cabello rubio y rojo se hizo más largo y rellenado con un tono castaño rojizo oscuro, borrando todos los rastros de oro y rojo. Su nariz se alargó ligeramente. El azul de sus ojos se llenó con verde. Sus labios se inclinaron y se diluyeron, aprovechando sus rasgos en una mueca permanente. La piel alrededor de los pómulos se rellenó, llenando en ella rasgos con una redondez que normalmente no poseía, y un peso sutil, fue introducido en el estómago y las piernas, suavizando su forma escultural. Tomando una respiración profunda, como la última de las sensaciones de hormigueo que dejaba sus miembros, se mantuvo de pie.

—Maldita sea, odio esto.

Cuando habló, su voz ya no era la suya. Era más alta y sonó casi como un gemido. Sólo por escucharlo de nuevo hizo que Serena temblara. Tuvo que escucharlo durante un mes en el barco Novias Galaxia y todavía no había conseguido su uso con el sonido de Gena. Si no estuviera tan preocupada, habría maldecido a Franklin, una vez más por elegir el horrible disfraz.

Los ligeramente redondeados ojos de Zafiro estaban vidriosos y la miró con una mezcla de horror y asombro.

—Horrible ¿no? —ella se rió entre dientes, sin mucho humor. Entonces, su nuevo rostro giro serio, ella se echó hacia atrás una parte de su cabello.

—De verdad lo siento sobre esto Zafiro. Realmente valoré tu amistad, mientras la tenía.

Con eso, Serena lo dejó encorvado contra el árbol. Saliendo en una carrera, ella corrió hacia el palacio Draig. Sus pechos grandes rebotaban incómodos, sintiéndose como pesos de plomo en los pulmones. Ella los levantó para mantenerlos quietos. En cuestión de minutos ella estaba cerca de la gran montaña.

El palacio Draig era algo magnífico construido en el interior de la montaña. Desde el suelo, debido al ángulo, ella no podía ver las ventanas o balcones. No sólo parecía una gran montaña que dominaba el valle circundante. La noche que Rei asesinó a su padre en defensa propia, Serena tenía encima a algunos de los guerreros Draig hablando del palacio. Si no fuera por eso, ella no hubiera sabido que estaba allí. Realmente era una fortaleza impenetrable.

Tomando el camino más largo a través de los caminos forestales, Serena tenía la esperanza de evitar entrar en contacto con cualquiera de los locales. Era más difícil para defenderse en su cuerpo transformado, y ella realmente no quería asustar a una raza primitiva, cambiando de nuevo frente a ellos. Ella sabía que eran conscientes de la tecnología, pero dudaba de que entraran en contacto con equipos tan sofisticados como su anillo de transformación. Transformarse era diferente a un cambio natural. Para quien no lo supiera, se vería como que su cara se estaba derritiendo de su cabeza. Ella había enviado a las razas primitivas al pánico antes con ese truco pequeño y limpio.

Tomando un camino que conducía hasta una pequeña colina hacia un patio levantado antes de la entrada del palacio, Serena miró a la pequeña aldea en el valle de abajo. Era muy diferente de la ciudad de Var, en apariencia. Las casas de los aldeanos eran de piedra y madera, de modo que incluso las familias más pobres parecían ser prósperas. Las calles de tierra roja fueron talladas a la perfección y la ciudad parecía muy ordenada y planificada, en lugar de las calles laberínticas de los Var.

Al entrar en la suave neblina de los triples soles, Serena respiró tranquilizadoramente, tratando de acallar el corazón acelerado. Ella podía ver algunos de los habitantes del pueblo allá abajo. Vestían túnicas ligeras de lino y todos tenían el pelo largo, su estilo le hacía recordar a la Tierra Medieval. Al verlos a ellos y a su pueblo, no creía que todos se viesen diferentes de los Var. Nuevamente se preguntaba cuál era el problema entre las dos razas.

Caminando en línea recta hacia las puertas de hierro forjado que estaban levantadas altas sobre el lado de la montaña, marcaba la entrada al castillo, Serena sonrió al guardia rubio. Estaba vestido como el resto de su especie, con una túnica. Un cristal colgaba de su grueso cuello en una banda de cuero, lo que significaba que era soltero. Él era guapo.

El guardia pareció por un momento incómodo por su mirada abierta y se aclaró la garganta. Echó un vistazo a la distancia para ver si ella estaba sola. Entonces, la evaluó y finalmente decidió que no podía tener mala intención, él asintió con la cabeza hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué negocio tienes en el palacio?

—En realidad, esto es un poco extraño—. Serena se acercó al guardia y poco a poco pasó el dedo a lo largo de la manga. —Soy una amiga de la Princesa Rei y yo deseaba solicitar una audiencia con ella, si se me permite.

—Uh, lo siento, pero no se permite entrar en el palacio real, sin escolta o permiso—. El guardia miró su brazo, donde sus dedos se arrastraban en sus bíceps en círculos perezosos. Se aclaró la garganta. A su evidente decepción, ella retiró la mano.

Riendo con su voz aguda, dejó que su pecho rebotara para llamar su atención. Serena tuvo ganas de reír de verdad cuando los ojos de él fueron atraídos por las protuberancias monstruosas. Los hombres eran tan predecibles, no importa dónde se fuera. Bueno, todos a excepción de Darien. Ella no había sido capaz de predecirlo en absoluto. Al instante, su mente se puso seria y se centró en su trabajo. Ella no le permitiría matar a todas estas personas.

—Pero, cómo puedo obtener una escolta real si no puedo obtener una primera audiencia real. ¿Ves mi problema, mi amor? —Serena rió y abanicó sus pestañas sobre sus ojos verdes. —Entonces, ¿crees que podrías por lo menos decirle a la Princesa Rei que su amiga Gena está aquí?

El guardia lo consideró un momento más. Al salir de la entrada, miró hacia arriba el lado de la montaña y dio un gruñido. Serena quedó sin aliento cuando un hombre saltó por el lado de la montaña con facilidad a la tierra junto a ella.

—Tengo que acompañarla, —dijo el guardia al recién llegado. Serena tragó saliva mientras estaba parado posesivamente cerca de ella. —Cuida la entrada.

El nuevo guardia la miró antes de disparar una mirada celosa a su amigo. Rígidamente, asintió con la cabeza y tomó su nuevo cargo.

Al movimiento del guardia rubio, Serena le siguió hasta el Palacio de Draig. El castillo de la montaña era tan pintoresco como se habría esperado que el castillo fuese. Cúpulas amplias permitían la luz dentro del camino tunelizado de roca roja. Entrando en una puerta de madera de roble grueso, llegaron a una serie de pasadizos. Los pasillos estaban limpios y decorados con pinturas y esculturas de buen gusto. Tapices colgados en las paredes, junto a banderas con el emblema del dragón real.

Caminaron en silencio por algún tiempo hasta que Serena estaba segura de que estaban profundamente dentro de la montaña. Detenidos por dos grandes puertas, el guardia Draig empujó abriéndolas y se apartó.

—Usted puede esperar aquí, —dijo en voz baja. Sus labios temblaban y sus ojos recorrían su cuerpo en una forma que era dominación pura. Dejando que sus ojos se deleitasen en sus pechos, se lamió los labios.

—Gracias, —ronroneó Serena. El hombre era guapo y normalmente habría considerado la posibilidad de él sobre el ofrecimiento en sus ojos, pero cuando ella lo miraba se sentía fría y muerta. La imagen de Darien cruzó por su mente. No importa lo que ella trató de negarlo, lo echaba de menos terriblemente. No importaba que él fuera un tirano. Su cuerpo lo echaba de menos, al igual que su corazón. Y se odiaba por sentirse de esa manera.

El guardia la había llevado a la sala común principal del palacio. Tenía techos empinados, con arcos con una cúpula central de luz. El piso de piedra roja fue adornado y sus pies hicieron eco fuera de ella cuando entró en la gran habitación. Líneas de mesas vacías al alcance a través del suelo para comer. Las banderas de la cresta de la familia Draig cubrían las paredes con el símbolo de un valiente dragón de plata tejido en ella. En comparación con el azulejo decorativo del Var, el palacio Draig era muy sencillo, hermoso, pero sencillo.

Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, oyó la puerta abriéndose detrás de ella. Se volvió y vio entrar a Rei. Sus botas resonaban en el suelo ligeramente mientras se acercaba. Rei era una mujer bonita, reservada y tranquila por naturaleza. Serena conocía el carácter de Gena se había metido más de una vez con su cabello cobrizo en el barco Novias Galaxia, pero la mujer había sido demasiado amable para decir algo al respecto. En un primer momento, Serena no se había dado cuenta quién era ella, hasta que vio a la mujer atada a la silla de su psicótico padre. Doctor había amenazado con matarla a ella y el bebé que llevaba si no hacía daño a la princesa Viluy, a la que también había secuestrado. Rei se negó y mató a su propio padre en su lugar.

Sí, Serena pensaba. Rei Hino era una verdadera dama, a pesar de lo que su padre había sido y a pesar del hecho que ella lo había matado.

El largo cabello castaño de Rei estaba hacia atrás en un moño y llevaba un par de pantalones de algodón gris sueltos y una camisa azul ajustada. Sus rasgos eran reservados y tenía el color perfecto de porcelana blanca. La luz azul de sus ojos tenía seguridad, aunque refinada. A su lado estaba un hombre, que Serena supuso que era su marido el Príncipe.

La altura superior del Príncipe complementaba la esbelta figura de Rei. Su mirada verde, la examinó con desconfianza y dio un paso protector más cerca de su esposa. Levantó la mano para descansar en su hombro, ya que llegaban a comparecer de pie delante de un extraño entre ellos. El acto posesivo sorprendió a Serena. Si ella no se equivocaba, Rei Hino había encontrado el amor en su matrimonio.

— ¿Gena?—Rei preguntó, desconcertada. Miró a su marido con confusión. — ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No te fuiste en la nave Novias Galaxia?

—No del todo, —respondió Serena. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. —Ah, ¿sería posible que podamos hablar a solas?

El Príncipe agarró a su esposa y la apretó ligeramente.

—Diamante, todo está bien, —murmuró Rei—. Tengo la sensación de que sé de qué se trata. —Diamante asintió lentamente. Sus ojos se suavizaron, y dijo en voz baja. —Yo voy a estar fuera de la puerta si me necesitas.

Rei le sonrió, su mirada un poco soñadora, cuando se inclinó para colocar un tierno beso en los labios. Serena apartó la mirada con incomodidad. Los celos surgieron en su corazón de ver a la pareja tan cariñosa en público. Darien nunca la había mirado de manera tan abierta. Nunca la besó con tanta ternura, tan públicamente. No, en público, él la había tratado como una esclava.

—Voy a estar bien, —respondió Rei, alejándose. Hizo un gesto hacia una mesa cercana a Serena para sentarse.

Serena se hundió en el banco, sin darse cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta ese momento. No había comido una comida decente en días y todo el correr de un lado a otro la estaba empezando a pasar factura.

— ¿Estás bien Gena? —Rei preguntó con preocupación. — ¿Te ha pasado algo a ti?

Serena sacudió la cabeza y respiró hondo. El vértigo disminuyó y se obligó a concentrarse. —No sé cómo decir esto, así que solo voy a decirlo.

— ¿Quieres tratar de encontrar a un marido Draig? —Rei ofreció. — ¿Dónde has estado escondiéndote todo este tiempo? El barco Novias Galaxia ha estado ausente por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué? —Serena disparo con confusión antes de recordar que una pervertida, Gena había estado en la nave. Ella negó con la cabeza con leve molestia. —No, yo creo, que un marido realmente es la última cosa que quiero.

Rei frunció el ceño con incredulidad evidente. Serena no podía culparla.

—Escúcheme con mucho cuidado, Rei, por favor. Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tú y tu nueva familia están en peligro.

Rei escuchó en silencio mientras Serena le dijo acerca de estar en el palacio Var y encontrar el documento. Después de que ella había terminado, la mujer se sentó y suspiró profundamente. En silencio, la princesa dijo: —Te doy gracias, Gena, por traer esto a mi atención. Voy a hablar de ello con mi marido y nosotros nos encargaremos de ello.

Rei se levantó de la mesa.

—No, espera —exclamó Serena—. Tú... ¿tú no me crees?

—Si los Var son nuestros enemigos, no tengo ninguna duda de que sueñan con matarnos, —respondió Rei—. De hecho, ya lo han intentado y han fracasado. Me comprometo a investigar lo que dices.

—No, aquellas cosas eran otra cosa... lo que pretendían antes no es nada comparado con lo que estoy hablando, —insistió Serena.

—Ellos tienen armas biológicas.

Rei se rió entre dientes. —He buscado a fondo este tipo de vegetación en el planeta ¿Cómo exactamente sé que han conseguido el tipo de armas biológicas que describes?

—Doctor, —declaró Serena. Ella no había querido ser tan contundente sobre el padre muerto de la mujer, a sabiendas que la memoria estaría todavía fresca en su mente. —Tu padre lo trajo aquí y se lo vendió al rey Armando. Yo creo que lo almacenó en algún lugar de este planeta, pero no sé qué buscar. Es por eso que necesitamos tu ayuda. Por favor, ayúdame, dime dónde... Lo que debo buscar.

Rei palideció un poco. Su voz en un susurro, le preguntó, — ¿Qué sabes acerca de mi padre? ¿Quién te mandó?

La puerta se abrió y Diamante irrumpió en el interior. Era como si pudiera sentir la angustia de su esposa como suya. Al ver la cara pálida de Rei, marchó hacia adelante. Rei levantó la mano y le hizo señas de que estaba bien.

Serena sintió otra punzada de celos cuando vio a la pareja amorosa. Un estremecimiento la atravesó y no quiso nada más que acurrucarse y llorar. La cara de Darien, no la dejaba y se hizo difícil concentrarse. Su cuerpo se sentía frágil y se balanceaba ligeramente en su asiento.

—Yo sé quién es tu padre, Rei, —declaró Serena en una carrera antes de que el Príncipe Diamante la arrojase desde el palacio como una loca que molestaba a su esposa. —Soy un agente secreto enviada aquí para detenerlo, sólo que tú lo hiciste primero. Mi nombre es realmente Serena Tsukino.

Rei soltó un jadeó debilitado y tomó la mano de su marido. Su boca se movía, pero no salió ningún sonido.

—Yo no estoy loca. Yo sé cómo he actuado en la nave de Novias Galaxia, pero eso no es lo que realmente soy —gritó Serena. —Por favor, tienes que creerme tenemos que encontrar el arma o la población entera Draig será eliminada y, posiblemente, un buen porcentaje de la Var, por lo menos los que no recibieron un antídoto.

Con esa declaración, Diamante se puso rígido y empujó a su esposa detrás de él.

— ¿Nos amenazas?

— ¡No, he venido a ayudar! —Serena miró en torno del Príncipe a Rei. La mujer estaba pálida y agitada. — ¡Aquí, mira! Te lo demostraré.

Tomando el anillo, Serena lo torció en su dedo. Su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando sus rasgos parecían derretirse de su rostro. Un dolor punzante se apoderó de ella al instante mientras se transformó, minando su energía. Serena parpadeó, con sensación de mareo. Cuando el cambio terminó, miró a la pareja. La boca de Rei estaba boquiabierta y se la quedó mirando con asombro.

— ¿Gena? —Rei susurró, asombrada.

—Mira —dijo Serena—. Yo no soy Gena. Soy un agente de la Agencia de Inteligencia Humana. Por... favor, Rei. Tienes... que...ayu...dar.

Serena se balanceaba sobre sus pies, incapaz de mantenerse en posición vertical. Su mundo giraba, borrando todo a su alrededor, mientras ella se caía hacia delante. Justo antes de que todo se volviera negro, vio al príncipe Diamante arrastrarse hacia adelante para agarrarla.

**Continuara…**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 12**

—Sabes, me gusta mucho más este look para ti.

Serena parpadeó, tratando de salir de la niebla que nublaba su cerebro. Mirando por encima de la cama junto a ella, vio a Rei sonriéndole. Había una hilera de camas de hospital vacías a lo largo de una pared detrás de Rei. Un largo pasillo conducía a donde Serena podía ver tres puertas. De repente, se dio cuenta que estaba en una sala médica en el palacio Draig.

—¿Qué? —Serena gruñó, sintiéndose débil.

—Tu rostro —Rei aclaró. —Me gusta más sin la metamorfosis.

—Me gusta poder respirar sin el peso de dos naves espaciales en mi pecho. Nunca sabrás lo difícil que fue mantenerlo durante todo el mes en esa nave— Serena se rió entre dientes. Aclarándose la garganta, le preguntó débilmente: —¿Qué me pasó? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Te desmayaste, —respondió Rei. —El médico dijo que estabas desnutrida y lo más probable agotada. Él dijo que parecía que lo habías mantenido durante varios días.

Serena cerró los ojos y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que fuiste secuestrada por el rey Armando. ¿Estuviste prisionera por mucho tiempo?—Rei preguntó. Ella tendió la mano suavemente hacia adelante para cepillar un mechón de pelo de Serena. —¿Te han torturado?

—¿Prisionera? —Serena graznó.

Su rostro reflejó una negación inmediata y tuvo la más fuerte necesidad de defender el honor de Darien. Justo cuando estaba a punto de decir que nunca había dañado o torturado a alguien, se detuvo. Ella no sabía si eso era exactamente cierto o no. Así que, en cambio, no dijo nada.

—En el palacio Var — Rei aclaró en respuesta a su pregunta en voz baja.

—Yo en realidad no era una prisionera —respondió Serena, escogiendo sus palabras cuidadosamente. Su cabeza estaba un poco mareada y se sentía mal del estómago. —Era más bien como una espía.

Rei asintió conscientemente.

—¿Era el Rey Armando también tu misión?

—No, no... Yo sólo vi al rey Armando una vez cuando él me encontró en mi campamento. Antes de eso, yo nunca había oído hablar de él. Él murió y el rey Darien fue puesto a cargo del harén.

—¿Y este Darien? —Rei sondeó. —¿Qué clase de hombre es?

—Él es un Rey —respondió evasivamente Serena. —Hasta que encontré ese documento, yo realmente pensaba que él quería la paz. Ahora, sinceramente, no sé nada acerca de él.

—¿Qué te dice tu instinto de él?

—Yo... —Serena tosió cuando ella trató de empujarse hacia arriba en la cama, pero terminó por caer sobre el colchón. No podía responder a eso. Su línea de trabajo, se basaba en hechos, no en instintos. Cuando miró a Rei, tuvo la sospecha de que la mujer sabía algo que ella no le estaba diciendo.

Desesperada por cambiar de tema, le preguntó: —¿No estás molesta acerca de tu padre? ¿Quiero decir, sobre mí viniendo a buscarle?

Rei negó con la cabeza, aunque sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

—No, he hecho las paces con quien fue mi padre. Mi familia está aquí ahora.

Rei levantó la vista y Serena oyó una voz del otro lado de ella diciendo. —Ten, debes de tener sed.

Volviéndose, vio a la princesa Molly y la princesa Viluy de pie junto a ella, escuchando su conversación. Molly le entregó un vaso de agua. Serena luchó para sentarse y beber. No se sorprendió al encontrar a la princesa Esmeralda en el extremo de la cama mirándola también. Detrás de ella había un área de recepción junto a varias filas de vitrinas con frascos de medicamentos.

—Rei nos dijo quién eres. —Esmeralda asintió en silencio cuando vio que tenía la atención de Serena.

—Y lo que estás haciendo aquí —agregó Molly.

Serena asintió y devolvió el vaso. Todas las princesas eran mujeres hermosas. Molly, quien pronto se enteró Serena se había casado con el futuro rey Draig, el príncipe Endymion, tenía el pelo y los ojos oscuros. Era una persona reflexiva, con una aguda inteligencia. Viluy, casada con el príncipe Andrew, el capitán de las Outlands, tenía intenso pelo rojo, bastante salvaje para que encajara con su personalidad despreocupada. Esmeralda, una pelverde tranquila, con los ojos color verdes, se casó con el príncipe Rubeus, el capitán de los ejércitos Draig.

—Así que, ¿qué tan cercana eras al Rey? —Esmeralda cuestionó, antes de deducir lógicamente. —Tú has tenido que estar muy bien encubierta para encontrar la información que tienes. Me imagino que lo suficiente para ser su amante.

Serena se tensó y se puso a la defensiva.

Un poco mordaz, le espetó. —Hice lo que tenía que hacer. Por suerte para ustedes que yo lo hice, o de lo contrario todos podrían estar muertos. Aún podrían morir, si yo no encuentro esa arma.

En vez de corresponder con enfado a su arrebato como ella esperaba, Serena consiguió una risa suave. Ella se puso rígida y trató de ponerse de pie.

—Si no van a tomar esto en serio, voy a cuidar de mí misma. —Serena miró a su alrededor. —¿En qué dirección está la puerta?

Las princesas la miraban con lo que parecía ser compasión.

—¿Fue tan malo? ¿Estar con el Rey Var? ¿Te hizo daño? —Rei preguntó.

—No, él... Yo... —De repente, por razones que no podía comprender, Serena lloró. Había algo en la forma en que las mujeres la estaban mirando con bondad, piedad, compasión. Al instante, cuatro pares de brazos la rodearon, consolándola.

—Hey, yo estaba así también en un primer momento —dijo Molly.

—Todas lo estábamos —añadió Viluy.

Serena inhaló. —¿Cómo?

—Emocionales —respondió Rei.

—Todavía lo soy a veces, aunque os prometo que voy a mejorar.

—No soy emocional, —subrayó. —No es que me preocupe por él ni nada. Yo no estoy en... enamorada.

Serena escupió la palabra de su boca con una mueca de disgusto. ¿Eran sus sentimientos tan obvios? Bueno, rechazó sus sentimientos. Tan simple como eso. No le importaba en lo más mínimo al rey Darien. ¿Cómo podía amar a un hombre que iba a asesinar a personas inocentes en una guerra de razas? ¿Qué demonios decía eso de ella? Muy bien, así que no estaba segura que él haría eso, pero le sonaba mejor a su ego que —no puedo amar a un hombre que no me ama.

—El rey y yo no estamos... juntos. ¿Cómo podía ser?...Él es… él es un...

—Oh, siento oír eso. —Rei apartó un mechón de cabello de Serena. —Debe ser duro enfrentar que vas a ser una madre soltera.

—¿Una madre...? —Serena palideció y estaba segura que se iba a desmayar de nuevo. En su lugar, empezó a hiperventilar.

—Ella no lo sabía, —exclamó Viluy.

—Es por eso que te has estado sintiendo muy débil y por qué la transformación posterior fue tan dolorosa. Tu cuerpo transformado no fue diseñado para estar embarazada —explica Rei.

—Sin embargo, no te preocupes, el bebé está bien. Lo hemos comprobado.

—Todas ustedes... todas... embarazadas, —exclamó Serena entre respiraciones. Las Princesas asintieron. —¿Y ustedes... creen que... estoy...?

—El escaneo en la sangre del bebé mostró que es medio Var así que naturalmente asumimos que pertenecía a... —Rei se detuvo y miró impotente a las demás. Una vez más, Serena tenía la extraña sensación de que sabían algo que ella no sabía.

—Cuando estabas durmiendo dijiste su nombre una y otra vez, de modo que supusimos que él era tu...

—Amante —añadió Viluy, cuando Rei no terminó.

—¡Ooooh! —Serena se estremeció y pasó de la cama directamente hacia el bote de basura para vomitar. Molly se apresuró a envolver una manta alrededor de la parte superior de su cuerpo. Rei fue a la caja de cristal para obtener una medicina. Serena hizo una mueca cuando Rei le pinchó una inyección, pero pronto los temblores en su estómago se detuvieron y sentía como si pudiera respirar otra vez. Poco a poco, la ayudaron a volver a la cama.

Cuando Serena se acostó, ella susurró: —Él no es mi amante. No es nada para mí.

—¡No, yo lo prohíbo!—Diamante le gritó a su esposa. —¡No puedes ir! ¿Qué pasa si esto es una trampa? No sabemos si podemos confiar en ella.

Serena observaba a la familia real desde la barrera. Habían llegado a la sala principal desde la sala médica, donde fue presentada al resto de la familia real. Ellos estaban teniendo un rápido almuerzo en las mesas más bajas, aunque en realidad nadie parecía interesado en la comida. Empujando su plato sin tocar, Serena suspiró. Ella eligió sentarse aparte de ellos mientras hablaban acerca de lo que iban a hacer con la información que ella les dio.

Rei miró a su esposo y sonrió con tristeza comprendiendo.

—Tengo que ir. Yo soy la única que sabe lo que estamos buscando porque yo sé las trampas de mi padre. Tengo que ir. —Por nosotros, por nuestro bebé, además, yo le creo.

—Entonces voy a ir también. —Diamante frunció el ceño. Estaba claro que no le gustó la decisión de su esposa. Se volvió para mirar desde el otro lado a Serena a corta distancia. Él no confiaba en ella, no del todo. No podía culparlo. Amaba mucho a su esposa. Era obvio que todos los príncipes Draig habían encontrado el amor. Serena tenía que mirar hacia otro lado en primer lugar.

—Voy a ir. Conozco los pantanos de sombra mejor que cualquiera de aquí —afirmó Rubeus.

—Tal como yo —afirmó Esmeralda. Ella le hizo un guiño a su marido. Estaba claro que tenía una sed de aventura de cualquier tipo. —Tengo la sensación de que podría ser necesaria.

Rubeus miró tristemente a su esposa, pero fue obvio que su decisión estaba hecha. Él le hizo un gesto militante rígido.

—No confío en los Var, de tratarnos equitativamente. Nos están llevando a los pantanos, podría ser una trampa.

—¿Los Var? —Serena quedó sin aliento, llamando la atención sobre sí misma.

—¿Quién dijo algo sobre los Var? Ellos no saben que estoy aquí. No tenemos que decirles nada. Ellos son los que trajeron el arma allí, en primer lugar.

La misma extraña expresión cruzó el rostro de Rei, la que había puesto en la sala de medicina, la mirada de secretos. Serena palideció dramáticamente. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? ¿Qué es lo que no le estaban diciendo?

—El Rey Armando fue el que trajo el arma a nuestro planeta. El Rey Darien ha venido aquí al palacio con el Príncipe Zafiro para informarnos acerca de su existencia y para solicitar la ayuda de la Princesa Rei en el desarme de la misma. También ha venido a preguntar por ti —declaró el Príncipe Endymion. —Él espera nuestra decisión.

Serena palideció y sacudió la cabeza. —¿Decisión para qué?

Los cuatro príncipes la estudiaron silenciosamente, fijándose en su reacción nerviosa.

—¿Decisión para qué? —Serena exigió, temblando violentamente.

—Con respecto a si devuelven o no mi propiedad.

Los ojos de los príncipes se volvieron hacia la puerta. Serena se congeló, negándose a moverse. El corazón le latía violentamente en el pecho, tratando de escapar. Sus dedos agarraron el banco de madera a su lado, sujetándose a la superficie, para evitar caer bajo sus pies. Si ella no lo veía, él acabaría por desaparecer. Tenía que desaparecer. Tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, mientras sentía todos los ojos en ella, vigilando lo que iba a hacer.

Una mano ligera se cerró sobre su hombro, no apretando o haciendo daño, simplemente descansando, dejando sentir su peso presionando contra ella. Se le secó la boca. Un temblor familiarizado se acumuló a través de ella con su toque, bajando fuego por sus nervios. Muy lentamente, miró la mano, reconociéndola.

—Darien —susurró ella, incapaz de apartar la mirada de los largos dedos. Ella lo había echado mucho de menos, su cuerpo todavía lo anhelaba. Su carne se estremeció al recordar lo que se sentía tenerlo. Su cuerpo se calentó. Sus pechos reaccionaron violentamente hasta que los pezones estuvieron erectos, deseando tener sus manos en ellos.

Serena se obligó a recordarlo junto a Linzi en el pasillo. No podía, no sería una puta del Rey, el sucio secreto que tenía que ocultarse del mundo. Con un tirón enfadado, liberó su brazo lejos de él y se levantó. Ella se encontró con su rostro oscuro y perturbador. Sus ojos de color marrón oscuro brillaban de un verde furioso en sus profundidades. Su mandíbula firme. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron. Estaba lívido.

—Endymion —la voz de Molly invadió el trance de Serena. —¿No podemos?

—Shhh —respondió Endymion a su esposa. —Tenemos su palabra de que no le hará daño.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Serena susurró, aterrada de verlo y muy consciente de que eran vigilados.

Darien metió la mano en un bolsillo oculto de su pantalón y sacó un trozo de papel arrugado. Los ojos de Serena se mantuvieron enfocados en su dura mirada antes de mirar nerviosamente a su lado. Fue el acuerdo comercial que había encontrado en su oficina.

—Vine a traer esto. Lo encontré en tu abrigo.

Serena tragó, inquieta. Darien miró por encima de la mesa antes de dar un paso adelante para agarrar su brazo. Con un solo jalón, le arrastró por el pasillo hasta donde se podía ver pero no oír.

—¿Sabes qué es? —Darien exigió acaloradamente, soltándola.

Débilmente, Serena asintió con la cabeza.

—Es el acuerdo comercial con la mafia médica para comprar armas biológicas. Un acuerdo entre la mafia y tu gente.

—No, es un acuerdo entre la Mafia Médica y mi padre. ¿No crees que me hubiera gustado verlo? ¿No crees que yo podría haber manejado este asunto por mi cuenta?

—Estaba en su escritorio, su alteza. Usted lo sabía —acusó Serena.

—No, era parte de una pila que aún no había leído. ¿De verdad crees tan poco en mí, Serenity, para creer que acabaría con toda una raza de personas? ¡Gatos sagrados, mujer! ¿Sabes lo que podría haber hecho si no hubiera encontrado esto? ¡Tú podrías haber iniciado una guerra entre los Var y los Draig! No quiero otra guerra. No quiero enviar a mi pueblo a morir porque somos diferentes que los Draig. No es mejor ni peor, simplemente diferente. Quiero dejar el odio. Quiero detener la muerte. ¡Porque no quiero sangre en mis manos! —Darien sacudió el papel frente a ella mientras hablaba. —¿Crees que hubieran confiado en mí después de esto? Yo quisiera cuidar de…

—¿Cómo puedo confiar en que estés diciendo la verdad? Es posible que sólo estés aquí ahora, porque he venido y arruiné tus planes —siseo Serena.

—Vine porque me encontré con esto. Vine porque esta pequeña nota en la esquina revela lo que la Princesa Rei es. Era su padre quien la trajo aquí y mi padre, el que pagó por ella. He venido a parar esto. —Darien frunció el ceño, bajando el brazo a su lado. —Quiero paz. Quiero que los prejuicios de mi padre y de la generación anterior finalicen. No quiero conquistar más tierras, las tierras que mi pueblo realmente no necesita.

—¿Cómo iba yo a saber nada? Yo soy... Era tu puta —siseó Serena—. Es evidente que una de tantas. ¿Por qué debería existir algo entre nosotros, sobre todo creerte?

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Una de tantas?

—Oh, tú lo sabes muy bien. Sé que vas al harén —resopló Serena con rechazo. —No me importa. Les das la bienvenida a las mujeres. Disfruta de ti mismo, Alteza, en tu pequeño burdel. Hemos terminado. Acabado. No quiero tener nada que ver contigo.

Darien se puso rígido con sus palabras acaloradas. Sus ojos se endurecieron, convirtiéndose en huecos blancos.

—Muy bien. Como usted lo desee, mi señora.

Serena no sabía qué quería decir con eso, pero su tono muerto le dio más miedo que su enojo. De alguna manera ella dudaba de que él fuera a dejar el asunto por completo.

Darien se volvió y se alejó. No tenía otras mujeres, pero después de su perorata estaba poco dispuesto a decírselo. Había estado tan preocupado. Él quería ir a su campamento para enfrentarse a ella, para ver con sus propios ojos que ella estaba bien, pero Zafiro insistió en ir en su lugar por lo que ninguno en el palacio sospechaba de su ausencia. Cuando Zafiro le comento que escucho su conversación con el —director de la misión— y que después la había seguido hasta el palacio Draig, la preocupación de Darien, había sido sustituido por la ira. Al no confiar en él, podría haberle llevado al borde de la guerra. Si él no se hubiese presentado cuando lo hizo, el Draig no hubiese creído en su inocencia.

Le enfermó pensar en lo que su padre había estado planeando. Le desgarró su alma saber que Serena pensó que él era capaz de lo mismo. Esperaba que hubiera más entre ellos, más que sólo sexo. Había sido un error y fue matándolo lentamente. Un dolor descansaba sobre su pecho, que empeoraba con cada latido del corazón que pasaba, exprimiendo la vida de él, el aliento de sus pulmones. Se preparó para lo que debía hacer. Él era un rey y actuaría como tal.

—Zafiro y yo viajaremos con ustedes a los pantanos de las sombras. Conozco el área que hablan en el papel, así no tardaremos mucho en encontrarlo. —Darien hizo una pausa y miró a Endymion. —Como prueba de buena fe, les dejo aquí a mi hermano Kelvin a su cuidado y le pido que envíe a Andrew a mi palacio para lo mismo. No tenemos ninguna razón para confiar en los demás.

—¡Cómo el infierno! —Viluy gritó, poniéndose de pie. El oscuro Andrew la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia abajo a su lado. Él le acarició el pelo y le susurró al oído.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no le harán daño alguno aquí, por mi cuenta corre que no será perjudicado —dijo Darien.

—¿Qué es tu palabra para mí? —Viluy exigió con vehemencia. —¡He visto de primera mano lo que tu clase es capaz de hacer!

—Princesa Viluy, pido disculpas por las acciones temerarias de algunos, pero no ordené su secuestro—. Darien estaba tenso. Él sabía que la mujer estaba asustada por su marido.

—Fue Armando —ella comentó. Andrew la tomó y la atrajo hacia su pecho. De nuevo le susurró al oído y ella se situó entre sus brazos.

Serena se situó a su lado. Darien la miró. Se la veía pálida, enferma, y aun así muy bella. Le dolían los brazos por su deseo de sostenerla de la forma en que los Príncipes Draig tenían a sus esposas, pero, por la forma en que ella retiro su mano de su hombro, él sabía que su toque no sería bien recibido.

—Si tu esposo o cualquier Draig se ve perjudicado en esto —Serena hizo una pausa. Sus ojos azules se encontraron con los de él. Eran duros, carentes de vida, y se igualó a su mirada perfecta. Muy cautelosamente, terminó. —Entonces ejecuta a su heredero a través de una espada.

Darien sintió como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago. Sus ojos se perdían en la incredulidad cuando colocó su mano sobre su estómago. El placer trató de asaltarle por sus palabras, pero a medida que su declaración se estableció en él, se quedó paralizado. ¿Ella se atrevería a utilizar a su hijo por nacer como garantía? ¿Su bebé significaba tan poco para ella? ¿Lo hacía? No podía respirar, no podía hablar.

—Pero eso también te mataría —señaló Molly.

—Si va a conseguir parar estas quejas, entonces que así sea. —Serena miró a todos, harta de sus disputas. No quería morir a corto plazo, especialmente sentada esperando para conseguir que actuaran juntos. —Si no se mueven pronto, es muy posible que todos vayamos a morir de todos modos.

—Tiene razón —dijo Rei—. No se han planificado para guardarse en almacenamiento a largo plazo. Si un animal consigue eso, o un niño...

—¿Así que podemos llegar a una tregua temporal, o no? —Serena exigió—. Hay algo más en juego que algunas diferencias menores de un planeta. Si no paramos esto aquí y ahora, es una posibilidad muy real de que se propague a otras partes de los cuadrantes. No voy a esperar y ver como mueren inocentes, porque todos no pueden llevarse bien. Ódienme si lo desean por decirlo, pero ódienme con vida.

—Mi señor —Zafiro que silenciosamente había observado, dio un paso adelante.

Darien arrancó los ojos de Serena y levantó la mano para silenciar a su hermano, ya que se obligó a concentrarse. Poco a poco, él asintió con la cabeza. No le gustaba la posición en que ella lo puso, pero, si no podían llegar a un acuerdo, muchos Var morirían también. No sabían del antídoto para curar a todo el mundo. Odiaba admitirlo, pero al final, su padre había sido un loco.

—Va a ser como ella dice. Si se ven perjudicados, ejecútenla inmediatamente.

Para llegar a los pantanos de las sombras, primero tenían que caminar a través de millas de pantanos. El Draig le proporcionó a Serena y sus dos compañeros Var unos ceffyls, criaturas de aspecto horrible, con un cuerno que sobresalía del centro de su cráneo. Tenían los ojos de un reptil, la cara y las pezuñas de una bestia de carga, y el cuerpo de un elefante pequeño. La amplia espalda de los animales estaba desplazada hacia abajo, mientras caminaban trabajosamente por los pantanos, llevando a sus pasajeros a través de las aguas fangosas.

Los bufidos de los ceffyls criados la mayor parte de la vida en la bahía del gran pantano. Su piel gruesa podría soportar la picadura de la givre venenosa que nadaba libremente en esta parte del reino. Cuando Zafiro ayudó a montar a Serena, le había advertido que resguardara sus piernas del agua. Ella obedeció, sosteniéndose firmemente sobre el cuerno, sus piernas fueron levantadas en la espalda de la extraña criatura para sentarse transversalmente.

El grupo viajó en silencio durante una hora aproximadamente. Una luz difusa cayó sobre la espesura del bosque en una suave neblina verde que se mezclaba extrañamente con los parches de niebla calurosa y húmeda de la marisma cercana. Por lo que Serena podría decir, no había mucha diferencia entre los pantanos y las marismas, excepto que las marismas, parecían muertas de toda vida.

El aire era húmedo en esta parte del bosque. Musgos colgados de árboles, inmóviles en su aislamiento sin viento. Estaban en un lugar horrible. El olor a putrefacción moldeaba la vida vegetal y los cadáveres de animales enmascarando incluso una mínima traza de olor. Incluso los insectos parecían haber abandonado la zona.

Darien no la miró ni una vez durante su viaje, manteniendo la mirada estoica hacia adelante. Serena nunca había soñado con ser madre y el embarazo no parecía real para ella. Sabía que la Agencia nunca le permitiría mantener y criar al niño. Sin embargo, le dolía que Darien tan fácilmente accediera a ejecutarla. Lo había dicho para impresionarlo, para hacerle daño por no negar que había estado con otras mujeres desde ella. Nunca pensó que él estaría de acuerdo con eso.

Le dolía que no le hiciera caso o no mostrara consideración, como si ella hubiera anunciado que le había crecido un lunar nuevo. El Príncipe Diamante y hasta el estoico Príncipe Rubeus flotaban protectoramente alrededor de sus mujeres embarazadas, el roce en la espalda baja, orientando sus brazos, besando sus sienes con susurros de preocupación. Serena hizo una mueca mientras miraba hacia donde Darien montaba en la parte delantera del grupo, lejos de ella.

El constante chocar del animal debajo de ella le mareaba. Estaba dispuesta a parar y descansar, pero nunca sería tan débil como para quejarse. Apretando los dientes, miró hacia delante, concentrándose en sentarse derecha.

—¿Sabías que llevabas a su primer heredero y sin embargo, lo dejaste de todos modos?

Serena se sobresaltó y se volvió para mirar a Zafiro. No le había oído aproximarse a su lado. Sus ojos se habían desplazado a la espalda de Darien, tratando de recordar odiarlo. Mirando a su alrededor, no vio a nadie que escuchara sus palabras.

—Me acabo de enterar hoy —contestó en voz baja, dejando que su montura se rezagase ligeramente para no ser escuchada.

—Si lo hubieras sabido, ¿lo habrías dejado?

Serena se volvió a mirarlo. Sus ojos no la juzgaban. En todo caso, se veían tristes. Vio que él se mantuvo sin resentimientos por haber sido dejado paralizado al lado del árbol. Él no lo mencionó, así que ella tampoco. Sin inmutarse, dijo. —Sí. Tú más que nadie deberías entender que debo cumplir con mi deber.

—Sí, cualquiera comprende eso —respondió Zafiro. Dio una mirada significativa a Darien. —Sin embargo él no lo hará. Todo lo que entiende es tu traición.

—No importa, Zafiro. Tan pronto como se haya completado esta misión, yo me habré ido. Si no lo consigo, me muero con el resto de ustedes. Si tengo éxito, la Agencia me recogerá. Voy a desaparecer y ni siquiera el Rey de los Var sería capaz de localizarme.

—¿Alejarías a su hijo de él?

Esta vez, cuando él la miró vio una mezcla de incredulidad y horror.

—Sí. Este niño nunca debería haber sido concebido. Está en contra de la política de la Agencia para que yo lo tenga. Se me eligió porque yo no tengo relaciones, no hay compromisos más allá del deber. Mi inyección debe haber caducado o ha sido defectuosa. Cuando regrese, voy a ser afortunada de tener una opción en la materia. Lo más probable es que van a librarme de ella sin ni siquiera preguntar. O, si ellos permiten que nazca, lo van a tener y encontrar una ubicación para la misma —Serena tragó saliva, pensando en la tristeza intensa que caía sobre ella con las palabras.

De repente se sentía muy vacía y hueca. Un dolor se disparó en el abdomen, cubriendo su pecho y el corazón en agonía. Quería gritar, pero el aire estaba atrapado en sus pulmones.

Darien de repente se dio la vuelta para mirarla. Sus rasgos oscuros se fruncieron en pregunta. Serena sentía como si él la apuñalara con la mirada. Otro dolor la atravesó y ella volvió a mirar a Zafiro. Con su rostro pálido, susurró. —Ayuda.

Darien se paseaba fuera de la tienda de campaña donde dormía Serena. Maldijo en voz baja. Mientras viajaban, había estado haciendo todo lo posible por no mirar a la mujer que atormentaba cada pensamiento de vigilia. Pero entonces, cuando una sensación de dolor y tristeza tan intenso se apoderó de él, se sintió atraído para darle consuelo. Era extraño, pero él la sentía en su interior. Su grito de agonía se hizo eco en su cabeza, perforando un agujero en un lado de su cráneo.

Cuando él la miró, su rostro había palidecido y, dirigiéndose a Zafiro, se deslizó fuera de su ceffyl en el agua estancada de los pantanos. Zafiro consiguió agarrarla del brazo para que no pasase por debajo. Darien saltó de su montura sólo para volar por el aire para aterrizar ruidosamente a su lado.

—Acampamos aquí —fue todo lo que dijo a los espectadores asombrados.

Sus compañeros de viaje Draig no protestaron. Vieron a Darien llevar a una Serena inconsciente en sus brazos a la tierra más seca, antes de trasladarse para seguir y poder armar el campamento.

Ahora, deteniéndose junto a la carpa, se volvió para mirar a su hermano y le preguntó: —¿Qué le dijiste a ella?

Zafiro se mantuvo tranquilo pero no contestó, no pestañeó al tono oscuro. Rei vino de la tienda. Darien se puso rígido y miró a la delgada mujer. Ella se estremeció un poco, pero él estaba demasiado preocupado para darse cuenta.

—Ella va a estar bien —dijo Rei—. Sólo déjala descansar.

Rei trató de alejarse. Darien extendió la mano y la agarró del brazo. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Diamante de pie. Al instante dejó ir a la mujer.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —preguntó, sus palabras más duras de lo que pretendía. Se negó a mostrar compasión. Cuando los ojos de Rei buscaron su rostro, sonrió ligeramente, como si viera a través de su fachada.

—Estos pequeños episodios de desmayos son causados, más o menos, por el bajo nivel de azúcar y una enorme cantidad de estrés. Incluso sospecho que la HIA la tenía en un estricto control de natalidad y que no ha caducado. De acuerdo con las lecturas de los niveles de su sangre, ella ni siquiera debería estar embarazada. —Rei bajó la voz. —No sé mucho acerca de la forma de supresión del nacimiento que la HIA utiliza en sus agentes, pero te puedo decir que será un embarazo difícil para ella. Estará enferma y débil durante gran parte del tiempo. Debe estar descansando y controlando su dieta, no viajando sobre el bosque. Sea lo que esté causando su estrés, si no se detiene, puede causar la pérdida del niño. No le dije nada a ella acerca de esto porque ella ya tiene suficiente para hacer frente.

—¿HIA? —Darien preguntó.

—¿Tú no lo sabes? —Rei se sorprendió. Ella palideció y trató de alejarse.

—No, espera, por favor, dime. —Darien dejó que el tormento completo dentro de él pasara por encima de su cara. La Princesa Rei parecía ser la única dispuesta a decirle algo. En un susurro ronco, no pudo dejar escapar las palabras de él. —Por favor, te lo ruego. Tengo que saber.

—H.I.A. Agencia de Inteligencia Humana—. Rei se detuvo. —Mi señor, Serena es un agente encubierto que el gobierno ha enviado aquí para detener a mi padre por la venta de este tipo de armas. Está más involucrada que la mayoría de los hombres en las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación. Yo no sé mucho, pero sí sé que la mayoría de los agentes de HIA nunca dejan a la Agencia. Sinceramente, no creo que puedan.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? —Darien preguntó.

—La hija de un jefe de la mafia no crece, sin recoger un par de cosas sobre el gobierno. —Rei dio unas palmaditas en su brazo a la ligera. Suspirando, atravesó el campamento junto a su marido.

Una conmoción ligera a su lado llamó la atención de Darien. Esmeralda susurró con enojo a Rubeus antes de señalar a Darien. El Rey Var se puso rígido. Rubeus gruñó a su esposa, quien se limitó a sonreír y bateó sus pestañas. Bramando por encima del rey Var, declaró, —Lady Serena está bajo nuestra protección. Hazle daño a ella...

Darien gruñó. Rubeus asintió con la cabeza, ya que llegaron a un entendimiento en silencio. Por un momento, sostuvieron la mirada del otro antes de que Rubeus cargara a su esposa. Su grito resonó en el campamento seguido por la risa de su marido. Sosteniéndola en sus brazos, Rubeus la llevó a su tienda de campaña.

Los celos golpearon a Darien en una dura ola. Nunca había visto o sentido tanta felicidad entre un hombre y una mujer como veía en los Príncipes Draig y sus esposas. Sus ojos se volvieron hacia su propia tienda, donde Serena dormía. Es probable que nunca sintiera la felicidad mientras viviera. Quizás el Var no estaba hecho para amar. Armando parecía pensar así.

—Ven, hermano, déjala descansar —dijo Zafiro proveniente de los árboles. Darien ni siquiera había notado que él se había ido cuando él le habló a Rei. Zafiro extendió los brazos y bostezó ruidosamente. —Ven. Acompáñeme al lado del fuego.

Serena gimió, abriendo los ojos. El sonido de la risa flotó a su alrededor. Se incorporó y vio el reflejo del fuego color naranja en la pared de la tienda. Debajo de ella había una colchoneta. Por un momento, ella parpadeó, tratando de orientarse.

La risa sonó de nuevo, más fuerte que antes seguido de un tranquilo murmullo de conversación. Recogiendo la solapa frontal, ella la hizo a un lado y miró hacia afuera. Para su sorpresa, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata. Con mucho cuidado, se puso de pie, dando un paso cauteloso hacia adelante.

—Estamos muertos, ¿no? estoy atrapada en el infierno—. Serena observó que todas las miradas se dirigían a ella. La risa murió un poco con sus palabras. Rei y Esmeralda se encontraban en los brazos de sus maridos. Zafiro y Darien estaban frente al fuego. Darien se enderezó cuando la vio.

—Todos ustedes se están llevando bien, así que o estamos muertos o he estado durmiendo un tiempo muy largo.

—Yo —Rubeus comenzó, su palabra dura.

—Shhh —Esmeralda lo calló. Ella sonrió, y acercó su rostro. Como si fuera a explicar la carencia de modales de Serena, le susurró: —Ella está embarazada. Déjala en paz.

Serena hizo una mueca. Darien se puso tenso. Sus ojos bajaron a donde su niño crecía en su estómago.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Rei preguntó educadamente haciendo caso omiso al arrebato grosero de Serena. Ella apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su esposo y sonrió con complicidad. —Nos tenías preocupados.

Serena no respondió, cuando la mirada de Darien, la capturó. No había malicia en su mirada penetrante. Casi parecía el mismo de siempre, antes de que su deber se metiera entre ellos. Su corazón se agitó en su pecho. Tragó saliva, nerviosa. La boca de él se frunció un poco, muy hermoso el modo en que se detuvo en el borde. Conocía esa expresión también. Él la deseaba.

—Debes intentar comer, Serena —afirmó Esmeralda en su trance.

—Hará que te sientas mejor.

Serena parpadeó, sus párpados todavía se sentían pesados, mientras miraba a su alrededor. Todo el mundo le devolvió la mirada, sus miradas llenas de preguntas, compasión, comprensión. Ella asintió con la cabeza, todavía se sentía como si estuviera caminando en un sueño. El ligero movimiento finalizó cuando ella dio la vuelta gradualmente y se trasladó a la selva, sin decir una palabra más.

**Continuara…**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 13**

Darien miró alrededor de la fogata cuando Serena se alejó de ellos. No sabía cómo había sucedido, pero de alguna manera tener un propósito unido había ayudado a las relaciones entre el Var y el Draig. Incluso sospechaba que estar fuera del palacio y en terreno neutral también hizo más fácil para ellos dejaran sus diferencias a un lado. Incluso Zafiro y Rubeus, enemigos de toda la vida, hicieron comentarios públicos entre sí. No era un tratado de paz firmado, pero era un comienzo, un buen comienzo.

Zafiro frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto de su mano a Darien para que siguiera a Serena.

—Perdonen, —dijo Darien, poniéndose de pie para ir hacia ella—. No estaba seguro de lo que él le diría cuando estuvieran solos. Él todavía estaba enojado con ella por haberlo dejado en primer lugar, por no confiar en que él fuera un buen hombre, por poner en duda su honor, por pensar que podía masacrar a personas inocentes, ya fuesen Draig o no.

Olfateando el aire, no le llevó mucho tiempo para detectar su olor. Corriendo hacia delante, vio la silueta de su cuerpo en la penumbra de la noche. Ella se apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol, mirando distraídamente hacia el suelo. Su rostro era triste y le rompió su corazón verlo.

— ¿Serenity?

Serena se dio la vuelta. Sus grandes ojos lo miraron. Poco a poco, ella se apartó del tronco. Tragando saliva, ella respondió: —Esto no cambia nada.

Antes de que Darien pudiera responder, las manos de Serena estaban en su cara, tirando de su boca hacia la suya. El primer toque en lo que le pareció años se generó entre ellos, tocando sus cuerpos como un rayo. El fuerte gemido de Serena se unió al suyo, agonizaba en su tono. Sus manos buscando debajo de su ropa, tirando desesperadamente para liberarse de ella.

Cuando él tiró y trató de hablar, ella le dio un beso más, metiendo su lengua en su boca casi con desesperación mientras bebía su sabor. Los dientes le mordisquearon los labios cuando ella se lo comió con el beso. Él no se resistió, devolviéndole la pasión con fuerza, dejando que ella se llevara lo que quisiera de él.

—Sólo bésame, Darien— dijo ella en su boca. —Quiero sentir otra cosa aparte del miedo y la incertidumbre. No quiero morir aquí.

—No vamos a morir, —respondió él con vehemencia. Mirándola a la cara. Ella estaba vulnerable, frágil cuando lo miró.

—Si las cosas van mal, hay un antídoto. Me aseguraré de que estés entre quienes lo consigan. Te lo prometo.

—No, no lo entiendes Si las cosas van mal mis jefes no dejarán que nadie salga vivo de este planeta... Antídoto o no, no pueden permitirse el lujo de pararse a hacer preguntas. Nos matarán a todos. Si fallamos, estamos muertos—. Serena se movió para besarlo de nuevo. Todavía la sostenía, pero él movió la cabeza de nuevo para estudiarla.

— ¿Darien?

— ¿Por qué te quedaste? Zafiro, dijo que tu jefe te ordenó marcharte—. Los ojos de Darien la buscaron. Esperó un buen rato por su respuesta.

—Me quedé porque es mi trabajo. Me enviaron aquí para detener a Doc. y lo que fuera que estaba planeando. Nunca dejo una misión—. Serena se estremeció violentamente, pero sus palabras eran tranquilas. —Yo no podía irme sólo para ver morir a gente inocente, no, si había algo que yo pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

— ¿Es esa la única razón? —él preguntó. Echando la cabeza hacia atrás, la abrazó con fuerza a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué otra razón podría ser? —ella susurró.

Darien se quejó con un sonido gutural como respuesta, ya no podía aguantar más. Tirando de los pantalones ajustados a las caderas de ella, le despojó de su ropa, como si quisiera desesperadamente estar enterrado en su interior.

Serena pateó los pantalones frente a sus pies, ayudando a que la desnudara mientras tiraba de su camisa. Al llegar a su cintura, ella liberó la dura longitud de su excitación, jadeando de placer mientras acariciaba su eje liso.

Darien gruñó, haciéndola retroceder contra el árbol. Con impaciencia, la levantó, separándola ampliamente para aceptarlo. La había echado tanto de menos. El perfume de su deseo le llenó la cabeza, llamándolo como una droga. Él no podía hacer nada contra ella y ya no parecía importarle. No tenía sentido luchar contra su deseo.

Sin necesidad de poner a prueba su deseo, se lanzó hacia adelante. Su cuerpo se deslizó profundamente en ella, conquistándola. Serena gritó, animándolo con sus suaves empujes y gemidos de placer. Darien respondió a su llamada con uno de los suyos. Gruñidos de placer se les escaparon. Sus caderas se sacudieron en ella, con un bombeo rápido y profundo, mientras trataba de marcarla con su contacto.

La espalda de Serena se frotaba contra la corteza del árbol, pero no le importaba. Ella lo había echado de menos, como si un pedazo de sí misma se hubiese perdido. Sus manos se apoderaron de su trasero, la felicidad de su endurecimiento cuando él la llenó por completo, deslizándose en la humedad de su cuerpo. A su ritmo febril, no pasó mucho tiempo para que el temblor del clímax se apoderarse de los dos. Su cuerpo apretó duro, ordeñando la semilla de él cuando se vino en su interior.

Serena gimió, inclinándose hacia adelante para morder perezosamente su hombro. La palma de la mano de Darien, le tomó la cara, instando a regresar a su boca. Él la besó suavemente, aún enterrado, todavía temblando, y la abrazó con fuerza. En este momento de éxtasis, nada más importaba.

Serena se dejó besar por un largo rato antes de retroceder. Una expresión de dolor cruzó por encima de su cara, cuando ella preguntó: —Necesito que me digas que no tenías nada que ver con esto.

—Debes saber esa respuesta por ti misma. Yo no tengo que decírtelo. ¿Por qué me dejaste? —Darien preguntó. — ¿Fue porque estás embarazada?

—Me fui...— Serena respiró hondo, antes de empezar de nuevo. —Me fui por las armas biológicas.

—No te creo, —gruñó Darien. Sacó el cuerpo de ella y ató su pantalón. Serena se apartó del árbol y recuperó su ropa. Sus piernas temblaban, mientras se vestía. Cuando terminaron, dijo. —Puedo sentir que estás mintiéndome. Por favor, Serenity, por una vez, confía en mí. Por una vez, dime toda la verdad.

—Me fui porque era mi deber irme. Nunca naufragué. Fui enviada por la Agencia de Inteligencia Humana para detener al Doctor Aleksander. Me escondí en la nave de Novias Galaxia con las otras novias Draig y cuando aterrizó hice el campamento en el bosque. Pero, antes de que pudiera llegar a él, Rei mató al Doctor. Pensé que mi misión había terminado. Llamé a la Agencia para el regreso y me enteré de que me iba a quedar aquí por un tiempo. —El tono de Serena era duro, igualando su expresión.

Darien había entendido la mayor parte del rompecabezas, pero asintió con la cabeza de todos modos.

—No mentí sobre Armando secuestrándome. Todo eso era cierto. La noche que me encontraste vagando por los pasillos yo estaba tratando de escapar—. Serena empujó hebras rebeldes de su cara y suspiró. Se sentía bien estar diciendo la verdad. —Cualquier idiota podía ver que el Var y el Draig estaban enfrentados unos contra otros. Me quería quedar fuera de eso.

—Así que, ¿por qué entonces aceptaste quedarte conmigo? —preguntó.

— ¿Qué hubieras elegido? Tres meses en un bosque para ser devorada por los insectos, ¿o tres meses de vida de lujo?— La respuesta fue honesta, pero no era toda la verdad. Apenas siquiera rozaba la superficie de toda la verdad. Antes de que pudiera investigar más, dijo, —me encontré con el acuerdo comercial por accidente esa noche en tu oficina. Pensé que tenías algo que ver con eso, así que esperé mi oportunidad, y me marché.

— ¿Y todavía crees que soy capaz de tales cosas? —preguntó.

—No, —respondió ella, sabiendo que ella nunca lo creyó. Había estado confundida, sobre todo por cómo se sentía. Sin embargo, no fue el acuerdo de intercambio lo que motivó su huida del palacio, no en realidad. Ella veía a Linzi a su lado en el pasillo, ante toda su gente, una posición que él nunca hubiera permitido que ella tomara. Fue lo que él conocía, y probablemente lo hiciera, llevar a otras a su cama.

— ¿Y tú tío Frank? —preguntó innecesariamente para ver si le mentía a él.

—Mi director de la misión —dijo Serena. —No tengo familia. Me crié en un hogar para niños que no tienen familia, llamado orfanato.

La mano de Darien, se levantó como si fuera a tocarla, alegrándose de que estuviese siendo honesta. Cuando ella no se movió, dejó caer de nuevo a su lado. — ¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Mi misión, —dijo ella simplemente

— ¿Y si sobrevivimos? —él le preguntó.

—Entonces voy a pasar a mi próxima misión, —respondió ella. —Y después a la próxima. Es lo que un agente como yo hace.

— ¿Qué pasa con mi hijo? —La expresión de Darien se endureció. — ¿Crees que sólo voy a permitir que te vayas con mi heredero dentro de ti? ¿Acaso el bebé no se merece un padre? ¿Una casa?

— ¿Como el padre que tenías? —ella cuestionó. Fue un golpe bajo y ella lo sabía, pero sus preguntas estaban sólo trayendo dolor porque ella no quería pensar en las respuestas.

Los rasgos oscuros de Darien se pusieron rojos de ira. Apretó la mandíbula y por un momento, ella pensó que él podría golpearla. No lo culparía. Una parte de ella deseaba que él la golpeara con tanta fuerza que nunca despertara.

—No te preocupes por el bebé, Darien. La Agencia se encargará de ello, — dijo. Las lágrimas amenazaron sus ojos ante la perspectiva, pero sabía que no se le daría una opción. La Agencia era toda su vida. Ella sabía que firmando, estaba dando un pedazo de sí misma otra vez y no lo había hecho a ciegas. Por primera vez en su vida, lamentó esa decisión.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó con vehemencia, agarrando su brazo.

— ¡Quiero decir que me ocuparé de él! —gritó ella.

— ¿Tú podrías matar a mi hijo? —Su rostro se drenó, dejando sus oscuros rasgos pálidos.

Serena no podía soportar mirarlo. El dolor en bruto en sus ojos desgarró dentro de su cuerpo, porque ella le lastimaba. Ella no lo haría, pero la Agencia tal vez sí.

—Es... en realidad no es un bebé, —susurró ella, a punto de llorar. No podía pensar en él como real. Se volvió de espaldas a él, tratando de ocultar lo que sentía. —Es sólo un grupo de células en estos momentos.

—Es mi hijo, Serenity. Nuestro hijo.

—Puedo tratar de tenerlo... el niño sería enviado a ti después de su nacimiento— susurró. —Pero, no puedo hacer ninguna promesa. La Agencia lo verá como una carga para mi concentración. Ellos lo verán como un obstáculo para mi trabajo.

— ¿Y no crees que el niño se merece una madre? —Preguntó, haciendo caso omiso de su declaración sobre la Agencia. No daba una maldita cosa sobre la Agencia. Ellos no tenían autoridad en su planeta.

—Conozco las maneras Var, Darien. Él tendrá una madre, simplemente no sería yo— Serena seguía los pasos de nuevo hacia el camping. Sus palabras bajas la detuvieron.

—Nunca fui al harén, Serenity. No he estado con nadie desde ti. Sé que no te importa, pero quería que lo supieras.

Serena esperaba miradas de complicidad cuando se dirigían de regreso al campamento, pero todo el mundo se había retirado, a excepción de Zafiro. El Comandante se limitó a asentir hacia ella en señal de saludo. Mientras observaba, Zafiro fácilmente se transformó en la forma de un gran tigre blanco. Sus brillantes ojos azules parpadearon antes de que él levantara su ropa en la boca y se fuera al bosque a dormir. Puesto que sólo había tres tiendas de campaña, supuso que se retiró a dormir en los árboles.

Cuando Zafiro se hubo ido, Darien levantó la tapa frontal. Él la miró con recelo, como si esperara que ella se negara a compartir su tienda. Ella no dijo nada cuando pasó junto a él. Llegando detrás de ella, Darien se quitó las botas y sacó su camisa sobre su cabeza. Gateó adelante con su habitual gracia, se quedó en cuatro patas mientras se acercaba por las piernas de ella. Él la miró durante un largo rato. Su mirada oscura penetró en ella. Poco a poco, rodó sobre su espalda y se arrastró hacia adelante sobre ella.

Los ojos de Darien se dirigieron a sus labios. Doblándose en los codos, él llevó su boca a la suya en un beso tierno. Serena se reunió con él de buena gana, no protestando. No hablaron cuando Darien le hizo el amor lentamente, adorando su cuerpo con sus manos y la boca. Y, cuando finalmente encontraron su estremecedora liberación, Serena se durmió en sus brazos. Pasó toda la noche con Darien a su lado.

A la mañana siguiente, el campamento pronto fue levantado. Ellos no hablaron, a medida que se vestían. Un humor sombrío se apoderó del grupo, mientras subían arriba y cabalgaban más profundamente en los pantanos.

Darien viajó a su lado, sin hablar. No estaba seguro de lo que debía decirle a ella si lo hiciera. Serena estaba tan tranquila.

Cuanto más lejos viajaban, más oscuros se convirtieron los pantanos hasta casi parecerse a la noche. El olor estancado no hizo más que empeorar. Darien frunció el ceño, tirando de su ceffyl para detenerse. Miró alrededor de los pantanos, antes de que apuntara hacia arriba hacia una pendiente rocosa junto al camino en que viajaban.

Volviéndose a Zafiro, asintió con la cabeza. Ellos estaban en la tierra del Señor Myrddin. Ni Zafiro, ni Darien se habían sorprendido al descubrir que el viejo noble tenía algo que ver con ocultar el armamento biológico.

Girando por debajo de su montura, Darien llamó la atención de los demás. Al instante, ellos siguieron el ejemplo e hicieron lo mismo. Tirando del papel de su bolsillo, Darien miró por encima. Un ligero ceño marcó su frente, cuando señalo hacia arriba de nuevo. Nadie habló cuando Darien se transformó en pantera. Su ropa cayó al suelo, al lado del papel. Salto con sus patas poderosas, se trasladó de saliente en saliente, por la pendiente hasta llegar a una pequeña cueva. Después de un breve periodo de tiempo, asomó la cabeza humana por la borda y desenrolló una escalera de cuerda sobre el borde.

Serena agarró la ropa de Darien y las ató por debajo de su camisa para liberar sus brazos para el ascenso. Sin esperar que le dijeran, ella se puso de primera en marcha a la escalera. Al llegar arriba, sintió la mano de Darien, en el brazo, ayudándola. Ella se puso de pie, con los ojos buscándolo en la cueva a la luz tenue. Sus ojos de inmediato se trasladaron hacia abajo sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Debido a la atención de ella, sus caderas temblaron y se llenó.

Ella se ruborizó de vergüenza de que ella pudiera estar pensando en esas cosas en este momento. Su mirada revoloteó hasta la suya. Miró a su estómago sobresaliendo donde escondió su ropa. Levantó la mano como si fuera a tocarla y una expresión de deseo pasó por encima de sus rasgos oscuros.

Serena bajó la mirada, dándose cuenta de que parecía como si estuviera embarazada. Tragando nerviosamente, sacó la ropa y se las entregó a él, dirigiéndose a buscar su mano. Por un momento, se levantó, con el brazo extendido. Pero, como la escalera se movió, señalando que la siguiente persona venía a unirse a ellos, rápidamente se deslizó en su ropa y no dijo una palabra.

—Darien, escucha, —Serena se apresuró a su espalda. —Tengo que decirte algo.

El sacó los cordones de su camisa y se movió a mirarla.

Serena miró por encima del hombro. Una mano asomó desde el lado. —Nunca pensé que tenías algo que ver con esto... No fue realmente la razón exacta de por qué me fui. Yo sólo quería que lo supieras en el caso de que no lo logremos.

Un gruñido la interrumpió, cuando Rubeus lanzó su cuerpo en la cueva. Miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose brevemente para estudiar a la pareja antes de hacer una señal hacia los demás de que era seguro. Serena se limitó a asentir a Darien, incapaz de terminar cuando el resto del grupo de viajeros se unieron a ellos.

—Debería estar aquí, —dijo Darien— al grupo cuando todos estaban arriba. Se dio la vuelta, a la cabeza en un estrecho túnel. Serena hizo un movimiento para seguirlo. Zafiro le puso una mano sobre su brazo y sacudió la cabeza. Fue el siguiente, girando hacia el lado para caber.

—Quédate aquí. Vigila la entrada, —dijo Rubeus a Esmeralda, y le entregó un cuchillo. Él se movió detrás de Zafiro. Fue un buen ajuste para los dos comandantes grandes y avanzaron lentamente.

—Voy a estar justo detrás de ti, —dijo Diamante a su esposa. Antes de que Rei pudiera entrar, Serena se metió en el túnel detrás de Rubeus.

El túnel condujo a una gran caverna. Formaciones de cristal sobresalían del techo. La luz exterior se reflejaba, causando puntos bailantes en las paredes como arco iris pequeños. Pequeñas calas y túneles en espiral fuera de las paredes laterales. Darien volvió y marcó su entrada con un raspado de una piedra.

— ¡Guau, es hermoso! —susurró Rei, mirando a su alrededor.

— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estamos buscando? —Serena le preguntó.

Rei tragó, casi avergonzada, cuando ella se desabrochó los pantalones y se volvió. Aflojando los bajo, les mostró un tatuaje de diseño en remolino negro en la cadera hacia atrás. —Tendrá este símbolo estampado en él. Es la marca de la Alianza Médica. Supongo que una caja o un contenedor de metal.

—Distribúyanse. No se internen demasiado en los túneles. No queremos perder a nadie— ordenó Darien. Serena comenzó a moverse, pero su brazo se adelantó a agarrarla. Con un cabeceo rígido de su cabeza, le ordenó que lo siguiera. No queriendo hacer una escena, y un poco desconcertada por su cercanía, ella obedeció.

Dispersándose en todas las direcciones, buscaron en la cueva. Darien saltó sobre una repisa, antes de llegar abajo para tirar de ella detrás de él. La mano de Serena se apoyaba en el brazo de Darien, cuando encontró su equilibrio. Cuando ella no lo soltó, Darien le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y se inclinó hacia adelante para desplazar su cara con la suya en una muestra silenciosa de afecto. Alcanzando su mano, la condujo hacia adelante. Serena estaba asombrada, mirando a su alrededor para ver si comprendió que estaban a la vista de los demás. A él no parecía importarle.

Sólo habían estado buscando durante una media hora antes de Zafiro gritara, —creo que tengo algo.

Una caja de color marrón polvoriento estaba colocada en un rincón oscuro, con la impronta de la Alianza Médica quemada en la parte superior. Durante un largo momento, todos se miraron. Serena se arrodilló para tocarlo. Darien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hacia atrás. Miró a Rei.

—Ábrelo —susurró Rei.

Zafiro se adelantó para abrir la tapa, haciendo palanca con sus fuertes manos. Darien abrazó a Serena contra su pecho. Ella parpadeó, mirándolo a la cara. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, pero se sintió tan bien apretado contra ella. Si fuera a morir, no habría otro lugar en el que ella preferiría estar.

La caja estaba llena de hierba y hojas. Zafiro frunció el ceño y no lo cogió. Volvió a mirar a Rei.

—Debe haber una dentro del contenedor, —dijo Rei, asintiendo con la cabeza para que él fuese por delante.

Zafiro metió la mano dentro. Nadie respiraba. Serena agarró con fuerza la cintura de Darien. Zafiro sacó un frasco de vidrio. Frunció el ceño mientras estudiaba el contenido, giró el frasco alrededor.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Zafiro le preguntó, justo cuando un globo ocular flotaba por el lado.

Rei se puso pálida al verlo. Cerró los ojos brevemente. —Son restos humanos.

—Yo no lo entiendo —dijo Serena, levantando la cabeza del pecho de Darien.

—Es la forma de conseguirlo más allá de los escáneres biológicos. Los equipos lo escriben como residuos biológicos o material de investigación. Además, cuando hacen controles de buques, ¿quién en su sano juicio podría abrir esa cosa? El arma de verdad está dentro—. Rei frunció el ceño. —No se ve como si estuviera en peligro, pero debemos salir de aquí por si acaso.

—La Agencia contará con un laboratorio seguro donde se pueda analizar—. Serena se sentía mareada mirando el frasco. —Tenemos que seguir buscando. Podría haber más.

—No, no va a haber, —dijo Rei. Casi con vergüenza, le susurró: —Hay suficiente en el frasco para matar a cinco planetas.

Diamante pasó el brazo alrededor de ella.

—Muy bien, vamos a salir de aquí. —Darien asintió con la cabeza a Zafiro, que colocó el frasco en su jaula.

Rubeus dio la vuelta hasta el otro lado y se las arreglaron poco a poco para llevarlo a la entrada principal. Pia estaba esperando en su puesto. Al ver la caja, ella asintió con solemnidad. Costó un poco, pero los hombres lograron un aparejo de una polea para conseguir bajar el cajón desde la cueva pronunciada. Y, al salir de los pantanos, nadie habló.

Serena suspiró, mirando alrededor del salón de Darien. Dado que su palacio era el más cercano a la cueva, y puesto que la Agencia estaría viniendo por Serena a ese lugar, ellos acarrearon la caja ahí. El Draig envió un mensaje a su palacio informando que todo estaba bien. No fue sorpresa que la familia real Draig llegara esa misma noche. Darien tenía cámaras de invitados preparadas para ellos y todos estaban de acuerdo para reunirse en la mañana.

El pelo de Serena todavía estaba mojado de la ducha que ella había tomado. Para su decepción, Darien no se unió a ella, permitiéndole ir primero. Pasando la puerta del baño, lo vio salir. Una toalla envuelta alrededor de su cintura y su cuerpo brillaba con restos de agua.

Él la miró por encima. — ¿Te comunicaste con tu gente?

Serena sostuvo el comunicador. —Están entrando en el cuadrante. —Y Deben estar aquí mañana. Se supone que tengo que pedirte que se les permita a nuestros médicos revisar a todos los que entraron en contacto con esa caja.

—Está bien. Damos la bienvenida a una segunda opinión. —Darien asintió con la cabeza y se volvió para caminar hasta el dormitorio.

— ¿Darien? —Serena se levantó de la cama y vaciló. En voz alta, ella dijo, —Fuego.

Darien estaba confundido en cuanto a la chimenea encendida. Serena sacó un pedazo de papel hecho jirones del sofá. Lo sostuvo en alto. Era el acuerdo comercial. Cruzando hacia el fuego, ella tiró el papel a las llamas.

—Yo voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para mantenerte a ti y tu gente fuera de esto. Sin prueba alguna, ellos no serán capaces de presentar cargos intergalácticos. Sé que tu planeta está fuera de la zona de tratado, pero realmente no quiero este tipo de atención. Tendrás todos los reporteros del espacio, piratas, curiosos llamando a tu puerta. —Serena suspiró. —Mi récord es impecable, lo que te ayudará. Voy a tener que decirles sobre la participación del Rey Armando, pero voy a tratar de mantenerlo vago. También voy a decirles sobre tu honor al ayudarme.

Darien asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias por la protección de mi pueblo.

Serena caminó alrededor del sofá para reunirse con él. —Yo no lo hago sólo para ellos. Lo estoy haciendo, porque te lo debo. Lo siento, casi comienzo una guerra entre tú y los Draig. Esa no era mi intención.

—En la cueva, dijiste que sabías que no tenía nada que ver con las armas. ¿Por qué entonces te fuiste? —Darien no la tocó. Sus ojos buscaron su rostro, necesitando saber.

—No importa ahora. —Serena bostezó, cansada. —Se acabó. Mañana la Agencia vendrá y me llevará con ellos. Todo habrá terminado.

—Si no estuvieras en la Agencia, ¿te gustaría quedarte aquí? —Darien dio un paso más cerca. Su cabeza fue obligada a volver sobre sus hombros para mirar hacia él.

—No tiene sentido en insistir sobre tales cosas. Hay una agencia y…

— ¿Y si te pidiera que te quedaras? —Su tono de voz bajó enviando escalofríos por encima de su columna vertebral. — ¿Harías por lo menos el intento?

Serena pensó en Linzi. No, ella no se iba a quedar. Ella nunca podría compartirlo con otras mujeres. Incluso si creía que no había tomado a ninguna después de ella, sabía que con el tiempo lo haría. Era la costumbre de su pueblo y él era el Rey. La sola idea le desgarraba el corazón e hizo que le fuese difícil respirar. Si le preguntaba por ella y no sólo por el bebé, ella podría haberlo considerado.

—No, —susurró. —Nunca iba a funcionar. Tú te avergüenzas de mí y no puedo vivir así.

— ¿Vergüenza? ¿Qué es esa palabra humana? —él preguntó. —Oh, eso es algo difícil —Serena se encogió de hombros. —En realidad no importa.

—Dímelo de todos modos, —él murmuró.

—Es actuar de forma extraña conmigo en público, como si te avergonzara de ser visto conmigo —respondió Serena.

— ¿Crees que yo actúo de forma extraña?

Serenity asintió con la cabeza.

—No quiero decir eso. Sabes que no puede ser... —Él frunció el ceño. —En público, un Rey no puede.

—Shhh, —ella lo silenció. —No importa. No hay ninguna razón para pensar en ello. Me voy mañana y esta discusión no va a cambiar eso.

La luz de los ojos de él se desvaneció un poco con el comentario, pero asintió.

—Pero todavía tenemos esta noche, —ella continuó, suave y ligera. La mano de ella se levantó al cuello de él, lista para memorizar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Había que aferrarse a la memoria en la vida futura. Pasando los dedos por encima de los músculos rígidos de su pecho, lo sintió estremecerse bajo su tacto. Su piel era cálida y suave. Sus dedos se detuvieron sobre el ritmo constante de su corazón. Poco a poco, los dedos de él llegaron a cubrir los de ella.

—Tengo algo para ti, —le dijo a Serena y sonrió, sus ojos viajaron hasta la obvia protuberancia proveniente de la toalla. Darien se rió entre dientes. —Puedes tener eso también.

— ¿Entonces?

—Espera aquí—. Darien volvió y desapareció en la cocina. Cuando volvió, sostenía una pequeña caja. —Cuando estabas en el comunicador, Frank te dijo Feliz Cumpleaños. Pensé... bueno, es probable que en realidad no sea tu cumpleaños, pero en este caso. Tengo esto para ti—. Se encogió de hombros levemente, entregándole el paquete.

Los dedos de Serena temblaban mientras tomaba la tapa. En el interior había un delicado collar de oro y perlas. Ella abrió la boca. —Es hermoso. Yo no sabía que tenían semejantes collares aquí como los tenemos en la Tierra.

—No los tenemos. El collar es de la Tierra. Mi madre lo trajo con ella cuando vino aquí. Pensé que tal vez debería pertenecer a otra mujer de la Tierra—. Darien hizo una pausa, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente a medida que los dedos de ella temblaban. — ¿Estás bien?... Zafiro creía que debía darte una espada, pero esto parecía más adecuado para una mujer.

— ¡Me encanta! —Serena jadeó— echándole los brazos al cuello y lo besó profundamente. Dentro de ella gritó, _Te amo, Darien_. —Es perfecto.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me miras... triste?

—Nunca he tenido un regalo de cumpleaños antes. Bueno, excepto un año, Frank me dio un día libre—. Ella inhaló. —Gracias.

Darien sonrió, satisfecho de que a ella le gustara. Sin embargo, su expresión se vio ensombrecido aún por pensamientos profundos. —Ahora—, murmuró ella pasando la mano para agarrar la toalla. Tirando de sus caderas, ella dijo. —Acerca de este otro presente.

Darien la tomó en sus brazos. Ella apretó la caja en sus manos mientras la llevaba al dormitorio. Tomando el regalo de ella, él lo puso sobre la repisa de la chimenea con su corona. Luego, lentamente, la desnudó, tomándose su tiempo mientras la lamió y besó en toda su longitud. Su boca la llevó a un tono febril, lo que la hacía estremecerse bajo su control.

Serena lo empujó de espaldas, con ganas de tomarse su tiempo para darle el mismo tratamiento. Fijando los brazos sobre su cabeza, ella lo mantuvo abajo, a horcajadas sobre su cintura con sus piernas. La humedad de su cuerpo se deslizó entre ellos, mientras se frotaba a lo largo de su fuerte estómago. Sus dientes le mordieron el lóbulo de la oreja, antes de chupar suavemente entre sus labios. Darien gimió, arqueándose en su contra. Él intentó alcanzar sus caderas y ella dejó de besarlo.

Se incorporó y cogió los cordones laterales de su camisa. Con su mirada firmemente en sus curiosos oscuros ojos, ella le ató las muñecas. A continuación, asegurando sus brazos a la parte superior de la cama, ella sonrió.

Explorando con las uñas sus brazos hasta los hombros, comenzó con la lenta tortura de su boca en su pecho. Darien gemía y se retorcía debajo de ella. Su mano encontró su excitación, acariciándolo suavemente con la palma de su mano mientras frotaba sus pechos contra su calor. Sabía que si quería, podía escapar, pero no lo hizo. Por fin había tomado el control completo de él, pero la victoria fue agridulce y el control ya no parecía tener importancia.

—Por favor, Serenity —le rogó, empujando sus caderas.

Ella levantó su cuerpo hacia arriba y guió su duro eje a su apertura. Empalándose a sí misma en él, ella gritó. Él la lleno profundamente, completamente. Se sentó sobre él, levantándose a sí misma para que pudiera ver su cuerpo por encima del suyo. Lentamente al principio, ella lo montó, construyendo un ritmo hasta que ambos estaban empujando y esforzándose para la liberación.

Gruñidos salvajes se les escaparon a medida que se acercaban a su punto culminante. Serena tocó sus pechos, apretando, pellizcando los pezones. Los ojos de Darien le miraron las manos, su cuerpo. Sus gemidos de aprobación la instaron. Serena sabía que le gustaba verla tocándose, cuando el ritmo de sus cuerpos aumentó, pasó sus dedos por su estómago para frotar el punto dulce de su deseo.

Al instante, sus caderas se sacudieron cuando se vino duro encima de él. Los temblores torturándole a través de ella, le hizo encontrar su propia liberación. Su grito se unió al de ella cuando su cuerpo ordeñó su semilla.

Serena se derrumbó en la parte superior de su pecho. Sus respiraciones jadeantes se mezclaron cuando tomó sus labios con los suyos. Perezosamente besándolo, ella deseaba que el momento nunca terminara.

—Prométeme, —él susurró. Estirándose, cuando tiró con fuerza, rompiendo los cordones para poder envolver sus brazos alrededor de ella.

— ¿Qué?

—Prométeme que tratarás de salvar la vida de nuestro hijo. —Darien tragó. —Por favor, Serenity, dime que lo intentarás. No dejes que maten a nuestro hijo.

—No puedo prometer que funcionará, pero me comprometo a intentarlo.

**Continuara…**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: LA HISTORIA NO ME PERTENECE SINO A LA ESCRITORA MICHELLE M. PILLOW EL LIBRO SE TITULA EL REY SALVAJE DE LA SERIE LOS SEÑORES DE VAR. LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SINO DE LA GRAN ****NAOKO TEKEUSHI****. ****EL FIC ES RATED M,**** DEBIDO A SU ALTO CONTENIDO DE ****LEMON****. YA ESTAN ADVERTIDOS TODOS, ASI QUE NO ADMITO FUTURAS RECLAMACIONES ACERCA DEL CONTENIDO DE DICHA HISTORIA.**

**El Rey Salvaje**

**.**

**Capítulo 14**

No hubo tiempo para hablar a la mañana siguiente. Sirena les despertó con el alba para informarles que la nave de científicos de la Agencia había aterrizado. Estaban cubiertos herméticamente, traje protector blanco completo con capuchas de plástico. Darien con mucho gusto le entregó la caja de la Mafia Médica a la Dra. Minako, la mujer a cargo del grupo. Estaba muy aliviado al ver el arma biológica dejar su planeta.

Franklin fue el primero en bajar de la segunda nave de la Agencia. Él era mucho más joven de lo que Darien adivinó que fuera por su voz. Su poco pelo color marrón oscuro recortado a la militante perfección y caminaba con una rígida postura, muy diferente de la gracia sutil del Var.

Automáticamente, se acercó a Serena. Ella hizo una introducción rápida entre los dos hombres. Franklin asintió con la cabeza, saludando cortésmente y diciendo las palabras correctas. Luego, dirigiéndose a Serena, le hizo una oferta de una conferencia privada. Darien ofreció el uso de la oficina real, pero Franklin se negó y prefirió llevar a Serena a su nave. Eso había sido hace dos horas y él seguía esperando que ella regresara.

—El palacio está limpio, su alteza, —dijo la morena Dra. Minako a Darien. Se puso de pie delante de él, el traje hermético reemplazado por una bata de laboratorio. Con cerca de un centenar de científicos que trabajaban, el equipo de la Dra. Minako había registrado el palacio con bastante rapidez. Ella sostuvo un portapapeles computarizado e indicó ligeramente a un grupo de equipos de carga.

—Mis científicos han hecho un estudio final de los terrenos y cargan el equipo de nuevo en nuestra nave.

—Gracias, doctora, —respondió Darien. Él asintió con la cabeza hacia ella desde la mesa del vestíbulo principal. La sala se había establecido como una sede temporal para la HIA y Darien estaba realmente triste de verlos salir. Porque, cuando se fueran, significaba que Serena se iría. Zafiro se acercó. El Comandante tomó asiento en la mesa principal, donde Darien se sentó con Kelvin y Nicolás.

La Dra. Minako miró a los hermanos antes de dar un paso adelante. Ella bajó la voz. —Su alteza, solicito permiso para quedarme en su tierra. Me gustaría explorar las cuevas donde se encontró la caja y hacer algunas pruebas.

— ¿Ha habido una fuga? —Darien preguntó alarmado.

La Dra. Minako movió la cabeza en negación. —No, pero nunca está de más tener cuidado.

—La Dra. Minako encontró un pedazo de barro apelmazado en el cajón y lo analizó. Ella cree que hay algo extraño en nuestros pantanos. Ella desea hacer algunas pruebas. —Kelvin la apoyó fuertemente.

El rostro de la mujer se tensó y le disparó a Kelvin una mirada dura. Por un momento, parecía como si quisiera la piel del Príncipe Embajador. Este hecho suscitó mucho más interés que su petición a Darien. Cuando miró a Kelvin, su hermano no dejó ver sus emociones.

—Todo esto, naturalmente, estaría en mi informe, su alteza. La HIA también hizo una exploración planetaria. Es sólo como medida de precaución y sólo con su permiso, por supuesto. Voy a establecer un campamento con un equipo de tres personas. Usted no será molestado por nosotros. Somos científicos y no causaremos ningún problema. Queremos hacer un análisis de la cueva para asegurarnos que hemos conseguido todas las armas biológicas del planeta que podrían pasarse por alto con una exploración. Sin duda, se puede ver la sabiduría en eso. Al mismo tiempo, me gustaría hacer un análisis conciso de la tierra. En todo caso, mis hallazgos en realidad podrían beneficiarlos a usted y a su gente, por lo que las tierras de labranza serían más viables.

— ¿Qué dijo su Agencia? —Darien preguntó.

—Yo trabajo para la Agencia. Fui contratada para este puesto de trabajo. Su gente no pudo llegar a tiempo. —La Dra. Minako hizo una pausa y se encogió de hombros. —Sin embargo, si quiere tener escritos gubernamentales penosos sobre su reino...

—Usted escriba la propuesta, doctora, —respondió Darien, reprimiendo una sonrisa por su audacia. Estaba secretamente contento de que alguien chequeara la cueva para asegurarse de que todas las cosas de la mafia se habían ido. Si quería jugar en el barro pantanoso mientras ella estaba en ello, ¿qué le importaba? En el último momento, él maliciosamente añadió: —La dejo con mi hermano, el príncipe Kelvin. Él va a darle su aprobación y supervisar el proyecto.

— ¡Pero, su alteza! —la doctora comenzó, tragando saliva. Ella miró con nerviosismo alrededor de la mesa. Poco a poco, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Gracias.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Darien dijo a Kelvin: —Aprueba su plan si es posible. Necesitamos tener esas cuevas comprobadas y es la única experta que conozco en este planeta. Además, ella tiene una cara honesta. Creo que podemos confiar en ella.

Kelvin asintió con la cabeza. Una expresión extraña cruzó por su rostro.

Darien suspiró abatido al ver a los científicos seguir con el embalaje. Serena todavía no había regresado de su reunión.

Como si sintiera su dolor, Nicolás le preguntó a Darien. — ¿Le has pedido que se quede?

Darien parpadeó sorprendido, volteándose para estudiar a su hermano.

—Serena, —comento Nicolás—. ¿Le pediste que se quedara?

La voz de Darien era dura, cuando él dijo, —Se lo ofrecí pero se negó.

— ¿Le rogaste que se quede? —Kelvin insistió.

Darien tragó. — ¿Qué sería lo que Armando diría a esa pregunta? Un Rey no puede inclinarse ante una mujer. Ya lo saben. Se lo pedí y ella se negó. Es el final de esto.

—Después de todo lo que has descubierto, ¿todavía estás escuchando tonterías de nuestro padre? —Zafiro sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad. — ¿Eres realmente tan tonto? Detenla. Prohíbele salir. Haz lo que debas.

— ¿Qué sería de nuestra gente? ¿Qué pasa con mi reputación? —Darien le preguntó. En realidad no se preocupaba por su reputación de vanidad personal, pero sabía que tenía que importarle por el bien de su gobierno.

—Ellos la aman, —respondió Zafiro, con un encogimiento de hombros.

En ese momento, Darien parpadeó sorprendido.

—De alguna manera se filtró cómo egoístamente puso su vida en la línea para salvar a los Var y a los Draig—. Zafiro sonrió en su bebida. —Su estadía sería buena para la paz. Estoy seguro que el Draig pronto sabrá de su generosidad también.

—La monogamia no es para mí, ni era de nuestro padre. Pero, ¿para ti...? —Nicolás se encogió de hombros.

—No vamos a decirle que te inclinaste por esta vez—. Kelvin sonrió abiertamente.

Darien miró a Nicolás. — ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que iba a ser visto como débil?

—Esta no es la regla de nuestro padre. Es tuya. Debes hacer tu propio destino. —Nicolás sonrió. —Además, mi proeza será compensar con creces por tu falta.

—Tenerla a tu lado no sería tan malo, —intervino Zafiro. —Ella es buena con una espada. Ella aprende rápido. Su sentido del deber es muy fuerte.

—Tiene un aspecto fino con sus rasgos—. Nicolás indicó su mano a través del aire, como para delinear el cuerpo de una mujer. Apretando una vez que llegó al trasero invisible, añadió: —Y un muy bonito, firme…

Darien lo fulminó con la mirada en señal de advertencia. Los hermanos se echaron a reír.

—Ella se mantiene firme, —dijo Kelvin. —Y más allá de eso, la amas.

—Pero ella no me quiere, —respondió Darien, con un profundo suspiro. La admisión le causó un gran dolor.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? —Zafiro le preguntó.

—Porque la mujer deliberadamente dice lo que piensa y ella nunca dijo ni una vez que lo hacía—. Darien se puso de pie. —Yo tengo mi deber, y ella tiene el suyo. Incluso si ella lo deseara, su honor se la llevaría. Ahora déjenme estar en esto. Es mejor no hacer hincapié en las decisiones que no se pueden hacer.

— ¿Qué hay de Rei? —Franklin le preguntó.

—Ella no es ninguna amenaza. Ella ayudó en la recuperación—. Serena miró alrededor de la cabina metálica de la nave espacial, cuando Franklin terminó su interrogatorio. Ella le había dicho todo lo que necesitaba saber. Al verlo firmar la pantalla de la computadora a continuación, pulsó un botón para presentar su informe, sabía que su misión había terminado, oficialmente.

Franklin suspiró.

— ¿Hemos terminado aquí? —preguntó ella en voz baja.

—Casi, —respondió. Cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza y se recostó en su silla. Sus ojos de color verde oscuro la estudiaron por un momento. —Los doctores me dieron una copia de los informes de laboratorio.

— ¿Ah, sí? —Serena susurró. Ella se miró las manos.

— ¿Cuidando en decirme quién es el padre? —él preguntó.

—El rey Darien, —respondió ella sin dudarlo.

—Yo pensé lo mismo. Él parecía muy posesivo contigo, —Franklin admitió.

—No, eso es sólo su manera de Neandertal. —Serena se obligó a encogerse de hombros —Sin embargo, a él le gustaría quedarse con el bebé. Tengo algunos días de vacaciones próximamente después de esto. Me gustaría solicitar el permiso para tener el bebé y enviárselo.

Franklin asintió en silencio. — ¿Que es este Rey para ti?

Serena abrió la boca para mentir, pero Franklin lo vio a través de ella antes de que comenzara a decir las palabras.

—Eso es lo que yo pensaba. —Franklin suspiró y se acercó hacia delante apoyando los brazos sobre el escritorio. —Veré qué puedo hacer por el niño, pero no puedo prometer nada.

—Gracias, Frank. —Serena se puso de pie y se volvió para irse.

— ¿Hay algo más que quiera decir, agente? —preguntó desde atrás.

Serena tragó y sacudió la cabeza. —No.

—Muy bien. La nave sale en una hora. He sido informado de que los científicos lo llevarán a cabo en ese tiempo.

Serena entró en la sala del banquete con sus baldosas de mosaicos, haciendo una pausa para admirar su belleza. Ella se sorprendió al ver a los Draig y a los Var sentados juntos en una mesa, disfrutando de una cena tardía. Vestía el uniforme negro ajustado de la Agencia, sintiéndose extrañamente fuera de lugar en comparación con la comodidad relajada de las dos familias reales. Al verla, todos se levantaron. Hizo un gesto para que se sentaran mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

—Sólo vine a despedirme, —dijo Serena al grupo en general. Ella no podía encontrarse con la mirada oscura de Darien, así que en su lugar miró a todos los demás.

—Mi nave está a punto de despegar.

Las princesas se acercaron para darle abrazos, Rei la más entusiasta de todas. Los Príncipes Draig fueron más moderados en su despedida, pero cortésmente sonrieron y le desearon lo mejor. Zafiro le estrechó la mano con firmeza. Nicolás sonrió y le hizo una reverencia desenfadada, besando el dorso de la mano. Kelvin la besó suavemente en la mejilla. Su corazón latía, cuando finalmente volvió a mirar a Darien.

Darien se aclaró la garganta, pasando a ofrecerle el brazo. —A ver, déjame que te acompañe.

Serena lo tomó del brazo y se dejó llevar fuera de la sala. Cuando estuvieron solos, ella dijo: —Parece que todo el mundo se lleva bien. Tal vez encontrarán la paz entre ustedes.

—Sí, tiene un aspecto esperanzador. Estamos redactando un tratado y un acuerdo de esponsales. Tengo grandes esperanzas de que ira bien. —Darien asintió solemnemente.

— ¿Acuerdo de esponsales? —Serena preguntó.

—Es más bien una formalidad. Si uno de ellos tiene una hija, que es poco probable, se casará con mi hijo mayor—. Los ojos de Darien al instante se trasladaron hasta su estómago. Se puso tensa bajo su mano.

—Hablé con Franklin. Creo que hay una buena probabilidad de que me dejen enviarte el niño después de nacer. Yo...—Serena tragó. Se acercaron a donde la nave estaba atracada junto a la pared del palacio. Ella no decía nada de lo que quería. Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio. Muy consciente de que algunos de la tripulación de la nave los observaban, ella le tendió la mano. —Le deseo la mejor de las suertes con su reinado, Rey Darien.

Le miró la mano que ofrecía y se la llevó hacia sí. Él no la sacudió, sino que simplemente la sostuvo. Su boca se abrió y por un breve instante pensó ver el dolor en sus ojos. Ligeramente, él inclinó la cabeza. —Buena suerte, Agente Serena Tsukino.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, giró sobre sus talones y se alejó. A medida que el pequeño ascensor se la llevó a la nave, ella lo miraba, incapaz de moverse. Entonces, cuando la parte metálica bloqueó su punto de vista, sintió una lágrima por su rostro. Dejar a Darien fue lo más difícil que jamás había hecho.

Darien no podía obligarse a sí mismo a volver a la sala del banquete, y él no quería ir a casa, que sólo le recordaba a Serena y su tiempo juntos, así que en lugar de eso fue a la oficina real. Sentado en la silla frente al fuego, murmuró, —Sirena, quiero a Serenity.

—Lo siento su ADN ya no está en archivo. ¿Te gustaría ir a la página de ella?

—Sirena, hazme oír a Serenity. Déjame verla. Tráela de vuelta aquí. —Le susurró en agonía. Su mano temblaba. Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, pero él no las dejó caer.

—Sí, mi señor, —respondió Sirena en su tono sensual. — ¿Le gustaría dar la voz de alerta a todos los guardias?

Darien se rió oscuramente entre dientes, sin sentir el humor en la situación. —No, no envíes a los guardias.

—Relájate, —fue un susurro que parecía sin lugar a dudas, como su propia voz. —Quiero verlos más tarde.

Darien se levantó de la silla, mirando a través de su oficina. No había nadie allí. En su lugar, vio la proyección holográfica de la época en que se grabó haciendo el amor sobre el escritorio. Observó durante varios momentos.

—Sirena, ¿por qué estás jugando a esto? —Darien exigió. Trató de alejarse, pero sus ojos fueron capturados por la cara llena de placer de Serena cuando su forma holográfica trajo su clímax.

—Usted pidió ver y escuchar a Serena. Este es el único archivo que hay. Acceso único del Rey, archivo privado 10.065, —contestó Sirena. — ¿Le gustaría que buscara en los archivos de nuevo?

—No, —susurró Darien. Dio un paso adelante. Su mano se extendió, cayendo por la mejilla como el aire. De repente, Serena gritó. Su cuerpo se tensó sobre la mesa, arqueándose ante él cuando los temblores de la liberación se hicieron cargo de ella. Darien se pasó las manos por el cuello, como si pudiera sentir. Hizo caso omiso de sus gruñidos de aprobación masculinos y dominantes que fueron registrados, cuando un grito fue arrancado de su garganta holográfica.

Serena murmuró algo, pero era demasiado débil para que él escuchara. Darien se quedó inmóvil, inclinado hacia adelante.

— ¿Qué? —su propia demanda registrada.

¿Realmente sonó tan duro cuando habló con ella? Darien frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? —ella le había contestado. —Yo no he dicho nada.

—Sirena, reproduce los últimos diez segundos, y magnifica el habla de Serenity.

Darien tragó, mirando fijamente su cara, acercándose a pesar de que sabía que las palabras fueron grabadas y en realidad eran de su garganta holográfica.

—Que Dios me ayude, — susurró Serena. —Estoy enamorada de ti.

—Repítelo.

—Que Dios me ayude, estoy enamorada de ti.

— ¡Sirena, repítelo! —Darien exigió de nuevo, incapaz de creer lo que escuchaba.

—Que Dios me ayude, estoy enamorada de ti.

— ¡Sirena, alerta a todos! ¡Arresta a Serenity! —Darien gritó, saliendo de la oficina. Su corazón explotó con su confesión en voz baja. ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho antes? Si ella realmente lo amaba, entonces debía encontrar una manera de estar juntos.

Corrió por los pasillos, sin importarle que lo vieran. Chocando contra un funcionario, le sacudió y le gritó, — ¡Me quiere!

El funcionario lanzó un grito de sorpresa. Con la conmoción, las familias reales venían de la sala del banquete. Ellos vieron la carrera del Rey, de inmediato fueron tras de él para ver de lo que se trataba el alboroto. Darien casi tropezó con sus pies para llegar al lado del palacio.

— ¡Suéltenme! ¡Cómo se atreven!

Darien sonrió. Dos de sus guardias tenían a Serena en su poder. Ella luchó para liberarse, mirándola con su maldito uniforme sexy de la Agencia. Sus grandes ojos azules volaron hacia él.

— ¡Darien! ¡Diles a estos matones que me bajen! ¡Yo no estoy robando nada! ¡Esto es mío!

—Matones fuera— les dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los guardias la dejaron ir y Serena se volvió hacia ellos empujándolos lejos. Irritada, se volvió hacia él. — ¡Acabo de volver a conseguir esto y trataron de arrestarme!

Los ojos de Darien se movieron hacia abajo a su mano temblorosa. Aferrando el collar que él le dio. No detuvo su avance, mientras marchaba por el pasillo lateral. Capturó a Serena en sus brazos, y la atrajo hacia su pecho. Serena se quedó sin aliento. Darien la besó profundamente antes de que pudiera protestar. No le importaba que los vieran. Esto es lo que quería, era lo que ella quería.

La protesta de Serena se convirtió en un gemido. Ella se debilitó enrollando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Cuando él se retiró, sus párpados habían caído sobre sus ojos perezosamente.

—Todo el mundo nos puede ver, —susurró.

—Que vean—. La boca de Darien llegó a ella una vez más, la besó profundamente. Cuando se retiró, declaró: —Te amo. Quédate conmigo. Vivir la vida sin ti es un infierno. No dejes que me queme vivo por el resto de mis días.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida. Se echó hacia atrás. Su rostro se ensombreció con su rechazo.

—No, yo... no puedo. —Los ojos de Serena se humedecieron. —Tengo mi trabajo y tú tienes a... Linzi.

—¿Linzi? —Darien cuestionó.

—Es la razón por la que salí de aquí. Te vi con ella en la sala del banquete. No puedo ser una de cien, Darien, simplemente no puedo.

—Serenity, —murmuró, tratando de atraer su espalda. —Tienes razón. Nunca se puede ser una de cien, porque tú eres única en tu clase. Yo sólo quiero una. Yo sólo te quiero a ti.

Serena lloró. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro, pero ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza en negación. —Yo... ¡no puedo! ¿Por qué tienes que hacer esto más difícil para mí? Ellos no me dejaran ir.

—No podemos dejarte ir, pero te puedo volver a asignar.

Serena parpadeó, volviéndose hacia Franklin. Se acercó a ella. Ligeramente, le rozó la mandíbula con los nudillos. Luego, mirando a la aturdida realeza que había seguido afuera a Darien, dijo. —Creo que hay mucho por hacer en Qurilixen.

Darien frunció el ceño.

Franklin se limitó a sonreír hacia él. —Si la Princesa Rei está dispuesta, la Agencia desea obtener más información sobre la Alianza Médica de cómo funcionan, cómo transportan, quienes son los proveedores, cualquier cosa; su identidad se mantendrá en secreto, por supuesto.

Rei tragó con nerviosismo, pero después de echar un vistazo a su marido, ella asintió con la cabeza. —Todo lo que pueda hacer para ayudar a los demás.

Serena miró a Darien, reuniéndose con sus ojos oscuros. Él la vio temblar.

—Y, —continuó Franklin, sus palabras brillantes y sin pretensiones, —si está de acuerdo para que la doctora Minako y su equipo se quede. Yo voy a necesitar a alguien para reportarme sus hallazgos.

Darien asintió con la cabeza.

Franklin asintió con la cabeza y continuó: —Y, después de descubrir que un planeta entero podría haber sido eliminado por la Alianza Médica, he decidido que lo mejor es que le dejemos a alguien aquí de forma permanente, sólo para mantener un ojo en el salvaje Rey Var. En caso de que se le meta en la cabeza tratar de comprar los productos químicos en el mercado negro como su padre.

Serena chilló, echándole los brazos alrededor de Franklin. El hombre se puso tenso por la sorpresa y no regresó el abrazo. Ella lo dejó ir.

—¿Quieres decir qué...?

—Estás profundamente encubierta ahora, agente—, respondió él. —Sólo yo sé cómo contactar contigo y tú sólo respondes ante mí.

—Frank, yo... gracias.

—No me lo agradezcas. Espero un informe en alrededor... —Franklin miró a su vientre—... Siete y medio, ocho meses. Sin embargo estas cosas llevan su tiempo.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, otra vez pronunciando, —Gracias.

—Cuídate, y a tu niño, y a esas nueve vidas de los tuyas.

—Lo haré. —Serena sintió que sus ojos lagrimeaban.

— ¡Vamos, salgamos de aquí! —Franklin le gritó a la tripulación restante. Hizo un gesto con su brazo, mientras trotaba de regreso a la nave espacial.

—Yo... ah... creo que me voy a quedar, —dijo Serena, volviéndose a Darien. Su corazón latía violentamente en el pecho. — ¿Quisiste decir lo que dijiste?

Darien se hincó sobre una rodilla ante ella. En voz alta, para que todos los ahí reunidos escucharan, él anunció: —Me inclino ante ti, Serenity, mi amor. Yo te pertenezco. Lo único que pido es que te quedes conmigo para siempre... como mi reina.

— ¿No harén? —murmuró ella, temblando.

—Nadie más que tú, siempre.

Serena asintió con la cabeza, cayendo de rodillas a unirse a él en el suelo. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, lo besó profundamente. Sentía que la conexión que habían estado tratando de construir entre ellos desde que se conocieron chispeaba con vida. De repente, ella lo sintió en su cuerpo, en la cabeza. Ella oyó sus pensamientos, sintió su deseo por ella y el que ella sentía por él.

Jadeando, se apartó. — ¿Qué pasó?

—Estamos casados. Tú eres mi reina, mi propiedad.

— ¿Propiedad? —Serena repitió, herida.

— ¿Qué? ¿No es la palabra correcta?

—Ah, mmm, ¿Darien? —Darien se volvió a Kelvin. Kelvin movió la cabeza y le susurró: —Esa era la palabra de Armando y no es exactamente un cumplido. Creo que te refieres a que es tu briallen, tu mujer.

— ¿No es eso lo que dije? —Darien se volvió a Serena. Se veía tan inocentemente confundido, que se echó a reír. Él sonrió, sin preocuparse, siempre y cuando ella fuera feliz.

— ¿Todo este tiempo en el que me llamó su propiedad, significaba su mujer?— Serena sacudió la cabeza con asombro. —No importa lo que tú me llames, Darien. Propiedad, mujer, briallen. Yo te pertenezco, mi Rey, mi esposo. Te pertenezco sólo a ti.

—Y yo a ti, mi hermosa Reina.

**Fin**


End file.
